Beast
by Aponi Aquene
Summary: Boston Cop, Emma Swan has a secret. Two actually. One she was born with a penis and two she has a beast lurking within the darkest parts of her mind forcing her to do dark things. But What happens when she meets the charming Regina Mills, can love tame the beast and eventually vanquish it or would that make it even more dangerous? Swan Queen - G!P Emma - Serial Killer Emma
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay I know I have Bushy Tails and Mixed up Spells to update which will be updated today. hopefully in a few hours. so will one of my dragon queen stories (hopefully). Long story short I wrote this for my sister (I let her read a cleaner version)who is a Criminal Minds and OUAT fan and I found that I really enjoyed it and wanted to share it. it's prewritten so there should be regular updates. this is kinda dark. I usually don't write dark stuff but look at me trying something new lol. G!P Emma by the way. Rated for violence and sex.**

 **But imagine Emma if she hadn't come to Storybrooke. Okay that's who you'll see... well a secretly murderous version. Regina is a lot younger than canon as well.**

 **Okay, I own nothing. sorry for mistakes. enjoy.**

Beast

Chapter One

The old 80's music was drifting through the dark, dingy bar. Anyone else would turn their nose up at this place. Pass it by and never give it a second glance but not officer Emma Swan. She didn't mind the sketchy bar. In fact she quite enjoyed the atmosphere and the fact that there wasn't exactly a crowd. She did not need to be spotted by any of her co-workers She did not exactly have a reputation to uphold or anything but she didn't need to see them and have them questioning her whereabouts. What's a young cop doing in a place like this? None of her fellow cops, not even her partner Jason knew about Emma's late night hobbies. They were unaware of her preference and her lifestyle. Not that Emma was ashamed, it just was none of anyone's business.

That's why she kept to herself. She didn't speak much or associate with the rest of the squad after hours. She was friendly enough on the job but she did not want to talk about her personal life. Her partner on the other hand loved to talk about his family. His beautiful wife and his young son that was too adorable for words. Emma wanted to be happy for him. She did, but a part of her was envious. She wanted that. A wife to come home to and a bunch of little kids to run around with. She would never find the right girl though. She had been living in Boston for most of her life and she hadn't even come close to finding the perfect woman.

She resigned herself to being alone.

Emma Swan was a loner. That's the way it's always been and always will be.

That's why she stayed so late at this bar. Nothing to go home to and the loud talking, raunchy music and cigarette smoke was better than sitting at home alone in her single bedroom apartment, staring at the television thinking about how lonely and miserable she was.

It's better than being alone. She thought as she sipped her beer watching the people drunkenly sway around the bar, laughing and singing along to the music. She chuckled at their antics. She could join in on the fun but it's much more fun and safer to just watch and observe. She sat at a lone table in the back of the bar, hidden in the shadows, away from prying eyes. She wasn't shy. Awkward maybe, but not shy. She just didn't want to draw any attention to herself.

She had to protect herself.

Emma was so focused on the group of attractive women having a good time across the room that she hadn't even noticed that someone had taken the seat beside her until they announced their presence.

"Hey there." Emma's eyes snapped towards the sound of the voice. There sat a young woman, no older than twenty-one wearing a flirtatious smile. She was cute enough with baby-like features and from what Emma could see, a nice body. She was small but not frail. She looked okay.

But the only problem was that she was blonde. Platinum blonde to be more specific. Emma preferred brunettes. She just loved dark hair. She preferred dark eyes as well. There was something that was just inviting and extremely sexy about them. The girl was fair as well. Pasty almost. Emma liked darker skin. Tanned, natural or not. It was safe to say that Emma had a type and this girl was not it.

Although Emma had a type, all types of women found themselves attracted to her. Emma's own fair baby smooth skin, golden blonde hair and bright green eyes could bring any person, male or female to their knees that ever came across her. Her athletic physique and chiseled abs having women drench their panties. Despite this, Emma has only been intimate with someone other than herself a handful of times. She could have any woman she wanted but there's something holding her back.

The girl's pink lips curled into an adorable smile and Emma thought for a moment, why just brush her off? It's not like any cute brunettes are just throwing themselves at her at the moment.

"Hey." Emma replied with that adorable grin that she knows that the ladies love. As predicted the younger girl blushed and giggled a little.

"Um... I've been watching you..." The girl said almost shyly. Emma smirked and the girl colored a deeper shade of red. "I... you're just gorgeous and I can't understand why you're here alone. Your boyfriend or girlfriend must certainly be missing you."

Emma chuckled at that. Smooth. "Nah," she shrugged. "No girlfriend. Not particularly fond of guys." She winked and the young woman visibly swooned. "I'm one hundred percent single."

The girl's brows rose in honest surprise. "I don't believe that."

Emma raised her hands in surrender. She still finds it odd that people never believe that she's single. Maybe because they don't know the whole story yet. "I swear to you I am."

The girl's smile grew and her pretty hazel eyes twinkled. At least her eyes are close to brown. "Well, what do you say tonight I keep you company?"

Emma gazed deep into the girls eyes and smiled. "I certainly would not object."

The girl giggled again. "I'm Kate." She offered her hand to Emma across the table. Emma accepted it.

"Hello Kate." She said as she shook it. "I'm Emma."

"Nice to meet you, Emma." Kate said in a playful tone. "Wanna do some shots?"

"Why not." Emma said with a shrug and she meant it. She took a cab over and she didn't have any other plans. Besides Kate was adorable in a sorority girl kind of way.

"Okay great." Kate said with a cute little giggle. She then turned and waved down a server. When the young woman came over, Kate ordered three shots each. The waitress nodded and went off. Kate turned back to Emma. "So Emma. Tell me about yourself."

Emma smirked.

* * *

About eight shots each, along with their other drinks, both of them stumbled out of the bar. Emma was a little more intoxicated than she would have liked to have been. Kate had asked if they could go somewhere more private and in Emma's highly intoxicated and even more horny mind, she agreed that they could go back to her place. Her fuzzy mind hadn't given her a chance to realize what a bad idea that was.

They flagged down a cab and got in. As soon as they shut the doors and the cab pulled off, Kate was all over her. Hands roving everywhere and her mouth practically melded to Emma's. Emma of course kissed her back, giving as good as she was getting. It's been a long time since Emma had been touched intimately or shown any kind of affection.

The younger blonde's tongue slipped into her mouth and her busy little hands wandered down Emma's torso then back up to squeeze her breasts. Emma moaned a little and Kate saw that as an okay to wander down farther. Emma's hands shot down to catch the younger woman's hands as they caressed her abs, heading down somewhere she did not want them just yet.

Kate just giggled and pressed her mouth harder against Emma's but respected her wishes.

The entire time they were giving the driver a show. When the cab came to a stop, Emma threw some bills into the front seat that she was pretty sure was way more than the cab ride was actually worth and they hopped out.

They quickly walked into the apartment building and through the lobby. They hopped into the elevator and as soon as Emma pressed her floor and stepped back, Kate was on her again. Shoving her up against the wall, Kissing and touching. Emma wasn't going to lie, she liked the attention and she was thankful that she had no guards in her building and the security camera had been busted for years and maintenance still refuses to fix it or they would have gotten a show too.

When the younger woman's mouth pressed to her throat, Emma felt her little friend stir almost violently in her jeans and she panicked for a moment that it was going to make itself known too soon.

Before she got to panic too much longer, the elevator stopped and they stumbled out half drunkenly and partially because they were wrapped around each other, making it difficult to walk. But Emma was not complaining. It's been a while since she's done this. She hasn't let anyone get this close in a very long time. It never ends well.

She unlocked her front door and they all but fell inside. As soon as they righted themselves and Emma locked the door behind them, clothes started being discarded. Emma only took off her clothes from the waist up as they raced to the bedroom. Leaving a trail of clothes behind them.

Kate disconnected their lips for a moment and hopped onto the bed. Her eyes gazed up into Emma's and she saw nothing but lust in them. The younger blonde herself was stripped down to her bra and panties. Emma had to admit despite the girl's paleness, she did like the view. Kate was fit, very athletic. Her body wasn't as sculpted as Emma's was but she was tight and toned. Sexy. Her breasts were relatively small but they fit her. She wasn't exactly what Emma would see as show stopping but it was nice for the moment.

"Are you going to take your jeans off?" Kate asked and Emma's eyes widened as if she had forgotten that she had to take her own clothes off. Kate giggled and reached out, touching Emma's defined abs. Emma didn't shiver at the touch like she wanted but it was still okay. "I mean, I can't do you unless you take your clothes off."

Emma smiled nervously. "Right... um..."

"I don't bite." Kate purred and Emma smiled a little. "Let me see."

Emma sighed then slowly unbuttoned her pants. Now Kate probably thought that she was doing it to be sexy or to keep her waiting but Emma was doing it out of nervousness. She knows how women respond when they see what she has. Well they always have. The responses except on a few very rare occasions were negative and she hated that part.

She undid the zipper and hesitantly pulled her jeans down over her ass and that's when she saw it. The look on her guest's face. Kate's eyes widened then there was a small grimace on her face like when you see someone slip on a patch of ice on the street or miss a step on the stairs.

"Are you wearing a...?" She asked gesturing to the big proud bulge in Emma's red boyshorts. "Because I know some women like to wear them to-"

"Um..." Emma cleared her throat. "No. That's me..."

Kate frowned then stared at it a moment longer and Emma could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Then Kate did what Emma had expected and what may have been the worst and last mistake of her life.

She rejected her.

"Look, Emma, it's getting late." She said apologetically and it was so realistic that if Emma hadn't dealt with it before she would have believed it. "Maybe you can give me your number and we can pick up some other time."

Emma groaned. "Really? Because not even two seconds ago you were fine."

Kate sighed. "Emma, you're gorgeous, you're sweet and you're funny but I don't know how to deal with..." She gestured to her crotch. "That."

"You haven't even seen it."

"Yeah and I'm not comfortable with it."

Emma looked at the girl before her with that stupid apologetic, innocent look on her face. She was reminded of every girl that made fun of her in school, every boy that called her a freak. Her grandparents who despised her because she was 'screwed up' and her own parents who treated her like a circus attraction. A monster and hid her away.

She was reminded that she was not normal and never will be.

She was suddenly filled with red hot anger. Rage even. Anger and hatred she felt for everyone, finally returning to the surface. Her blood was boiling. She was hurt and humiliated. She couldn't understand why these women couldn't get past this. Sure she was different but she was not a freak.

Different is not bad.

That's when it happened.

She completely snapped.

"You know she has to die, right?" A breathy growl of a voice whispered into Emma's ear. The hair on the back of Emma's neck stood up. The beast is making it's appearance. "Kill her!" It growled.

Kate stood up from the bed and smiled sheepishly at Emma. "I'm gonna go, Emma."

"Don't let her leave. She's just like all of them. She's trying to hurt you. She thinks you're a freak." The beast whispered. "Kill her! Now!"

Emma's eyes flashed with anger and she almost looked like a completely different person. Taking on the physical appearance of the beast. Dark and wicked. "No." She said darkly and she saw the fear flash across Kate's eyes and she reveled in it.

"Emma, what are you-" Kate's words were cut off as Emma's hands wrapped around her throat and began squeezing. Emma's skin tingled and felt like it was on fire as it always does when the beast takes over. Her heart was racing and she was breathing rapidly with her excitement.

Emma lowered Kate back to the bed and tightened her grip on the girl's skinny throat. Squeezing the life out of her. Kate put up a good fight, she pushed and slapped and clawed at Emma's hands but Emma was much stronger. Especially with the burning rage in her heart and the power of the beast. Kate fought a little longer but slowly started to lose her strength as her air supply was cut off. She whimpered and as she looked up into Emma's eyes helplessly, a lone tear ran down her cheek. Emma was beyond the point of sympathy. Kate didn't have sympathy when she was rejecting her and calling her a freak. She wasn't going to have sympathy when she went home and told her friends and they all made fun of Emma.

This just angered Emma further and excited the beast causing Emma to grunt as she tightened her grip. She could feel Kate's pulse pounding quickly against her palms. Kate's eyes bulged and she wheezed as she struggled to breathe. She had a firm grip on Emma's wrist but it was slowly loosening. She pleaded a little more with her eyes but Emma ignored it.

She had to die.

Kate wheezed and gagged a little longer, holding on to whatever little life she had left. She was losing the battle though. Emma could feel the life draining from her and that just fueled Emma even more. She felt Kate grow limp and her breathing shallow as she was no longer fighting for breath. She had given up. Her hands fell away and her eyes became unfocused as the life left them. With one last sickening crack, Kate took her last pathetic breath then fell completely still, her pulse slowing until it stopped completely.

Emma sighed. She hated how good it felt to take her life but she deserved it. Just like everyone else deserved it. Emma did not deserve to be treated the way that she was. She tried to be a good person. She came from a long line of cops and she followed in their footsteps. She wanted to help people but all they ever did was hurt her. She was a hero and had nothing to show for it so she took. They paid for their ungratefulness with their lives.

It's morbid and cruel but it was true.

Emma stood straight up and she looked down at the body. Kate laid there completely motionless, lifeless and to think not even thirty minutes ago, she was so full of life. It was gone. Along with all of who she was. Every ounce of her being was gone. Emma... the beast had taken it. Stolen her life away.

That's when she felt it.

Guilt.

Emma got a tightening in her chest and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She was suffocating as well. She fell to her knees as she felt the walls closing in. She gripped at her jeans and tried to pull air in. A choked sob escaped her and that's when the dam broke. Tears fell down her face as she continued to cry. Angry sobs racking her body.

Why did it always have to come to this? Why couldn't they just accept her? She's not that different. Why?

This was not the first time that it had come to this. There was a girl. Emma had long since forgotten her name. A pretty brunette. She was visiting from out of town. She had a cute southern accent. After chatting Emma up, they went back to Emma's place. They talked then ended up in that very bedroom. She of course responded poorly to Emma's situation and as a result, Emma stabbed her to death. It was messier than Emma would have liked but still necessary. There were girls before her and girls before them. Emma had been doing this since she was eighteen and on her own. She still remembered her first kill.

She was a friend of Emma's when she first moved out to Boston. A sweet girl. They quickly developed feelings for each other and since Emma was out on her own and could do whatever she wanted, she gave into those feelings. They dated for a few months. Falling in love. Everything was good. Well, until the night that they were going to have their first time. It was nice. Romantic. Until Emma stripped down and her girlfriend saw what she had. The girl freaked out and panicked. Emma tried to calm her down but she couldn't. Emma ended up smashing her over the head with a lamp. She never got up.

Her body, well, parts of it are still in the lake deep in the woods.

That's one thing Emma had always hated. Disposing of the body. Sure the act felt good but the clean up was a real bitch.

She allowed herself one last sob then wiped her face with the back of her hand. She had work to do. She had a lot of slicing and dicing to do. Along with a very long drive ahead of her.

She sighed and picked herself up off the ground. She put her hands on her hips as she looked at the body sprawled out on her bed. She groaned.

This is going to be messy.

* * *

Emma hated the disposing of the body part. It killed her muscles cutting up the body into small pieces and then she had to haul the pieces out in bags. That drive takes three hours there and back. It was exhausting. When she finally returned home, she had just enough time to shower, change into her uniform and make it to work barely on time.

She was dead tired and drained when she walked into the station. Everything was hurting. Her brain couldn't even function and she hated everything.

She walked passed her co-workers They all greeted her enthusiastically. She was polite enough. Emma was never exactly a morning person. Now that she was exhausted, running on almost no sleep with a hang over, she was not exactly an any time of day person.

She grumpily headed over to her partner, who was hanging out by the coffee maker drinking his coffee that was most likely mostly milk and sugar. She leaned against the wall beside him with a heavy sigh. She could have collapsed right there and passed out.

The man looked up from his phone at her with a grin. "Long night?" He asked, handing her a cup of coffee that he made for her. It was probably too sweet like his but Emma didn't care. She needed some kind of caffeine and sugar to be halfway functional that day. She accepted it with a thankful nod. The man chuckled and returned to drinking his own coffee.

Jason has been Emma's partner since she joined the force. He was the closet thing she's ever had to a friend. He was very kind and generous. Handsome, very handsome. Turning heads of all of the women on the force. Emma would have found him attractive if he didn't look like her blonder, paler, older brother with pale blue eyes. He was huge and muscular. Looking more the part of a Norse God than a mere mortal but Emma knew of his immortality, given that she's worked out with him often and she's seen him lifting weights that even an elephant couldn't lift.

"You have no idea." She replied sipping the coffee. She winced. She could feel the cavities coming on. Yep, ninety-one percent sugar.

Her partner laughed both at her face and her reply. "Well you better drink a lot of coffee because we're working a double."

"What?" Emma whined.

"Yeah." He said with a nod and an apologetic smile at his female partner. "You heard about those women going missing?"

Emma shrugged. Of course she did. She's responsible for most of them. For some reason she didn't feel the guilt that she expected to feel at the moment. The beast was obviously blocking that. "Yeah."

"Well, the captain wants us to patrol." He said simply. "If we see anything call it in or whatever. It's mostly to make the people on the streets feel safe."

Emma nodded. She found it very ironic that the people looked to her for protection when she could very well be the one to murder them. "Got it." She pushed off the wall. "I need a red bull for this. Or ten."

Jason chuckled. "Me too." He began following her out of the station smiling at a few other cops along the way. "Lets go."

Emma shook her head and sighed. This was going to be a long day and night.

In all honesty Emma was slightly surprised that they had no leads. They just knew that there were a series of women going missing in various places around the city. There were no witnesses and no evidence. That's because Emma is always careful. Being a cop herself helping her to cover up her tracks easily.

Emma was not foolish enough to ever get caught. And being a cop also gave her the opportunity to get constant updates on the case and if needed she could reroute the investigation.

It was useful but also exhausting. Living a double life was draining. But it was necessary. No one could ever see what she truly was.

No one could see the beast.

She sighed heavily as they exited the station and headed over to their squad car. They slid in and shut the doors.

"Here we go." Jason said as he started the car. Emma tried really hard not to groan as they drove down the block to begin their shifts.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Regina comes in next chapter.**

 **Look out for those other updates!**

 **Also I recently joined Ao3 so you can check me out. I'm Aponi_Aquene on there. Also, I made a FB (i keep forgetting). I saw that as an easier way to interact and post little stuff on there so add me if you want: Aponi Aquene.**

 **Thanks again! :)**

 **See ya at the next update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay chapter two is ready so I'm just posting it. This is the Regina/Emma meeting. I'm just getting them acquainted here. Introducing Regina and showing a little more about Emma. Not as dark, I'll say. Heads up for (really graphic) smut and language.**

 **I own nothing. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Two

The next few weeks went by without incident. Emma stopped visiting that bar and instead opted for staying home. She was content with that for a while but eventually she did go stir crazy and feel lonely. That's how she ended up at a different bar.

This particular establishment was upscale and classier than the one she went to a few weeks ago. The drinks were pricier and the bartender made a face when Emma ordered a beer. Well, Emma isn't exactly a liquor drinker and she despises those fruity drinks. Beer is fine. She wasn't trying to impress anyone. She just wanted to enjoy the sounds of people living, chatting and laughing. It made her feel less alone and kept her out of her head.

Emma simply sipped her beer at the bar where she was seated. She listened to the soft pop music drifting through the bar. It was a complete contrast from her usual bar. Then again so was the crowd. These people were different. Classy. Opulent. It was nice but not as fun as the other bar. No one was dancing and singing along loudly. Slurring out raunchy jokes. People were laughing but they were suppressed and stiff.

The place was nice though. Decorated in mostly dark red with plush velvet seats. There was a low romantic lighting and it didn't smell of cigarettes and other disgusting odors. The table tops were spotless with cute little candles in the center of them. The bar where she sat was spotless and she could almost see her reflection in the perfectly treated wood. Someone went all out designing this place.

Emma continued to drink. She did enjoy the life going on around her but she was growing a little bored and felt a little out of place. She contemplated paying for her drink and going over to her other bar, the one she was familiar with. She looked back at the door, considering this. Just then it swung open gently and that's when she saw her.

Her.

A pretty little brunette. She was around Emma's age and gorgeous. Stunning. Emma's breath hitched and her heart completely stopped. She had seen plenty of beautiful women but none of them even came close to this woman. She watched dumbly as the woman walked across the bar, catching the eye of almost every patron. She ignored the stares obviously used to them and seemed completely disinterested. She walked up to the bar, leaned on the surface and ordered a drink. The cute blonde bartender behind the bar couldn't keep her eyes off of her, staring, clearly frozen on the spot. The brunette smirked and winked at the girl. That seemed to kick her into motion and she went off to make her drink. Emma scowled at the other blonde. The brunette chuckled and sat on the stool beside Emma.

Emma couldn't stop staring. The woman's skin was perfectly golden and that tight figure hugging red dress she was wearing was making Emma's mouth water. She was wearing a thin diamond necklace that was not flashy but complimented her well and her white gold bangles matched perfectly. Emma knew good and well that this woman was way out of her league. Clearly rich and professional. Look at her perfect posture. Emma was clearly not her type in her denim jeans and red leather jacket.

But Emma could still look. Enjoying the view of the elegant creature beside her, so she did.

"Regina Mills." The woman said suddenly without even looking her way. Emma's eyes widened. Had she spoken?

"Huh?" Emma asked stupidly.

The brunette turned to her and Emma almost fell backwards out of her chair. Those eyes and those lips. This woman is a goddess. "My name." The woman explained. Her voice was so smooth and deep. Almost like a sexy purr. "I'm Regina Mills." She daintily reached out for Emma's hand.

Emma eagerly took the hand and shook it gently. The hand was so soft and smooth. Clearly the hand of someone who hasn't done any hard labor. "Oh, it's nice to meet you, Regina. Do you mind if I call you Regina?"

Regina chuckled as she released Emma's hand. "Of course not, Miss...?"

"Swan." Emma said quickly. "Emma Swan."

"It is lovely to make your acquaintance, Miss Swan." Regina said with an adorable smile. The bartender returned with the drink and sat it down in front of Regina with a flirtatious smile. Emma rolled her eyes at the young woman practically throwing herself at Regina. Regina grinned, seemingly unimpressed. "Thank you, Dear."

The bartender nodded. "Of course. Enjoy and if you need... um... I'm right over... um..." She motioned to the other side of the bar.

Regina nodded with a polite smile. "Alright, dear."

The girl nodded with a bright smile and drifted over to help some other patrons. Emma smirked at the flawless brush off. Regina was definitely a lady by every definition of the word.

"I do apologize for that, Miss Swan." Regina said seriously, turning back to Emma.

"Its cool. You're a popular lady." Emma said playfully. Regina rolled her eyes causing Emma to grin. "Call me Emma by the way."

Regina took a sip of her drink, which appeared to be an apple martini and hummed. "Okay, Emma." She sat her drink down and gave Emma her undivided attention. "What is a pretty lady like you doing in a bar, alone at this late hour?"

Emma smirked. She liked Regina's straightforward attitude. It wasn't too much and it showed that she was fun. "Well, I could be asking you the very same thing, Mrs. Mills."

Regina snorted in a very ladylike fashion. "Mills is my maiden name. I'm not married."

"I find that hard to believe." Emma said simply. Just happy for the diversion from their previous conversation. "Someone hasn't snatched up a beautiful woman like you."

Regina's brows rose and that caused Emma to grin that infamous grin. "Well, maybe that was for the best." Regina said sipping her drink again.

Emma shrugged. "I suppose because then you wouldn't be here talking to me."

Regina chuckled. "Precisely. So tell me Emma, are you taken?"

"Nope." Emma said with a shrug. "Relationships don't exactly stick so I stopped trying."

"Maybe you just haven't met the right woman."

Emma's brows shot up. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were volunteering yourself."

Regina laughed softly. "Maybe. We'll see. Tell me about yourself, Emma Swan." She took another sip of her drink and Emma couldn't keep her eyes off of the woman's mouth or her throat as it bobbed when she drank.

"Um... I'm twenty-seven. An only child and I'm from Maine originally. Oh and I'm a natural blonde."She wagged her brows on the last part and Regina rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm a lesbian and really like brunettes with dark soulful eyes."

Regina smirked seductively as she cocked a brow. The combination caused Emma's heart to stop. "That so?"

"Yep. I like dark skin as well. I'm not going to lie, I like the way it looks under my fingers and against my body."

"Well, luckily for you I'm a brown eyed brunette with tan skin then?"

Emma shrugged with a small smile. She could tell that Regina was impressed with her honesty. This woman was the woman of her dreams. She still couldn't believe that she was flirting with her. "Yeah but tell me about you."

"Well, I'm thirty-one. I have two older siblings. A brother who is adopted and a sister. I'm from Puerto Rico originally. And yes I speak Spanish. It's my first language. I came here to Boston at eighteen, which is why I no longer have my accent." Regina said. "I'm bisexual but I've known that I liked women since I was six."

"Six, huh?" Emma chuckled.

"Six. I kissed my first girl in first grade. I think she was straight until I got a hold of her."

Emma chuckled. "I didn't even know that I was into anything until like twelfth grade and you're turning girls into lesbians in the first grade. Damn, I'm in trouble."

Regina laughed. "What can I say? I've always known what I wanted."

"I bet..." Emma muttered as she checked out Regina not as subtly as she thought.

"Indeed..." Regina purred causing Emma's eyes to snap back up to her face where there was a knowing smirk on those beautiful lips. Emma blushed and cleared her throat.

"So... uh... no children, right?" Emma asked desperate to change the subject.

Regina shook her head. "Nope. Someday, I hope but for now I just have two dogs."

"Two dogs?"

Regina nodded and decided to give Emma a break. "Yes. Two boys."

Emma smiled. "I always wanted a dog."

"Then why don't you get one?"

"Work. I don't think I'll have the time."

Regina nodded. "What do you do, if you don't mind me asking?"

Emma cleared her throat. "I'm a cop."

Regina's brows rose again and she smirked a little. "That's sexy."

Emma rubbed the back of her neck as she laughed awkwardly. "Not as sexy as you speaking Spanish."

Regina grinned. "We'll see. But I really like handcuffs."

Emma choked on her drink. Regina laughed as she leaned over and patted her back. "Are you serious?" Emma croaked.

"What do you say that you and I get out of here and we'll see just what I'm into?"

Emma's brows rose and her mouth fell open. "You wanna..."

"Have sex with you?" Regina asked as she pulled out her wallet. She placed some bills on the bar. "I would like that very much." She smiled as she looked into Emma's eyes. "Would you? Please say yes because if I don't get your hands on me, I think I'll die."

"Um..." Emma gulped. This could ruin them. She really liked Regina and she didn't want her appendage to fuck this up but she saw the desire in Regina's eyes and couldn't say no. Besides she wanted her just as badly. She could take her home and just hope for the best. "Yeah. My place?"

"Sure." Regina said as she grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her up with her.

"Okay, great." Emma said reaching into her back pocket. "Let me just pay for-"

"No. I paid for both our drinks and there's a generous tip."

"I can't let you do that."

Regina smiled. "I already did." Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Besides, you can make it up to me... when we get to your place."

Emma smirked. "Okay."

Regina chuckled then started pulling Emma away from the bar. They both headed out of bar hand in hand.

The cool spring air hit them as soon as they stepped through the doors. Good thing that they were not completely drunk this time. Emma kept thinking about how much of a bad idea this was. Regina was nice. Special. Her dream girl and if she didn't accept her, well... Emma wanted to change her mind. To cancel but one look at Regina in that sexy little dress and her round perfect ass, all of Emma's inhibitions were thrown out of the window. She just wanted her.

Regina flagged down a cab which was extremely fancy, fitting that part of town. She pulled Emma over to it. Emma opened the door for her and the brunette looked surprised then smiled.

"Why, thank you, Miss Swan." Regina said seductively.

Emma laughed. "You're welcome, Miss Mills."

Regina winked and slid into the car. Emma followed of course, a lot less gracefully. Regina instantly took her hand again and intertwined their fingers. Emma hadn't expected that. She expected what usually happened when she picks a girl up. Heavy making out in the back of the car. Groping and touching. But instead Regina was holding her hand, gently rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand. And oddly that was enough to turn Emma on. Staring into those dark eyes as their skin touched. This connection was different. Emotional.

That's why Emma had to. She had to. She leaned in close, giving Regina time to pull away. Instead the other woman leaned closer to her until their breath was mingling. Emma's eyes dropped to those perfect lips. Regina leaned in a little closer and that's when Emma just went for it and brushed her lips against the other woman's. Regina hummed and pressed further, kissing Emma fully. Emma half moaned this time. Regina's lips were soft, warm and sweet. Maybe it was the drink or maybe it was just her but Emma wanted to kiss her forever.

Regina tilted her head, deepening the kiss. She slid her tongue into Emma's mouth and Emma accepted it willingly playing with it and sucking on it. She felt Regina's hand tighten in hers. She was turning her on too. Which is good. Emma pushed a little closer to her until their bodies were touching. Her free hand landed on Regina's exposed thigh and the brunette hummed at the touch. Emma's hand inched up higher and higher. Regina obviously liked it because she didn't make Emma stop.

They remained that way the entire ride over. Lips locked, Emma's hands exploring. She just couldn't get enough of Regina. The cab eventually came to a screeching halt. He almost passed their destination because the old creepy perv was too busy spying on them.

They paid and got out of the cab. Emma took Regina's hand and led her into the building. They walked across the lobby and straight to the elevator.

"This place is nice." Regina said looking around the small lobby.

"I like it." Emma said with a shrug. "My neighbors are very 'neighborly'." She made quotation marks with her fingers on the last part. "But they're quiet and keep to themselves mostly."

"Working people." Regina noted as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. They stepped inside. "Working people have less time for..." She waved her hand around. "Whatever..."

Emma nodded. "That's true." She gave Regina's hand a squeeze. "You still never told me what you did."

Regina smiled. "I suppose I didn't. Well, I used to work in the museum. I was a docent."

"Used to?" Emma asked as they neared her floor.

"Well, yeah..." Regina said simply. "I took some time off. I felt like I was working my life away. Besides being a docent isn't exactly a lifetime career."

Emma hummed. The elevator stopped and they got out. "You must be super smart to do that for a living. I mean, I know you get a lot of questions and stuff."

"Well, ever since I was a little girl I liked to read. Especially history. I would read whatever I could get my little hands on." She smiled at the memory causing Emma to smile as well. This was different for Emma. Talking, having a conversation, getting to know the other person instead of making out and dry humping all the way up. "And when I came here..." Regina continued. "I studied every kind of history that I could. From ancient Egypt to American history."

Emma smiled at that. Wow. "I barely passed history in highschool."

Regina chuckled. "You should give it a try. Start with ancient Greece. I think you'd like that."

Emma hummed. "Maybe I'll give it a try but only because you're so pretty."

Regina chuckled. "Oh my. I wonder what else I could get you to do using my beauty."

Emma smiled as her eyes lazily raked up and down Regina's fit body. "We'll just have to see."

Regina chuckled. "We will."

"I have a feeling you'd be seducing me and using those big beautiful brown eyes on me all the time." Emma muttered. "And I'm such a marshmallow. I'd play right into it."

"Oh you're speaking in general." Regina laughed. "That means you plan on seeing me again."

"I'd like to." Emma said honestly. "Please don't be freaked out by that. It's no pressure. I just..." She added quickly.

Regina squeezed her hand. "Emma, relax. We have a connection. I feel it and I'm glad you do as well. Let's just see where tonight takes us." She winked at the end and Emma grinned.

"Here we are." Emma announced as they stopped in front of a white door with black decorative writing on it. Emma pulled out her key and let go of Regina's hand to unlock her door. She pushed it open then grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her inside. She flicked the light on immediately and kicked off her boots.

She then walked Regina further into the apartment. "Well this is my place." She said awkwardly as she watched the woman take it all in. She left her to do just that. "Can I get you a drink?" She asked entering the kitchen, smiling as Regina walked over to her wide windows that had a perfect view of the city below them.

"No thank you." Regina said stepping away from the window and following Emma into the kitchen. "I'm not nervous."

Emma scoffed. "Me neither."

"Good. So show me to the bedroom." Regina said with a raised brow.

Emma laughed and came around the counter. She took Regina's hand and started doing just that.

* * *

"This is the bedroom." Emma announced dramatically. Regina snorted.

"I can see that, Emma. The big bed in the center of the room gave it away."

"Very cute." Emma said and she made a face. "After you."

Regina chuckled and stepped inside. "You have a really nice place, Emma."

"Thank you.".Emma said softly. "I worked really hard for it."

"I can tell." Regina said looking up into Emma's eyes. "Now, come here." She reached for Emma's hand and pulled her against her. She wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. "You remind me of a very hard worker." She muttered before kissing Emma softly.

The kiss quickly escalated. Regina was zipped out of her dress and thrown onto the bed, left in nothing but her bra and panties.

Emma could feel her not so small problem straining against her jeans. Seeing Regina sprawled out on her bed like that was driving Emma nuts. She tried not to think about what was going to happen when Regina saw what she had. Instead she focused on Regina's incredible flawless body and what she wanted to do to it. And is that a belly button piercing? Oh my god.

Regina spread her toned thighs and crooked a finger at Emma, those smoldering dark eyes, zooming in on her.

"Come here." She purred. Emma didn't have to be told twice. She knelt on the bed and crawled up to where Regina was in the middle of it. She settled between her thighs and instantly reconnected their mouths. God Regina was a talented kisser and she tasted so good.

Regina wrapped her legs around Emma waist and began rolling her hips against her crotch. Emma of course began grinding down onto her as well. The friction was amazing and Emma could have cum from that alone.

She broke the kiss and moved her mouth to Regina throat, licking and sucking. Quite possibly marking her but she loved to feel the thumping of Regina's quickening pulse against her tongue. Regina moaned into her ear and Emma's hand began roaming, groping at Regina's firm breast, massaging gently. She was grinding harder into Regina but the brunette suddenly stopped after a moment.

"Emma?" She panted into her ear.

"Yeah?" Emma muttered between kisses to the woman's collarbone.

"What is that?"

"What's what, baby?" Emma muttered.

"This..." Regina said reaching down and grabbing Emma's straining bulge. "What is it?" She squeezed it.

Emma shivered at the touch and then sobered when she realized what was happening. Reality had hit and the moment of truth had come. She sat up and knelt between Regina's legs. Regina sat up on her elbows and looked up at Emma expectantly.

Emma sighed. Her heart was racing and she felt like the room was closing in on her. If Regina rejected her it would kill her. Well both of them.

"My..." Emma hesitated as she stared into Regina's curious brown eyes. "My thingy."

Regina raised a brow. "Thingy?"

"My cock, Regina." Emma snapped. "I have a cock." She hated this thing. It always had to go and ruin everything.

Regina's eyes widened and her mouth opened a little. They were silent for what felt like hours but may have only been a few moments. "Look, Regina, I'm sor-" Emma began but Regina cut her off.

"Show it to me." She ordered.

Now it was Emma's turn to be surprised. "What?"

"Let me see." Regina said seriously and Emma knew that she didn't have a choice in the matter. If she wanted Regina to stay then she had to do what she wanted.

Emma slowly undid her jeans and pulled them down. Her rather large bulge was pushing against her underwear. This was a make or break moment. She saw Regina's eyes drop to her crotch and her nerves instantly picked up. She then pulled down her underwear. Her penis sprung free and stood at attention. It was fully erect. The hardest it's ever been in her entire life. Regina just did things to her.

Regina's eyes widened a bit and her lips parted slightly. Emma couldn't exactly tell what she was thinking but she hoped she didn't find it disgusting. Emma's penis was not exactly unattractive. Even though she hated it for the way women responded to it, it was a good looking one. Long and thick yet still feminine. Very small veins and muscles but mostly smooth. The shaft itself was a bit pinker than Emma's natural skin tone and the head was fat. It fit Emma. She couldn't understand the problem that woman had with it.

Regina's eyes stayed on it for a moment then they glanced back up to Emma's face. "You were going to fuck me with that?"

"If you were okay with it?" Emma said quickly.

"Mhmm." Regina hummed. "Get off of me."

There it was. Emma's heart shattered. The rejection was too much this time. It was a crippling pain. She had real feelings for Regina and then this...

She moved away from Regina then sat on the bed with her back to the headboard. She had a loaded gun in the bedside table. It would only take two shots. One for each of them.

Regina sat up and instead of getting out of bed, she began crawling up towards Emma. Emma frowned and she suddenly felt confused. This only increased when Regina started pulling her pants off. They were quickly discarded along with her underwear, leaving Emma naked from the waist down.

Emma looked into Regina's eyes and the brunette smiled at her. "This is the sexiest thing I have ever seen." She leaned over and pulled Emma's shirt off. "Look at that." She ran her hand over Emma's abs. "Perfect." She whispered.

Emma had no idea what to do. Regina wanted her. She didn't reject her. Fuck. Now what? Emma had very little experience with sex. She knew what to do but her movements were sometimes sloppy and shaky at best. She hadn't really had a chance to perfect it. Her sex life was very limited. Never really having a regular sexual partner. Her sexual encounters were limited to prostitutes and other promiscuous women.

Regina leaned in and kissed her softly. She pulled away and began leaving a trail of scorching light kisses down Emma's body, down to the valley between her breasts. She licked the rest of the way down, her warm tongue causing Emma to shiver and stopped at Emma's abs. Emma groaned as she felt the warm tongue slide across her stomach. Her muscles flexed involuntarily.

Regina looked up at her, her smoldering eyes gazing deep into Emma's. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and Emma thought it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

"You're not grossed out by it?" Emma asked. Her voice shook a little and she hated that. Regina sat up and her dark brows came together. She frowned obviously confused by Emma's question.

"Why would I be?"

Emma's eyes shifted away from Regina's then back again. "Because everyone else is. Even my own parents..."

Regina nodded in understanding. "Well there's nothing wrong with you. You're beautiful, Emma. Whoever told you that there's something wrong with you is an idiot. God, Emma, I wish I could tell them all what I thought of them."

"I-" Emma began but Regina silenced her with a kiss. She pulled away and looked into Emma's eyes again.

"You are perfect, Emma, and if you allow me, I'd like to make you feel good because it seems like people have been making you feel awful for a very long time." Regina whispered against Emma's lips. Emma was at a loss for words so Regina prompted her. "Would that be alright?" Emma nodded dumbly and she wanted to kick herself. "Good." She kissed Emma again then moved down her body to where Emma's not so little friend was still waiting for a little attention.

If Emma wasn't sure if Regina was the one before she definitely knew it now. This woman was incredible. No one has ever made her feel so beautiful before and not like a complete freak.

She watched with rapt attention as the brunette gripped the base of her cock firmly but gently. Emma hissed at the contact. Regina's hand could barely wrap around the whole thing. "This is big. Do you think it'll fit?" Regina asked in a sexy purr. She looked up at Emma for an answer.

God, Regina was so tiny. Probably not. "God, I hope so." Emma groaned.

Regina chuckled. "I'll make it fit."

Emma nodded dumbly. "Okay."

Their eyes met one more time before Regina lowered her face to the phallus in her hand. Emma couldn't even register what was happening as the woman, took it into her mouth. It barely fit.

"Fuck..." Emma groaned at the intense pleasure of being inside her mouth. She couldn't move, she couldn't think. Her entire body felt like it had been lit on fire. She opened her eyes to see Regina practically swallowing her cock. Which was a feat given the fact that Regina was so small and Emma's cock was huge compared to her. She took almost all of it into her mouth. She practically swallowed more than half of it and Emma felt the head of her cock going down the woman's throat. Now, she's heard of deep throating but this was a whole new level.

Emma's eyes rolled back and her head hit the headboard. She hissed when she felt Regina begin sucking again, swiping and twirling her tongue back and forth on the underside of it rhythmically. God, that felt amazing. This woman was talented.

Regina brought her to the brink of a climax time and time again but she wouldn't let Emma cum. Emma was frustrated and so turned on. She was feeling pleasure that she never even thought was possible. This was new and wonderful. Emma gripped the sheets and she felt the pressure building up in her stomach again, her breath was coming out in shallow pants as she tensed up. Regina released her cock for what may have been the third time since they started with an audible pop.

"Regina..." Emma groaned. Regina looked up at her and smirked. Holding her eye contact, she leaned in and flicked the tip with her tongue then she kissed it. Emma moaned. "Fuck."

She winked and began stroking the strong phallus in her hand gently. She then blew Emma a kiss and lowered her mouth to Emma's cock again but instead of putting it back into her mouth as Emma had hoped, she moved it slightly and her mouth disappeared behind it. Emma was confused and her brows drew together in confusion then she moaned when she realized what Regina was doing. She felt one of her testicles sucked into the woman's mouth and then the other.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She groaned. She's never had that done to her before. This was new and so so nice. She groaned again under the woman's ministrations. She felt like she wanted to cum or explode, either or.

She felt the woman release her suddenly, then she felt a smooth, wet, warm tongue dragged over them, then up the underside of her cock all the way to the tip. Then Regina looked Emma square in the eye as she flicked the tip with her tongue again.

"Regina, I have to..." Emma whined. Her mind had halted and the only thing on her mind was this beautiful creature giving her this incredible level of pleasure and her need to cum.

Regina looked up at her. "You better not." She said as she sat up. Emma watched her. They held eye contact as Regina slid out of her panties. Emma could smell her arousal and did she smell delicious. This excited her and her cock jumped. Regina could see that and she chuckled.

"Patience." She muttered to it as she swung her leg over, straddling the blonde's hips, so that her center was hovering above Emma's very anxious penis.

Regina leaned in and took Emma's face into her hands and kissed her deeply. Emma kissed her back with just as much passion. She never thought she'd have this. Someone who truly wanted her. Desired her like this. It was an incredible feeling. She could barely believe that it was happening.

Her thought process was cut off when a drop of Regina's hot juices dripped out of the woman and landed on the tip of her cock. This woman was dripping wet. Emma hissed and broke the kiss.

"Regina," Emma muttered breathlessly. "Please."

Regina nodded and sat up straight. She then reached down and gripped Emma's strong phallus, stroking it a little. She put her free hand on Emma's shoulder then began lowering herself. Emma groaned as soon as she felt the head slide into Regina's warm entrance. She was so tight that it was a bit of struggle getting the shaft inside but her wetness helped it slide in. It was definitely a snug fit. If Emma would have been even another inch wider, it wouldn't have fit at all.

Emma threw her head back and moaned. She heard Regina moan as well and mutter something along the lines of 'that's nice'. Emma's hand instinctively went to the woman's hips and squeezed. Regina leaned in and kissed Emma softly as she lowered herself the rest of the way, taking all of it.

"Fuck that's tight." Emma muttered against Regina's lips. The brunette hummed in response.

"Yes. It's bigger than I expected and I'm tighter than I expected." She muttered back. "But don't worry. You feel amazing and it's hitting all of the right spots." She reconnected their lips as she sat completely still, giving them both time to adjust to the very snug situation they were in.

Emma couldn't wait any longer, she felt adjusted and Regina was just too soft and warm. Her hips involuntarily bucked up, unintentionally fucking Regina. The brunette squealed at the sudden movement then hummed in pleasure. "I suppose you're ready for me."

"Sorry." Emma said and blushed on top of her already flushed skin.

Regina chuckled, sending vibrations though her body that surrounded Emma's cock inside of her. Emma hissed at the sensation. "Don't ever apologize for your enthusiasm. I mean, we're having sex for god's sake." Emma just nodded dumbly and squeezed Regina's hips again.

Regina smiled and looked deep into Emma's eyes as she moved up slowly almost coming off of Emma completely and came back down slowly. Her slick walls gripping and stroking Emma's cock perfectly. Regina moved her kisses to Emma's throat where she nipped and sucked, clearly not caring about marking her. Neither did Emma at the moment. Between the soft kisses being pressed to her neck and Regina fucking her so skillfully and rhythmically, Emma cared about very little else. She did know that she couldn't take much more. It's been a while and Regina was just too tight. Everything was just so intense and all of Emma's senses were heightened and she felt hypersensitive to every little touch.

The movements of the other woman's hips was taking her to a whole new level of ecstasy and she was pretty sure that she was falling in love with her at that moment.

"Don't pass out on me." Regina whispered against Emma's neck. Emma's skin suddenly was covered in goosebumps. "Are you ready to cum for me?" She asked still in a whisper.

"Yeah." Emma groaned out. She felt the familiar pressure building up. She could feel Regina's walls pulsing around her throbbing cock. They were both close.

Regina had taken to rolling her hips and grinding rhythmically and it was even more intense. Each movement of her hips bringing Emma closer to the edge.

"Okay, I'm ready." Emma groaned. She felt like she was going to explode.

"Okay." Regina said. "Cum with me, Emma." She sealed their lips again.

Unable to hold it any more, Emma felt her orgasm crash into her. The cum shot out of her as Regina's walls squeezed the phallus inside of her almost painfully. Emma filled Regina up until it was running back down the shaft.

"Fuck." Emma muttered as Regina pulled away. They were both panting trying to gather themselves from that orgasm. "That was amazing."

Regina smirked tiredly and Emma brushed some dark hair from her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Are you kidding?" Emma asked surprised by the question and the sincerity in it. "Incredible. I just had the best sex of my life."

"Now you can't say that, dear." Regina said as she dismounted Emma. She laid down beside her. "We've only had sex once."

Emma laughed. "That's true." She agreed as she slid down the bed. So that she was laying beside Regina.

"But if you give me a moment to catch my breath, we can test that statement."

Emma grinned. "Sure." She turned serious. "Thank you, Regina. For the things you said."

Regina reached over and stroked Emma's cheek. "I meant every word. You're gorgeous, Emma. All of you. Don't forget that."

"Well that means a lot coming from the most beautiful woman on this planet." Emma said almost shyly.

Regina chuckled and leaned in to press a kiss to Emma's lips. Emma grinned like an idiot and relaxed for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

 **Obsession?** **possession?**

 **Emma is still Emma when the Beast isn't there. so that explains her personality btw.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and follows and stuff. I really appreciate it.**

 **I own nothing. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Three

A shrill ringing woke Emma. She groaned and slapped her alarm. Snoozing it. She slowly forced her eyes open. She was dead tired. Exhausted. She really should not go to bars on work nights and pick up beautiful insatiable brunettes. Despite her exhaustion she smiled at the memories of the night before. Regina was a lioness in bed. She was an exquisite lover. Very generous and affectionate. She couldn't get enough of Emma and Emma trusted her one hundred percent. It's been a really long time, if ever since she's said that.

She looked over at the woman that was tucked into her side. Her smile grew before leaning over and kissing her smooth forehead. She hated that she had to wake her but she had to get to work. She smelled her hair for a moment, inhaling her and trying to remember everything. She kissed her hair, enjoying the feeling of the silky strands against her lips. This woman was complete perfection. "Baby," She whispered.

"Hmm?" Regina hummed, burrowing further into Emma's side.

"I have to get up for work."

"No." Regina mumbled in an adorable pouty tone. "Stay."

"I really wish I could, you have no idea how badly I want to."

Regina sat her head up and looked up at Emma, those big brown eyes growing even larger. "I don't want to get up and I don't want you to go." She was pouting and at this point if Emma could quit her job all together she would have just to cuddle with this beautiful creature just for a moment longer.

"Wanna shower with me?" Emma asked. Regina's brows rose and a flirtatious smirk graced her face.

"Okay."

"That's my girl. Now come on so I can get up and start the shower."

"Five more minutes." Regina mumbled as she laid back down on Emma's chest and hugged her tight.

Emma chuckled. Honestly she loved being cuddled. It was rare and she reveled in the feeling. "Fine. Five. No more."

* * *

After their shower, that turned into more sex and after Emma had to almost pry Regina off of her, they dressed and Emma had just enough time to make it to work- barely on time. She really did wish that she could spend a little more time with Regina. Get to know her more. Touch her. Kiss her. Hold her.

Emma's never had what Regina offered. Someone that was so into her and couldn't keep their hands off of her. Emma was just relieved that the beast stayed away this time. Regina didn't need to be exposed to the darkness that it carried. Regina was special. She might be the one to actually cure Emma of this illness that she had. Maybe she doesn't have to hurt anyone anymore and she could have a normal life. Maybe she can bury the beast.

There was a soft kiss pressed to her cheek then there was another pressed to her neck. She smiled at the woman standing beside her. They were standing out in the hallway and Emma was locking up. Emma was in full uniform and Regina couldn't keep her hands off of her. Once again, something she's never dealt with before but she did like it.

"Have I ever told you just how much I love a woman in uniform?"

Emma chuckled as she pocketed her keys and reached for Regina's hand. "Yeah, I think you mentioned it a few times when you tried to tear it off of me."

Regina laughed. "Well, I'm sorry. You just look so sexy."

Emma chuckled. "And you said that too."

"I did." Regina chortled. "Because it's true."

Emma hummed as she pressed for the elevator. "You're gorgeous, have I told you that?"

"You have." Regina nodded. "Even in last night's dress?"

"Especially in last night's dress." Emma said with a grin.

Regina rolled her eyes and the elevator dinged. The doors opened and they got in. Emma pressed for the lobby and pulled Regina against her as the doors closed. They fell into a steamy make out session the entire trip down.

The elevator dinged again and the doors opened. Regina reluctantly pulled herself off of Emma and they stepped out into the lobby. They walked across it quietly and Emma panicked for a moment that Regina was having regrets but those thoughts were quickly silenced when they exited the building and Regina kissed her softly.

"Tell me you'll call me." She demanded lightly. Emma smiled and nodded.

"I promise."

Regina searched Emma's eyes for a moment then nodded as well. "This was not just a one night stand for me, Emma. If you're interested, I would like to pursue us and see where it goes."

"Okay, I'd like that too." Emma said honestly. That was a relief. She couldn't imagine saying goodbye to Regina for good.

"Alright," Regina said with a bright smile. "So that means you have to call me."

"I swear I will." Emma said and then pulled out her car keys. "Want a ride?"

Regina frowned. "You're already going to be late. I can take a taxi."

Emma nodded. "If you're sure?"

"I am." Regina said as she hugged Emma. She pulled away and muttered, "Watch this." She walked to the curb and flagged down a passing taxi. It came to a screeching halt. Regina turned around and winked at Emma. Emma snorted. "See?"

"Well, then." Emma chuckled as she stepped closer to Regina. The woman reached out and squeezed her hand as if she had to touch Emma one last time before leaving.

"Have a great day, Emma." She said with a smile that made Emma feel weak in the knees.

"You too." Emma said as she pulled the car door open for her. Regina kissed her gently. "I'll talk to you tonight."

Regina raised a brow. "You better. See you later, Emma." She said as she slid into the seat.

Emma chuckled. "Bye Regina." She closed the door after Regina slid in. Regina blew her a kiss as the cab pulled off.

She watched the car go down the street and let out a sigh of relief. She pulled out her car keys and headed for her bug, she was wearing a small smile. She was feeling much lighter than she has in her entire life. That was really something.

* * *

Emma sat in her patrol car in the passenger seat watching the civilians move around outside. Although she was not exactly paying attention. She could not get Regina out of her head. Those eyes, that smile. That voice. She could still feel her lips on hers. Regina was consuming every part of her at this point. If she had it bad now, what happens when they start seeing each other regularly?

This is intense.

Emma had never had a real relationship before. She's never really been in love either. Nor has she ever felt something so intense for anyone before. These feelings were new and scary and exciting. She wanted this. She didn't know what to do but she wanted it. She wanted to be with this woman who wanted her. This wonderful, amazing, incredible woman.

The sound of the door opening, shook her out of her thoughts. "Food has arrived." Her partner announced as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Nice." Emma said accepting the bag offered to her. She looked down into it and moaned at the smell of a burger and fries. He handed her a bottle. She looked at it and grinned. Root beer. "Thanks, man."

"No problem." He said with a shrug and started pulling out his own food. "Hey Emma?"

"What's up?" She asked as she held the big juicy burger up to her mouth.

"You meet someone?" He asked abruptly and Emma paused then looked over at him. Why would he ask that?

"What?"

"A guy... or a girl." Her partner said with a shrug at the last part. He chuckled at Emma's bewildered expression. "Come on, Swan. I've been your partner for years. I know you better than you know yourself. I know that you're into ladies."

"Oh..." Emma sighed. This is bad. She thought she was discreet. Obviously not. What does this mean?

"And that's cool. Love is love." He reached over and laid a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Its none of my business anyway but I want you to know that you can talk to me." He squeezed her shoulder before pulling his hand away. "You just seem different. Happy even. Besides those huge ass hickeys on your neck are a dead giveaway."

Emma blushed a little and nodded. She could trust him. She trusted him with her life. She had to. She could trust him with this, besides she had no one else to speak to about this sort of thing.

"I..." She started and Jason waited patiently for her to finish. "I met a girl. A woman. She's definitely a woman. A lady rather."

"Is she hot?" Jason asked right off the bat.

Emma laughed at that. He's so disgusting but she liked him anyway. "Smoking. And funny and smart as hell. She's great."

Her partner smiled. "How long have you been seeing her?"

"I just met her last night..." She winced at that. He must think she's some kind of lovesick idiot.

Jason just grinned with a wag of his brows. "Did you bring her back to Casa de Swan?"

Emma laughed and blushed a little deeper. "Yeah."

"Nice. So you're going to see her again?"

"Well yeah..." Emma shrugged. "She gave me her number and made me promise to call her tonight."

"You better call her. She sounds like a keeper."

"She is." Emma smiled a little. "She's perfect."

"I really hope it works out. Before you know it you'll be double dating with me and Jessica."

"I will." Emma said, smile still present. "But enough about me. What about you? How is your family?"

Jason smiled even wider. "Well my boy tried out for little league and made the team."

Emma smiled. "Awesome."

"Yeah and he..."

Emma only half listened to the rest of the story. Her mind drifted back to Regina. Would they ever have that? Children? A family. Emma wasn't even quite sure if she could get anyone pregnant. For all she knew she was sterile. But there was always adoption or other ways. They could have that but this was all too new. She shouldn't be thinking about starting a family with a woman that she spent one night with but then again, this woman was the one. She knew it.

They were meant to be. She just hoped that Regina felt the same.

* * *

Regina walked into the coffee shop and removed her sunglasses. The place wasn't exactly buzzing. It was long after the lunch rush so the place was calm. Peaceful. That's exactly what she needed after how her head has been racing for the last few hours. She's not exactly the type of person to pick up anyone from a bar. Especially have unprotected sex with them but there was just something about Emma. Something that made her trust her. Emma was such a pure innocent soul and Regina couldn't get enough of it.

Emma was just so amazing and she hadn't stopped thinking about her that entire day. Emma was consuming her thoughts and she didn't mind. She was attracted to Emma and she was pretty sure that Emma had mutual feelings.

She had no regrets from the night before. Not a single one.

Regina's family was very open to the fact that she was bisexual. They encouraged her to be who she was. She never had to keep her girlfriends a secret. They were just nice, sweet people and she knew that they would absolutely love Emma. Although it was too early for that, they hadn't even went on a date yet . Then again, she knew they were compatible, so she had no doubt that they would work out.

She pushed that thought aside and walked through the shop. She soon spotted her friend sitting off at a booth near the middle of the shop. She smiled brightly when they made eye contact. She walked over to the booth quickly as her friend stood. They chuckled as they hugged.

Regina kissed her friend's cheek.

Regina had known Monica for years. When she first arrived in Boston. Just a young girl from Puerto Rico that knew nothing of the hustle and bustle of a city so big. She would often get overwhelmed between being so far away from home and her family, along with college. She would often have lunch in a small coffee shop just to wind down a little in peace. She didn't have many friends because she wasn't good at making them at the time. Her English was mediocre at best and she just didn't want to even bother.

One day she was sitting in the coffee shop and this really pretty girl walked up to Regina and told her that she loved her designer booties. Regina smiled and thanked her then the girl went on to tell her that her accent was beautiful and asked where she was from. Regina was of course surprised but smiled and told her. The girl introduced herself as Monica and asked if she minded if she sat with her. Regina, in no position to turn down friends agreed. They fell into easy conversation and before they knew it they were planning to meet up again the next day.

Monica took Regina under her wing. She helped her get situated to the new place and Regina taught her Spanish. Monica is now fluent. Before they knew it they were best friends and inseparable. After all these years, nothing had ever changed.

"How are you, Monica?" Regina asked as she slid into the booth on the opposite side of her friend.

Her friend made a face and slid a cup towards Regina. The smell hit her first. Chai tea, Regina's favorite. "Fine," the woman flipped her light brown hair over her shoulder. Something she always does when she's irritated. "The hospital had me working that ridiculous double. We had two gunshot victims." She rolled her dark blue eyes. "Then a kid swallowed some pennies."

Regina snorted. "Sounds like an eventful evening."

Monica sighed then gave Regina a long appraising look. She smirked lazily. "How are you? I must have missed a lot..."

Regina furrowed her brow. "I saw you just yesterday when I came to the hospital to visit."

"Yes... but you told me you were going to the bar and you must have had fun." Monica smirked. "You're glowing." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Hardly."

"Someone got laid last night."

Regina rolled her eyes again. "Shut up."

"Oop and you didn't deny it " Monica teased. "Guy or girl?"

Regina sighed. She hated how her friend could just read her like that. "Girl. Woman."

Monica smirked. "I still think it's so hot that you're bisexual. I don't know why I haven't had my first girl on girl experience with you yet."

Regina snorted. "Because every time we get ready to you back out."

Monica gasped, feigning surprise. "That was one time."

"Actually it was twice." Regina corrected before sipping her tea.

"Look, I don't want it to ruin our friendship. That happens."

Regina nodded and hummed. "Right..." She raised a brow. "That's why." Regina stuck her leg out and let her heeled foot rub her friend's calf. Monica gasped and jumped, hitting the table and nearly knocking over her latte.

"Geez, Regina." Her best friend huffed.

Regina sniggered softly then winked at her friend. "Indeed."

Monica cleared her throat and flipped her hair over her shoulder again. "Anyway, stop trying to avoid telling me what happened by scarring me sexually."

Regina raised a brow and sat her tea cup down. "Very well..." She leaned back against the back of the seat. "I met a woman. She was gorgeous and had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen and she was so blonde, I just..." Regina groaned. "Her body was just..." She half moaned and half groaned. "She is reminiscent of a Greek goddess."

Monica grinned. "So you did bang her?"

Regina gave her friend a stern look. "So vulgar."

"I'd take that as a yes." Monica said with a smug look.

"Well, yes I did." Regina said hesitantly.

"What?"

Regina huffed. She needed to discuss this with someone and Monica was her best bet. She trusted her to keep a secret. "She's different."

"Different how?"

"She has a..." Regina leaned over and whispered to her friend. "A penis. A rather large one honestly, I could barely walk this morning. I've never been fucked that deeply honestly..." She muttered the last part to herself. She looked up at her friend that was watching her with a smug grin. "What?"

"A chick with a cock..." Monica smirked. "That's hot. I know you jumped her when you saw it."

Regina blushed a little then cleared her throat. "It did excite me a little."

Her friend laughed and shook her head. "Please tell me you didn't kill the poor girl."

Regina chuckled. "No. She's fine. I'm expecting her to call me tonight."

"Yeah?" Monica asked.

"Yes. She said she would this morning but we'll see."

"Have you found Mrs. Right, Gigi?"

Regina shrugged. "Maybe. I really like her and she seemed to really like me. It was only one night but we connected, like really connected. I could see myself with her."

"Sounds like the one."

Regina hummed. "She's so sweet and funny and cute." She giggled. "And she gets so flustered sometimes and it's too adorable."

"Regina, lock it down." Monica said seriously. "When she calls ask her out. Make her yours. I haven't seen you this happy since-"

"Don't you dare." Regina snapped cutting her friend off. "We do not speak of that." She sighed. "And okay. I'll talk to her."

Monica grinned satisfied. "Good. I think this will be good for you..."

"Me too." Regina said with a small smile.

Monica smiled even wider. "Now hurry up so we can go shopping. I need a new pair of shoes and you need an outfit for your first date with your future wife."

"You're pushing it. She hasn't even said yes."

"But she will."

Regina rolled her eyes. "We'll see."

Monica chuckled and sipped her coffee. "Indeed we will."

* * *

By the time Emma got home, cooked dinner and ate it, washed the dishes, got her uniform and stuff out for the next day and finished up the rest of her nightly routine, It was time to call Regina. Now Emma did not understand why she was nervous. She was not the nervous type until it came to her appendage. Regina already knew about that and responded positively, very much so, so why was she hesitating?

Pushing all of her reservations aside, Emma called the number that Regina had saved into her phone.

It rang about twice before Regina's smooth voice drifted though the handset.

"Hello?" She said with a hint of professionalism and politeness.

"Um... Regina. It's me Emma."

"Hi Emma." Regina said. She sounded relieved. "I thought you weren't going to call."

"I said I would." Emma was relaxing a little now, seeing how eager Regina was to speak to her. "I promised."

"And you kept it." Emma could hear Regina's smile through the phone. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Oh?" Regina purred, making Emma blush. "And what were you thinking about exactly?"

Emma smirked at her flirting. "The way that you smell like a mixture of apples and roses. Your soft skin and beautiful eyes. The way your lips feel when you kiss me."

Regina hummed. "I've been thinking about you too. We should see each other again real soon."

"Like a date?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Yes." Regina replied. "What do you like to do?"

"Eat honestly."

Regina chuckled. "Me too. What do you say we go to a movie and dinner?"

"Sounds cool."

"Great." Regina said. "I'll make reservations. Please tell me you like sushi."

"I love sushi."

"Fantastic. I'll text you the details once everything is ready. How does Saturday evening sound?"

"Good."

"Great." Regina hummed. "Tell me more about your day. I want to know everything."

Emma laughed and proceeded to tell Regina about her day. Regina seemed very attentive. Asking questions and laughing at Emma's little anecdotes. This woman is perfect. She was everything Emma wanted.

A dream come true.

They talked until it got too late. Emma was going to hate herself in the morning but it was worth it. Regina's company even just over the phone was a breath of fresh air. It kept Emma out of her dark mind for a while.

But eventually Emma gave in and told Regina that she had to get some sleep. The other woman reluctantly wished her good night and let her go. Emma laid in bed thinking about the wonderful, caring, accepting woman that she had just gotten off the phone with. She accepted Emma and liked all of her. That was rare and damn near nonexistent. Despite Emma's mind screaming to not get her hopes up, She couldn't help but fall in love with Regina just a tiny bit more.

Emma's eyes drifted to the wardrobe in the corner of her room. The place that held all of Emma's and the Beast's deepest darkest secrets. She wondered if Regina ever saw what was hidden within would she still accept her. What If she found out that that's where Emma kept all of the Beast's weapons and items that they used to dispose of a body? What would Regina do if she found out what Emma was? Who Emma truly was? The things she had done? Would she never speak to Emma again? Would she turn her in? Would she run away out of fear?

Emma didn't want to find out. So she decided to put a stronger lock on her biggest secret. Regina can never find out what was inside there. She could never find out what Emma really was.

Emma couldn't lose her.

Ever.

* * *

Before Emma even knew it, it was Saturday and she was standing in front of a mirror in her third outfit that she tried on for the night. She was thinking about wearing a suit but she didn't want to be over dressed. Regina did say to dress casual, but how casual? That's the question.

She stood there in black skinny jeans and a green blouse that brought out her eyes. She remembered Regina saying something about loving her eyes. She still couldn't get over that. That was so sweet and sincere. It made her fall in love with the woman even more. She even accentuated her eyes when she did her make up for Regina. She wanted everything to be perfect. She wanted the other woman to be impressed and feel comfortable with her. They hadn't even gone on their first date yet and Emma already wanted to go on a second and third.

"She's beautiful." The gravely voice whispered into her ear. "And very talented in bed. Too bad you're going to mess this up."

"I am not." Emma muttered.

"Yes, you are. You're going to be too nice then she's going to just get bored with you and dump you."

"No she won't. She likes me."

"She likes our cock." The beast growled. "She's quite the little slut, isn't she?"

"Shut up." Emma snapped.

"I say you forget the date and pull her in here and fuck her. And if she says no, fuck her harder."

"No." Emma's hands shot to her ears. "No." She would never hurt Regina. She cared about her too much. "Stop."

The doorbell rang and Emma looked towards the door then back to the clock. It's time. The beast took its leave and hopefully it would stay gone and not ruin everything. She refused to do what it wanted. She would not hurt Regina. Ever.

With one last sigh and combing her fingers through her hair she stepped away from the mirror and headed out of her room. Her boots hit the floor and for a moment she wondered if she should have worn something a little more feminine on her feet. Regina seems like the type of woman that would be impressed by a nice pair of heels.

Not wanting to keep Regina waiting too long, she shook that thought off and jogged to the front door. She pulled it open. Her jaw dropped instantly. There stood Regina in a plum, figure hugging dress, black stockings and matching designer heels. Her hair was done perfectly coming down her shoulders and her make up matched her dress. Dark but not heavy.

Emma was smitten and suddenly felt underdressed.

"Good evening, Emma." Regina greeted softly. Emma kicked herself in the butt to snap herself out of the trance.

"Hey Gina," she said dumbly. "You look... wow." She breathed. "Wow."

"Thank you." Regina said with a soft breathy giggle. Emma felt her heart flutter. "You look amazing. I'm going to have such a hard time keeping my hands off of you."

Emma grinned at Regina's flirting. "I felt like I was underdressed."

"Not at all." Regina said with a wave of a delicate hand. "I said casual. You look great. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let me grab my jacket." Emma said quickly and disappeared back inside. She grabbed her brown leather jacket. "Let's go." She said shrugging it on."

She stepped out and locked up and they began down the hall. She felt Regina's hand slip into hers. She smiled over at the woman beside her.

"Missed me?" Regina asked as they stopped in front of the elevator. Emma saw that playful glint in her eyes. She grinned.

"Of course."

Regina smiled. "Good. I missed you too."

Emma smiled. "Good."

The elevator dinged and they got in. Emma pushed for the lobby then before she knew what was happening, she was pulled into Regina's arms. The woman's soft lips quickly found hers. She bit Emma's bottom lips before going back in and leading Emma's mouth in a soft rhythm that Emma couldn't get enough of. She wrapped her arm around Regina's tiny waist and melded their bodies together as Regina deepened the kiss.

Regina pulled back with a chuckle when Emma got too grabby. She pressed her forehead against Emma's. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to do that. I missed your lips so much."

"I missed yours too and your kisses." Emma responded breathlessly. Regina smiled and kissed her again.

The elevator dinged and they reluctantly pulled away. They stepped off hand in hand.

When they stepped out onto the sidewalk, Emma let Regina lead her over to a black corvette.

"Whoa." Emma breathed. "Nice."

"Thanks." Regina said with a smile and pulled Emma towards it.

She pulled the passenger side door open and motioned for Emma to get in. Emma smirked and slid in. Regina smirked at Emma before shutting the door and walking around to her side and getting in.

"Buckle up." Regina said as she snapped her own seatbelt into place.

Emma took a moment from admiring the sleek, fancy interior to fasten her own seatbelt. It was a lot roomier on the inside than Emma had expected. It was really nice and it fit Regina and told a great deal about her lifestyle.

Regina started the car. "I figured that we can do the movie first then we can do the restaurant. I know of this cute little sushi restaurant downtown. I think you'd like it."

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine." Emma said nervously as they pulled out of the parking space. She felt Regina's hand slip into hers again, lacing their fingers together as the woman drove one handed.

"Don't be nervous." Regina said giving Emma's hand a squeeze but kept her eyes on the road. "It's just me."

Emma scoffed. "Just you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met."

Regina glanced over at Emma and smiled. "Yes well, thank you. You're pretty amazing yourself."

Emma chuckled. Beautiful and funny. She found herself even more excited for their date. "Thanks."

She heard Regina hum as she nodded. After that they fell into easy conversation. Emma telling Regina about her day that did not exactly involve much but lounging about the apartment. Regina told Emma about her trip to the dog park with her boys. Emma laughed at the story of Regina's dog Brutus tackling an innocent kid for his frisbee.

They were having so much fun just talking that the ride felt much too short and before they knew it they were pulling up to the movie theater.

"Well this is it." Regina muttered. Emma looked back at the building as they drove past it as Regina tried to find a parking spot.

The place itself was fancy and upscale looking. She's never been there nor has she really been around this side of town. Regina did remind Emma of the type of woman who has to have the best of everything and for the life of her she couldn't understand why she wanted her. Emma was damaged. Broken. Defective. Everyone had told her that her entire life. What could Regina possibly see in her to want to be with her? It made absolutely no sense.

Regina hummed when she found a parking space and pulled into it, almost effortlessly. "Okay." Regina said undoing her seatbelt. She looked over at Emma and gave her a sweet smile. "Ready?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah." She undid her seat belt. With a nod, Regina turned the car off. She leaned over and pecked Emma's cheek. Emma almost gasped at the feeling of the warm lips pressed to her flesh. Another rare gesture.

Regina giggled at Emma's surprised expression then climbed out of the car. She walked around and opened the door for Emma. Emma climbed out and smiled at her.

"Let's go." She said leading Emma across the street.

Regina's hand slipped into Emma's as they approached the ticket booth. There wasn't exactly a line which was rare on a Saturday night but neither of them were complaining. It allowed them to take their time selecting a movie.

"What are you in the mood for?" Regina asked as she studied the list. "Romantic comedy, action comedy, just action, horror?"

"What do you like?" Emma asked. Honestly she couldn't decide. There were too many options. She was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

"Hmm..." Regina hummed. "I like all kinds of films. I'd watch anything. Want to see a romantic comedy?"

"A bunch of heteros falling in love after a series of goofy, clumsy, cliche situations?" Emma asked glancing over at Regina. She saw the small smile on the woman's dark lips as she continued to stare at the list. "No thanks."

Regina chuckled. "Very well..."

"How could you enjoy it?"

"Well I am bisexual, Emma." Regina pointed out. "I have dated the opposite sex before but I see your stand point. Why can't the main female character fall in love with her female best friend instead of the lead male?"

"Exactly." Emma said with a serious nod.

"So you want to see something action?" Regina asked. "That new Milla Jovovich movie is playing."

Emma glanced over at Regina and grinned. "You like her?"

"Love her." Regina said seriously. "The resident evil series is amazing. The fifth element is also a classic."

Emma looked at the woman beside her in awe. She definitely found her dream girl. An action fan and a Resident Evil geek. She was in love. "Let's see that." She swooned for a moment. "You are incredible. Marry me." She half joked.

Regina's brows rose and she giggled. "You are too much, Emma." She kissed Emma's cheek. "Don't propose because I'm likely to say yes and then we'll be getting married after one date."

Emma grinned as Regina pulled her up to the booth. That wouldn't be such a bad thing.

The boy behind the ticket booth instantly got flustered upon seeing Regina. His eyes widened and he started sweating. That seems to be the affect that Regina had on everyone.

"Um...um... how can I help you?" He fumbled.

Regina smiled and purchased two tickets. Emma offered to pay but Regina insisted that she should, since she asked Emma out. After a small silent argument, Emma reluctantly agreed. Regina handed him the money and the boy handed the tickets over with shaky, nervous hands. Regina smiled again and took them then thanked the boy. He looked like he was going to faint.

Emma had to hold back a laugh at that entire situation as they stepped into the theater. Regina handed their tickets over to the usher behind the booth. He broke them off and returned the stub with a huge grin at Regina. The woman accepted them, ignored his flirting and pulled Emma along.

Emma spotted the concession stand and went straight for it pulling Regina with her. She stood there staring up at the menu.

"Don't eat too much. Remember we have dinner after."

Emma nodded. "Want something?"

"A water is fine."

Emma raised her brows. "Water?"

Regina chuckled. "Yes."

"Don't tell me you're one of those health nuts." Emma teased.

"Hardly." Regina chuckled. "I just want to keep my kidneys."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm getting a large popcorn that we can share."

Regina smiled at Emma. "Okay."

"Are you going to actually eat some?"

"Yes." Regina said with a smile.

"Good." Emma said as she stepped up to the stand. She ordered the popcorn, water and a large soda for herself. Another argument went on over who should pay until Regina lost that one that time.

They found the theater easily enough and slipped inside. They entered the dark theater and Emma felt Regina loop her arm through hers. She wanted to hold her hand but her hands were full. They climbed the steps all the way to the top and took seats in the back of the theater. It wasn't exactly crowded. Mostly young couples and a few teens. Luckily for them they had the row to themselves.

"This is nice." Regina said as she threaded her fingers through Emma's. Emma eyes wandered down and smiled to herself. Their skin indeed did look nice together. The contrast was gentle and very attractive.

"The movie hasn't even started yet." Emma said softly as not to disturb the other people in the theater.

"I meant being here with you, Emma." Regina whispered. She let out a small giggle. Emma grinned.

"Well good. I feel the same."

"Really?" Regina asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah. I really like being around you. You're a joy to be around honestly."

Regina smiled brightly. "So are you. I'm having a really nice time."

Emma's eyes grew at that and her heart almost leapt out of her chest. To find out that Regina felt that intensely for her awoken something in Emma and before she could catch herself she was balancing the popcorn between her knees and launching herself towards Regina. She crashed her lips into the other woman's. Regina let out a little squeak in surprise but chuckled and began kissing Emma back.

Emma felt Regina's soft hands land on her cheeks as Regina pulled her closer. It took everything in Emma to not just climb over that seat. There was just so much passion in the way that Regina kissed her. It really turned her on.

They stayed that way, their mouths melded together, lips moving in a slow rhythm as the previews played in the background.

When the lights dimmed, bathing the theater in complete darkness Regina pulled away and chuckled against Emma's lips. "I think the movie is starting."

Emma looked back at the screen and laughed. "Yeah. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I love kissing you." Regina whispered. She stole another quick kiss as if to emphasize this. Emma smiled and Regina returned it.

They pulled away from each other for a moment to settle back into their seats. The movie began and Emma felt Regina's hand slip into her bucket of popcorn. Emma watched with a small smile as the woman put some popcorn into her mouth.

Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder. "That is so salty and greasy." She whispered.

"That's what makes it good." Emma whispered back. "Enjoy it. You only live once."

Regina chuckled softly. "Indeed." She whispered as she grabbed Emma's hand and snuggled closer to her.

They tuned into the movie.

* * *

After the movie- which they both enjoyed, they walked out of the theater. The cool night air hit them automatically blowing their hair around their faces.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Regina asked as she led Emma down the block. Their hands still connected.

"Uh.. yeah." Emma said seriously. "Anything with explosions, fighting and shootouts is awesome to me."

Regina shook her with a fond a smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. The restaurant is right on the next block."

Emma nodded and fell silent. Just enjoying the feel of Regina's hand in hers and the sound of Regina's heels hitting the concrete. Regina looked over at Emma and they shared a smile.

The walk was indeed a short one before Emma knew it they were walking up to a large restaurant. The name was written in Japanese. Regina pulled Emma to the door. Emma pulled the door open and waited for her to step through then followed. The place was nice. Decorated in all white save for the red seats.

Regina walked over to a young man behind a white podium. He smiled. She smiled politely. "Reservation for Mills."

He checked the list. "Mills. There you are. Just in time. Right this way." He began leading them towards the back of the restaurant.

Emma looked over and watched a man chopping up some fish in a flash speed and flair. Throwing the knife up and catching it. He chopped some more and did more tricks. She's never been to a place like this. She didn't even know that these type of places actually existed in real life. She thought they only existed on television and in movies.

The customers were definitely Regina's type of people. Dressed expensively and sitting with perfect posture. They just oozed opulence. Emma knew that these people would never be her kind of people. She was still unsure of how she was out with Regina at the moment. They were clearly from two different worlds. Not that she was complaining though.

They were shown to their seats. A large booth. Where they had lots of privacy. Regina slid into her seat on one side gracefully and Emma sat across from her with a lot less grace.

"You my dear, are as graceful as a swan." Regina teased. Emma made a face then chuckled.

"You're mean."

Regina smiled. "I am not. You are certainly as beautiful and pure as a swan."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Emma said awkwardly.

"You are terrible at taking compliments." Regina pointed out gently. "Why is that?"

Emma shrugged and picked up her menu. She had no idea. Maybe because no one ever gives them to her. She lifted her menu to her face and hid behind it just giving herself a moment.

Regina sensed that Emma didn't exactly want to delve into that on their first date so she cut her a break. "Order whatever you like."

Emma nodded. Her eyes widened at the prices. Are these prices for one meal? Oh my god.

"Wow." Emma muttered. "Expensive."

Regina hummed. "Only the best for you, dear." She gave Emma a sweet adorable smile. "Don't worry about the price. Just get whatever looks good."

"Regina..." Emma began but Regina raised a hand.

"Emma, please. Let me..." She sighed. "Let me take care of you."

Emma's mouth fell open in surprise. She snapped it closed. No one had ever said anything to her like that. She nodded dumbly. Regina smiled satisfied and turned her attention back to her own menu.

The waiter showed up a moment later and they ordered. The waiter smiled and was on his way.

Regina looked up at Emma and saw her watching the show at the front of the restaurant. "Want to go over there? We can while we wait."

Emma shook her head. "I want to sit here with you."

Regina smiled and placed her hand in the middle of the table. She wiggled her fingers. She saw Emma laugh a little before placing her hand in it. Regina's hand closed around it and squeezed. She began rubbing her thumb back and forth over Emma's palm.

"Emma, you are so beautiful." She gazed deep into Emma's eyes. "I wish you saw yourself the way I see you." She lowered her voice. "My beautiful swan."

Emma smiled a little. "It took a long time for me to get this way...so..."

"It will take a long time to reverse it."

Emma nodded. "Yeah..."

"If you give me a chance, I'd like to try..."

Emma nodded. What did she have to lose? Besides Regina was offering to stay with her. She couldn't pass that up. "Okay."

Regina smiled and squeezed Emma's hand again. "Excellent."

They fell silent for a moment and just watched the show. Both of them trying to understand that brief conversation. So much had changed during it. It was hard to catch up. Everything was happening so fast but it felt right. Emma was sure she wanted this. Her. She wanted Regina. She just hoped that Regina was sure as well.

Before they even knew it their meals arrived.

"So..." Regina said popping some salmon into her mouth. She chewed it slowly. Emma watched her mouth move slowly unable to tear her gaze away. "You told me no siblings, yes?"

Emma nodded her head. "Yep. Just me. After I was born the way I was, my parents didn't want any more kids. They didn't wanna risk it."

Regina frowned. She quickly cleared her throat. "I'm sorry."

Emma waved it off. "You have two, right?"

Regina smiled. "One sister. She's my half sister. My mother had her before meeting my father. She was two when I was born. Then I have an older brother."

"Are you guys close?"

"Very." Regina said with a huge smile. "We were inseparable as kids."

"Must be nice." Emma muttered. "What about your parents?"

"My dad owns a chain of jewelry stores and my mother spends his money."

Emma chuckled at Regina's silly grin. "Cool. So you know a lot about diamonds and stuff."

"Yep. I can tell a fake from the real deal with my eyes closed."

Emma laughed. "Nice."

Regina smiled wide. The conversation quickly shifted to diamonds and crystals. Emma learned a lot and she knew next time she went to a jewelry store how to select what she wanted. The conversation for the rest of their meal was pleasant. Regina was really good company. She really enjoyed Emma and was interested in her life and feelings. The dark haired woman was already invested in her. Emma could tell and she liked the attention.

Eventually their meal came to an end and their date was coming to a close as they headed out and back to Regina's car. Regina unlocked it and opened the door for Emma again. Emma slid in and Regina shut the door then walked around and slid in on her side.

"Tell me you enjoyed yourself." Regina said as her hand found Emma's again as they drove back to Emma's building.

Emma lifted their hands and kissed the back of Regina's. "Of course I did. I had a really nice time, Regina. Thank you "

Regina let out a sigh of relief. Emma grinned. Regina was nervous. That's cute. "You're welcome. Thank you for letting me take you out."

Emma hummed and they both fell into that comfortable silence again. Emma looked out of the window at the city passing them by. She felt anxious when they turned onto her block. She didn't want the night to end. She was enjoying the other woman's company too much.

She didn't want to go back to her loneliness or the darkness that clouded her when she was left alone with the beast after being surrounded by so much light when she was with Regina. She didn't want Regina to leave her.

They pulled up to Emma's building. Regina parked effortlessly again and looked over at Emma. "This is it." She said almost sadly.

"Doesn't have to be." Emma said with a wag of her brows. Regina chuckled.

"Indeed but I think that we should end the evening here. I have a rule about sex on the first date "

"Seriously?" Emma whined. They had sex the first night they met!

"Seriously." Regina replied. "That gives you incentive to go out with me again."

Emma smirked. "Fine." Her cock was throbbing. She was getting hard just sitting beside Regina and she was going to make her wait for their next date. Ugh.

"Fine." Regina said getting out of the car. She walked around and opened Emma's door. Emma got out and gave Regina's body a long appraising look. She sighed longingly. Damn.

Regina smiled and grabbed her hand. She began leading Emma around the car to the sidewalk. She leaned up against her car and fisted her hands in Emma's jacket. She pulled Emma's body flush against her. Their lips met gently and Emma thought that was going to be it but then Regina started almost devouring her mouth.

Emma felt Regina's warm tongue around the seam of her mouth requesting entry and Emma didn't hesitate to give it. Regina slid the warm smooth muscle inside and Emma moaned at the intrusion and the memory of all of the amazing things that tongue had done that night.

She grabbed Regina's hips and squeezed aggressively and Regina moaned into her mouth. Regina's hands wandered down, her nails scratched down her torso then one of her hands grabbed Emma's cock. She groaned and thrusted into Regina's hand. Regina began massaging and caressing the bulge.

They were lucky because there was no one else on the street at this late hour. So no one was getting a show.

Emma moaned again. She felt pressure building up in her lower stomach. She could cum from this alone.

Then just like that Regina's hand was gone. Emma almost cried at the loss. Regina pulled away from the kiss as well. She pressed her forehead against Emma's.

"Call me anytime." She breathed.

Emma smiled softly. "I will..."

"Next time, I'll come upstairs."

Emma breathed in Regina's scent. That should hold her over until their next date. "Okay. I'm looking forward to it." She pecked Regina's lips again. "Thanks again for the lovely evening."

Regina chuckled. "Of course." Emma stepped back. Regina reached out and squeezed Emma's hand. "Good night, Emma."

Emma smiled sadly. "Night, Regina. Call when you get in."

Regina nodded and Emma turned on her heels and headed for the door. She looked back to see Regina watching her. She waved and Regina waved back. She watched the woman get into her car. She then slipped into her building. She heard a horn honk and saw Regina pull off.

She smiled and shook her head. That woman was incredible. The evening was perfect and she couldn't wait to see her again.

Now she just had to get through the next couple of days without Regina until she saw her again. It's not even easier said but damn near impossible to do.

* * *

 **Neither of their friends are going to be main players in this story. I just think other relationships are important. For dramatic effect.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, thanks for the love. I really appreciate it. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it. That's why I do this.**

 **Okay, sorry for getting all sappy and dramatic but I appreciate it so much. I had no idea that anyone would even like this and I'm so happy that its being enjoyed. Anyway, sorry again, Heads up for language and sexual situations. Masturbation to be more specific.**

 **I own nothin'. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Four

Emma stared into the green eyes staring back at her as she stood in front of her mirror practically scowling at her own reflection. She knew she wasn't bad looking facially. Above the waist she was okay. She knew that but what she had in her boxer briefs made her feel like a complete monster. A freak. Other people had even told her as much.

Emma learned very young that it was not easy being different in this world. Most people see different as something negative. They try to destroy it. Break it. Something that they had been doing to her for as long as she could remember.

But then there was Regina. Sweet, loving, kind, Regina. She told Emma that she found all of her beautiful. She didn't see a single thing wrong with her. She thought Emma was gorgeous. Perfect even. She made Emma feel like she was worth something. She erased all of the hurtful things people had said and made her believe over the years and replaced them with sweet whispers and gentle touches.

She made Emma feel good. Something she hadn't felt in her entire life.

Emma smiled a little at the image of those warm brown eyes and those sexy full lips. The smooth soothing sound of Regina voice. The way her hands were so soft and warm in her own. Emma was in love. She knew it. She wasn't going to fight it or deny it.

She wanted to give Regina her love. She needed to have Regina's love.

"Don't get too attached." The scratchy growl of a voice echoed in Emma's head. She looked up at her reflection and saw herself staring back. Except it wasn't herself. This image was dark, skin gray and sickly looking, eyes as black as coal. The blond locks were flat and dull. That wasn't her. Emma was staring at the beast.

The beast began making appearances when she was very young. No older than seven. She would often hear it in her head telling her to do terrible things from stealing to hurting people. She never told her parents because they hated her enough as it was. They didn't need a crazy child on top of a broken one. She would hum to herself or play loud music to drown out the voice. As time went on, the voice became harder to ignore. It became more dominant and controlling. Violent. Demanding that Emma hurt people and even take their lives. She never gave in. She fought it with all her might. When Emma left Storybrooke she couldn't fight it anymore. It overpowered her. The beast talked her into her first kill and every single one ever since.

The beast had a powerful hold on her and she couldn't shake it. So she just lets it take over.

She would never win anyway.

"It will not be long until she rejects us and she ends up at the bottom of that lake." The beast sneered. It's dark face twisting into a scowl. "You might as well save yourself the pain and end her now."

"No!" Emma screamed. "She's different. She accepts me."

"Is that why she didn't come up here?" The beast mocked but Emma was unfazed. She knew where Regina's heart was. "Why she didn't want to play with us?"

"She said next time." Emma argued. "And I respect that. I trust her."

"You are such an idiot." The beast growled angrily. "She's going to hurt you like all of them. It's only a matter of time before she rips your heart out. I say rip hers out first."

Emma's hands shot to her ears. "No, no, no." She muttered over and over trying to drown out the evil voice but it was already inside of her head. "Stop."

"No." The voice echoed, in spite of the fact that Emma was trying to drown it out. "Kill her."

"Kill her."

"Kill her."

"Kill her."

"Kill her."

"Kill her, Emma!" It screamed in a loud booming voice causing Emma to whimper and shake in fear. "Kill her."

Emma opened her eyes and stared at her reflection. The beast was staring back at her with a wicked smirk on its face. "You know you'll have to. Just kill her."

Emma felt her eyes begin to sting as they filled up with salty tears. She whimpered out a soft sob in despair. She knows that the beast will win in the end and she'll lose Regina forever no matter how hard she fights.

The beast always wins.

A soft ringing caused Emma to flinch at the sudden sound. She looked back at the reflection and the beast was gone, leaving behind a sad broken image of herself. She composed herself and walked over to her nightstand where she had left her phone. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Regina. She smiled a little. The pain in her chest lessening.

"Hello?" She said as she answered the call. She tried to keep her voice calm as to not worry Regina if she heard how shaken up she was.

"Hi, Em." Regina said brightly. "I'm calling to let you know that I got in safe. I'm sorry it took so long but I showered and got into bed in case you wanted to chat a little before bed."

"Yeah." Emma said sitting on her bed. Maybe some Regina time is exactly what she needed to calm her nerves.

"Okay." Regina said. Emma could imagine Regina all snug in bed under her lavish bedspread rested back on a mountain of pillows. The thought made her smile. "What do you want to talk about?"

Emma settled back on the bed. Laying on top of her sheets. "You left me kinda turned on tonight."

"Oh..." Regina purred sensually. "Are you hard, Emma?"

"As a rock." Emma admitted shamelessly.

Regina hummed, it was low and sexy. "What if I told you I was wet?"

Emma moaned before she could stop herself. "I'd say proof or it didn't happen."

Regina chuckled, it was breathless and low. It sent a delicious shiver through Emma's body and settled in her groin. "Would you like to see?"

"You're gonna send me a pic?" Emma asked hopefully. She's pretty sure that no one had ever sexted her before and the thought kind of excited her. It made her feel normal.

"I'm going to do you one better. Do you have a cam?"

"Yeah..." Emma replied.

"Go turn on your laptop or tablet or whatever. Give me your information and I'll call you."

"Uh... yeah, sure." Emma breathed as she stood up and grabbed her laptop from the bedside table. She heard Regina moving around too before settling back down.

"Emma, are you ready?" Regina asked.

"Yeah." Emma replied. Her brain was focused on one thing, the possibly of seeing Regina naked.

"Okay, give me your information and I'll give you a call." Regina said patiently. Emma did what she was told and Regina hummed as she typed it in. "Okay, I'm calling now."

It wasn't long before Regina popped up on her screen and Emma answered the call. Regina's beautiful face filled her screen. Even completely free of make up she looked flawless. "Hey Gina." Emma said with a huge smile.

"Hi Emma." Regina said with a wink. "All ready for bed?" Emma nodded and Regina chuckled. "Okay." Regina then moved the camera back and Emma's eyes almost came out of her head.

Regina was completely naked.

Emma couldn't help her own moan when she got the view. "Damn." Was all she managed to get out. Tantalizing smooth olive skin, toned and firm in all the right places, all on display for Emma's viewing pleasure.

"You like?" Regina asked flirtatiously.

"I love your body." Emma said barely above a whisper.

Regina chuckled and angled herself. She spread her legs and Emma was greeted with a completely bald- save for a thin strip, glistening wet pussy. "Let me see yours."

Emma hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should. The only time she ever used a cam is to chat with her parents when they forced her to. She's never used it for sex. She felt suddenly anxious and nervous.

Sensing this, Regina smiled softly. "It's okay, Emma. You don't have to. You can just watch me. No pressure."

Emma looked up into Regina's eyes. She saw the understanding and patience in them. That made her change her mind. It was only fair. Besides it's Regina. Regina accepts her. It's fine.

Emma inhaled slowly then exhaled. She positioned her laptop and quickly pulled the shaft out of her briefs.

"Mmm..." Regina hummed. "There's that big beautiful cock that I love so much. Are you still hard for me, baby?"

"Of course." Emma groaned. "Only you can get me this hard."

Regina hummed and winked at Emma. "Tell me, beautiful, are there any positions you'd like to try?" She shifted and picked up a long, thick, pink item. Emma couldn't quite make out what it was.

"Um..." Emma was struggling to keep up with Regina's wet and ready pussy right in her face. "I dont know."

Regina raised a brow. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Emma said. "What's that?" She asked gesturing to the item in Regina's hand.

"A dildo." Regina answered quickly. "Can't think of anything?"

Emma shrugged. She hadn't thought much about it. Honestly having sex in general was a problem for Emma so she hadn't really thought of things that she wanted to try. "Can we come back to it when I've had some time to think?"

Regina hummed. "Of course, honey."

Emma nodded. "Okay."

"Good." Regina winked slowly and blew Emma a kiss. "Now, you want me to give you a show?"

"Please do."

Regina smirked. "Yes, you've been a very good girl so you've earned it." She popped the head of the toy into her mouth and Emma watched on with rapt attention as the woman licked and sucked it, wetting it. Emma's cock jumped as she remembered when she was inside the woman's warm talented mouth.

"Damn." Emma muttered.

Regina's dark eyes focused back on Emma as she released the toy with a loud pop. She then lowered it down and Emma hissed when she slid it inside of herself. Regina moaned and bit her bottom lip. Emma heard a whirring sound that sounded like a machine working. Vibrator perhaps? Emma groaned as she watched the brunette writhing as she fucked herself smoothly.

"Fuck." Emma growled. Her dick felt like it was going to explode with all of the blood rushing to it.

Regina's head was thrown back and soft little moans were coming from her mouth as she rocked her hips fucking the toy back. Regina looked back at Emma, her smoldering eyes locking on Emma. "Let me see you. Touch yourself, Emma."

Emma's eyes widened. She's never masturbated in front of anyone. Her whole life she was taught that it was something wrong. Something dirty. Regina was the first person to ever masturbate in front of her and all though she thought it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen, she still partially saw it as something dirty and perverse.

"Um... uh..." She stammered and Regina slowed down her movements but didn't extract her toy.

"Emma, let me see you. Stroke your cock for me. I want to see what I'm doing to you."

Emma stared back into those pretty eyes. She saw the desire in them so she nodded. "Okay."

Regina smiled and went back to sliding the toy in and out, fucking herself deeply.

Emma wrapped her hand around the base of her cock. She saw Regina sit up a little more to get a better look. She slid her hand up the solid shaft to the head, she rubbed her thumb back and forth over the tip then slid back down.

"That's it, Emma." Regina coached gently. "Speed up for me."

Emma did as she was told. Rubbing up and down faster. Her eyes rolled back in her head. She felt the tingling pleasure throughout her entire body.

Their moans mingled as they played with themselves in front of each other. Emma thought that it felt as intimate as real sex. The two of them reaching ecstasy together. Their voices mingling in sounds of passion. Emma found herself stroking herself faster. She heard Regina hum in approval.

"Fuck." She heard Regina mutter and her eyes opened in time to see Regina pull the toy out of herself. Then something shot out of her. A clear fluid sprayed out towards the screen.

Emma's mouth fell open when she realized that Regina squirted. "Holy shit." Emma breathed at the sight. In that moment she wished she was wherever Regina was.

Regina was still panting trying to catch her breath. She clearly hadn't expected to do that at that moment. She looked into Emma's eyes. "I just got really excited." She giggled breathlessly.

"No." Emma half whispered. "It's hot but wow. How can I get you to do that?"

Regina smirked. "Cum for me and I might tell you."

Emma nodded. She continued to stroke herself. She noticed Regina watching her. The woman's dark eyes flicking between her eyes and her hand. There was just something about Regina. Something that turned Emma on so much. Those eyes, the affection she had shown her, the pussy sitting right there just ripe for the picking. Emma felt the pressure building up, the familiar throbbing and she sped up her movements.

"That's it, Emma, cum for me." Regina whispered in a low seductive tone.

That was all that it took before Emma was cuming hard with a force that Emma had never experienced until she met Regina. It shot into the air before sliding down the side of the shaft. Emma pulled her hand away, unable to touch herself anymore given the sensitivity. She was panting, her heart was racing and she was sweating. She was unused to this but she found that she enjoyed it a great deal. The release was incredible.

Regina chuckled. "How do you feel?"

"Great." Emma giggled. Yes, giggled. That's how light and free she felt. "Amazing."

Regina smiled and combed her fingers through her hair. "Good. I'm glad you feel good. You deserve to feel good, Emma. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are a beautiful, kind person and you deserve every happiness."

"Regina..." Emma sighed as she reached over on the nightstand and grabbed a tissue. "Stop being so nice to me, God." She muttered as she began cleaning herself up.

"You deserve that, Emma." Regina said seriously. Her provocative tone gone and replaced with a stem one. "Don't ever think that you do not deserve kindness."

Emma looked up and her eyes met Regina's. Those beautiful brown eyes were pleading with her to understand. She sighed and nodded. "Okay, Regina. I'll try."

"Give yourself a break, Emma."

"I will. I'll try, Regina." Emma sighed softly.

Regina nodded and smiled softly. "I will not give up on trying to make you see yourself the way that I see you. Gorgeous."

Emma smiled a little. "I'm open to it." She realized that Regina was persistent in trying to make her feel good and she thought it was best to give her a chance. Simply so that she didn't give up like everyone else did.

Regina smiled brightly. "Good." She shifted a little, closing her legs. She pulled a dark purple sweatshirt over her head, covering her beautiful body. "Do you have work in the morning?"

Emma shook her head. "Nah,"

"What do you have planned?"

"Sleep, eating, playing some videogames, watching some movies then napping some more." Emma replied. Regina chuckled. Emma grinned.

"Fun." She said with a smile.

"I know right..." Emma chuckled.

Regina shook her head with a fond smile. The two of them fell into a comfortable conversation. Pillow talk maybe, after their cyber lovemaking. They talked about Regina's dogs and Emma talked about her job. It was nice. But eventually the excitement of the evening caught up to Emma.

Emma yawned and Regina chuckled. It was adorable. "Tired?" Regina teased.

"A little. I usually am after an orgasm." Emma blushed a little.

"Well, I won't keep you. I did tire you out after all." Regina said with a small smile that told Emma that she really didn't want to let her go. "Can you add calling me to the list of things you are doing tomorrow?"

Emma grinned. "Of course, Gina."

Regina smiled and nodded. "Good. Maybe we both should get some sleep. I'm taking the boys to the park tomorrow."

Emma smiled. She loved when Regina talked about her dogs. She spoke about them as if they were her children and it said a lot about Regina as a person. It made Emma smile. "Tell your boys I said hi." She teased.

"I will." Regina laughed. "Sweet dreams, Emma."

"Night, Gina."

Regina blew her a kiss and winked then disconnected the call.

Emma chuckled a little then closed the laptop. She laid it down beside her then laid back against the pillow. She smiled a little thinking about Regina and the affect she has on her. The beauty of the woman. That smile. Those eyes. Those lips.

She's got it bad.

Emma yawned again and she felt herself getting pulled into sleep. She sighed and shut her eyes. She envisioned Regina's face and that beautiful smile as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Regina watched Brutus and Brock run around the dog park the next day. The smaller dog chasing the larger goliath of a dog as they chased a ball that Regina had thrown for them. Regina's boys. One of which, Brutus, is a big black Tibetan Mastiff with pale blue eyes. She raised him from a tiny puppy and could fit into her lap, now at two years old he could barely fit through her front door. But he's a gentle giant so his size is never a problem.

Then there was Brock, her stumpy legged happy boy. He's a black and white corgi. His size made him easy to travel with but he's a ball of energy and sometimes made Regina nervous but like his younger brother he was a sweet boy. At only five years old, he became a major part of her life.

Both boys were a good distraction for when she begins to worry. She couldn't get her webchat with Emma out of her head. Sure the sex was great, she really loved how she cums so hard with Emma but there was something else. It's the way that Emma is so tortured and miserable. She's been told that she was a freak or an abomination for so long and by so many people that Regina, one person could not change her mind. She's adamant about the way she views herself. It both frustrated Regina and broke her heart. She was not frustrated with Emma. Of course not. Poor Emma was a victim in all of this but she was pissed at everyone who had ever hurt her. Everyone who made her feel like less than she was. The people who had broken Emma down so low until she couldn't see the love in Regina's eyes when she looked at her or feel Regina's want to fall in love with her so badly.

Regina wanted to help Emma. She wanted to save her from the monsters in her life. She wanted to replace her pain with nothing but joy and light. She wanted to be Emma's family. Her home.

She wanted her to feel safe with her.

She didn't know how to go about it though. She tried everything. She tried physically, she tried emotionally, verbally but Emma is stuck in her ways. Her self hate had gone on for so long that it couldn't be reversed with some love making and a few kind words. Regina needed to go about this more aggressively. She had to take all of the hate people had instilled inside of Emma and replace it with love. But how? They had a long way to go.

She just hated that Emma had to carry that burden for so long. She hated that she had been carrying it all her life. She felt Emma's pain and sometimes it made her want to cry with the heartbreak she felt.

But she couldn't. This wasn't about her. It was about Emma and mending her broken heart.

Once again her boys pulled her out of her miserable thoughts and she even chuckled when Brutus went to pick up the ball but the smaller dog ran between his legs and picked it up before he could even come close.

"Way to go, Brockie." Monica called as she unhooked her own dog from her pink leash. The gray and white pitbull ran over to Regina and greeted her happily.

"Hi Daisy." Regina cooed and the dog ate it up, jumping and barking happily. "Hello baby." She scratched behind her ears.

"I thought we'd come and hang out with you guys." Monica sighed as she took a seat beside Regina on the bench. "Daisy missed the boys and I missed you." She crossed her legs and handed Regina a take out coffee cup. "Besides you sounded so strange on the phone."

Regina sighed and pulled on her black leather jacket, adjusting it. She sighed and ran her fingers through her dark hair. "I know... it's just... Emma is..." She paused trying to find the proper words. She liked Emma a lot but her low confidence could be a little disconcerting. "She's amazing. She's beautiful and funny and so sweet. But for a long time people have been tearing her down. She's so broken and I don't know how to fix her."

Monica watched Daisy run over to Brutus and Brock. The boys ran towards her when they saw her. She laughed as the people tried to get out of the way of Brutus as he ran across the park. He's a big boy and people are often scared of him. She looked over at Regina and even from her side profile she could tell that she was worried. Scared even. She reached over and took Regina's hand. The other woman looked up into her eyes.

"Just be good to her. Tell her she's beautiful and kind. Make her feel good, Regina. You are so good at making people feel like they're worth something even when they don't think they are. You'll help her. I have faith in that."

Regina smiled sadly at her friend. She knew that she had to be patient. As Emma said people have been awful to her for years. Regina can't just pop into her life and after a few days think she could change that. It's going to take a very long time but if Regina had anything she had time...

"I just hope it's not too late."

"It's never too late." Monica said seriously. Regina hummed. She looked miserable. The other woman frowned and decided to change the subject but not too much just to something lighter. "So how was the date? You've been pretty cryptic about it."

"It was nice. I had a nice time. I believe that she did as well. Well she told me she did. She's fine, she's good at holding conversations and she's playful. She's happy for the most part well until I compliment her. It makes her uncomfortable."

Monica nodded. "Lay them on her easily. Like every once in a while compliment her beauty. Like start with something like her hair or her eyes. What else?"

Regina smiled. "Dimples. She has really cute dimples."

Monica snorted. "Damn you have it bad. Compliment those things and if she doesn't accept it, tell her it's rude to not accept a compliment from the gorgeous Regina Mills." She laughed at her friend's glare. "Seriously though. Lay the Regina charm on her. Send her flowers or chocolates. Text her for no reason at all aside from telling her she looks beautiful even though you haven't seen her."

Regina nodded. "You're right. I can do this. I can make Emma see herself the way I see her. I can make her the confident woman that I know she can be. I will save her."

"Hell yeah. That's the Regina Mills I know. Heal your girl." Monica said with a clap of her hands. "When am I going to meet her by the way?"

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. "At least give me a chance to get to know her, geez."

Monica grinned. "Just don't make me wait too long."

Regina sucked her teeth. "Anyways..." She was unsure if Emma was ready to meet anyone new. Sensing that Regina was done with the conversation, Monica cleared her throat and decided to change the subject.

"Wanna have dinner tonight? Surprisingly I'm off tonight."

"Sure." Regina shrugged. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Definitely Mexican." Monica replied with a grin. Regina rolled her eyes. "Last time you had the worst heart burn."

Regina chuckled. "Shut up. That taco was way too hot."

Monica laughed. "Big Baby. Want something else? We can go to that steak house downtown."

"Better."

"Good I have a taste for baby back ribs." Monica groaned. She rubbed her stomach dramatically causing Regina to chuckle and roll her eyes.

"I just need a drink and I know they make amazing hurricanes there."

"No Apple daiquiri?" Monica asked feigning surprise.

"At some point." Regina said with a grin. Maybe a few drinks is exactly what she needed.

They both laughed. "I have a feeling that we are going to get so wasted." Monica said between laughter. "We are terrible with limits."

Regina shook her head. "Hopefully." She looked across the park and saw Brutus harassing a little boy for his ball. The child's own dog had long since fled from the gargantuan dog. Coward. The child was holding his own though.

"Oh dear, Brutus is going to eat that poor kid." Monica chuckled.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Brutus!" She screamed across the park. The dog looked at her. "Here. Now." She said sternly.

He hung his head and headed her way. The little boy looked sympathetically at him then went on his way. Brutus walked passed a man and the man turned and went in the opposite direction. Regina shook her head. She had no idea why everyone was scared of him. He was a huge dog but he didn't have an aggressive bone in his body. Brock was the one to look out for. Smaller dogs are sometimes more aggressive.

He walked up to her and placed his large head in her lap which was a feat given his size and hers. She stoked his his head gently. He closed his eyes. "What have I told you about little children?" She asked softly. He looked up at her, his big blue eyes gazing into hers. At least he looked sorry. "You have to be gentle with them like you're gentle with mama, right?" He whined, making that adorable face that Regina both loved and hated. It can get him out of anything. "It's okay." She lifted his face and kissed his black nose. "I love you. Now go play with your brother and Daisy. Be gentle, big boy."

The dog looked up at her and his tongue fell out of his mouth in his excitement. He turned and ran off to play with his playmates.

"That's a big ass dog." Monica commented. She shook her head. "Damn."

Regina rolled her eyes. Seriously?

* * *

Emma sat on her couch rolling her phone around in her hand. She really wanted to talk to Regina. In all honesty, she would rather see her. She needed to just hear her voice. That could tie her over for now. But she didn't want to seem clingy but then again, Regina did say for her to call any time. Regina did seem eager to speak to her. Regina always seemed happy to hear from her. Unlike her parents who always behave like it was burden to speak to her.

She looked down at her phone. She pulled up Regina's number and just when she began to push call, a clicking of a tongue stopped her.

The beast.

"Don't call her, let her call you. Show her that you're not as invested and that will have her all over you." The scratchy voice whispered. "She'll do anything to keep your interest after that. She'll spread those thighs so far."

Emma groaned and rubbed a hand over her face. Why can't this thing just leave her alone? "No. I am interested. If I make her think I'm not interested then she'll go find someone else. I don't want to lose her."

"You'll lose her anyway." The beast growled. "At least you'll keep your dignity."

"I am not going to lose her."

"They always leave." The voice said. "They always walk away. What makes her any different?"

"She cares about me."

"Does she?"

"Yes." Emma snapped. She covered her ears with her hands. "Now go. I don't want you here."

"Fine." The beast growled. "But you'll see that in the end, I am all you have." After that the beast took its leave.

Emma let out a breath of relief. The beast was a lot less aggressive this time. Not as violent or demanding. Sure it tried to make her think Regina didn't care about her. Sure, it tried to turn her against the only person that had ever cared for her but it wasn't as bad as it usually is.

How it was in the past.

Emma looked back down at her phone. She refused to let the Beast's words get to her. It would say anything to get her to do terrible things. But she wouldn't. She'd fight it. She won't let it turn her against Regina and she sure as hell will not let it harm her.

Not this time.

She pressed call and placed the phone to her ear. It rang a few times before it was picked up.

"Hey Emma..." Regina said happily. She sounded so enthusiastic and happy to speak to Emma. "I was wondering when I would hear from you."

Emma smiled instantly. "I couldn't wait to speak to you. How was your day?"

"Very good." Regina said happily. "I took the boys to the park and we had a lovely day. How about you?"

"It was good." Emma said simply. "I napped mostly. "

"Sounds productive." Regina teased. Emma grinned.

"Eh..." Emma shrugged. "You know."

Regina chuckled. "How are you doing, Emma?" She sounded so concerned and it made Emma feel a little awkward. She wasn't used to people worrying about her.

"Missing you." She blurted. She hadn't meant to, although it was true but she had only seen Regina the night before besides it's not like they were official."

"I miss you too, Emma." Regina said softly. "I want to see you again, real soon, okay?"

"What do you have planned tonight?" Emma asked. She hated how eager she sounded but she needed to see Regina. She needed her.

Regina took in a sharp breath and Emma's heart sank. She was going to reject her. "I am so sorry, Em, but I have plans with a friend. We're having dinner."

"Oh..." Emma sighed. Of course she's having dinner with someone else. She's beautiful and fun, of course a lot of people are interested in her. She could have anyone she wanted. They aren't in a relationship. She'll probably never see Regina again. She'll lose her. The beast was right.

"I'm so sorry, Emma. If I had known-" Regina began but Emma cut her off.

"It's fine." Emma said quickly. She tried to hide the pain from her voice but Regina heard it.

"Emma, please don't be upset."

"I'm not upset." Emma snapped.

"Your tone says otherwise." Regina's voice was still soft despite her words. She was still being so sweet and it frustrated the hell out of Emma. "Emma, please just-"

"Regina, I said it was fine." Emma snapped again. "Don't do this."

Regina paused. "Do what?" She sounded genuinely confused.

"Act like you care about me. We aren't together. You have your pick of whoever you want and I know it won't be me. I'm damaged. No one wants to pick up those pieces." Emma's voice broke along with her heartbreak. The beast was right. She shouldn't have invested so much into this. She's never going to be happy. She's never going to find her princess and live happily ever after. She doesn't get a happy ending.

"Emma, listen, you-"

"I have to go, Regina." Emma said coolly.

"Emma, please talk to me. What's wrong?" Regina's voice was pleading now but Emma couldn't hear her pain through her own.

"Nothing." Emma snapped. "I have to go. Have fun."

"Okay, Emma. Goodnight." Regina's voice was barely above a whisper. Emma didn't care. Regina broke her heart so she didn't deserve her sympathy. Emma disconnect the call without another word.

The beast was right. No one would ever truly want her. No one would care about her. She should have known better. She should have just ended it...

Ended her.

"See, I told you." The beast's voice returned. "What have we learned today, hmm?"

"Leave me alone." Emma sighed as she stood and headed for her bedroom. She just wanted to sleep away her pain. Her heartache. The loss. She didn't want to deal with her sorrows. She couldn't. She no longer had the energy. The beast couldn't care less obviously because it still followed.

"I just want to see her." Emma muttered to herself.

"I say you follow her. Track her. Find her and make sure she isn't stepping out on you and if she is... well..." The beast chuckled darkly. "We'll make her pay."

"I don't want to hurt her ." Emma muttered.

"But you do want to see her." The beast argued. "So go see her but don't let her see you. That way you get what you want."

Emma paused on her trip to the bedroom. The beast was right. She'll get to see Regina. She was still upset with her so she didn't have to speak to her that way. Just seeing her will do. It'll be fine.

She nodded. "Okay." She replied and headed into the bedroom to get dressed.

The Beast cackled as it disappeared from the room.

* * *

"I don't know," Regina said as she and Monica headed for the restaurant that night. "She sounded so upset."

She felt awful about what had happened with Emma. She wanted to see Emma. Apologize and try to make things right but unbeknownst to her Emma was closer than she thought.

"She'll be alright. You said her self-esteem was low right?" Monica said as they walked across the dark street.

Regina furrowed her brow. "Yeah?"

"Well she probably felt like you didn't want to see her." Monica said thoughtfully. "Which you and I both know isn't the case."

Regina frowned. She had a point. She hurt Emma. It was not intentional but she still caused her pain. She had to fix this. She sighed heavily as Monica pulled the door open for her and she stepped though followed by her friend, disappearing inside of the restaurant.

"I have to call her when I get home." Regina muttered. "I have to fix what I've done. I've made things worse."

"You do." Monica agreed. "You can make it right. If anyone could it's you."

Regina sighed. "I hope you're right..."

Monica squeezed Regina's arm and led her further into the restaurant. They both walked up to the podium to be seated. Honestly Regina just needed a drink... or ten.

* * *

Emma watched from across the street. She was wearing a black hoodie so that she could blend in with the darkness of the night around them. It worked so far. She saw Regina slip into the restaurant with another woman and Regina hadn't even suspected that she was being followed.

Emma looked down at her phone. She had downloaded a tracking app that all she needed to do was enter Regina's phone number and she could track her anywhere. It led her to this restaurant.

She knew it was wrong. She knew that she was wrong for snapping at Regina. Regina was not hers yet. She couldn't tell her who she could spend time with yet. It's not like she was cheating.

"Yes she is. She could be yours. You have to learn how to handle her. You need to show her who's in charge. You are obviously stronger than her, it's time to show it."

Emma sighed deeply and squeezed her eyes shut. The beast talked her into coming out here and disrespecting Regina's privacy and her space. "Shut up."

"Why? I'm only trying to help."

"Before you told me to kill her." Emma whispered sharply. "Then you told me to ignore her. Now you want me to control her."

"Dominate her." The beast corrected. "And I've had a change of heart. She's an attractive woman and she's down for anything. That's the kind of woman we need in our life. She can be useful when we need something to cum on."

"You don't have a heart." Emma hissed back. "And it's not _our_ or _we_. You aren't real. You're in my mind. I want you out of my head."

"Well you know that I've been here since you could remember. I'm not ever going anywhere. Maybe next time you're on top of her, I'd pay the two of you a visit."

"Don't you hurt her." Emma whispered. "She does not deserve that. She's kind to me."

"But she doesn't know about me, correct?"

"I don't want her to ever know about you."

"Well, I'd like to meet her properly. You can't stop me." The beast's voice became darker, almost menacing. "You never could. You let me do whatever I want. Hurt whoever I want. I don't know why I haven't taken over completely. We'd both be better off. You're weak."

"I am not weak." Emma hissed. "If I was weak I wouldn't be able to fight you. I wouldn't be able to make you go away."

"I go because I want to not because you make me." The beast's voice sounded even more aggressive and it sent a chill though Emma's body and the hair stood up on the back of her neck. "You can't make me do anything."

Emma sighed. "Leave me alone." She covered her ears and groaned. "Just shut up."

"I'm in control here. If I say kill her, you will kill her."

Emma kept her hands on her ears and began humming as she used to do when she was younger. It helped to down out the voice. It kept what little sanity she had left. It used to work before she started letting the beast in and giving it power. Over time it took on a life of its own and now it's stronger than ever. It wanted power over Emma's body. It wanted to be her main but she fought it. She refused to let it take over. She had to hold onto what little humanity she had left. She had to keep the beast at bay if she wanted a chance of having anything worth fighting for.

"Shut up." Emma hissed.

She heard the beast sigh dramatically. "Fine. I'll go but I'll be back. I always am."

Emma let out a breath when she felt the presence leave her. She was so tired of the beast and she wanted it gone but it was a part of her. It was a part of who she was. What would she be without the beast within?

Nothing. But a weak, insecure girl who felt like a freak for all her life. The beast was right, she needed it as much as it needed her.

Emma stayed deep within the shadows. An hour or two passed before Regina and her friend emerged from the restaurant. The two were talking animatedly and giggling and the sight of Regina's smile and the sound of her voice made Emma smile a little. She looked so beautiful in the simple sweater and black jeans she was wearing. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her makeup was light. Still very pretty but different from what Emma had seen. She still had heels on, of course. Emma doubted that Regina even owned a pair of sneakers or even knew what they were.

She watched the two women hug and she bristled at the sight of Regina touching someone else. The women pulled away. The other woman said something to Regina and Regina nodded. Emma was not sure what was said but a moment later she flagged down a cab. The two women climbed in and Emma's heart shattered.

They were going home together.

Regina was going to forget all about Emma. She was going to abandon her like everyone else.

Emma walked over to her car and got in. She started it and began following the cab. She kept a safe distance. Keeping two cars between them at all times but Emma needed to know. She needed to see for herself.

They turned onto a block that looked like a suburb. Emma never even knew about this side of town. It was swanky with huge houses and nicely manicured lawns. Tall hedges and white picket fences. It was really nice and screamed Regina. Rich heiress.

That's why she chose that woman. That's why she...

Emma's train of thought was cut off when she saw the can stop in front of a huge white house. Emma sighed as she watched Regina climb out. But to her surprise Regina closed the door behind a her. She blew the woman a kiss and waved. Then the cab pulled off.

Emma pulled into a parking spot a few houses down and blinked dumbly. Regina didn't take the woman home. She went home alone.

Emma sighed in relief and let her head fall forward and hit the steering wheel. She overreacted. She owed Regina a huge apology. She felt like a total idiot.

Once she was sure that Regina had stepped inside of her huge house, she pulled out of that parking spot and drove down a little over to Regina's house. She parked across the street. She was pretty sure that it was illegal but who was out at this hour to see her? Besides who are they going to call, the cops? She is the cops.

Through the wide open drapes she could see Regina moving about inside.

Emma fished her binoculars out of her glove compartment. She raised the lenses to her face and she could suddenly see Regina better. She could see the woman unzip her dress then step out of it where she was left in just her lacy black underwear. Emma swallowed thickly at the tantalizing olive skin that was on display. She knew that this was wrong but she couldn't bring herself to stop.

She was enjoying the view, not to mention she hasn't touched Regina's body in days. She missed her. She misses her warmth.

She watched a moment longer until Regina shut the curtains and she saw the lights go out. She was obviously going to bed. Emma wished she was going to bed with her. Emma turned her binoculars up to the second floor. She had no idea where Regina's bedroom was but hopefully it was on that side.

Someone must have heard her prayer because a few moments later, a light flicked on and Regina appeared at the window. She stood before a full length mirror. Emma was practically drooling at this point. When the woman unhooked her bra unveiling her firm, full breasts Emma felt her cock stir and when Regina removed her panties as wel, Emma could see her firm luscious ass. Emma could feel herself begin to get hard.

She watched the woman undo her ponytail and when the luscious dark locks fell to the woman's shoulders in beautiful waves, Emma was fully erect. She was so hard that her jeans were hurting her.

She rubbed herself through her jeans for a moment trying to relieve the pressure and continued to hold the binoculars in the other hand.

Regina walked away from the window. Emma sighed in disappointment but it was only a moment before Regina returned in a red, short nightie with a plunging neckline. Emma licked her lips at the sight. That gorgeous skin. That sinful body.

To Emma's dismay Regina shut the drapes and then cut the lights off. Emma groaned at her peep show being interrupted.

She let her head hit the steering wheel again and groaned. She hissed at the feeling of her cock stirring. She needed to take care of it. Right then. She'll never be able to make it home like that.

She quickly unzipped her jeans and pulled her cock out. She planned to make it quick.

She masturbated three times in a row, trying to relieve herself but she still felt too wound up. After a fourth time it worked. She had no idea why she was so worked up but it felt good at the moment.

At the moment.

A few minutes after the act she began to feel the self loathing. She hated herself for spying on Regina. She hated that she gave into the beast and she hated herself for jacking off to Regina while she spied on her without her knowledge.

She felt like a disgusting pervert. She felt dirty and vile. This just made her hate her penis even more. It turned her into a pervert. It was horrible. It was evil.

She wanted it gone.

With one more heavy sigh she started the car and began to head home. She could continue her self depreciation there in her bed. At least noone would know that she cried into her pillow all night.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I had a hard time writing this chapter. Emma needs a break. I hate myself for making her suffer so much omg.**

 **The beast is AWFUL! Ugh.**

 **Anyway, thanks again, see ya at the next update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for reviewing, following and faving. :)**

 **I hate this chapter for multiple reasons. lol**

 **Sorry for mistakes. No warnings I can think of atm for this chapter except maybe language. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

Chapter Five

Emma didn't get much sleep the night before. For one thing she arrived home late after her little adventure and for another, she felt incredibly guilty. She was disgusted with herself for the act she had committed. She invaded Regina's privacy. How could she just allow the beast to talk her into something so terrible and unforgivable? She felt as though she violated Regina. She knew for a fact that she would be hurt by this if she knew. Regina would probably even hate her and never speak to her again.

Then again that was exactly what she deserved.

She would understand if Regina stopped speaking to her all together honestly. Especially after the way she had spoken to her the night before. She didn't deserve that treatment. She didn't deserve to be yelled at and accused of not caring about Emma. Emma knew that Regina cared and she quite possibly hurt the woman's feelings. She wanted to call and apologize. She wanted to make things right. She wanted to tell Regina that she didn't mean it but she was afraid.

What if Regina didn't answer her call? What if she sent it straight to voicemail? What If she told Emma that she didn't want to speak to her anymore?

Emma would be heartbroken. But she knew that she deserved it.

Regina had been nice to her and had shown her interest and attraction to Emma in multiple ways. Both physical and emotional. She has made it very clear how she felt about Emma and Emma let the Beast's words get to her and it caused her to doubt this amazing woman.

She knew she was wrong and she could have very well lost Regina forever. This incredible one of a kind woman that she could very much be in love with, who truly cared for her and accepted her for who she was. She basically could have just damn near thrown her only chance at happiness away.

She had to prepare herself for a life of loneliness again. Lonely, rejected and unwanted. Repulsed by her own appearance and her... hidden secret parts. The Beast still had such a powerful hold on her. It would be her only company once again. Poisoning her mind and tearing her apart. Stripping away all of Emma's being and replacing it with parts of a Beast. Emma would eventually turn into the beast, taking its form. Erasing all of who Emma once was until all that was left was that terrible Beast.

That's what she deserved for hurting the only person who cared about her. Maybe she deserved to be unhappy.

This was her fate.

This is what always happened.

It was her punishment.

For the things she's done and the people she's hurt.

Then again, the isolation was for the best. Perhaps she'd be a danger only to herself and no one else. It would be better this way

Emma stared at her reflection as she adjusted her uniform. She frowned when she remembered Regina being so turned on by it. Part of her wanted to call Regina, just to hear her voice but she couldn't handle the rejection right now, so she shook that idea off. She needed to go about her day as it was before Regina crashed into her life with her sexy eyes and sweet words. She needed to go back to her old miserable life. She's already lived twenty-seven years of it. She was pretty sure she could endure a couple more decades.

She adjusted her cap and checked herself over again. She looked fine. Neat and organized. Together. Up to policy. She glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was almost time for work. She headed out of her bedroom and into the living room where she grabbed her jacket and keys and headed for the door. She sighed as she checked to make sure she hasn't forgotten anything.

Satisfied that she had everything, with another nod she slipped out of her apartment and set off to start her day with a lot less enthusiasm than she had a few days ago.

* * *

Regina sat on a park bench at the dog park. Her boys were busy running around with Daisy who Regina had agreed to keep until the next day as Monica worked another long shift. At the moment the three of them had spotted a squirrel and were currently chasing it. She watched them run, leaping and barking. She smiled at them having such a good time. They eventually chased it up a tree, losing it. Not willing to give up so easily, the trio stood there and began barking as if that would coerce the creature to come down and be eaten by them.

She shook her head and sipped her tea. This was relaxing or it would have been if she hadn't been so concerned about Emma. She hadn't heard from her and she was worried that she had hurt Emma so badly that she didn't even want to speak to her.

She wished that Emma understood that she was interested in her and only her. It has been a very long time since someone had snagged her attention the way that Emma had. She hasn't been this invested in a while. She wanted Emma. She adored her and really enjoyed her company. She thought Emma was very cute, funny and witty. That and Emma's protective, caring and affectionate nature made her Regina's dream girl.

Regina was not the type of person to fall head over heels for anyone. She's learned that lesson the hard way. She was not exactly over that particular lesson or the teacher though. One does not simply get over a heartbreak that devastating but she was making progress. Moving on. It took her a while but she has had a few relationships after the initial heartache. But she kept all of her partners at arm's length. She didn't want their heart and she sure as hell was not going to give them hers. But then she met Emma. Emma was different. Her spirit was pure and honest. She could see straight into her soul. Emma was an open book with her and Regina could learn so much about her from just staring into her eyes. She trusted her.

She opened her heart to the cop. She was prepared to fall deeply in love with her and she was not afraid. She wanted Emma's heart and she wanted to give her hers.

She sighed heavily. She wanted to call Emma. She needed to speak to her. She needed to tell her all of this. Emma needed to know where she stood so that she wouldn't feel so insecure. She needed Emma to know that she could not be replaced so easily in her life.

Regina felt more of a connection with Emma in the few days she had known her than some of the people she had known her entire life. They could have something good. Something special. If only Emma would just overcome her fears of rejection. Regina vowed to help her. She wanted to show Emma the kind of confident woman she could be.

She wanted Emma to see herself the way that Regina saw her. Beautiful.

Special.

Amazing.

She intended to tell her how wonderful she found her.

Regina looked down at her phone sitting in her lap. She wanted to call Emma but she realized that it was too late, she was most likely at work. Protecting and serving their community. Her frown turned into a smile. Emma was a hero. A police officer. Emma was just too precious. She hated how people have treated her and made her feel like she was not worthy of anyone's attention or affection. Regina was going to reverse all of the damage they had caused. She was going to save Emma. She knew that for sure. She was never going to give up on her.

When she looked up to check on the dogs again, a patch of white and yellow flowers caught her eye. Her brows rose and she grinned. She knew exactly what to do. She stood abruptly. She put two fingers into her mouth and whistled. The trio looked over at her. "Come on, kids. Mommy and aunty has to stop at the flower shop."

The dogs hung their heads and headed her way. She shook her head with an amused smile. They obviously didn't want to leave just yet and she'd probably have to make it up to them but this was important. She got their leashes ready.

Maybe some flowers would make it okay or at least show Emma that Regina is thinking of her. Now the only question was should she send it to her job? Can they even receive flowers there? Should she just send it to her apartment?

She sighed. She'd decide when she got there. The most important part was getting the message to Emma.

She just hope it worked.

* * *

Emma shut her front door and leaned against it. She's never been so glad to be home. It has been a long agonizing day. Her head was not exactly in the game. Good thing that she had a mostly uneventful day. She would have probably gotten both herself and her partner killed if any danger had arisen. She just could not get her thoughts together. Her thoughts were everywhere. She kept thinking about Regina. What was she doing? Was she thinking about her? Did she miss her as much as Emma missed her? Then she would berate herself for thinking about Regina after she said she wouldn't. She just couldn't get those eyes or that smile off her mind.

She needed her.

She had half a mind to drive by Regina's place just to get a small glimpse of her but she stopped herself. Last time she left feeling like a disgusting peeping Tom so she decided to leave Regina alone for now and just stick to missing her.

She pushed off of the door and removed her hat. She began wandering through the apartment. She tossed her hat onto the couch on her way to the bedroom. She went and changed into a tank and sweatpants just to lounge around and do nothing.

Probably eat dinner, watch television then pass out. She didn't have much planned. Wallowing in self pity was about it. She didn't want to do anything else. She wanted to be miserable. Maybe that will teach her a lesson.

She entered her living room, leapt onto her couch and stretched out, not exactly caring that her hat was underneath her. She reached over and grabbed the remote from the coffee table, turned on her television and began flicking though the channels. She of course couldn't focus anyway. She turned the volume up high and searched for an action movie or horror. Something she couldn't help from getting lost in to give her mind a break.

She stopped on some vampire movie. She remembered seeing it before. Some vampires attacking a small Alaskan town. Quite violent and easy to get lost in. She stuck with that.

There was about five minutes left of the movie when there was a knock at her door. Her eyes widened at the sound and her ears perked up. Shocked was not the word for what she was feeling. Nervous, freaked out or uncomfortable was pretty close. She doesn't get visitors ever. No family. No friends. So that door never gets knocked on. There was another knock causing her to sit up abruptly. She stood and began heading for the door. She took a deep calming breath to relax her nerves. This is so strange.

She looked through the peephole and saw a young man in a green and yellow uniform. He was wearing a matching hat. She furrowed her brow. He was holding something in his hands but she was not quite sure what. She unlocked the door, pulled it open slightly and peeked through the small crack.

The boy smiled. "Hey there." He said cheerfully. "I have a delivery for Emma Swan." He held up a white vase filled with flowers. Emma was even more confused. "This is actually the last delivery of the night."

No one sends her flowers. Ever. If he hadn't said her name she would have thought he had the wrong door.

"Are you sure?" She asked unable ro hide her surprise. She pulled the door open more.

"Yep." The boy said. Smile still present. He held the arrangement out towards her. The arrangement was beautiful. Yellow and pink roses with white carnations. It looked very expensive. There had to be at least a dozen of each. It was breathtaking though. She admired them a moment longer until the boy handed her a clipboard with a slip of paper attached to it and a pen. "Please, sign."

She took it. She quickly signed her name and handed it back. The boy took it and handed her the vase. Emma almost dropped it. Damn that was heavy but she was so entranced by the beauty of it.

"Thank you." She said politely. The boy nodded and tipped his head.

"Not a problem. Have a great night "

"You too, kid."

"Thank you, miss." He turned on his heel and headed back down the hall. She was pretty sure that she was supposed to tip him or something. She shrugged. Oh well

Emma stepped back into her house and eyed the vase again. It had little swans engraved into it. It was just as beautiful as the flowers. A lot of thought went into this. It made her smile for the first time that day. Someone had actually thought of her. Wow.

She carefully carried the arrangement to the kitchen. She sat it onto the kitchen counter and admired it some more. She leaned in and smelled them. The flowers smelled as good as they looked. They made her feel light and almost happy. Like Regina had made her feel. She frowned then. Regina... Her almost happy ending until she went and ruined it.

Successfully shaken out of her daze, Emma began looking through the flowers for a card. She immediately felt butterflies in her stomach when she located it and plucked it from the bouquet.

She opened the little pink card. Her eyes widened and her heart almost leapt out of her chest when she saw it. There scrawled in an elegant cursive was a cute little message: 'My beautiful Swan, I hope these make you smile just as the mere thought of you does for me. Missing you and thinking of you. Kisses and forever yours, Regina."

Emma's jaw dropped and her heart started racing. Regina. Regina sent her those flowers. She looked down at the card again. 'Missing you', 'forever yours'. Emma didn't exactly know much about love because no one has ever loved her but that's certainly something you send someone you're in love with. Someone you want to be with. Someone that holds your heart. Emma got the message loud and clear. It immediately alleviated the painful weight on her heart and things indeed did seem brighter.

Regina wasn't mad at her. She didn't want to end whatever it was they had. She missed Emma. She said as much. She wanted Emma to call her. She wanted to speak to Emma. No one sends expensive flowers and a romantic card to anyone that they never wanted to see again.

Emma's heart finally did a somersault. Regina still wanted her. She still wanted to be with her. She couldn't help but smile wider.

Okay, great. Now what?

"Call her, idiot." The Beast's raspy voice growled. "Tell her you received her flowers and invite her over so we can fuck her."

"Shut up." Emma muttered, fishing her phone out of her back pocket.

"It's the least she could do after rejecting us twice."

"She didn't reject me. There is no us. She didn't reject me. She told me next time we went out on a date, she'd come upstairs and I respect that. I respect her."

"Were you respecting her when you were watching her undress then jacked off?" The Beast asked menacingly. "Because I think that's invasion of privacy and I'm pretty sure it's illegal."

Emma felt the white hot anger she feels every time the Beast is near. Every time that monster rears its head. It's presence brings nothing but dark energy. She refused to let it replace her good mood with darkness.

"Go ahead. Call your little cum bucket." The Beast snarled. Emma ignored it. "Fine, you'll learn to listen to me."

The beast faded away and only Emma remained. For now...

Emma sighed and shook off the Beast's energy. She was really glad that Regina was not upset with her. Emma had gotten used to having a friend. Someone that cared for her. She really did not want to go back into isolation after that. She wanted Regina and all she had to offer. She was so relieved that she hadn't lost her.

Emma's life has always been lonely. She never had friends. She was one of those people who just couldn't make connections. She was invisible through elementary school and most of junior high before the bullying started. She learned to get used to it. Besides she knew how to entertain herself. She was an only child with parents who liked to pretend that they had no children. Being alone wasn't much of a problem.

Besides she had the Beast. At the time she saw it as an imaginary friend. It wasn't until she was much older that she found out that it was not normal to hear voices. Especially one that tells her to do bad things. It was damn well abnormal to see a whole new person when staring at herself in the mirror.

She remembered being a little girl and seeing it. She would stare at her reflection and see herself staring back but except it wasn't her. It was a little girl with almost blue skin, black eyes and stringy pale almost white hair. It wasn't her. It looked like one of the ghosts from those horror films. She was afraid to tell her parents for fear of their reactions. So she learned to deal with it herself. She would close her eyes for a while, cover her ears and not remove them until she felt the presence leave and she could no longer feel the darkness. It wasn't until Emma was much older that it stopped working or when the Beast began taking over. The first time was when Emma was eighteen and she murdered her first 'girlfriend'. After that it kept coming back and wouldn't leave.

Giving into the darkness gave it power.

It always has.

She sighed deeply. Releasing all of her nervousness. Regina wanted to speak to her. The least she could do was call her after the way she's treated her. She also deserved a thank you the insanely sweet and thoughtful gift. They needed to talk. That's what it was. They needed a good chat. This wasn't about the Beast. This was about them and whatever it was they had.

Emma's thumb hovered above the call button. With one last deep breath, she pressed call and pressed the phone to hear ear.

It began to ring...

* * *

Regina sat at her long black dinning room table, with her legs crossed underneath her. Her face was devoid of all make up and her hair was pulled into a thick braid coming down her shoulder. She stared at her laptop screen and her sister stared back.

Zelena, Regina's older sister, was more like her twin. Given their closeness in age they ended up being something like best friends. Even though they fought more than they got along they were always there for one another. They protected one another and were always the others partner in crime. When they were teenagers and Regina wanted to sneak out to see a guy or a girl late at night, Zelena was always the look out and vice versa.

Regina moving away was the worst thing for both of them. They missed each other too much. Her sister ended up moving back to her home land of England not long after Regina left. Even though they lived on opposite sides of the world they always tried to talk twice a week but they ended up talking every other day which was even better.

Zelena was born in London. Their shared mother was there on vacation and love it so much that she decided to move there. A few years later she met Zelena's father. She met the man at a bar and things moved quickly. She ended up pregnant. When he found out, he jumped town and disappeared. He didn't want a child. So Cora, the girls' mother was stuck raising Zelena alone. Well, that was until she met Regina's father, Henry when he was on vacation two years later, once again at a bar. It was a whirlwind romance. But this ended differently. Soon the man was bringing Cora back to Puerto Rico where they were married. Then they had Regina right after.

So Zelena and Regina are half sisters but they've never seen each other as such. Even though the physical appearance of the two was like night and day, Zelena being very fair with deep red hair and bright blue eyes while Regina was given equally beautiful dark features. Regina took more after her father and Zelena took after hers.

Cora made sure that everyone knew of the beauty of the Mills sisters -she was quick to change Zelena's last name 'legal reasons'- and Cora tried to take advantage of that. Attempting to marry her heiress daughters off to other rich suitors. Neither of them wanted that. Regina packed up and moved to Boston while Zelena went to London. They were done with Cora's controlling ways and across oceans they could live their own lives.

Zelena sighed. "So this girl you met..." She began. Regina smiled. Here we go. "Does she have a name? Stop being so damn secretive. You can't just say you've met a girl and tell me nothing more. Spill."

Regina rolled her eyes. Her sister was so nosey. She knew that the little information she had given her wouldn't be enough. Whenever Regina began dating someone Zelena wanted to know everything from their name to their blood type and it drove Regina nuts. "Her name is Emma. She's a cop here. As far as I know, she lives alone. She's from Maine. Blonde very blonde. Physically fit. I mean, sculpted to perfection and she has the softest green eyes." She smiled a little on the last part.

Zelena whistled. "Wow. You're really into her and you've always liked blondes."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Zelena laughed then she froze. "Shhh..." She ignored her little sister's raised brow. "Do you hear that?" She cupped a hand behind her ear. Regina frowned and stared at her sister on her screen.

"No. What is it?"

Zelena turned back to her sister and grinned. "Wedding bells." She singsonged.

Regina snorted and laughed. "Oh my god. I wish I could hit you. Shut up."

"Come on, Gina. Marry your dream girl. I really want to go to a wedding."

"Then you get married," Regina said with an eye roll. "Marriage is not in my near future."

Zelena sighed and turned serious. "Regina, you really like this girl and I know how you fall in love. I know what happened last time and I want you to be careful but I don't want you to be scared."

Regina eyed her sister. She wished she would stop bringing that up. Lots of people get their hearts broken. Well it doesn't have the affect it did when it happened to Regina but still. "I'm fine, Lena. I trust her."

"Good." Zelena said with a smile. "I like her already.".

Regina chuckled. "So do I."

Zelena opened her mouth to say something else but the sound of Regina's phone ringing cut her off. Regina glanced down at her phone, she saw it was Emma and smiled wide. She looked up at Zelena with a soft blush. "It's her."

"Okay so go be sickening with your girl. I love you, good night, Gina." Zelena said quickly.

Regina chuckled. "Love you too, Lena. Night." The call was disconnected.

Regina reached over for her phone. She smiled. Emma must have gotten the flowers. She knew they'd be a good icebreaker. There she goes. She answered and pressed it to her ear.

"Hey Emma." She said happily, unable to hold in her excitement for another moment. She missed Emma.

"Um... hi," Emma said awkwardly. "How are you?"

"Much better now." Regina said honestly. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." Emma said softly.

"Why did you make me miss you?" Regina asked in a playful tone. She heard Emma inhale a sharp breath and she immediately regretted her teasing and before she could retract it Emma began speaking.

"I thought you were mad at me."

Regina frowned. Why the hell would she be mad at Emma? "Why?"

"Because I snapped at you."

"Oh." Regina breathed. That. She hadn't forgotten about it but she wasn't mad at Emma. She understood that Emma was hurt. Some people do or say things they don't mean when they're upset. She knew that better than anyone. "I wasn't upset at you, Emma. I understood that you were upset. I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I hadn't meant to though. I value you, Emma. You mean a lot to me." She said softly. Emma fell silent and she thought for a moment that she had hung up. "Hello?"

"Uh..." Emma said in a dazed voice. "Um... I care about you too. A lot." She sounded awkward almost nervous. Regina smiled at Emma stepping out of her comfort zone and discussing her feelings. "I really like you. I'm sorry."

"I like you too, Emma. It's okay but we have to talk. Communication is key. How can I know what you're feeling if you don't tell me and how can I help?"

"True." Emma admitted. "I'll try to talk more."

"Good." Regina said calmly. More progress.

"Um... I got your flowers. They're beautiful. No one has ever given me flowers before. Thank you." Emma said quietly.

Regina was unsure why but it infuriated her when Emma said that she had never received flowers before. To think that no one has ever appreciated or cherished a sweet, pure soul like Emma and instead hurt her made Regina's blood boil. It made Regina want to lash out at everyone that had ever made Emma feel that way. Emma deserved flowers every day. She deserved everything and more. She hated how this cruel world has tried to chew Emma up and spit her out. But Emma is so strong that she's still standing. Broken but she's standing. She's still here. Fighting. Her beautiful sweet Emma Swan. Her warrior. She pushed down her anger at that thought.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart. Any time. I'm glad that you liked them. It took me a while to select an arrangement that was as beautiful as you are then I realized that was impossible because your beauty is incomparable, so I just chose something pretty."

Emma inhaled sharply. Regina just held her breath hoping that Emma would accept the compliment. "You're too kind, Regina. Kind as you are pretty." Emma eventually whispered.

Regina sighed in relief and hummed. "Thank you, Emma."

"You're welcome." Emma said playfully. Good she's loosening up.

"Emma, I missed you so much " Regina began gently. "Can I see you this weekend? How about Friday?"

Emma hummed. "No. Saturday. I want to plan this date."

Regina smiled wide at that. "Okay. Saturday then."

"I'm going to plan an awesome date, I promise."

"I'm sure I'll love it as long as I'm with you."

Emma let out a sound that was close to a giggle. "I feel the same but I'm going to do something great."

Regina hummed. "I bet."

"I'm going to start planning right away."

"Now I'm really excited." Regina giggled.

"Good. You should be." Emma said and Regina could hear that adorable grin in her voice. "It's going to be epic."

This is what their relationship should be like. Just fun and light. No drama. No fear. No insecurities. Just two people who understand and trust each other. She loved when Emma showed confidence and who she was. She enjoyed that side of Emma. She wanted to hear and see more of it.

Regina chuckled. "So tell me about your day, how was it? What did you do?"

Emma proceeded to tell Regina about her day. What she had done. Regina smiled. Emma sounded so excited as she began speaking about her day. She obviously didn't have many people to speak to and was very lonely. Regina was so annoyed by that. No one should be alone. No one should have to go through this life without anyone.

As long as Regina lived, Emma would never feel alone again. She swore to that.

She listened a while longer. She hadn't much else to do and she was very interested in Emma. She wanted to know every little thing about her Swan.

Ever since she's quit her job as a docent she hadn't done much of anything. Except having lunch with Monica and shopping with her Daddy's money. Regina rolled her eyes. She had become exactly what she and her sister despised. One of those rich spoiled girls who do nothing more than spend their parents' money. She had no desire to go back to work and she hated that about herself. She was too damn comfortable. She needed to come up with a plan and quick. The only problem is that growing up in a wealthy household, her skills were very limited. She always relied on her brain. All she had was that and beauty. Her gifted brain was what she was most proud of. Although it was something that she did not get to show much of under her mother's thumb.

Most mothers brag about their daughters skipping two grades but not Cora Mills. She bragged about her daughters' beauty and elegance. Being smart was not exactly a good quality according to her mother. Neither was only speaking one language since her father wanted Regina to learn Spanish before anything. Cora later pushed Regina to learn English and a bunch of other languages. She had a difficult time with English more than the others and her mother was disappointed. Cora was never proud of Regina. Although she probably is now that Regina is behaving like the spoiled brat she was supposed to be.

Regina mentally sighed. She did not want Emma to think she was bored with their conversation. She was far from it.

"...And he ate two burgers with everything on it and extra large fries from Five Guys." Emma chuckled. "I was like 'dude, I have a healthy appetite too but slow down!'. He literally turned to me and looked at my fries and said 'are you gonna eat those?' I was like 'dude!'." Emma let out a cute little laugh at the end of her story.

Regina chuckled. "Wow. I guess saving lives all day does work up an appetite." She said in a teasing tone.

Emma laughed. She sounded so happy and relaxed. "Nah, the guy is just plain greedy. Then again so am I so that's why we get along, I guess."

Regina hummed with a smirk. "I can imagine. But you're quite a joy to be around so it be that as well."

Emma chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah I guess."

Regina realized that she made Emma feel uncomfortable again. Too many compliments at once. She sighed and decided to push the conversation along. "How long has he been your partner?"

"Since I joined the department. We were just a couple of punk kids who wanted to make a difference, you know?" Emma replied. "I felt obligated to be a cop though." She confessed.

Regina furrowed her brows. She thought she loved being a cop. "Why?"

"Well, my dad is a sheriff and so was his dad." Emma said simply. "So I had no choice."

Regina hummed in understanding. Oh. "Do you like it?"

"Love it." Emma said sincerely. "You can say it's in my blood. I don't know how to do much else and I don't have a desire to do anything else."

Regina knew that feeling too well. She and Emma were more a like than either of them knew. "I get it."

"You do?" Emma sounded very surprised.

"I do." Regina said. "Surprised that a prissy princess could relate to a bad ass cop like you?"

Emma began sputtering. Regina remained silent as Emma tried to apologize. "I didn't mean-"

Regina chuckled. "Sweetie, relax. I'm playing with you. I get you better than you could ever imagine. I see you and hear you, Emma. I understand you."

Emma fell silent for a moment and Regina feared that she had overwhelmed her again. She stood up from her dining room table and headed out of the room, flicking the switch off along the way. It was getting late and she had to let the boys and Daisy inside.

"I know." Emma said eventually. "I know. I believe you. You get me. I think I get you too."

"Mhm..." Regina hummed. "I know you do, dear. That's why we're attracted to one another. Something is pulling us together. It's like magnets and I'm quite enjoying it."

"Fate." Emma muttered. Regina hummed in agreement.

"Perhaps. Whatever it is I'm glad that it brought us together."

Emma inhaled sharply again. "Me too." She just about whispered.

Regina smiled as she headed to the back of the house. Emma was opening up a little and that meant a lot about her confidence. "I'm really happy about that." She opened the door to her backyard and her boys along with Daisy began barking happily.

Emma laughed and it was so cute. "What's happening?" She asked.

"I'm letting the boys and their buddy inside. They were outside playing."

"Nice." Emma said. "They sleep inside?"

"Yes. They're more like house dogs if that's even a thing. They enjoy sleeping or lounging about inside. But I make them go out and get exercise. They whine for a while then end up enjoying themselves."

"Sounds like children." Emma chuckled.

"Indeed." Regina replied playfully. Brock ran inside, his stumpy legs carrying him into the warmth of the house. Brutus followed. He looked up at Regina. "Hello, my love." He wagged his tail when she patted his head then went about his business. She could feel the floor shaking as he took each step. Daisy looked up at her and Regina patted her head then she went along. She saw Brutus' behind turn the corner.

Monica was right. His is a big ass dog.

"What kind of dogs did you say they were again?" Emma asked.

"A corgi. His name is Brock" Regina said as she locked the back door. She headed back towards the front of the house. "And a Tibetan Mastiff. His name is Brutus."

"Hmmm..." Emma hummed. "I've heard of corgis. They're awesome and mastiffs but I've never met one from Tibet."

Regina chuckled. Emma made a joke. "Look them up. I want you to be prepared when you meet him. He's a little... large." She muttered as she reached her staircase. Large isn't exactly the word for her one hundred and forty pound dog. The scary part is that he wasn't even fully grown yet. She glanced at her security system to make sure it was armed. It was.

"Cool. Yeah." Emma said brightly. "I'll do that but you want me to meet them?"

"Of course." Regina chuckled. She headed up the stairs. "And hopefully you'll meet my best friend, Monica. And eventually you'll introduce me to your partner."

"Right..." Emma breathed. Regina knew that Emma wanted to ask something else but was obviously not confident in herself enough to ask it. Regina decided not to push this time.

"Yes " Regina agreed. As she walked down the hall to her bedroom she heard the three dogs following her. When she entered her room she heard Brock right behind her. They must have eaten a little then came right up. She could feel Brutus. "Getting ready for bed?" She asked as she sat at the edge of her king sized bed.

"Nah," Emma replied. "Watching tv."

"What are you watching?"

"Um... some medical drama. I forgot the name of it."

Regina hummed. "Must be really interesting then."

"Yeah." Emma chuckled.

"Tell me about it " Regina demanded gently. Emma froze obviously not expecting that. She must have gotten so used to people being disinterested in her that she didn't know how to react to someone being interested.

"Uh..." Emma began. She explained the show to Regina. Regina listened as she undressed. She really wanted to take a bath but she didn't want to cut Emma off so she decided to just take one in the morning. She showered when she got in anyway.

Emma changed the topic sort of abruptly and began telling Regina a story about a person she arrested that had to go to the hospital. The story was amusing actually but the way Emma just jumped topics so quickly pretty much proved Regina's theory about her not having many people to speak to.

She let Emma talk for a while longer as she settled into bed. She helped Brock up into the bed and he snuggled up against her. Brutus took his spot at the foot of it. Daisy chose to sleep in the doggy bed on the floor that both Brutus and Brock refused to use. They were all snuggled in and Regina imagined Emma stretched out on her couch, relaxing with the remote in her hand and the phone pressed to her ear with the other. Looking absolutely adorable.

Emma groaned. "Um... it's late and I have work in the morning." She said sadly.

"Oh," Regina sighed. She really did not want to let Emma go. She missed her too much. "Yeah, that's... okay."

"You in bed?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Regina chuckled.

She could tell that Emma was grinning. "Comfy?" And that she wanted to say something else. Probably something a little flirtatious or dirty but didn't feel comfortable yet.

Regina laughed. "Of course."

"Good." Emma said. "I know your boys will protect you."

Regina smiled at Emma being concerned for her safety. "Well until I can get my brave strong cop into my bed."

She heard Emma gasp and then cough. "Well, tell me when."

Regina smirked at Emma flirting back. "We'll see."

Emma chuckled. "Alright."

"I just wish I didn't have to wait till Saturday to see you."

Emma fell silent again and Regina wondered if she overwhelmed her again but Emma spoke again. "Wanna meet me tomorrow after work? I get off at seven tomorrow. We can go grab food or something. It'll be like the pregame for our date."

"Ooh." Regina giggled. "And will you be in your sexy uniform?"

Emma chuckled softly. "I might change."

Regina smiled. "You'll look incredible in anything. Of course I'll meet you. You choose the place. No donuts."

"Do you think I'm a stereotype or what?"

Regina laughed. "What's your favorite donut?"

"Bearclaw." Emma said immediately. Regina laughed again. She is just too cute. "Damn it."

"See you are." She teased. "It's okay. I like bowties. Anyway, text me the address to the place and what I should wear."

"For sure." Emma answered. "Okay, I'm going to uh... turn in."

"Alright." Regina said. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow."

"Me too." Regina could practically see the smile on Emma's face.

"Sweet dreams, Emma." She said reluctantly. Not wanting Emma to go.

"Night, Gina." Emma replied.

Regina blew Emma a kiss and she heard the blonde chuckle before they both ended the call.

Regina laid in bed staring up at her ceiling. At least she didn't have to wait until the weekend to see Emma. Now the only problem was controlling herself when she saw her and stopping herself from ripping Emma's clothes off. It's been too long since she's been with her.

She smiled to herself. The flowers made Emma happy and she was going to see her the next day. She snuggled closer to Brock and sighed contentedly. Everything was fine between her and Emma and everything was going to only get better.

Her smile remained as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Next chapter will be way more sq interactions. Now that the air is cleared. I realized at the last minute that this chapter was too long so I had to split it so bear with me.**

 **We should learn more about Regina and the thing that's haunting her that she doesn't want anyone to mention in the up coming chapters.**

 **I'll also talk a little about her brother too. Although he isn't very important**

 **Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello. Happy New Year! I hope everyone's 2017 is off to a great start. I mean, I'm just glad I made it out of 2016 in one piece. That year kicked my ass. lol.**

 **Anyway. Sorry for mistakes. I own nothing. Enjoy. :)**

Chapter Six

Emma stood out in front of the restaurant. It was a small rinky dink hole-in-the-wall kind of place. She used to visit it back when she had first arrived in Boston. It had a small homey feel to it. Like a family-like environment. It sort of reminded her of the diner she used to go to back in Storybrooke, called Granny's. She would often go by herself since her parents didn't want to be seen with her. They would have had rather pretended that they had no children. Emma did not particularly care. She was used to the rejection.

The woman who owned the place, 'Granny' Lucas was a very sweet elderly woman. She never let the rumors circling the town about Emma decide how she was going to treat the young girl. She always treated her well. In fact, Mrs. Lucas and her granddaughter, Ruby were the only people who ever showed Emma any kind of respect in that town.

It was hard being labeled a freak in such a small town. Everyone knew everyone and everyone knew everything about them. It was lonely without those two.

They were the only two who did not want to see Emma go. Well, they were the only ones who actually cared. They made her promise to visit every once in a while but Emma knew as well as they did deep down that she never would. Who would want to return to their place of torture? Why would she ever want to set foot in a place where her demon had manifested itself for the first time? They knew as well as Emma that once she set foot over that town line that they would never see her again.

But that was good in a way. No family. No friends. Pack up and go and never look back. When you never had a home to begin with, it made it so much easier to make one. No expectations and no goals. You just do. Emma had a vision of a home and built it

This tiny restaurant reminded her of the place she never called her home but it was familiar. Familiarity was something that Emma liked. It was one of the few things she was comfortable with. The other was Regina. She knew that Regina would like the quiet easy going atmosphere and that's why Emma asked her to meet her there. Emma arrived a bit early. Right after work she changed and sped over to the restaurant. She didn't want to be late and have Regina standing on the street alone waiting for her. Emma was already very protective of the woman.

She just wanted to keep her safe. She would rather be there way before Regina and wait instead of having her waiting. It was a nice warm night anyway. She didn't mind waiting. She was enjoying the weather. It was slightly cooler than it was earlier that day with a soft breeze which was nice. She was baking in her uniform all day. She couldn't wait to get out of it. Now she stood there in a pair of light blue, skin tight skinny jeans and a red flannel draped over a white tank top. She wore her favorite boots on her feet. She took her hair out of the bun and let it fall down in its natural curls. She looked okay. She just hoped that Regina liked it.

That thought alone caused her to fidget. What if Regina didn't like it? She couldn't change... what if that ruined their date? What if it made Regina not want to see Emma again on Saturday? What if it made Regina not want to speak to Emma ever again?

She began to panic. Even though everything was fine between them she was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Regina was always so enthusiastic when it came to Emma but that could change. She could find someone better or decide that Emma just was not what she wanted. That would crush Emma. She couldn't lose Regina.

Her moment of panic was cut short when she caught a glimpse of headlights coming down the street heading her way. There weren't many people out and about on that street so it was mostly just Emma. As the car drew closer Emma's brows shot up. It was a dark purple Bentley and it looked brand spanking new. Now that's not something you don't see every day on this side of town.

The Bentley slowed down as it came closer to the restaurant. The car was effortlessly pulled into the parking spot right behind Emma's yellow bug. It made Emma's bug, Sunshine, look like a hot wheels toy car.

Emma found herself becoming more curious as the car was turned off and the driver's side door was pushed open. When she got a view of the driver, Emma's heart leapt into her throat and she gasped. There was Regina. Gorgeous as always. Hair styled to perfection and make up flawless. She was wearing a dark purple blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt. When she walked around the car, Emma could see the matching pumps. Her mouth began to water at the black stockings covering those long sexy legs. The diamonds around the woman's neck sparkled in the night. She was a vision. She hadn't noticed Emma lurking in the shadows.

Regina was looking through her expensive clutch. She pulled out a compact mirror and checked her reflection, she seemed satisfied and put the small mirror back into the clutch. When she looked up from her purse their eyes met. A huge smile grew across Regina's face that lit up the entire night and Emma couldn't help but return it. The woman was so happy to see her. Her excitement was infectious.

Emma instinctively stepped closer and Regina threw herself into Emma's arms. Emma effortlessly caught her. She felt Regina's arms slip across her shoulders. Emma's hands fell to Regina's waist where they rested gently. "I missed you." Regina whispered as she leaned in to hug Emma.

Emma shivered when the woman's breath grazed the flesh of her ear. She never understood how this woman could have such an affect on her. It was nice though and she found that she quite enjoyed it. Regina squeezed her tighter and hummed. The front of her body pressing further against Emma's. Emma sighed in contentment. It just felt right. It has been a while since anything has felt right for her.

She inhaled Regina's scent deeply. She still smelled as heavenly as ever.

"I missed you too." She said holding Regina tighter. It was true. She did.

Regina pulled back to look Emma in the face. Those deep brown eyes met green. Emma was in awe at how Regina's eyes seemed to be reflecting the light from the streetlights. It was a beautiful sight, it rivaled the stars in the night sky.

"What?" Regina asked and for the first time since Emma had met her she seemed self conscious. Emma shook her head with a soft smile.

"You are so lovely." Emma confessed. "Your eyes do this really amazing sparkling thing. It's so cute."

Regina smiled as her cheeks colored a bright red. She giggled and hid her face in the crook of Emma's neck. A shy Regina Mills was quickly becoming one of Emma's favorite Reginas.

"You are too sweet." Regina whispered against Emma's neck. She sat her head up and looked Emma in the face. " Do you think my eyes are beautiful?"

"Yes " Emma said honestly. "Your eyes are so beautiful like the rest of you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life, Regina Mills."

Regina smiled wide. "And you, Emma Swan, are absolutely stunning." Regina breathed. Honestly Emma almost believed it when Regina said it. She complimented Emma with so much sincerity that it was difficult not to. But then again, reality would hit and Emma would remember what she was. What she had hiding deep within her. Who she really was...

Those deep brown eyes shifted to Emma's mouth. Emma's did the same and she felt desire course through her as she stared at those full lips that she remembered tasting so sweet. She really hoped Regina was thinking what she thought she was thinking.

"Kiss me, Emma."

There it was. The three words that Emma had been waiting for since the last time she'd seen Regina. Honestly she didn't have to be told twice. She leaned in and so did Regina. They were both unsure who closed the final distance but their lips met gently.

Emma couldn't stop the moan that escaped her. She missed those lips. She pulled Regina closer and she both heard and felt the other woman let out something like a half hum and half growl. The sound turned Emma on and her hand wandered down further, over the woman's shapely ass where she squeezed a handful.

Regina giggled against her mouth. Emma smiled into the kiss. Regina pressed her mouth harder against Emma's. Emma could feel the tip of Regina's warm wet tongue at the seam of her mouth, coercing it open. She immediately granted her entry and moaned again when she felt the muscle slide in.

Fuck. Her memory hadn't done this woman's talented mouth justice. Regina's tongue was everywhere, roaming Emma's mouth, damn near slipping down her throat before coming back and flicking her tongue coercing it to come play with it. Of course Emma obliged. Her tongue tangling and playing with Regina's causing the other woman to moan as well.

All too soon the kiss was over. Regina pulled away. Obviously realizing that they were out in public and they didn't need to give anyone a show. She looked into Emma's eyes as they both tried to catch their breath. Emma was thankful that the street was mostly empty and they didn't have an audience.

"Emma, I really missed your kisses." Regina chuckled before pecking Emma's lips again. Emma smiled.

"I missed yours too."

"Good." Regina said with a grin. Emma laughed. This woman is really something.

She opened her mouth to say something but a loud rumble from her stomach cut in. Regina's eyes widened before looking highly amused. She looked down at Emma's stomach. She moved back a little and patted it.

"Is someone hungry?" She asked in a teasing tone that made Emma laugh. She doesn't ever remember laughing this much.

"A little." She finally replied.

"Well then, let's feed that beast." Regina said pulling away completely.

Emma froze. Beast? Why would she...? Her eyes were wide as she panicked. She almost hyperventilated before she realized that Regina was talking about the growling in her stomach. She took a relaxing breath and took Regina's hand.

"Yeah, let's go eat."

Regina snorted and let Emma lead her to the door of the restaurant. Emma pulled the door open. Regina stepped through and pulled Emma along behind her.

Now the place wasn't much but it was quiet and clean. Exactly what they needed. Just somewhere to talk.

The place wasn't exactly busy. Emma remembered that's why she liked it. There was an older couple sitting at a table, talking quietly and there was a woman sitting alone sipping coffee. There was a small group of construction workers sitting at the counter.

This was definitely a good place for them to grab a late dinner and just talk.

They quickly found a booth all of the way in the back. At least they could have some privacy. They slid in on opposite sides of the booth. Emma watched as Regina settled into the seat. Perfect posture, one leg crossed over the other and her hands folded in her lap. Proof of an opulent upbringing and top-notch grooming.

Emma still couldn't understand why this woman wanted her.

"So..." Regina said reaching for her menu. Emma did the same. "How's everything?"

"Um..." Emma began. How is everything? What's happening? How's it going? "Good, I think."

"Just good?" Regina asked peeking over her menu at Emma. Emma smiled. "What did you do?"

"We caught a shoplifter today."

Regina lowered her menu then. "Really?" Her eyes did that thing as if Emma was some kind of knight in shining armor or a superhero. Honestly Emma kind of liked being looked at that way.

"Uh... yeah." Emma suddenly felt put on the spot. Okay she could do this. "Yeah, uh... this kid stole some stuff, got caught and the store keeper called us. It wasn't a big deal. We were in the area."

Regina nodded. "So what happened?"

"The kid was a street kid and was begging us not to take her to jail because then she'll end up back in the system. I felt sorry for her because she looked like she had been through a lot. We decided to let her go with a warning... basically not to get caught next time." Emma ended with a grin.

Regina chuckled. "Well, that was very kind of you."

"Yeah... well as a cop I've seen the way the system treats kids. Most of them end up running away anyway. Some of them are better off taking care of themselves. They can actually do a better job than some of these overcrowded homes with people who don't care about them."

"But some of them find good homes." Regina pointed out.

Emma shrugged. "Well yeah. They do. But some of them end up in homes with people who only want the money."

Regina nodded. "That's awful." She frowned. "My brother was fortunate then."

Emma furrowed her brows. Brother? Oh yes, Regina has a brother. "What do you mean?"

"My brother Hector is adopted. My parents took him in at eight. My father had two girls and he wanted a son. He had more than enough money and space. My mother refused to have any more children after me. I was three at the time. So my father decided to foster. He quickly fell in love with him and so did everyone else and my father adopted him."

"Wow. A big brother, huh?"

Regina chuckled. "Yep. We never exactly clicked I don't know why but we love each other regardless. We just aren't very close."

Emma nodded. She always wondered what it would be like to have siblings. Regina has two and she could just live vicariously through her.

Their waitress appeared and they ordered. Just as quickly, the young girl was gone.

"You have a sister too, right?" Emma asked.

"Yep. She's about three years older than me. We're very close. When I moved here she moved to London. We talk often but it's not the same as being with her every day, you know. I've been planning to go visit with her but I just haven't the time."

"What's stopping you?"

"For one thing, the boys. I cannot possibly take Brutus on a plane. He's much too large to fly with and then there's Brock who will not leave without Brutus." She chuckled. "There are a lot of things."

"I've barely even been anywhere aside from Maine and Boston..." Emma muttered. "Have you ever been to London?"

"When I was young, about twelve." Regina provided. "I liked it." She waved it off. "But enough about me, tell me about Maine. I have never been there."

"I've never really seen much of Maine aside from my town." Emma explained. It was difficult to travel with parents who were ashamed to even know you. "But my town, Storybrooke. It was a small, ocean town. See, everyone knew each other. Like to the point where teachers would invite their class over for dinner and stuff." She chuckled. "There wasn't much to do if you weren't into sailing... there was a diner that was kind of a hotspot and there was a huge arcade but aside from that, it was pretty boring."

"Sounds nice... the quiet, I mean." Regina bit her lip adorably. "Do you sail? You mentioned it."

"Oh yeah..." Emma said with a shrug. "It's one of the few things my father taught me. His mother loved the ocean. He took me out a few times... I learned the ropes pretty quickly and I could go out on my own."

Emma remembered those lessons. They were awkward and she couldn't wait for them to be over even though she loved being out on the sea. Her father had decided to teach her in a pathetic attempt at bonding with her out of guilt. She preferred if he left her alone in all honesty but she was glad that she learned to sail because it gave her an escape.

Regina nodded a little. "Would you take me?"

Emma's brows rose. "Huh?"

Regina chuckled. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Swan." She teased. Emma blushed a deep red. "I meant take me sailing."

"Oh yeah..." Emma chuckled. "We can rent a boat or something. I'll take you."

Regina smiled. "Then it's a date."

Emma grinned. A date. She'd never get used to that. This whole thing was so new. Dating.

Their waitress returned with their meals. Since their meals were very simple, they didn't take long. She asked if they wanted anything else they both said no and she was on her way.

They fell back into easy conversation. Emma telling Regina about sailing and how she missed it. Then telling her how that was the only part about Storybrooke that she enjoyed.

"It sounds like such a quaint little town. I mean, even the name is charming."

Emma shrugged. "It's alright. Not as nice as Puerto Rico I'm sure."

Regina chuckled. "Well Puerto Rico is nice."

Emma nodded. "Sounds nice. Might pay it a visit some time."

Regina chuckled. "You should."

The waitress returned and asked them if they needed anything else. Emma patted her tummy and said no. Regina chuckled and told the waitress that she was fine as well. Emma smiled and asked for the check.

"I mean seriously l can't eat another bite." Emma said shifting so that she could pull her wallet out of her back pocket.

"I could imagine after a grilled cheese with extra fries." Regina commented dryly. "I mean, Emma did you need extra fries?"

Emma laughed. "Stop it, Regina. I was hungry."

Regina crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Fine but next time don't double the fries."

"Deal." Emma said with a grin. When the waitress returned, Emma glanced at the bill and handed her her card. The girl went off with it.

"So..." Emma said watching Regina. The brunette looked up at her. "Saturday..."

"What do you have planned?"

Emma snorted. "I want it to be a surprise." That she really did. Emma and Jason spent all day planning her date before they finally came up with something that Regina was going to love. "But I can tell you to dress really casual. I'm talking jeans and sneakers casual."

Regina made a cute little face. "I don't like sneakers." She was pouting again and Emma knew for sure that she was in trouble and she couldn't say no to that face. "I mean, do I have to?"

The waitress returned and gave Emma her card and receipt. She thanked her. The girl bid them good night and was on her way. Emma threw some bills down for a tip.

"Nah, but we're going to be doing a lot of standing. I want you to be comfortable."

"Emma, I've been wearing heels since I was six. I can wear them for eight hours straight minimum. I'll be fine."

Emma chuckled. Sassy. She raised her hands in surrender. "Well, excuse me ma'am."

"Ma'am?" Regina asked with a raised brow. Emma laughed.

"Baby."

Regina smiled. "Better."

Emma chuckled and stood up. She held a hand out. Regina slipped her hand into Emma's and she helped her up. They left the restaurant hand in hand.

When they stepped out onto the sidewalk. It hit Emma hard that their little time together was almost over. Regina snuggled closer to her. She slipped her arms around Emma's waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Emma chuckled and instantly slipped an arm around Regina shoulder, pulling her closer. She kissed her forehead.

Regina chuckled. "I hate that I have to leave you."

"You don't have to..." Emma said suggestively.

Regina chuckled and kissed Emma's jaw. "Saturday. I'll bring an overnight bag and send the boys to my friend's house or my neighbors."

Emma hummed. At least she didn't say no. It was driving Emma nuts though. She really needed Regina's body. "Okay, great. I know to change my sheets now." Regina made a face causing Emma to laugh. "I'm kidding."

"You better be. We've had sex in your bed already."

"I was there." Emma quipped. Regina laughed.

"Shut up."

Emma's hand slid down where it grabbed Regina's ass again. Regina giggled and pushed her away playfully. Emma grinned and followed the other woman over to her car. She could have sworn that Regina had a different car last time. In fact she was positive being the fact that she has been in said car.

"Nice car." She said. Regina looked over her shoulder at her as she got out her car keys.

"Thank you."

"But didn't you have a corvette last time?"

"Mhm..." Regina hummed as she leaned against the driver's side door and crooked a finger at her. Emma obediently came closer. Regina hooked a finger under Emma's belt and pulled her closer.

Emma was temporarily distracted by Regina's hand being so close to her crotch. "How many cars do you have?" She breathed.

"Four." Regina replied simply.

"Damn." Emma muttered.

"Indeed." Regina purred as her hand snaked down and grabbed Emma's crotch. "I'd rather ride this though." She opened and closed her hand a few times.

"Fuck." Emma muttered. Regina began rubbing the bulge. Emma felt herself becoming erect.

"Indeed." Regina muttered before finding Emma's lips and kissing her deeply. Emma groaned.

She thrusted forward aiming for Regina's crotch but was still only met with her hand.

"Fuck." Emma groaned. "Regina, please just come home with me."

"Patience." Regina whispered before pulling her hand away all together. Emma groaned in frustration.

"That's just torture."

"It's not." Regina laughed. "I'll make it up to you."

"You better." Emma said as she stepped back. Regina chuckled and pecked her lips. She looked up into Emma's eyes again.

"Do you need a ride?"

Emma shook her head and gestured to her bug. Regina turned to it and nodded. "Nope." Emma said with a shrug. "Old Sunshine here would get the job done."

Regina chuckled. "Alright. I'll see you Saturday, Emma." She said as she pushed off the car. Emma leaned over and pulled the door open. Regina smiled at her and slid into the driver's seat. Emma shut the door behind her.

"I can't wait."

"Me neither." Regina chuckled. "Get home safe, Emma."

"I will. Call me when you get home, Gina." Emma said.

Regina winked at her and blew her a kiss. "Good night, Emma."

"Night, Gina." Emma said sadly.

Regina smiled and blew her another kiss. Emma nodded and stepped onto the sidewalk. With a honk of her horn, Regina pulled off.

Emma shook her head with a grin and headed to her car. It's only a few days to Saturday. She could make it. Soon she'll be on a real second date with Regina and taking Regina home with her. She couldn't wait.

She grinned all the the way to her car and the entire drive home.

* * *

Saturday rolled around quicker than Emma had expected. It hit hard and fast. Before she knew it she was answering her doorbell and opening the door to Regina standing there in skin tight black jeans, a fitted, low-cut black blouse and black heels.

Regina looked incredible. Not as simple as Emma would have liked her to dress but she looked good. Very good. Especially that blood red lipstick she was wearing that made her lips look even fuller and more kissable.

"Hello, Emma." Regina said with a bright smile. "I'm sorry that I'm a little late. We had a hard time trying to get Brutus to leave without me."

Emma chuckled. "Its cool, baby." She stepped aside to let her in. "Come on in." She looked at Regina's body as the woman stepped inside. It was so appetizing. She just wanted to touch. "I just have to grab my car keys."

"Do I get a kiss?" Regina asked before Emma could go.

Emma grinned as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Regina's lips. Regina hummed again before Emma pulled away.

"Where should I leave this?" Regina asked, she gestured to the designer travel bag on her shoulder. Emma's eyes widened. She was not kidding. She really planned to stay over.

"Um... bedroom but we could leave it on the couch for now."

Emma took the bag from Regina and headed back into the apartment. She put the bag onto the couch then headed into the kitchen and grabbed her keys off the counter. She returned to where she left Regina at the front of the apartment. "Lets go."

Emma grabbed Regina's hand and they stepped out into the hallway.

"I'm assuming Brutus threw a little tantrum?" Emma joked as she locked up. She loved how comfortable and free she felt with Regina. She wasn't constantly afraid of the woman judging her or putting her down. She wasn't worried about her making fun of her or mocking her. She could joke and she knew that she would always get a little smile from Regina.

"You assumed right." Regina said with an eye roll. "I mean, he acts like he'll die if he's away from me for ten minutes."

Emma chuckled. She knew the feeling. "You're his momma." She said as she led Regina down the hallway towards the elevator. "I mean, he worries about you."

"That's true. He's a big baby." Regina said with a nod. They stopped in front of the elevator. "Maybe one day I can bring the boys with me."

Emma grinned. "I'd love that."

Regina smiled softly. "Good."

The elevator doors opened and they got in. Emma leaned against the wall of the elevator and Regina leaned against the other with her arms crossed. Emma gave Regina's body a long appraising look. She really did look good and Emma wanted to take her right there in that elevator but she needed to control herself. They'd go on their date and there would be plenty of time for that after.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Emma reached for Regina's hand and they stepped out. They exited the building and stepped out onto the sidewalk. The street was busy due to it being an early Saturday.

"I'm parked over here." Emma said releasing Regina's hand and placing hers on the small of the woman's back to steer her towards the bug.

"Ah, good ole, Sunshine." Regina said playfully as she waited for Emma to unlock it.

"Yup." Emma said circling the car and pulling the passenger side door open. "Good ole sunshine." She chuckled as she waited for Regina to get in.

Regina smiled and slid in. "I still can't believe you named your car."

"I can't believe I got you in my car." Emma said. She leaned in and stole a quick kiss. Regina hummed and grabbed the front of Emma's shirt before she could pull away completely. She kissed Emma deeply before releasing her.

She grinned at her. Emma grinned back. She pulled back and shut the door. She jogged around and got in. She settled in and adjusted her seatbelt and checked to make sure Regina's was fastened. Of course it was. With a smile over at Regina, she started the car.

The drive was mostly quiet as usual. Regina was looking out of the window at the street. The window was down a little and the wind would blow Regina's hair every now and then. Emma tried to pay attention to the road but Regina was just so damn distracting.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Regina asked playfully. Emma glanced over at Regina. The woman was wearing a smirk and a brow was raised.

Emma laughed. "No. You'll see. We aren't far."

Regina huffed. "Emma, just tell me."

"No." Emma laughed.

"Fine." Regina pouted. "Hold my hand." She demanded.

Emma chuckled and grabbed the offered hand and intertwined their fingers. She lifted their hands to her mouth and kissed the back of Regina's. She looked over at Regina and they shared a smile.

The rest of the drive was done in a comfortable silence. Emma staying focused on the road and Regina looking for hints outside of the window as to where they were going. Emma found it hilarious. And before long they were pulling into an underground parking lot.

Emma turned the car off and looked over at Regina. The woman was watching her with furrowed brows. "Ta da!" Emma said. "We're having our date in an underground parking lot!"

Regina gave Emma a look. "Yeah right."

Emma chuckled. "You're right." She got out of the car and shut the door. She walked around and opened Regina's door. "I could never." She said as she helped Regina out. "You deserve a perfect day and that's what you'll get."

Regina smiled as she was helped out of the car. "I know it'll be perfect because I'm with you."

Emma smiled and squeezed Regina's hand. The two of them walked out of the parking lot and out onto the street. Emma led the woman up the block. They strolled hand in hand. Emma's other hand in her pocket as she simply enjoyed Regina's presence and the lovely day. She could tell that the anticipation was killing her date and it caused her to grin. But Regina didn't have to suffer for long.

They stopped at the end of the block. "Here were are." Emma announced gesturing across the street.

"The Planetarium?" Regina asked with a hint of childlike excitement in her tone as her eyes remained on the large building.

Bingo. Emma wanted to pat herself on the back. Regina loved it. Great. Or did she? "Yeah, what do you think?"

Regina looked at Emma and smiled wide. "This is... this... wow... Emma." For the first time ever, Regina was speechless. Emma grinned and looked back at the building.

She then looked over at Regina who was still looking up at the building. When the dark haired woman looked over at her, she grinned wider. "Ready to have some fun?"

This is the epic idea that Emma and Jason had come up with. Well this was phase one. There was still much more coming up. Emma loved this idea. It was something to exercise Regina's huge brain and not bore them to tears and an excuse for Emma to behave like a six year old. Everyone wins.

She waited for Regina's response. The woman was looking at her with those large sparkly eyes and Emma couldn't tell what she was thinking. She held her breath. Regina could have hated this idea and want to go home.

After a moment a huge smile formed across those dark painted lips. "Yes, Emma. I am."

That's when Emma saw it. Pure, unadulterated excitement. Regina was just as excited as Emma was and that was a plus. They could definitely have a ton of fun.

"Come on, Emma!" Regina said excitedly and began pulling Emma towards the steps of the large building. Emma chuckled as she let herself be pulled along.

* * *

The place was buzzing busily. There were families, children and couples all over the place but it didn't seem crowded. They could still move about the wide open space freely. Regina decided to forego on getting a tour guide. She probably knew more than they did anyway. The woman was bright.

Regina seemed to be having a good time and so was Emma. She didn't usually get to do things with other people so this was a very new and yet pleasant experience for her. Regina was always good company and continued to make sure that Emma felt comfortable and was enjoying herself. Regina was always that way and that was part of the reason Emma liked her so much. She wasn't used to affection and kindness and Regina was giving her so much of it. She couldn't get enough. She was sure that she never would.

They saw one of those little 3D shows and it was fun. Emma loved it. The entire place was exciting and interactive.

They were currently looking at some kind of moon rock. Regina was explaining something about it and Emma just could not keep up with all of the scientific words she was using but she was impressed by the extent of the woman's knowledge.

They moved on to another exhibit and they were silent as Regina observed and took in everything. Regina studied the exhibit and Emma admired Regina.

She wanted to touch. Hold her hand or slip an arm around the woman's waist but Regina seemed so focused. She didn't want to interrupt so she just let her do her thing.

A little girl moved over to where they were looking at the exhibit. She was no older than six. Her dark hair was pulled into a pony tail. She was wearing a cute little pink denim jacket over a white shirt with pink designs on it. Her cute little jeans matched her jacket and her sneakers matched her little shirt. The child was so adorable.

"What's that?" The little girl asked. Emma's brows rose and she began looking around. Where is this kid's guardian?

Regina looked over at the child and smiled. "I love your jacket."

"Thank you." The little girl said with a proud smile. "I like your shoes."

"Thank you very much." Regina chuckled. Emma smiled at the interaction. "This is the life cycle of a star." She began to explain the diagram they were staring at.

The little girl furrowed her brows. "Stars are alive?"

Regina hummed thoughtfully. "Not exactly, dear but they do die. You see, stars are made up of gas and other dust. They shine brightly for a very long time but sometimes like us, their lives come to an end."

"What happens when they die?"

"They stay up there. Their home becomes their final resting place. How they die really depends on the size of the star though..." She went on to explain red giants, white dwarves and supernovas. The little girl hung on to every word. Taking it all in.

The little girl nodded and seemed to accept that. "Okay. What's a shooting star?" She obviously could tell that this woman had the answers she had been seeking.

Regina raised her brows in surprise. "Shooting stars are actually meteors that are entering our atmosphere." She went on to explain that as well.

The little girl nodded. "So when I make a wish it won't come true?"

Regina smiled softly. "Of course it will. If you wish hard enough it will. Any wish or dream will come true if you want it bad enough."

The little girl smiled. "Okay!" She said happily. "I'm gonna wish for a pony."

Regina chuckled. "Wish for me to get one too."

The little girl giggled. "I will. Thank you for teaching me about stars. I'm gonna go tell my dad. Bye." She waved at Regina and skipped away.

Regina chuckled with a soft shake of her head. "Inquisitive little thing. She reminds me of myself at that age. I wanted to know everything about everything."

"And now you do." Emma said only half joking. Regina snorted.

"Hardly. There is so much that I still need to learn."

"Well that was enough for that little nugget." Emma pointed out with a playful smile. "You're great with kids."

"I really enjoy them. They're just so adorable and innocent. I just want to squeeze them."

Emma chuckled. "Whoa there."

Regina smirked. "Do you like children?" She asked reaching for Emma's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Yeah. They're great. Someone to take the trash out and wash the dishes."

Regina chuckled. "Seriously. Do you want children someday?"

"Oh well yeah..." Emma said seriously. "Maybe one or two." She shrugged. "Or however many. I would love to have a family of my own someday." She looked over and saw Regina smiling at her softly. "What?"

"Me too. I want that." She said with a smile. "I want all of that."

Emma smiled even wider. The butterflies in her stomach began to flutter. They were on the same page on that front. Regina liked children and wanted them. Emma always wanted a family. A family that now she could envision herself, Regina and their children. No beast. Just them. Happy, healthy and in love. Nothing there to rip Emma apart.

Just happiness.

Emma has never had that.

She wouldn't even know what that looked like.

Regina could show her. Regina could give that to her. Regina could make her happy.

She felt Regina squeeze her hand affectionately. She looked into the woman's warm eyes and smiled. Regina smiled back and led Emma to another exhibit.

This was a huge diagram of the sun and it's place in the solar system. Their little pint sized buddy found them again.

"The sun is a star." The child said proudly. Regina chuckled as she looked down at her.

"Indeed it is."

"Does that mean that it could die?"

Regina frowned. "I suppose it could but it has been shining for a very long time." She grinned. "I doubt it's going anywhere. So don't worry."

The little girl made a face and then giggled. "What about the moon?"

Regina smiled wide. "Now that, my dear, is something totally different..."

The little girl's eyes lit up and Regina began to explain what the moon was. Emma even found herself leaning in closer as well. Emma had never been into that sort of thing but Regina made it so interesting.

* * *

Their visit came to an end. The little girl that they had come to know as Carla had glued herself to Regina's side wanting to know everything. Regina of course, was more than happy to teach. The girl's father hung back half listening and half checking Regina out. Emma didn't get offended because Regina is... Regina, smoking fucking hot and charismatic. Regina was hers though. She didn't have to worry... right?

As long as he remained respectful and didn't try to hit on Regina, Emma was fine.

The small child was just too happy to learn. Emma hung back and let Regina do her thing educating today's youths until Emma looked down at her watch and saw that it was time to leave. She whispered into Regina's ear that she had a surprise for her. Regina didn't have to be told twice probably thinking that it was something sexual. She bid the young girl good bye. The child went off to find her father possibly with a new appreciation for science.

Emma took Regina's hand and led her back outside to the parking garage. "Had fun?" She asked as they walked over to where Emma was parked.

"I did actually. No one has ever thought of me this way on a date. This is..." Regina breathed. She closed her eyes. "Thank you, Emma. I really appreciate this. I had such a nice time."

Emma grinned. Yahtzee. She couldn't wait to tell Jason that this was a home run. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself but this is not over. Our date is still going on, baby girl."

Regina furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we haven't eaten dinner yet and I know a great place where we can do so. You're going to love it or you'll think it's corny but either way we'll get to eat."

Regina snorted. "Your favorite past time."

"Don't I know it." Emma said with a grin. She went over and unlocked the car then came around and opened the door for Regina. "In you go."

Regina slid in. "You look very excited. I'm intrigued."

Emma grinned. "You should be." She jogged around to her side and got in. She started the car and they pulled out of the lot and onto the street and they were on their way.

That trip was a pretty long drive, that's why they needed the extra time. Regina would love it and that's what made it all worth it.

After about twenty minutes of silence, Regina looked over at Emma. Emma could feel Regina's eyes on her. She knew what was happening.

"Emma?" The woman eventually said.

"Yeah baby?" Emma answered glancing away from the road for a moment. "What's up?"

"I'm just wondering if you're going to touch me at some point this evening?"

"I have touched you." Emma said turning back to the road. Hasn't she been holding her hand all day and haven't they kissed multiple times? Without taking her eyes off the road, she took one of her hands off of the steering wheel and reached over for Regina's soft dainty hand. Instead of putting her hand in Emma's, Regina wrapped her hand around Emma's wrist.

Emma felt her hand being guided. She gasped when the hand was placed on Regina's warm thigh right near the apex of her thighs.

"I think I'm a little wet." Regina muttered in a low husky tone that sent chills up Emma's spine. "Would you check?"

Fuck.

"Baby," Emma groaned.

"Please touch me, Emma."

Emma squeezed Regina's thigh and she heard the brunette hum. Emma inhaled, trying to control herself. She couldn't lose control now. Their date was still going on but it was good to know that Regina wanted to fuck as much as she did.

"Later, okay, baby." Emma said gently. She's never had to exactly turn down sex or tell someone to wait for it. She's never been wanted that badly especially after they found out about her little secret. "I really want to finish our date and if you keep this up I'll pull this car over and take you in that backseat."

"Promise?" Regina asked innocently and her hand landed on Emma's crotch where Emma was fighting off an erection. She squeezed.

"Fuck." Emma hissed and the car swerved but she quickly regained control. "Damn it, woman." She chuckled "You're gonna kill us both."

Regina chuckled and shook her head. "Don't blame me. You're the one making me wait."

Emma grinned and shook her head. She returned her full attention to the road.

It was about an hour ride given the lack of traffic. Regina behaved herself for most of it save for a few incidents where she attached her mouth to Emma's neck and Emma had to pry her off of her before Emma ran them off the road and killed them both.

Eventually Regina pouted when she didn't get felt up but she had no idea what was in store when they got back to Emma's apartment.

"What's your favorite color?" Emma asked randomly. She heard and felt Regina shift to look out of the windshield.

"It's a tie between baby blue and a dark lavender."

Emma's brows rose as she drove down the open rode. She glanced at Regina. "Hmmm..." She hummed. "I had not expected that."

"Why's that?" Regina asked.

"You seem to like black." Emma shrugged. "You look pretty damn good in it that's for sure."

"You haven't seen me in blue." Regina said pointedly causing Emma to smile.

"True. Although I think you'd look good in anything, baby."

Regina chuckled. "Nice save." She commented causing Emma to chuckle as well. "What's yours?"

"Yellow." Emma said proudly.

Regina smiled. "Like your beautiful hair?"

Emma shook her head. "No. Like ole Sunshine here."

Regina nodded. "That explains the color."

"Hey!" Emma feigned offense. "You don't like it?"

"I like that you like it." Regina said with a huge grin.

Emma laughed. "Nice save."

Regina laughed as well. "Why thank you."

They chatted a little here and there. Laughed and teased each other and it was the most natural thing Emma had ever experienced. Being around Regina was just natural. Everything they did together just felt right. Emma felt safe... like she could be herself with Regina. It was a nice feeling.

About ten minutes later they pulled up to their location. Emma pulled her bug into a parking spot.

"Here we are." She announced as she motioned to Regina's window.

Regina looked out of her side window. She took in the wooden boardwalk and sand. She could see the calm ocean beyond it. She turned to Emma with a huge grin. "The beach." She said softly and her eyes did that sparkling thing when she gazed into Emma's eyes. Emma sighed in relief. She liked it. She wasn't disappointed.

Emma planned everything down to the last second. They could watch the sunset, have dinner, kiss a little, watch the stars, kiss a little, Kiss some more. This was not exactly Emma's scene but it seemed like something Regina would like and this date was all about Regina.

"What do you think?" She asked turning the car off. Regina turned to her. She was wearing a huge smile.

"What are we doing here?"

Emma couldn't help but return the smile. "I though we could watch the sunset..."

Regina's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah..." Emma said with a shrug. "I have some stuff in a cooler. We can have a picnic. It will be fun. Well, I hope it'll be."

Regina smiled. "Oh my god." She breathed. "No one has ever... thank you."

"You're very welcome. You deserve it. You're one of the nicest people I have ever met. I love... how kind you are. I wasn't too sure at first if you would like this but I thought that it would be a nice way for us just to talk and get to know each other."

"That's..." Regina breathed. "That's... oh Emma."

Emma grinned. "It's nothing, baby. Come on let's go have some fun."

Emma slipped out of the car. She walked around and helped Regina out then headed to her trunk to pull out the cooler. She sat it down and reached in to grab the blankets.

"Want some help?" Regina asked softly.

Emma shook her head. "Nah. I got it." She shut the trunk. She then tucked the blankets under arm and grabbed the handles of the cooler then lifted it with very little effort.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked.

"Yes, baby girl." Emma said with a smile. "Come on."

They set out for the beach. The smell of the ocean greeting them along with the sound of seagulls calling to each other over the sound of waves rushing in. It was definitely too cold to get into the water but it would be nice to just watch the sunset sitting on the sand. Given the fact that it was not beach weather the two of them were the only two there.

They walked up the wooden ramp that led to the boardwalk. There was a huge 'no swimming' sign and Emma snorted to herself. Who would be crazy enough to want to in this weather?

They crossed the boardwalk and stepped down the stairs that led to the beach. They stepped onto the sand and Emma could feel her excitement rising.

"Wow. It's just us." Regina giggled. "This is... so romantic, Emma."

"We haven't even begun." Emma pointed out with a grin.

"Don't doubt yourself." Regina muttered as she stopped to remove her heels. "I'm already having an amazing time. This day could only get better."

Emma smiled at Regina's adorable optimism and enthusiasm. Honestly it was contagious.

This could work. What they have. It could be good. This could be special.

"This good?" Emma asked as she picked what she thought would be a suitable place for their picnic. Regina looked at her then nodded.

"Yes."

Emma nodded then sat the cooler down on the sand. Regina instantly offered to help her lay out the blanket and how could Emma say no? They easily and smoothly fixed the blankets.

Emma watched Regina gracefully lower herself to the blanket and sit with her legs tucked underneath herself. She looked up at Emma and Emma grinned. This woman is so damn elegant.

"Come here, Emma." She reached for Emma's hand. Emma lowered herself with a lot less grace but sat across from her and took her hand. She kissed it gently.

Regina smiled. "Oh, Emma."

Emma looked deep into those deep brown eyes and for a moment she thought she saw adoration in them. Even love but no. It was too early.

She shook that thought off and cleared her throat. "Okay." She said turning to the cooler. "I brought wine, cheese and other fancy smancy food." She said the last part with a smirk at the other woman who rolled her eyes in response.

Regina chuckled. "Alright."

"I remember you saying you like red wine."

Regina raised a brow as if surprised that Emma remembered that. "Indeed and you said you drink it but don't love it."

Emma nodded. "We both have good taste I suppose."

"Maybe." Regina purred and gave Emma a slow once over.

Emma blushed and cleared her throat. "Yeah. So..." She began pulling out the food and wine glasses. Regina watched her quietly.

Emma looked up and caught the other woman's eyes. They were smiling at her. She smiled as she filled their plates. Followed by their wine glasses.

They began their dinner mostly quietly.

It was nice. Just them. The view of the ocean ahead of them and the sounds of the sea surrounding them.

"So... Emma," Regina began after a while. "Favorite subject in school?"

Emma hummed deep in thought. Although she was raised by a teacher, Emma hated school. She was a decent student, sure but being picked on and ignored sort of takes away the allure of high school. "Does dismissal count?"

Regina laughed. "No. I would have even accepted lunch but no, dismissal does not count."

Emma smiled a little. "Okay then I didn't have one." She saw Regina's smile fall and she was obviously thinking something extremely sad about Emma and she had to stop that. "You liked history, huh?" She asked as a distraction. She'd throw in a 'baby' if she had to.

Regina nodded. "Well yes, and science and we had a literary class... and I loved that simply because I enjoyed reading. I disliked math." She made a face.

"I bet you were good at it though. You're so smart."

Regina's eyes snapped to hers and she had that beautiful look of awe on her face. As if no one had ever used her intelligence as a compliment before. "My abuelo on my father's side was a true genius." She shrugged. "I took after him I suppose. Although I am far from a genius."

"Try to tell that to that kid back at the Planetarium. She probably learned more from you than she learned from her teachers in school."

Regina chuckled. "I doubt it but thank you, Emma."

Emma could see that all though Regina was very comfortable with her beauty, she was not necessarily used to having her big beautiful brain admired. To Emma that was more important than physical beauty. She thought smart women were very attractive. There's nothing sexier than a woman that could hold a real conversation.

Regina was the whole package. Kind, affectionate, smart as hell and gorgeous. Emma hit the partner jackpot.

"What were you like in high school?" Emma asked curiously. She didn't know why but she wanted to know who Regina was back then. Was she popular? Was she a geek? Did she have tons of friends? Did she have none? Then again she was probably popular because she was the pretty rich girl.

"Um..." Regina bit her lip in thought. Emma thought that was so adorable. "I was an athlete..." She giggled at Emma's raised brows. "Not like that. I was a cheerleader. Head cheerleader actually and a gymnast when I was a child. Oh and I was forced into tennis by my mother."

Emma smirked. "That explains the flexibility. I mean the gymnastics part and the cheerleading..."

Regina shrugged coyly. "Perhaps."

Emma shook her head with a small smile. Regina was so flirtatious but she loved it. "I bet you were on the honor roll a lot."

Regina shrugged. "Yeah, I was. Grades were important to me."

Emma nodded. "Cool. I mean, seriously. I think it's hot that you're so smart." She smiled at Regina when she caught her eyes. "I learned so much from you today. I feel like I could go work for NASA now."

Regina sniggered. "Perhaps you could."

"Is anyone else smart like you besides your grandpa?"

Regina shook her head. "Not really. Not even my tutors could keep up with how quickly I was learning. It felt like I was learning faster than I was being taught."

Emma looked at Regina with a look of awe on her face. She had never heard anything like it. That was something.

"Wow. I can't imagine how that feels."

Regina frowned. "It's scary sometimes but it gets better."

Emma nodded. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go on more dates like this. You know, like the Planetarium. Maybe we can go to the Museum of Natural History in New York or the library."

Regina's brows shot into her hairline. "Um..." She stammered, clearly flustered by the idea of sharing such things with someone. "Yeah... sure. We can do that. If you're sure."

Emma shrugged. "Why not? We're... um... we're..." She furrowed her brows. What were they? Were they together? They're friends that's for sure. Regina is her best friend. Maybe... "I mean..."

Regina smiled softly and reached over and touched Emma's hand. Emma looked up into Regina's chocolate eyes. They were so soft and searching. "What are we, Emma?" Regina was not expecting anything or quizzing. She clearly wanted to know what Emma was thinking.

"I don't know..." Emma said awkwardly.

"Well, what would you like us to be?" Regina asked patiently.

Emma shrugged awkwardly. She didn't want to seem desperate or needy. But she did want Regina to be her girlfriend for sure. She's never had a real girlfriend. "I..."

Regina hummed. "Would you like to know what I would like?"

Emma nodded.

"I would like to be your girlfriend and your best friend. If you'll have me, I want to be yours."

Emma's mouth fell open. She wanted that, she did. She wanted Regina to be hers but she had no idea that she felt the same. Isn't this kind of early though? Not that Emma was complaining but she didn't want Regina to regret her decision. "Are you sure?"

Regina nodded. Her eyes remained locked on Emma's. "Yes. Emma, I'm... I've never felt this way about anyone. This... what I feel for you is so strong." Her voice was soft yet sure. "I know that you feel it too."

Emma nodded. "I do. I've never had this before."

Regina smiled a little. "So what do you say? Can I be yours?"

Emma was unsure what to say. This whole experience was so new for her but she knew that she liked it. She wanted it. She stared at Regina. The sky was turning to a burnt orange behind her, the glow bouncing off of her golden skin, causing her to glow and making her appear almost otherworldly. The soft ocean breeze was gently blowing the woman's dark hair around her face. Emma was mesmerized for a moment. She couldn't believe that this heavenly creature wanted to be hers... wanted to be with her.

That's when Emma realized that Regina was waiting for an answer. Patiently waiting most importantly.

Emma nodded with a huge smile. "Yes. Yes."

Regina chuckled and launched herself into Emma's arms. Emma barely caught her even with her quick reflexes. She was pushed onto her back. Regina quickly and skillfully straddled Emma's hips.

She pressed her mouth to Emma's and kissed her deeply. Emma hummed. She found that she quite enjoyed surprise kisses, especially those that turn hot and heavy such as this one.

Emma's hands landed on Regina's sides and wandered up. They traveled up the woman's back and her fingers tangled into those dark tresses when the woman's warm tongue slipped into her mouth, she tugged and Regina moaned into her mouth.

Regina broke the kiss and began nibbling on Emma's bottom lip. Emma groaned. Damn that felt nice.

She opened her eyes for a moment but they closed automatically when she felt a kiss pressed to her lips. Then just like that Regina's warm lips were gone.

"Baby," Emma practically moaned when Regina's lips connected with the sensitive flesh of her throat. The dark haired woman hummed. "We're gonna miss the sunset."

Regina chuckled against Emma's throat. The vibrations traveled down to Emma's cock. She was fighting off a hard-on with everything in her and she was slowly losing.

Regina sat up but didn't get off of her lap. Emma sat up as well. She leaned back on her hands and stared at her... girlfriend. God that was strange to even think. This beautiful goddess sitting on her lap was her girlfriend. Emma's girl. She smiled at the other woman..

Regina chuckled. "What?"

Emma shook her head. "Nothing." She muttered before stealing another kiss.

* * *

 **I benched the beast for this chapter because we aren't exactly on speaking terms because it makes me angry sometimes since its so damn difficult to control. lol. But it'll be back in the next chapter.**

 **I hate writing dates because they bore me to tears... I don't know. I love the planetarium though. I'm from NY and we have a really cool one here. I would enjoy a date there... if I enjoyed dates... ugh. Anyway... enough of my weirdness.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi! Just wanted to thank y'all for following, faving, reviewing and just giving this a chance. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this.**

 **This chapter is rated XXX lol. Smut. Smut. Smut.**

 **Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter Seven

The sun had long since set but Emma nor Regina had even made a move to get up. The beach was completely dark, lit only by the big round moon in the sky. Emma clearly had chosen the perfect night for this. The weather was cool but not too chilly. The way the moon kissed the ocean so gently was just beautiful.

Regina was both flattered and amazed that Emma had gone though all of that trouble for her. Although Regina had plenty of relationships before this, they were all centered around sex and physicality. There was rarely any depth. None of them wanting to get to know what was inside of Regina's head and heart, instead they wanted to know what was inside of her pants.

For a while Regina didn't mind it. Especially after her heart was broken, torn apart and crushed to dust. Just sex seemed safer. Someone who only saw her as a pretty face and a hot body was okay. She didn't want or need more than that. She just needed to forget the pain. Regina was used to being admired for her beauty and desired for her body but as time went on and the pain in Regina's heart began to wane she realized that that was no longer enough but she was afraid to ask for more. She had to protect herself.

Well that was until she met Emma. Emma was so sweet and awkward. She was so gentle and patient. That's exactly what Regina needed. Emma was also honest, another thing Regina yearned for. Emma was exactly what Regina needed and this date only confirmed that

Regina was truly seeing Emma and the big heart she had.

A kiss was pressed to her hair and Regina looked up to see Emma smiling down at her. She chuckled and snuggled back against Emma's chest. They just sat there staring out at the ocean. Emma leaned back on her hands, Regina sitting between her legs, reclined against her front.

"Emma," Regina asked softly as to not disturb their peaceful moment.

"Yeah?" Emma asked just as softly.

"If a shooting star shot across the sky right now, what would you wish for?"

Emma fell silent. Clearly deep in thought. Regina patiently waited. She knew that Emma's mind was busy and she had a lot going on in there. "Well..." Emma began. "I suppose I'd wish for True Love and a happy ending, you know... everyone wants that. Love and happiness but not everyone can obtain it. Not everyone lives happily ever after. I'd wish for that. I'd wish to be loved and to be happy."

Regina sat up and turned so that she was kneeling between Emma's legs. Emma looked into her eyes and Regina loved the glow of Emma's fair skin against the moonlight. The woman's beautiful golden tresses were blowing around softly.

"Emma, I know that you will find true love." She said firmly. "You are kind, funny and caring. You deserve all of the happiness you desire and from my experience in life I've learned that those who deserve it and are willing to fight for it, always get what they want."

Emma looked surprised. "I hope so." She could see that she was still unsure. "What would you wish for?"

Regina smiled. "Well, that you will give me a chance to try to make you happy. Also for you to be open to the possibility that I could be what you're looking for."

Emma's mouth fell open but she said nothing and Regina was sure that she had flustered her again. "Why?" Emma asked eventually.

"Because Emma, you're exactly what I'm looking for and what I want." Regina explained with as much honesty as she could. She couldn't just pour her heart out without scaring Emma off. It was too soon for an admittance of falling in love with her anyway, so Regina kept it simple but truthful. Besides as Zelena said, Regina falls in love too easily and she needs to slow down. "I believe that what we have, this instant connection that we feel will only happen once in a lifetime. I've never felt this before and I doubt I ever will again. I'm curious if we were meant to be, Emma. I want to find out."

Emma nodded. She looked a little overwhelmed. Regina could tell that Emma felt the same though. Regina could see it in Emma's eyes. She wanted what they had to be fate. Their destiny.

"Okay." Emma muttered almost shyly. Regina could see the faint flush of her cheeks and her shyness was utterly adorable.

Regina smirked and turned her dark smoldering eyes on Emma. She knew that Emma couldn't resisted that. Then in one swift movement she straddled Emma's lap and draped her arms across Emma's shoulders. The other woman's soft green eyes gazed up into hers. There it was. That look. It looked so much like love. But those feelings. It was too soon. They couldn't. Not yet.

Not too soon for Regina and her huge, busy heart. Regina could have fallen in love with Emma right in that very moment if Emma so much as implied that she was ready. Regina was just that way. Ever since she was a young girl, she fell in love fast and hard. It didn't take much for her to give away her heart to those that she thought were deserving of it.

She had only had her heart broken once though and that was enough to teach her that she couldn't fall so deeply so quickly. It took her a while but she learned to protect her heart by building walls high and strong enough to keep out any danger. They had served her well. She felt safe hidden behind them but somehow, Emma was slowly knocking them down but Regina didn't feel a threat or sense any danger in letting Emma in. She felt safe with her. Protected. Emma wouldn't hurt her. She knew that.

Regina leaned in close. She could see Emma's eyes as they watched her. There was so much desire burning in them. She covered Emma's mouth with her own, kissing her deeply.

Regina broke the kiss and pulled back. She wanted Emma right there. She began undoing her blouse but Emma caught her wrist.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Regina furrowed her brow and looked into Emma's eyes.

"I'm undressing so that we could have sex." Regina chuckled. She kissed her again.

"Out here?" Emma asked when Regina pulled away. She began looking around as if someone was going to leap out of the ocean and catch them. She seemed a little unsure about public sex but they were the only two out there and no one would see them.

"Mhm..." Regina hummed. She began rolling her hips and grinding on Emma's lap. Skillfully rolling her center over Emma's crotch. "I want you so badly. I can't wait anymore."

Emma chuckled as she squeezed Regina's hips. "So dramatic, baby."

Regina pouted. "Are you going to fuck me, officer?"

Emma grinned at that. "Yes. But not here. Let's go back to my place. It's warmer, the bed is softer and it's private."

Regina pouted some more. Emma was going to make her wait. She poked out her bottom lip adorably. Emma chuckled and kissed the pout off of her face. She pulled away and brought a hand up to stroke Regina's cheek.

"Let's just pack up and go home." Emma said. She paused at her slip up. Her eyes widened as if she was panicking.

Regina just kissed her to calm her down. "Alright, Emma. Let's go home." She muttered pulling away. "I'll try to be patient."

"That's my girl." Emma breathed. "Now up you go."

Regina shook her head and climbed off of Emma so they could begin packing up.

* * *

The drive to Emma's place was agonizing. Regina was soaking wet, irritatingly so and Emma was hard as a rock. They were both ready to go but the ride went on forever. When they finally drove back into Boston, Emma sped to her apartment building. She came to a screeching halt in front and parked sloppily. The two women then jumped out of the car and dashed into the building to the elevator.

When they got into the elevator and the doors closed, Regina pounced on Emma. Her warm mouth moving against hers. Emma's hands tangled into the woman's dark silky hair as she was shoved up against the wall. She had no idea that Regina was so strong but she found that she liked the roughness.

The elevator stopped and they stepped out. They dashed for Emma's apartment. Emma was pretty sure that she had never opened her door that quickly since she moved in there. She held the door open and followed Regina inside. As soon as she shut the door, she was shoved up against it.

Man, did she love her kisses.

They stood there, kissing passionately and languidly. Regina mouth led Emma's into a sensual smooth rhythm and Emma was reminded of how talented this woman's mouth was. She felt her cock stir.

She broke the kiss. "Bedroom." She husked. She stepped aside and began pulling Regina with her to the bedroom.

When they crossed the threshold to the dark bedroom, Emma flicked the light on, bathing it in light.

"If I had thought it through I would have gotten some candles." Emma muttered as she followed behind Regina. Regina turned to her, a serious look on her face.

"This is fine, Emma." She said. "But maybe next time we can light a few candles and take a bath?"

"That would be nice." Emma chuckled stepping closer. Regina was amazing at this dating thing.

Regina hummed and began unbuttoning her blouse. Emma watched dumbly until the woman shrugged out of the blouse and the silky material fluttered to the floor. She watched Regina sit at the edge of her bed to remove her heels before standing again and going to work on her jeans.

She wiggled out of the skin tight denim and stepped out of it. Once stripped down to just her red lacy lingerie, Regina looked back up and gave Emma a look for still being fully dressed.

Emma shrugged but she couldn't keep her eyes off of Regina's body. That tantalizing, smooth, firm, golden skin, those hips, those thighs. Those perky, firm breasts that were tucked away snugly in the expensive push-up bra. Regina's breasts weren't exactly large but they were perky and full. Emma liked that. It was rare at their age for a woman to be able to go completely braless but Regina could if she wanted to and Emma found that hot as hell.

Emma eyes traveled over Regina's body. She was actually seeing more of it this time given that their first time Regina was on top for most of it. Emma didn't get to see much but she was honestly loving what she was seeing.

Regina's tight toned tummy was mostly smooth. Not cut with abs like Emma's but it fit her. It was sexy to Emma how soft and smooth this woman was. She was the epitome of feminism and Emma quite enjoyed that.

"Emma..." Regina said softly catching Emma's eyes. "Are you nervous? Do you want to just watch me touch myself for a while? We can do that..."

"No." Emma said seriously. She wasn't nervous or shy, in fact she was eager to touch Regina and show her what she was capable of. She remembered Regina mentioning on the phone one time that she liked being on the bottom. Emma will give her that. "I just got a little distracted by that amazing body of yours."

Regina smirked. "That so?"

Emma pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it onto the floor. She loved the way that Regina's eyes widened when they wandered down to her six pack. Emma grinned wide and went to undo her jeans but Regina's sultry voice stooped her.

"May I?" Regina asked stepping closer to Emma. Emma knew exactly what Regina was asking so she nodded. Regina smiled and walked closer to her. The natural sway of her hips was hypnotic. She stopped in front of Emma and her small hands began to undo the buckle on Emma's jeans. The woman's body heat and the scent of her designer perfume was turning Emma on even further.

"I want to be handcuffed tonight." Regina muttered as she looked up into Emma's eyes. "I figured that you didn't want to use your cuffs so I brought some." Her busy little hands were now working on the button on Emma's jeans. "Do you mind if I go get them? They're in my overnight bag."

Emma shook her head as Regina worked on her zipper and began pulling her jeans down. Emma's cock was pushing heavily against her boxer briefs.

"So hard for me." Regina purred as she wrapped a hand around the bulge and squeezed. Emma moaned before she could stop herself. Regina smirked and lowered herself to her knees.

She looked up into Emma's eyes as she wrapped her beautiful mouth around the bulge. Emma could feel her sucking and licking though the material of her underwear. It felt so good. Emma's fingers found their way into Regina's hair and tangled in it, holding the woman's mouth there.

Regina continued to lick and suck. She even nibbled a few times causing Emma to moan.

Regina stopped abruptly and looked back up at Emma. She smirked as she stood up and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I'm going to get the cuffs." She whispered. "I want you completely naked when I get back."

Emma nodded without saying a word.

Regina kissed her softly then left the room. Emma obediently began to undress but a terrible feeling caused her to stop.

"Emma..." She heard that raspy ghastly voice whisper into her ear. Emma usually despised the sound of the Beast's voice in her ear but right then in her current state it felt like nails on a chalk board.

She did not need the beast showing up right then. She did not need it in the room during such an intimate moment with Regina. She didn't want it looking and lusting after Regina.

Regina was hers. She was not going to share her with that monster. That barbaric creature that wants to do nothing but hurt and destroy. Regina is one part of Emma's life that will not be tainted by the vile thing any further.

"Emma..." The beast's voice echoed through her head again and Emma cringed. She felt anger swell inside her chest at it not taking the hint and leaving her alone. Her hands balled into fists and she began panting in her fury. There was a wicked cackle sounding through her mind and it snapped her out of it.

No. That's what the Beast wanted. To anger her. To get under her skin and warp her thoughts so that she would be more susceptible to its influence so that it could take over. But no. Emma was not going to give it the satisfaction. No. She continued to ignore it.

"Emma Swan..." It sounded closer that time. Emma could actually feel it's icy cold breath ghost her ear. She shivered and felt goosebumps prickle her skin.

She felt hands on her then. Ice cold ones clawing and pulling at her flesh. She closed her eyes trying to will it away but the beast wouldn't budge.

"You need me." It hissed darkly. "You are nothing without me. You think a woman like Regina would want someone like you? A weak crybaby that lets everyone walk all over them?" The beast cackled again. Emma could feel the vibrations up her spine. "She'll leave you. Right now she's just experimenting. You know... but remember that she likes women..."

Emma squeezed her eyes closed and covered her ears. But the Beast kept talking and sinking it sharp claws into the flesh on her back. It felt like hot pokers scraping the flesh off of her back.

"She likes dick too." The Beast added as an afterthought. "But what's stopping her from getting bored and wanting the real thing hmm? A real, soft, gushy, pussy... something like that treasure chest that she has, huh?"

Emma didn't answer and she continued to try to will it away. She couldn't give in. That's what the beast wanted. It was trying to push her to give in. To answer. To let it in but not this time.

"I know you think she loves our cock... and she might but remember she was the one impaling herself on it. That wasn't you. Now if you fucked her, we'd probably never hear from that sweet little pussy ever again."

"Let me in, Emma."

Emma shook her head.

"Let me in, Emma!"

"Let me in, let me in, let me in, little pig."

"Now, Emma!"

Emma whimpered. She could feel it's grip on her tightening. She couldn't hold it off for much longer and it was winning. She refused to share her body with the beast, especially not for sex with Regina.

No.

"Emma!" It screamed angrily. "Let me in right now!"

"Got it." Regina announced as she entered the room. Emma felt the Beast's claws still tapping at her skull. She turned around to face Regina. The brunette smirked and held up a black carrying case. "Your cuffs, Officer."

Emma's eyes were wide and red. Her chest was heaving and she looked ready to burst into tears at any moment. "Great." She said with a shaky smile.

Regina's eyes softened and she frowned. "Emma..." She began softly. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She stepped closer. Her eyes were filled with worry. "Baby?" Her hand landed on Emma's arm where the Beast's claws had been not too long ago.

Emma flinched and Regina pulled her hand away. She looked into Emma's face but Emma's eyes couldn't focus on Regina's, her gaze was bouncing around everywhere unable to focus. Her mind was at a standstill. The Beast having a firm grip on it.

"Emma," Regina whispered. She took Emma's face into her hands and turned her so that she was looking into her eyes. Emma looked into those chocolate eyes and let them pull her in. Soothing her. "What happened? I was only gone for a minute."

Emma composed herself enough to shake her head. She wrapped her hands around Regina's wrists gently and pulled her hands away. "I'm fine, babe."

"Emma..."

"Regina, I just need a minute." Emma said abruptly but not harshly. Regina nodded. Emma smiled a little to comfort her and kissed her palms. "I just need..." She stepped around Regina. "Five minutes. I'll be right back." She muttered before exiting the room and heading down the hall to the bathroom.

She quickly slipped in and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it with a heavy sigh. She rubbed a hand over her face. She pushed off the door and headed over to the sink and stared into the mirror.

Emma sighed even heavier, there staring back at her was her. Her beast rather. She turned the faucet on to drown out her voice.

"Hello, Emma." It said with a sinister smirk. It's coal like eyes bore into Emma's.

Emma groaned and pointed at the creature staring at her. "You will leave me alone. You will not show up tonight. You will not talk to me. You will not hide at the back of my mind. Tonight it's just me and Regina. Do you understand?"

The Beast chuckled. It was evil and humorless. "You don't call the shots, Emma. I let you walk around in our body when I could very much take over and it could be you in this reflection. I let you. Don't forget that."

"Regina would never love you."

The Beast shrugged. "Perhaps. But I don't need her love for me to cum on her, now do I?"

Emma growled. "You are disgusting. I hate you. Leave me alone."

"No."

Emma's hands went to her ears and she spun around. She shut her eyes and began humming. She felt the beast clawing at her and she could hear it screaming. But she wouldn't give in. Not this time. Once in her life she's going to have a good night. She was going to have sex with her girlfriend and that thing was not invited.

After a few moments she felt the grip on her flesh loosen and the voice faded out. The presence in itself withered away. The weight on her shoulders was lifted. Well for the moment... it'll be back. She knew that but at least it was gone for now.

Now.

At least she could enjoy her time with Regina. She inhaled and exhaled. She turned back around and took a hesitant look in the mirror. She sighed in relief when she saw Emma Swan staring back at her. She smiled a little.

She had to get back to Regina. The woman was probably worrying herself mad. She quickly splashed some cold water on her face and dried it. After one last glance at her reflection she headed out of the bathroom.

She headed back down the hallway to her bedroom. Once she stepped over the threshold she saw Regina there hugging herself pacing.

"Regina?" Emma said gently and stepped closer. Regina looked over at her.

"Emma?" Regina whispered. She stepped closer to Emma. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to come off aggressively. I was just really excited and I thought you'd like the handcuffs being a cop and all. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm so sorry."

"Regina..." Emma tried but Regina continued rambling.

"I'm so sorry. If you want me to leave I'll understand."

Emma's brows rose. "Wait," she raised a hand. "Why would I want you to leave?"

"Because I freaked you out."

"First of all, no you didn't." Emma said calmly. "Secondly, please stay."

"What happened?" Regina questioned.

Emma sighed. "It wasn't you. I panicked a little, okay? It had nothing to do with you. It was all me." It wasn't a whole lie...

Regina nodded. "Do you feel better?"

Emma crossed the room and grabbed Regina's face. She claimed her lips, kissing her deeply. Regina moaned. Emma pulled away.

"What do you think?"

Regina smiled. "Good."

Emma grinned. "Where are the cuffs?"

Regina smirked, her gaze turned smoldering yet again, damn near melting Emma where she stood. She then nodded towards the edge of the bed.

"Do you trust me?" Emma asked, staring deep into Regina's eyes. Regina furrowed her brows.

"Of course."

Emma nodded. Her expression was serious. Focused. She reached for Regina and undid her bra and pulled it off of her. She tossed it aside.

"Turn facing the bed and put your hands behind your head, interlock your fingers."

Regina raised a brow and did what she was told. Emma admired the view for a moment of the soft olive skin, strong back muscles and that round ass. But eventually she went back to business.

She grabbed one of Regina's arms and began walking her towards the bed. When they were close enough, she laid Regina on to it. Sure enough the woman didn't hesitate for a moment. She let Emma lead and not once did she even flinch. That made it easier for Emma to get into her role as the aggressive cop.

She straddled Regina and perched herself on the woman's ass. Usually she would be using more force or even using a knee on the person's back but this was supposed to be sensual and sexy. She got that.

She reached over and grabbed the little black bag that the cuffs were in. She unzipped it and pulled them out. She tossed the bag aside. She looked at the little metal cuffs. They were a hot pink, very cute but the weight felt realistic. Why do they sell these?

She moved one of Regina's hands down and cuffed it and then the other. She tugged on the cuffs and then noticed that they were really locked. Her mouth fell open. Regina must have really trusted her to completely give her all the power like that.

She moved off of Regina and stood at the end of the bed. She slipped out of her underwear and her cock sprung free. It was solid and painfully so. It was ready.

She wrapped her hand around it and stroked herself a few times as she stared down at her half naked and handcuffed girlfriend. The sight was enough to make her cum.

"Emma..." Regina's voice was pleading. Emma looked down at her girlfriend. She knew what that meant. She leaned over and began pulling Regina's panties down her legs. Regina shifted assisting her. When they were off completely, Emma tossed them aside. She ran her hand over the finally bare ass. She squeezed causing Regina to moan softly and begin squirming.

She smirked and placed her hands on Regina's hips and lifted them until that perfect ass was in the air at the perfect angle.

"Oh Emma." Regina moaned from where her cheek was pressed against the bedspread. Regina positioned herself so that Emma could get a good view of her dripping wet center from where she was and was the view nice.

She could see the juices running out of Regina and her outer lips were glistening. The woman was ready. So was Emma. The smell of Regina's arousal was driving her body nuts. Her cock twitched as she knelt on the bed behind Regina.

Unable to take any more, Emma placed one hand on Regina's lower back and gripped the base of her cock with the other. She brought the head to Regina's tight entrance. She rubbed the tip up and down Regina's drenched slit a few times to make sure she was wet enough. Of course she was.

She lined herself up with the woman's entrance. Regina forever impatient, pushed back causing the head to enter her. She moaned and tried to take more of it but Emma's firm hand on her back stopped her. She huffed in frustration and at being told no. Emma used her other hand to push herself the rest of the way in. She was met with resistance but still continued inside until her hips hit Regina's ass. Regina moaned and it was low and guttural. "Emma..." She breathed.

Emma pulled herself back out and then slammed back inside. Regina moaned, this one was high pitched, almost a scream. The sound was desperate and pleading. They both have waited long enough.

The fit was so snug and warm. Regina felt incredible She was soaking wet making it easier for Emma to slide in and out despite the tightness.

"Fuck." Regina growled as Emma thrusted into her again. Her hands were in fists as if she needed to hold onto something. Emma pulled back again and slammed inside again. Regina's walls were gripping her tightly. She was struggling to keep her orgasm away.

Emma's hand rose and came down, smacking Regina's ass hard. The woman yelped then growled. Emma had no idea where that came from but Regina appeared to like it.

Emma continued pounding into Regina hard. The woman moaned and screamed and pleaded and she found that she quite enjoyed the sounds. She never quite got responses like this. Regina was really into it and enjoying herself.

Apparently the beast was wrong. Emma was a good lover and she could please Regina simply because she cared about her.

Regina whimpered when Emma slid almost all of the way out then slammed back in. The woman was muttering soft words in Spanish. Emma couldn't make out what she was saying and even if she could, she was pretty sure she wouldn't understand it. The sound was sexy though. In Regina's breathy, well sexed voice it sounded almost erotic.

Regina took the hard fucking like a champ. She didn't once ask Emma to stop or to slow down. She just took it and encouraged her.

Emma decided to give her a break though. She stopped thrusting and stayed still. "Go ahead." She whispered to Regina.

The other woman did not have to be told twice. She moved her ass away from Emma, her pussy coming almost completely off of her cock then threw her hips back and slammed back onto it.

"Fuck." Emma groaned.

Regina did that a few more times, the sound of their skin slapping together mingling with the rest of the sounds in the room.

Regina was so horny that despite being handcuffed and unable to do much, she still fucked Emma's brains out.

Emma felt her orgasm building up. She was panting and she threw her head back and moaned. Just when she felt it a matter of second away, she placed a hand on Regina's lower back stopping her.

"Okay, baby." She said. Regina didn't argue or protest so Emma just began thrusting into her again.

Emma felt Regina getting wetter and her walls pulsing around her large phallus. Regina was panting and whimpering, clearly close. Emma was close as well especially with Regina's walls gripping her so firmly. It was almost difficult to slide in and out.

Emma's cock began throbbing. She could hear Regina saying something along the lines of 'Don't stop'. Emma sped up her thrusts.

"Baby, you cum with me." Emma said as she landed another smack on Regina's ass. Regina's walls squeezed Emma even tighter and Regina let out a shaky breath.

She was so close and it was so sexy.

Regina let out a soft whine and Emma could feel a rush of fluids rushing through Regina's body, coating her cock as the woman came. The walls squeezed so tight that Emma had to stop because she couldn't move. Regina's climax, triggered Emma's and she all but exploded inside of the other woman.

Regina moaned at Emma's cumming inside of her. Emma filled the woman up, Emptying herself inside of her.

"Fuck." She muttered..

"Indeed." Regina said between pants.

Emma sighed and began to pull out but then she froze and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She shivered when she felt the chill.

No, no, no. She thought. Not now. She felt goosebumps prickle her skin and she squeezed her eyes shut but she wasn't quick enough. She felt it. The Beast grabbed her, the claws dug into her skull and scraped down her back. She hissed and flinched.

She felt it's breath ghost her ear again and she tried to push it away and pull out but it held tight.

"Grab her throat." The Beast commanded. Emma frowned. She was helpless to its command at this point. It knew that and she knew that it was reveling in it.

She bent over and wrapped a hand around Regina's throat. Once again Regina didn't even flinch. It honestly scared her how much this woman trusted her, especially in instances like this.

"It would be so easy, you know." The Beast whispered. "To snap her neck. Probably with just a flick of your wrist."

Emma whimpered. Regina didn't react she probably assumed that it was an aftershock from the sex.

"But we won't. I like playing with her for now..." The beast said dryly. "Lift her."

Emma pulled Regina up until the woman's back was pressed against her front. Regina's skin was so soft and warm. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat and goosebumps.

"Emma..." She moaned but Emma couldn't say anything. She no longer felt like Emma. Her body was feeling the pleasure but she had no control over her actions.

"Fuck her!" It hissed.

She just began thrusting again. An animalistic growl coming from her as her other hand came around and cupped Regina's breast. She found her nipple and pinched and twisted roughly. Regina moaned again and Emma's hand tightened its grip around her throat.

Emma's mouth came to the side of Regina's throat where she licked a trail from the base to the spot right beneath her jawline. Her mouth traveled back down and she bit down on her pulse point. A yelp came from the woman pulling a smirk from Emma's lips.

She felt clawed hands on her lower back pushing her causing her to pound harder into Regina as she tightened the grip on Regina's throat. Regina exposed her neck giving Emma more room to do what she pleased.

Emma was partially frustrated because it was not her that Regina was fucking. It was the Beast. She felt a little jealousy and she decided to fight for dominance again.

The Beast had control as it forced her to thrust harder inside of Regina making the woman squirm and push back against her. The grip tightened around Regina's slim throat. Regina let out a breathy gasp as her neck was squeezed. Almost painfully so.

As she gasped for breath and her body began to tense up as she neared her orgasm, Emma's cock was squeezed painfully as the walls gripped it. A new wave of wetness coated her cock and Regina was gasping, moaning and trembling against her. She wanted to enjoy it. She wanted to revel in making her lover respond so helplessly but she couldn't because it wasn't her. It was the Beast. That monster was touching her girlfriend. Fucking her girlfriend.

The pressure began building up in her lower stomach and she felt her orgasm building up. She tensed up as well. Trying to gain some control.

Regina was pushed flat onto the bed on her stomach as Emma's body lowered with her. One hand stayed on the woman's throat as the other supported Emma's body. She continued thrusting. This was much tighter. Sensing this, Regina spread her legs a little giving Emma's large cock some room.

"You feel so good." Emma whispered into Regina's ear. "You are so tight and warm. I could stay inside of you forever."

"I'm yours." Regina gasped. The bed groaned under their weight. The headboard was hitting the wall as Emma began fucking her harder.

"Good." Emma growled and began nipping at Regina's throat. Regina moaned loud and her body began shaking beneath Emma. She knew what that meant.

"Emma..." Regina breathed as her body stiffened and more wetness coated Emma's cock. Regina's body tightened and her walls pulsed. Her orgasm slammed into her and a breathless cry filled the room along with Emma and the Beast's grunts of pleasure.

Not before long Regina's pussy pulled Emma into a powerful orgasm as well. She continued to thrust as her cock pulsed and emptied itself into Regina again.

Emma slowed down until she stopped all together. She stayed burrowed inside of Regina as she collapsed on top of her.

"That's how it's done." A dark scratchy voice whispered into Emma's ear. Emma flinched at the sound of the beast. She ignored it though.

She loosened the grip on Regina's throat and kissed her shoulder. She began leaving soft kisses along the woman's skin until she reached her throat and did the same thing all the way up to the woman's ear where she nibbled.

Regina was completely still and Emma could hear her breathing. Her body was still trembling and she would flinch every now and then in aftershocks. Emma felt guilty. She was rough. A little too rough. The Beast obviously got carried away.

"Are you okay?" She asked into Regina's ear. Regina didn't move, she just sighed as if trying to catch her breath.

Emma kissed right behind her ear. She then pulled out and rolled off of Regina. She looked over and noticed that Regina's eyes were closed and she wasn't moving.

"No." Emma breathed. She scrambled up and moved over to her girlfriend that was still laying completely still on her stomach. "Regina?" She whispered as she reached over and shook the woman's arm. She didn't move and she was limp. "Damn it."

She felt for the bag that the handcuffs came in. She was pretty sure the key would be in there. It wasn't at the foot of the bed, it must have fallen over during the sex. She crawled to the end of the bed and peered over. She spotted it and grabbed it. She frantically crawled back to her girlfriend and began trying to unlock the cuffs but with her shaky hands it was taking longer than necessary. Eventually she got them open and tossed them aside.

She flipped Regina over and looked at the woman. There was nothing there. She was completely limp. Emma ran her fingers through her hair as she panicked. The Beast... Damn it..

No... it didn't. No.

She calmed herself down and put two fingers to Regina's throat. She waited and sighed in relief when she felt a pulse. She reached over and lifted one of Regina's eyelids to examine her pupils. Sure enough she was alive. Just unconscious?

She passed out during the sex. Oh god. The Beast almost killed her. Emma moved Regina so that she could put her under the covers. She slid under them as well.

She was shaking as well. She was freaking out. She was unsure if she choked Regina into unconsciousness or it was the orgasm but either way it was too much.

Emma began to rub small circles on Regina's back. She felt a little bit of frustration and nervousness. The Beast was stronger than she thought. No matter how hard she fights it always gets what it wants. Including Regina. But Emma will not let it harm her again.

After this little incident the beast needs to go. Emma refused to share Regina with this... monster. She refused to let Regina come face to face with it ever again.

Emma felt a rush of guilt about that. If Regina actually knew what type of danger she was in every time she was near Emma. If only she knew that the Beast was just waiting to strike. If only she knew what Emma truly was.

Emma hated what she was. She hated the things she's done. She even hated herself for not being stronger to fight the Beast. Emma was nothing but a vessel for that thing.

But not for much longer. She couldn't share a body with that anymore.

Emma had to destroy the Beast. Bury it. But how? How could she destroy something that had felt invincible all these years?

Emma sighed deeply as she felt herself getting tired as well. Either way she needed to find a way and quickly. She couldn't risk hurting the woman she was beginning to love. She needed to protect Regina no matter what. She deserved that much.

Emma let out one more sigh as she began to be pulled in to sleep as well. Her hand continued to stroke Regina's back as she too drifted into sleep.

* * *

The next morning Emma opened her eyes and stretched. She felt a body encasing her body in a koala grip. The woman then shifted and mumbled 'Permanecer'. She looked down to see Regina literally wrapped around her body. Sleeping heavily. Emma sighed in relief. She was so worried the night before. Regina had passed out during sex and Emma thought she was dead for a good minute.

The Beast was too rough and she thought that it hurt Regina but Emma was just glad that she had come to. Well sort of.

"How are you feeling?" Emma whispered.

"Muy bueno. Estate quieto." Regina mumbled. "I'm sleeping."

"Grumpy." Emma grumbled back. At least she was responsive. "I'm pretty sure you told me to shut up."

"Muy bien." Regina sighed. "Close. Now, cállate."

Regina groaned and cuddled closer to her.

Emma chuckled and stretched again. She usually woke up early to work out. Two Sundays out of the month she meets Jason at the gym but she couldn't this particular time because she had a guest. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was after ten pm.. she usually had worked out and gone for her run by then but of course she slept in.

Knowing that she still had to because as a cop she had to stay fit, she kissed Regina's forehead and began to wiggle beneath the other woman to get from under her.

"No." Regina said tightening her grip. "You stay."

"Baby, I have to work out." Emma chuckled. "You can watch me and then I'll work you out."

Regina's eyes sprang open. "Really?"

"Yep and I meant actually working out. We'll exercise together."

"No." Regina grumbled. "Let's just sleep a little more."

Emma chuckled. "Fine. But I'll need food eventually."

"I'll cook you breakfast if we lay here a little longer."

"French toast?" Emma asked hopefully. It's been a while since she's had French toast.

Regina hummed. "Whatever you like."

"French toast and bacon." Emma said.

"Then that is what you shall have." Regina replied. "Now, hush up and cuddle with me."

Emma chuckled and did what she was told.

"You kinda scared me last night..." Emma said gently. She felt Regina shift in her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"When you passed out. I thought... I..." Emma looked up at the ceiling. "I thought I hurt you."

"Oh..." Regina sighed. "No. I just... I passed out." She chuckled. "You should be proud of yourself."

Emma chuckled. "Then why do I feel so lousy?"

Regina shrugged. "I don't know, we had great sex. You made your girlfriend pass out underneath you. You fucked me senseless. You should be on top of the world, Officer."

Emma shook her head. Well, she would if she was responsible. "I don't know."

"Hush!" Regina hissed. "Go back to sleep."

Emma shook her head but fell silent. Regina obviously hadn't felt like she was in any danger. in her opinion they just had rough sex and she got over stimulated and passed out. Emma knew better.

She felt the weight on her chest increase and Emma knew what that meant. Regina had fallen asleep again. Man that was a sleepy woman. Emma shook her head and closed her eyes, realizing that she had nothing more to do. Soon they both fell back asleep.

They woke again about three hours later. Definitely much too late for breakfast but who was there to tell them so?

Regina had evolved from a koala to a sloth as her body half covered Emma's. Emma on the other hand didn't exactly mind. She liked it in fact. Being cuddled was nice. She never wanted to sleep alone again.

Regina sighed and snuggled closer. Emma began rubbing her back softly again. Regina hummed contentedly and honestly Emma never wanted to get up. They could lay in bed all day and just-

A low rumble from Emma's stomach caused Emma to freeze and Regina's eyes to spring open. Regina sat up and looked Emma in the face. Emma's cheeks were red as beets. The other woman simply patted her stomach.

"Hungry." She asked with a smirk.

Emma nodded and Regina chuckled, causing Emma to laugh as well. Relieving her embarrassment.

"Let me get you fed." Regina said shifting to get up. "I can't have my girlfriend hungry all day."

Emma smiled. She loved the idea of being Regina's girlfriend. It had a nice ring to it. "French toast time?"

Regina chuckled. "Indeed."

"Awesome!" Emma chuckled. Regina smiled and kissed her softly.

"Yes. I'm going to shower first because frankly I smell like sex."

"I like it." Emma cut in. Regina raised a brow.

"That so?"

"Yeah."

Regina laughed. "Shut up."

Emma grinned. "Hurry up because I'm hungry."

Regina shook her head. "So impatient." She muttered as she climbed out of bed. Emma sat up onto her elbows and watched her girlfriend's naked form disappear from the room.

"Damn." She muttered as she fell back and looked up at the ceiling. "Am I really awake right now?"

* * *

After breakfast where Emma begged Regina to cook naked but the other woman refused, they retired to the couch to watch a movie. Emma was extremely full and even more lazy so she slid down on the couch and slumped back against it lazily. Regina chuckled at the sight and began rubbing Emma's very full tummy. She snuggled into Emma's side as well. For some reason it made her feel safer, she didn't understand why.

Emma yawned and put an arm around Regina's shoulder. "What do you wanna watch, princess?" Regina pulled away from Emma. Emma gave her a look and sat up a little straighter. "What?" She asked confused.

"I am a queen. Not a princess." Regina said with an adorable pout. Emma snorted and grabbed the front of Regina's black top and pulled her back to her.

"I'm sorry, my queen." Emma corrected as she slipped an arm around the woman's waist. She began to play with the hem of Regina's top. It was short and barely met the waistband of the very tight, very short shorts she was wearing, exposing a decent amount of skin.

Regina nodded. "Better."

Emma grinned. "What kinda movie are you in the mood for, babe?" She shifted so that Regina could rest her head on her chest. "Horror, comedy, porn?" She added the last part in a hopeful tone.

Regina sat up and looked at her. They looked at each other and Regina raised a brow. "You have porn?"

Emma shrugged with a smirk. "Maybe."

Regina was intrigued. In all honesty she had her own little porn collection but she had no idea that Emma was into it. She was not expecting that. "What kind do you like?

"Hentai." Emma said unabashed. "I like the fantasy stuff."

Regina nodded. Again she hadn't expected that. "Have you ever watched the one where the women have penises?"

Emma frowned and looked at Regina seriously. "I have..."

"And?"

"I don't like it. They're sexualizing my birth defect and they make it seem like it wants sex all the time. Also it gives you unrealistic expectations about women."

"Doesn't all porn?" Regina asked with a raised brow. "I mean, no woman's body looks like that and the same goes for men."

"Your body looks way better than those women." Emma muttered. "But I meant the whole, being turned on by a chick with a cock part."

Regina smirked but didn't comment. "And my first time seeing that big cock of yours I rode you until you almost passed out." She bit her lip. "You are so sexy."

Emma sighed. "That's you, baby. No other woman had ever reacted that way. You were the first to fuck me instead of freaking out. I still don't understand why."

"Because I think the fact that you're different is sexy, Emma. I think you're special. I like that. I like you. You are more than what's between your legs." Regina explained. "Besides your cock is the most amazing thing I have ever experienced."

"You want it now?" Emma's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide. She was turned on. Regina smirked.

"No. You promised me a movie." Regina chuckled.

Emma groaned. "I did, didn't I?"

Regina hummed. "I'm in the mood for whichever genre you want, Emma."

Emma chuckled and detached herself from her girlfriend. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to the woman's cheek causing her to giggle. Emma then stood and headed to the television stand. She looked over her shoulder at Regina and grinned. She opened up a little cubby that was connected to it, unveiling dozens upon dozens of dvds and blurays.

She reached in and pulled out a DVD. She held it up towards Regina. Regina read the title and gave Emma a look. "Seriously, Emma? Twilight?"

Emma laughed and turned to return it to its spot. "It's not that bad if you don't think too hard."

Regina laughed. "I didn't take you for the teenage romance type."

"I saw vampires and I was curious. How was I to know?"

"The books?"

"Never read them." Emma continued as she went through the movies. "Besides. Don't act like you didn't see it."

"I have." Regina chuckled. "I actually liked the second one. I found the werewolves to be more interesting than the vampires. But isn't that always the case?"

"Not really. I found the vampires more interesting than the werewolves in True Blood."

"That's not fair to say." Regina laughed. "We didn't exactly see much of them."

Emma gave Regina a look and Regina pouted. Emma chuckled and turned back to the movies. "What they needed in twilight was a hybrid."

"Like Michael from Underworld?" Regina asked as her brows rose. She crossed her arms.

"Yep." Emma said still looking through the movies.

Regina shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Those vampires were badass."

"No. Selene was badass."

Emma snorted. "True. I still prefer the True Blood vamps though. Unapologetic, animalistic, horny."

Regina chuckled and raised a brow. "You have a point but they were also humorous at times. Do you think vampires, someone who had lived dozens of lives and is dead would have a sense of humor?"

Emma hummed. "For sure. I mean, imagine living that long and dealing with so much death and not having a sense of humor. I would stake myself."

Regina laughed. "Same here. Good thing we're ordinary humans then, huh?"

"Hmm... I don't know." Emma said as she pulled some movies from the shelf. "I think vampire sex would be fun. The strength, the speed and stamina."

Regina smirked as Emma headed back to the couch and plopped down beside her. Regina's hand instantly went to Emma's hair. She began playing with her curls. "You have incredible stamina, Emma, and strength..." She whistled. "I don't think I'd be able to handle much more. You'll probably tear me apart."

Emma smirked then it fell from her lips when she saw the bruises and hand prints on Regina's neck. Regina's hand instantly went to it. She covered it as if that would undo the damage.

"Well, I almost did last night " Emma grumbled. "I'm so sorry, Regina."

"It's fine, Emma. I don't even have any pain." That was a bald face lie. Her neck was aching something fierce. It hurt to even talk but she didn't want Emma to feel guilty. "Sometimes we get so wrapped up in the passion we don't realize..." She looked into Emma's sad eyes. "I know you would never hurt me on purpose. I'm prepared to get a little battered in bed, Emma. I bruise easily but don't tip toe around me. Fuck me with all you have. Don't ever hold back. I'm a big girl I can take it."

Emma frowned as she looked into Regina's eyes. "I'll be careful."

Regina smiled. "Good. Don't worry about me though. I'm tough. I'm talking Tonka tough."

Emma laughed. "Did you just compare yourself to a child's toy?"

Regina snorted. "I loved them as a kid. They were literally indestructible."

Emma grinned. "My girlfriend is so cool. You liked trucks?"

Regina hummed the affirmative. "And Hotwheels. I still have dozens of them."

Emma chuckled. "That's incredible. I didn't see you as the car type. I saw you as the Barbie and baby doll type."

"Oh I had tons of those." Regina giggled. "And like ten tea sets. I played with them more but sometimes I'd like to play with trucks, trains, cars and occasionally Stretch Armstrong."

"Awesome. Oh." Emma laughed. "Wow."

"My father raised me to believe that toys and colors didn't have a gender. If I wanted a truck or a toolset my father would buy it. My mother had different opinions but neither of us cared enough to listen to them."

Emma smiled. "I still say your dad is the coolest."

Regina smiled as she thought of her kind, warm, gentle father. "He is. He's amazing."

"My parents treated me like a boy for the first three to four years of my life." Emma said quietly. She looked down at her hands and fiddled with them. "They dressed me like a boy, brought me boy toys and they even gave me a boy's name..."

"What was it?" Regina asked softly.

Emma smiled sadly and looked over at her girlfriend. "Emmet."

Regina nodded. How despicable. "When did they realise that you were a girl?"

Emma shrugged. "They always knew..." She frowned. "But my grandma, Ruth. She passed away when I was six... but... anyway, she called them out on it. When I would go visit her, she would dress me and treat me like a girl. She sort of knocked some sense into them and when she passed, I was all alone."

Regina frowned. The conversation had turned dark fairly quickly but she wanted to let her vent. "I'm so sorry."

"It got worse though." Emma continued. "My mother went from one extreme to the next. Since I wanted to be a girl she forced me to do everything like one. They took all my boy toys, changed my name to Emma and forced me to wear dresses all the time."

Regina shook her head.

Emma nodded. "They wouldn't even let me stand up to pee. They wanted me to sit like a girl. Oh and they bought me panties. Like really tight little girl panties."

"I can only imagine how that was for you."

Emma looked down at her hands. "It was uncomfortable. Especially when I hit puberty and this thing got so huge. I started buying my own underwear. I couldn't take it anymore."

Regina nodded. "Well, let's crunch your daddy's penis and testicles into panties and see how he likes it."

Emma looked up at her. Regina raised a brow. Then just like that Emma laughed. It was an adorable sound and it alleviated all of the tension in the room. "He wouldn't like that very much."

"Good. That's what he deserves."

Emma's laugh died down and she turned to Regina. "Can I kiss you, baby?" She asked softly.

"Of course." Regina said quickly. "You don't have to ask."

Emma leaned in and kissed her softly. It was quick and then she pulled away. "I'm really sorry about your neck."

Regina shook her head. "It's fine, Sweetheart. Now come here." She tugged on Emma's hair and directed her to her neck.

Emma of course didn't have to be told twice. She leaned in close and pressed a hot opened mouthed kiss to Regina's neck. Regina hummed softly as another was pressed there and another.

Regina giggled. She was getting hot and bothered and Emma was getting turned on. She could tell by the way she was trying to lay her down.

She gently pushed Emma away. "Emma," she giggled.

Emma was breathing heavily. "What?"

"The movie." Regina said.

Emma looked confused for a moment then chuckled. "Right..." She held up the dvds. "Pick one "

Regina looked at her options. She looked up at Emma with a raised brow. "Evil Dead or Insidious?"

Emma shrugged. "I like horror."

Regina hummed. "Indeed." She tapped her chin with her finger as she decided. "I've never seen either of them."

Emma gasped. "Seriously?"

Regina nodded. "Which do you suggest?"

"For you..." Emma said thoughtfully. "Definitely Insidious."

"Okay then." Regina chuckled. "Put it on."

Emma nodded and got up from the couch. She headed over to the television.

Regina watched quietly as Emma set about putting the movie into the DVD player. "Want a snack or something?" Emma asked.

"What do you have?"

"Popcorn, chips, granola bars, candy..." Emma listed off.

Regina smiled. "Popcorn..."

Emma grinned as she headed into the kitchen to fix it. Regina smirked and turned around on the couch where she had a full view of the busy blonde moving about in the kitchen. She rested her hands in the back of the couch and rested her chin on them.

"Emma?" Regina purred.

"Yeah?" Emma responded as she placed the packet in the microwave. Regina chuckled.

"Are you going to hold me if I get scared?"

"Of course, baby." Emma replied setting the microwave and pressing start.

Regina smiled. "Good."

Emma grinned.

When the microwave stopped, Emma removed the bag carefully and poured the contents into a bowl. She headed back into the living room and Regina turned back towards the screen.

Emma dropped on to the couch, causing Regina to fall over into her. Regina chuckled as she righted herself.

"Well then..." She muttered. Emma grinned. Regina shook her head with a fond smile and folded her legs under her.

Emma picked up the remote and hit play. Regina snuggled up closer to Emma as the movie began.

Of course Regina hadn't realized that they were being watched. Well, they weren't. Not really. She didn't think anything of the way Emma shifted and put a protective arm around her shoulder.

No it didn't send up any red flags even though it should have.

She didn't sense the beast lurking in the shadows. She didn't feel the danger she was in as it prepared to strike.

Nope. She just felt safe with Emma. She had no idea that may have been what put her in danger.

* * *

 **How was my Spanish? Decent? Horrible? Good?**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Soooo... uhh... I told the beast to give Regina and Emma some privacy and it was all like "no." and I was all, "see, that's why you and I don't get along and no one likes you." lol.**

 **Also Insidious is one of the scariest movies I have ever seen. No lie I watched that and the sequel back to back once and couldn't sleep for like a week. Good luck, Regina. I don't know if she would have been better off watching Evil Dead because that was scary af too. Lol.**

 **Also one of the Ouat actors is in the sequel to Insidious, does anyone know who it is? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A big hello from me! lol. warning for sex and language.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Eight

Emma felt Regina snuggle closer into her side. It was more than apparent that the other woman was a little afraid and/or trying to find a scientific solution to her fears. She wrapped her arm around the woman's waist and pulled her close. Now she felt bad that the woman was slightly afraid but she wasn't going to lie and act as though she did not enjoy the attention she had been receiving. Emma kissed Regina's hair and gave her a squeeze.

She let her fingers trail up and down the exposed skin on Regina's stomach. She was just so soft and warm. She couldn't stop touching and feeling. She loved the way Regina felt in her arms and she never wanted to let her go. Just feeling someone else, not being alone was nice. But she knew that it wouldn't last. Something bad would happen. Something bad always happens. That's just how Emma's life goes. That's why she should be absorbing all of this before it was too late instead of worrying but she couldn't help herself.

Regina sighed and snuggled closer. Emma just shoveled more popcorn into her mouth. She dipped her hand back into the bowl and brought some popcorn to Regina's mouth. The woman opened her mouth and accepted.

They both fell back into the movie. They had finished the first part and they were just coming to the end of the second part. Regina was burrowed almost inside of Emma and was hiding her face in the crook of her neck. Emma just continued to stroke her stomach gently.

Regina covered her face for most of the movie though and Emma chuckled at it. It was cute. She wrapped her free hand around her girlfriend's wrist and began pulling her hands away. She chuckled when Regina's eyes were still closed.

"Open your eyes, baby."

"No." Regina said.

"Chicken." Emma chuckled and pecked the woman's cheek. Regina opened her eyes then and glared at her.

"No. I am not."

"You're right." Emma muttered and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met quickly. "Just watch you're going to miss it."

Regina sighed and rested her head on Emma's shoulder. Emma tried to relax. She did, but she felt it. The chill. The beast was nearby. Emma groaned internally. Why couldn't it ever just take a break?

Emma decided to ignore it and tune back into the movie.

The movie played through and Emma ignored the whispers in her head. She also ignored the nails scraping her skull. It was difficult but she managed. Regina being an excellent distraction. Even after the movie ended they were still having a great time. Just joking and teasing one another.

Emma could feel the presence of the Beast standing behind her. It's shadow lumbering over her like a tree blocking out the sun, preventing the flowers below to grow. That's what the Beast did. It covered her in darkness and made it difficult to survive.

Regina pulled her out of her head when she turned sideways on the couch and laid back, resting her head in Emma's lap. Emma looked down at her and smiled. Regina grinned up at her.

"What was your favorite boardgame as a child?" Regina asked curiously.

Emma thought about that. She never really played board games growing up. No one ever played with her and it was difficult to play alone.

"Because no one loved you." The beast whispered into her ear. "They couldn't stand being around you. That's why I came along. To be your friend. I am your only true friend."

Emma ignored the Beast's ranting. She shrugged. "I didn't really have one. What's yours?"

Regina frowned then smiled in memory. "Candyland. I used to make my sister and father play that with me for hours." She chuckled. "They hated it."

"I wouldn't have minded." Emma said with a grin. "If I knew you as a kid I wouldn't have minded playing with you."

Regina smiled. "I would have been too busy trying to kiss you." She teased.

Emma chuckled. "And I would have let you. I would have puckered up so quickly."

Regina laughed. "Good. You better."

Emma fell silent for a moment. She felt the creature still lurking. Caressing her skin but she couldn't acknowledge it. She wouldn't give it the satisfaction. "Hey Gina, how are you with a Rubik's cube?" She asked needing a distraction.

"Pretty good." Regina replied simply. "I could solve it in a few minutes."

Emma hummed. She motioned for Regina to sit up. Regina poked out her bottom lip but did what was asked of her. Emma slid from the couch and headed to the kitchen. She grabbed the multicolored cube and another puzzle from the counter then headed back to the couch. She sat back down and grabbed a pillow, placing it into her lap. She then touched Regina's shoulder and began lowering her back down to her lap. Regina rested back and settled into Emma's lap.

"Now this..." Emma said holding up the Rubik's cube. "Is mine. I've been working on the same side for like a month."

Regina chuckled. "Lies."

"I'm serious. I just can't get my mind to focus." Emma explained simply. "Besides I have almost no patience."

Regina smiled and plucked the offered toy from Emma's hand. She was clearly realizing how much Emma enjoyed watching her brain work. Emma put her arm across the back of the couch and leaned back. She used her other hand to start combing her fingers through Regina's dark hair.

Regina smiled up at Emma then looked back at the cube. She then set to work. Emma honestly had never seen anything like it. She made it look so easy to match the colors up on each side. She twisted and turned the toy over, observing it. The woman had her lower lip pulled between her teeth and her brows were furrowed as she focused. She looked adorable.

With a few more planned twists and rotations Regina held up the completely solved puzzle.

Emma accepted it and looked it over with her mouth hanging open. It felt like she had just handed it over. Regina had completed it in a matter of moments.

"You're gonna teach me how to do this, right?" Emma asked seriously. Because Damn.

Regina chuckled and shrugged. "If you like."

Emma grinned then grabbed the other puzzle. She held it up. "Ever see this before?"

Regina frowned and shook her head. "I'm assuming it's not a sex toy and it's not going into my vagina or my ass..."

Emma gasped then ended up coughing. Regina chuckled. Emma gave her a stern look. "No. It is not going into that tiny pussy of yours or your..." She froze and her brows rose. "You're into anal?" She asked. Regina just shrugged coyly then winked. Emma cleared her throat. "Anyway, this is a megaminx cube. It's supposed to be super difficult. I've never even tried it."

Regina chuckled as she accepted it from Emma. "Then why do you have it?"

Emma shrugged. "It looked cool. But now I have Einstein in my lap so..."

Regina looked it over as if trying to get a feel for it. "Hardly Einstein. Let's make this more interesting shall we?" She looked up at Emma with a small smirk.

Emma smirked back. "I'm listening."

"I bet I can do this in under five minutes. If I win, you go down on me until I tell you to stop." Regina said. "You do give oral, yes?"

"I've never really done it before..." Emma confessed. She expected Regina to look shocked or disappointed but the woman barely reacted at all.

"You'll do fine. I've been wanting that beautiful mouth of yours on me since I met you. Will you give it a try?"

"Of course..." Emma said with a grin. She did want to taste Regina but she wasn't quite sure how to ask. "What happens if you lose?"

Regina shrugged. "What do you want? Oral?"

Emma shook her head. "I want you to ride my dick. I like when you do that. Until I cum... handcuffed."

Regina smiled up at Emma. "Deal."

Emma grinned. This should be fun.

Regina turned back to the puzzle as Emma glanced at the clock. She was timing Regina. It wasn't like there was a lot on the line. Either way, Emma gets to fuck Regina.

The woman remained focused on her task. Emma heard the Beast breathing in her ear. She shook it off again. She remained focused on Regina's hands as they twisted and explored the new puzzle. Matching up all the sides easily. It was almost done. Emma watched quietly in awe.

She really had ended up with a genius.

It didn't take long and in a few more moments, she was finished. Emma's eyes grew wide as Regina handed her the completed toy. Emma looked at the clock. She was finished with a minute to spare.

Emma looked it over as if to see what the hell happened. This woman really was a genius.

"You've never seen this before?" Emma asked. Regina shook her head. Emma frowned and looked at it again. "Let me ask you something, baby."

"Okay." Regina said simply turning her head to look Emma in the face.

"What's it like being like you?" Emma asked. "Like being really smart?"

"Oh..." Regina chuckled. "It's really... it's hard to explain. It's interesting. You know a lot of things and your brain sort of files it away but not very well and some of it spills over. Making a mess of your thoughts. But even though you barely have enough room for the information you already have, you're just starving for more. But no matter how much you consume its never enough."

Emma nodded, trying to follow. "That could be overwhelming."

Regina nodded. "Yeah. But I can handle it. I've been this way my whole life. I've learned to deal."

Emma smiled. "Because you're one tough cookie. You won't let your busy brain bring you down."

Regina laughed. "Damn right."

Emma shook her head with a small fond smile. Regina certainly was something else. Emma wished she had the same willpower when it came to her own brain.

Regina smiled and reached up and touched Emma's cheek. "You owe me some top-notch oral."

Emma chuckled. "I'm not sure about top-notch but yeah I'll pay up." She shifted. "Now?"

"Nope." Regina said with an adorable smirk. "I want you..."

Emma felt the signs of arousal. She understood exactly what Regina meant. "Yeah?"

Regina sat up and turned to Emma. "Yes..." She muttered as she began leaning in. Emma closed her eyes expecting Regina to seal their lips in a wet steamy kiss but instead Emma felt warm lips press to the soft skin of her throat. There was a swipe of a hot tongue and Emma shivered. Fuck. Damn Regina and that exquisite mouth of hers. Damn it.

There was another kiss pressed to her throat. Emma sighed. That felt so good. Emma was pretty sure she'd never get used to that. There were more kisses fluttered against the same spot then a hand was placed on her thigh. Emma flinched, she hadn't been expecting it. Regina chuckled and nipped at Emma's jawline. Regina's hand inched up higher. Emma squirmed again.

Regina chuckled into Emma's ear and kissed her neck again. Her hand finally reached its destination and gripped Emma's semi-erect cock.

"I'm wet." She whispered into Emma's ear. Emma was thinking of those tiny shorts Regina had on and that top that showed a little of her stomach and a lot of her cleavage. Regina's tongue flicked her earlobe. Emma shivered then. "Wanna fuck?" Regina asked in an innocent tone that made Emma groan.

"What do you think?" Emma asked.

Regina chuckled. "I think, yes."

Emma groaned that time. She could feel her erection growing under Regina's groping and massaging, along with the strategically placed kisses. It was as if Regina knew Emma's body. She knew how to get her going on a personal level and they hadn't even known each other for that long. "Fuck."

Regina chuckled. She then pulled away from Emma's neck and before Emma could even register what was happening, the woman crashed her plump lips into Emma's. Her tongue immediately made itself known.

Emma kissed back with as much passion as she leaned in to Regina and began laying her down. The woman went down without protest that time. She felt for the waistband of those tempting little shorts and pulled them down, she tossed them aside and began working on the woman's panties as well. Regina pulled her top over her head, leaving herself in just a pink bra.

Emma took a moment to appreciate the art before her. She had never really gotten to truly see Regina. It was always straight to sex because they were both impatient and driven by passion. She planned to really see Regina's body that time. She reached down and let her fingertips travel over that smooth olive skin. Regina was hot to the touch as always. Emma's fingers started at Regina's soft full lips and traveled down her chin, over her throat, down the valley between her perfect breasts, down her sternum and over her navel. Emma stopped for a moment to play with the little heart charm on the woman's belly button ring.

Regina chuckled. Emma looked up at Regina and grinned. "I can't believe that you have this. It's so fucking hot."

Regina smirked. "Well, I was told that I was destroying my beautiful body with that..."

Emma made a face. "Let me guess, your mom?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I don't care though because you like it and that's all that matters."

Emma hummed then leaned In for a kiss. Their lips met quickly then Emma pulled away. "I like everything about you..."

"And I like everything about you, Emma Swan."

Emma smiled and stole another kiss. "That means you're going to be a good girl for me, right?"

Regina shrugged. "Perhaps..."

Emma's brows rose and she snickered. "Is that so?" She ran her fingers across Regina's smooth stomach. "And what do I have to do to get you to be a good girl all of the time?"

Regina smirked. "For one... keep touching me like that."

Emma smirked and continued to caress Regina's body. Her hand stopped at the woman's hip. Her fingers danced over the delicate skin, then she paused and her brows rose. That's new. Or she hadn't seen it. There was a tiny black heart tattoo on Regina's hip, not too far from her groin. The heart looked to be made of glass and was shattering. The small pieces of glass were falling from the bottom of it. It was pretty but Emma assumed that there was more to it than that.

"Why hadn't I seen this before...?" She muttered.

"Because we don't exactly get the chance to really explore each others bodies." Regina replied matter-of-factly.

"What does it mean?" Emma asked curiously.

Regina scrunched her face. "Nothing. It's just a tattoo, Emma."

Emma frowned but nodded. Emma had a super power. She could always tell when someone was lying and in that moment, her lie detector pinged. Regina for the first time since she'd met her, had lied. It was obviously for a good reason because Regina was not a liar. but Emma was not going to push and end up pushing Regina away. Eventually Regina would tell her. She's sure of it.

"There's another part to it." Regina said as if trying to distract Emma. She put her hand to her breast and moved it aside. There was a red glass-like heart but it had black spots. It appeared to be falling out of Regina's chest. It was small but elaborate and very beautiful.

Definitely more than a tattoo.

"It's cool."

Regina smiled softly. "Thank you."

Emma nodded. Realizing the Regina was done with the subject, she reached Regina's thighs and spread them. She pulled down the top of her joggers and unveiled her cock. It sprang to life. Regina bit her lip upon seeing it.

"Are you ready for me?" Emma asked, gripping the base. She stroked it a little and Regina tried to sit up but a firm hand on her lower stomach stopped her. "Be still..." Emma ordered.

Regina started to sass her but Emma cut her off when she stroked the tip of her cock the length of Regina's drenched slit. Regina moaned and arched up when it brushed her extremely sensitive clit. "Please Emma..." She whispered desperately.

Not wanting to keep Regina waiting, she lined the head up with Regina's entrance. She heard Regina inhale a deep breath and she knew that the woman was preparing herself for Emma's girth as well as her length. She began to push in and Regina moaned with a little scream at the end. Now Emma really liked that response.

She figured Regina would be a little looser from the night before but she was right back to how tight she was before. It was like Emma hadn't even touched her. She liked it and she had never experienced anything like it.

She pushed the rest of the way in. Regina wrapped her legs around her waist and began rolling her hips upward, fucking her. Emma moaned and her eyes rolled back in her head. She was in total ecstasy. How the fuck was Regina doing that while underneath her?

Emma began thrusting gently. Sliding in and out with only a small amount of resistance. Regina was already fired up. She was moaning and growling. Emma delighted in the reactions she was pulling from Regina.

She continued to pump in and out, speeding up her pace a little. Regina clawed at her back through her tank and Emma was thankful that she was wearing it or she was pretty sure she would be in a lot of pain. The way Regina was clawing at her, she was sure she would have broken the skin.

Regina's fingers threaded through blonde tresses and pulled her down so that their mouths could meet in a horny, sloppy kiss. Regina hummed and Emma closed her eyes. She loved the way Regina's lips felt and tasted. She also loved being inside of her.

Emma sped up until she was pounding into the woman pulling little whines and whimpers from her. It felt amazing. Pleasuring Regina. The woman that made her feel good without even touching her. The woman that made her feel like she was worth something. It was nice giving that feeling back.

The couch was rocking in a rhythm. There was just so much going on. Emma was on sensory overload. The smells of Regina, the couch rocking, being inside of Regina, tasting her, hearing her moans. She was so turned on that she couldn't slow down. Regina hadn't complained but instead continued to mutter little things that were a combination of English and Spanish. Emma didn't understand a word of it but Regina sounded pleased and appeared to be enjoying herself. She kept going faster and faster she felt her testicles throbbing and her cock pulsing inside of Regina's trembling pussy.

Regina looked into her eyes and the fire in them did something to Emma.

Regina's shaky walls gave Emma's shaft a tight squeeze and Emma couldn't take anymore, she just let go, giving in to the intensity of the moment. She came hard inside of Regina.

Regina let out a little gasp when she felt Emma's cock emptying her seed into her. That triggered Regina's orgasm and she came as well.

"Fuck." Emma groaned as she collapsed on top of Regina.

They were both sweaty and panting, trying to catch their breath.

"I agree " Regina chuckled. She combed her fingers through Emma's hair softly. "Don't pull out. We're not done here." She whispered breathlessly into Emma's ear and Emma inhaled a sharp breath.

Damn.

* * *

After hours of vigorous sex they eventually tired themselves out. Emma was pretty sure she hadn't a single ounce of semen left in her body. She honestly felt drained and dry. She had drank two bottles of water then the other half of Regina's and she was still thirsty. She was a Gatorade in when the food they had ordered arrived.

They ate at the island in Emma's kitchen where they laughed and talked. Regina even showed Emma how to use chopsticks. That was fun. They showered, separately of course because Emma was scared that Regina was going to jump her and she was pretty sure that she couldn't take much more. After their nightly routines they climbed into Emma's bed in their pajamas where they stayed for the rest of the evening.

"I can't believe you have me watching this." Regina said as she snuggled closer to Emma and rested her head on her chest as the blonde cop, mouthed along with the movie.

"What?" Emma laughed. "Shrek is a classic."

"Its a cartoon." Regina pointed out dryly. Emma could tell that Regina was only teasing.

"But this is definitely not for children." Emma said placing an arm around Regina's slender waist.

Regina laughed. "I agree. There are so many innuendos in this film..."

Emma snorted. "I know. Not to mention they swear way too many times for it to be okay."

Regina snorted. "I know..."

Emma went back to the movie and mouthing along with it while Regina pretended not to like it, but the whole highlight was the two of them just being together.

"Do you have to go tomorrow?" Regina asked finally breaking the silence.

"Go where, baby girl?" Emma asked, her eyes still glued to the glowing screen.

Regina huffed. "Work, sweetie pie."

"Oh... yep." Emma said simply with a shrug.

Regina pouted. "Can't you just quit and lay in bed with me all day?"

Emma chuckled. Oh those big brown puppy eyes. Help! "Baby, I have to work. How else am I suppose to live?" Emma chuckled as the woman straddled her.

"I'll take care of you." Regina said still pouting. Emma couldn't tell if Regina was joking or not but she did like this development. She liked that Regina was so attached. She loved the attention.

"You already take care of me." Emma pointed out. Regina frowned.

"Stay with me tomorrow."

Emma grinned. "No."

"Mean."

Emma laughed. "Oh really now?"

"Yes. You won't even stay with me and you know I'm going to miss you."

Emma nodded along and grinned through her girlfriend's whining. "Uh huh... so I'm supposed to tell my captain that I can't come in because my girlfriend would miss me too much if I left the bed?"

Regina smiled adorably and batted her long lashes. "Yep."

Emma shook her head. She knew that Regina was playing around but it was still cute as hell. "Not gonna happen, babe."

"See, mean."

Emma chuckled. "Okay." She shrugged. She leaned in to kiss the pout off of Regina's face but Regina turned her face and leaned away before she could make contact. "Oh..."

"I'm mad at you. No kisses for you." Regina said as she crossed her arms.

Emma nodded slowly. "Fair enough."

Her girlfriend huffed indignantly.

Emma smiled and Regina raised a brow and pursed her lips. Emma chuckled and before Regina could question her, she flipped them eliciting a surprised yelp from her girlfriend. She settled on top of Regina. She leaned in and kissed the woman deeply. Regina hummed in surprise.

When Emma pulled away she looked into Regina's eyes. "I'm gonna miss you too. Let's just do something to hold us over until next time."

Regina giggled as Emma leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

The beast was furious. How dare Emma ignore it. It remembered a time when it was the one that Emma had. The only thing that she could speak to. How dare Emma just try to throw it away.

Emma needs to learn a lesson. Emma needs to understand who will be there for her in the end.

You cannot turn your back on your friends...

There Emma's body stood in the dark bedroom. The wind was howling as it blew the curtain softly. A shadow cast over Emma's face and there, from the glow of the moon it could be seen..

Emma's grayish, sickly complexion, those dark almost black eyes, the dead stringy hair.

It wasn't Emma at all.

It was the Beast.

The beast had wrestled Emma for dominance and had won. Emma was nowhere around.

It smirked lazily and tilted its head as it watched Emma's little friend sleep so peacefully under the sheets. Poor thing hadn't even realized that Emma had left the bed or had left in general, leaving her alone with the big bad beast.

She felt safe. The beast grinned. She's so naive. If only she knew what Emma was really like. How weak she was. She wouldn't feel safe.

She would think Emma was a joke. Now the Beast was better. It could be everything that Regina wanted. Strong, aggressive, hard on command. She would be a far better lover for someone like Regina instead of that boring crybaby, Emma Swan. But Emma did not want to share. Emma made that very clear. Regardless of the fact that it was the Beast who rocked Regina's world that night. She was the one who fucked the woman so hard that she lost consciousness.

Not Emma 'gentle lover' Swan. Seriously what's the point in having a monster cock that someone of Regina's size should be horrified of, if you don't give her a chance to feel it?

Emma should be buried deep inside of that woman, shifting around her insides. Not being all gentle and passionate. What the hell?

Basically Regina had not even had a taste of the pleasure that the beast could give her. It could have that pussy trembling for an hour after sex. Aftershocks that rocked her entire body. The beast could have that woman scared of their cock. Her pussy begging them to stop.

But no, Emma wanted to play things safe and she doesn't want to share her new pretty toy.

Well, if you don't share, your toy gets taken away and no one can have it. That's how it works. Emma needs to learn that. She needs to remember that the beast is stronger than she is and it could take everything if it wished.

With a wicked smirk it raised the knife. The moonlight reflected off of the blade. It would only take one of those. The woman wouldn't survive it. That way Emma would learn. She would see who was really in charge here.

The Beast gripped the handle firmly and brought the blade down as forcefully as it could. It sliced straight through with perfect precision. The beast straightened up and grinned at its work.

That should teach Emma a lesson.

It wiped its hands on the sheets then left the room.

* * *

Emma woke up on the freezing bathroom floor. She was pretty sure that she had fallen asleep in bed with Regina. She didn't even remember leaving the bed. Did she sleep walk? Or did she...?

Oh no. Her eyes widened and her hand immediately covered her mouth as she began to panic. She blacked out. She knows what happens when she blacks out. Usually people die. There's only one other person in the apartment. She gasped and her heart began pounding.

She felt a dark cloud cover her. What scared her the most was that the beast wasn't present. It's lack of presence meant that it was sated and relaxing. That's never good. She shakily pulled herself up off of the floor.

Oh my god. Regina...

Her palms were sweating and she wiped them on the front of her tank. She slowly opened the door and peeked out into the hallway. She listened for a moment. For anything. Regina's soft breathing when she slept. Gurgling, moaning or even pained cries. There was nothing which made Emma want to cry herself.

She slowly stepped out into the hallway and headed towards her room. The door was closed which is something that Emma doesn't usually do. Since she lived alone she left the door open and even with Regina there, it was only the two of them so there was really no point.

She inhaled softly. She knew that whatever greeted her on the other side of that door would break her. She was pretty sure that she wouldn't survive this.

The hallway felt like it was expanding and closing in, the closer she got. It felt like hours before she finally reached the end of the dark hallway.

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and her hand shook as she gripped the knob. She tried to turn it but her hand kept sliding off of the metal knob. She wiped her hands on her shirt again then gripped the knob. This time it opened easily. She pushed the door open.

She didn't even try to prepare herself for what she was about to see because she never could. She hesitantly stepped into her dark bedroom.

She didn't hear a single thing. She hated that Regina was a quiet sleeper and she barely moved, save for the times when she would snuggle closer to Emma.

She zeroed in on the bed. There was just a tiny Regina shaped lump there under the sheets.

Emma was pretty sure that she had never felt panic like that before. She inched closer until she was standing right behind Regina on her side of the bed.

She went to pull the sheets back but her hand froze when she saw it. Her eyes widened and her heart almost leapt out of her chest.

A knife was sticking out of the mattress right beside where Regina laid. Emma shoved her fist into her mouth to keep from screaming in panic and anger. That was clearly a message from the beast. A messaging stating that it is capable of killing the only person that is kind to Emma and cares about her. A message that it would end Regina's life and break Emma.

Emma's blood began to boil. How dare that monster threaten Regina. An innocent person that had never done anything to hurt either of them.

She reached over and pulled the knife out. The blade was huge. It would have killed Regina for sure. It would have tore through her delicate skin and blood would have been everywhere. She would have suffered and sobbed and trembled. She would have died alone because Emma wasn't there. She would have taken her last gasping breaths gazing into dark, cold, emotionless eyes. She would have died thinking that Emma had hurt her when Emma could never harm a hair on her head and wanted nothing more than to protect her and take care of her.

Regina would have been gone from this world. Emma would have been left alone with nothing.

Emma bit down on her fist to keep from screaming again. Tears sprung to her eyes and she sniffled. She quickly began heading out of the room to get the knife as far away from Regina as possible and to pull herself together in the process.

"Emma?" Regina's soft sleepy voice cut through the darkness of the room just as Emma had reached the threshold. Emma flinched and turned around, keeping the knife behind her back.

"Yes, Gina?" She asked trying to keep her voice calm. Any other time she would have found a half asleep Regina to be extremely adorable but she was too busy freaking out.

"Where are you going? Come back to bed." Even half asleep at three a.m. Regina was pouty and demanding.

"In a minute, baby." Emma said quickly. "I'm thirsty. I'll be right back."

"Fine." Regina grumbled, grumpily.

That made Emma smile a little. She was so grateful that she was okay. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes." Regina mumbled. "Your sexy ass back in this bed."

Emma felt herself relax a little. Leave it to Regina to make everything better without even knowing what was wrong to begin with.

"Alright." Emma said seriously. "Two minutes."

"Okay." Regina said relaxing back against the pillows. "I'm timing you. Don't make me come get you."

"Yes, ma'am." Emma said quickly then headed out of the room. She could hear Regina's dramatic sigh at being called ma'am or Emma not just leaping into bed with her, Emma was unsure.

Emma was just glad that Regina was breathing at all. This is her second run in with the beast that she had survived. This woman was lucky. She had no idea.

Emma walked into the kitchen and dropped the knife into the sink. She gripped the edge of the sink and leaned on it. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. She knew that if she went back to bed as tense as she was, Regina would sense it. Besides, she couldn't sleep like that.

"She's okay." She whispered to herself. "She's alive. She's well. She's fine."

"Next time maybe she won't be."

Emma bristled. That horrible thing. That... monstrosity.

"Leave Regina alone." Emma hissed. "She hasn't done anything to you."

"She hasn't but you on the other hand, you think you can ignore me?" The beast growled. "You cannot ignore me. You are mine and soon she will be too."

"Why do you want her so badly?" Emma whispered seriously.

"Why do you?"

"Because she's special, she's kind and understanding. She cares about me." Emma replied. "She doesn't deserve your cruelty."

The beast cackled. "You have no idea. She might be like the rest of them. You don't know."

"She's not."

"Emma, you need to learn your place." The beast said darkly. "I'm in control here. I give you a little lead way and you stray too far. If Regina's the only way I could rein you in then so be it."

Emma growled. "You will not use her as leverage to control me."

"You'll see." The beast singsonged. Then it was gone.

Emma groaned and buried her face in her hands. She has to destroy that thing for once and for all. She stayed there. She was unsure for how long. She had to come up with a course of action. This has already gone to far.

"It's way past two minutes." A smooth voice said softly behind her. Emma turned around to see Regina standing at the end of the hallway, completely nude and leaning against the wall. She poked out her bottom lip. "You promised, you'd come right back. Liar."

Emma had no idea how Regina managed to make those big brown eyes even larger. It was almost on chibi level. She pushed off of the counter. It was amazing how Regina's presence could just chase away all of the darkness the beast brought along with it.

Regina erased all of its negative vibes and replaced it with positive ones. Emma felt much better. She could breathe and she no longer felt like she was having a panic attack.

"Baby." She said as she approached the dark haired woman. Regina looked up into her eyes with so much warmth and affection. She couldn't help herself when she leaned in and kissed the other woman soundly on the mouth.

Regina hummed and kissed her back. She draped her arms across Emma's shoulders. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. The skin on skin felt amazing and having Regina's bare body pressed against her was turning her on greatly. That mixed with the fact that she thought she lost the woman that night ignited a pit of burning desire inside Emma and she couldn't help herself when she lifted the woman with very little to no effort.

Regina moaned when she was lifted off of the ground. She kept her mouth melded to Emma's as she was lowered so that they were leveled. She wrapped her long legs around Emma's hips.

Emma chuckled and began carrying the woman to the bedroom. The nights events not forgotten but pushed aside in favor of focusing all of her energy on her girlfriend.

She'll deal with the hateful, spiteful beast later. That's for sure.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and faving this story :)**

 **lol. I never thought it was possible to hate a character that you're writing but I despise the beast. lol.**

 **Anywhoooo... for those of you who want a murder, I got you. But I'm not saying when or anything but this is a serial killer story after all... *insert Lana wink gif here***

 **So like I'm on other sites... like, tumblr: fullonswanqueenmode, Ao3: Aponi_Aquene, wattpad: aponiaquene and FB: Aponi Aquene. Drop by and say hi on any of those or all of those anytime. :)**

 **Anyway...**

 **Thanks again! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey y'all! Real quick, um... warnings for blood and gore.**

 **Oh and language.**

 **Sorry for mistakes.**

 **I always appreciate the favs, follows and reviews btw! Thanks!**

 **Enjoy. :)**

Chapter Nine

Emma stepped into her apartment which honestly felt far too empty with her girlfriend gone. She had gotten much too comfortable having Regina around over the weekend. It had gotten to the point where she did not even know what to do with herself now that the woman had returned to her own life. Emma wanted her in her bed again. Maybe she could get her to come over the next weekend. Would that be too clingy? Regina wouldn't mind. She had shown that she was fine with spending loads of time with Emma.

Honestly it had only been a few days since she had seen her and it was killing her.

"Why don't you just tell her to come over?" Emma heard the dark voice in the back of her mind whisper. "What else is she good for?"

Emma sighed. "Not right now, please." She groaned as she walked into her kitchen.

The voice chuckled darkly. "Stop being such a pussy." It growled out. "With the whining and crying. Okay you miss your little fuck toy. Call her and make her come over."

"Leave me alone." Emma hissed. She was not in the mood to deal with the Beast and it's destructive nature and it's disgusting attitude. Regina deserved more respect than that. She was more than a thing for the Beast to cum on and inside of. She was a sweet woman who did not deserve that.

Emma began to ignore the crude words that the monstrous thing was uttering. The goosebumps began tickling her skin as she felt the Beast's fingers trailing up and down her arm. She closed her eyes and tried to will it away. Then she felt it's breath on her neck. That was even more difficult to ignore.

"You can't make me go away." It whispered harshly. "You are mine. I leave when I want to and not before. Do not upset me because you know what I am capable of."

Emma began humming. She knew what the beast was capable of. She got its message the other night loud and clear. She understood that it could take Regina from her and it would be a painful death. It would most likely torture the woman and make her suffer. The beast was like that. It fed off of pain and grew stronger with the more it caused. Sometimes Emma hated herself for allowing it to go on this long. For letting it grow this powerful.

She should have fought it when she was younger and it was nothing more than a murmur in her young ears. But she was so lonely that she saw it as someone to speak to. Now in hindsight she would prefer the loneliness. She no longer wanted this thing controlling her life. Telling her who she can be with. Threatening her girlfriend. The only person who would ever care about them. That's when Emma realized that this thing was definitely a foe and never was a friend.

That's what pushed her to fight it. She would not stand for it hurting Regina. That's when she drew the line in the sand. It could use her and hurt her but never Regina.

No.

She heard it still whispering crude things into her ear, mostly things it wanted to do to Regina and Emma had enough.

"Shut up!" She screamed, slamming her hand down on the counter. "Just shut the hell up, you disgusting piece of shit. I hate you. You are nothing. I want you out of my life. I want you gone forever."

She heard the growls and the nails on her back were dug deep into the smooth fair flesh. Emma winced. It felt like daggers ripping through her skin. She knew that the pain wasn't real but it sure as hell felt like it and she could feel the hot blood pouring from the wounds.

"You are the one that is nothing. You are nothing without me!" The beast growled angrily. "Where would you be without me? Do you think you could survive without me? I've protected you and took care of you all this time but now you meet some slut and you don't need me anymore?"

"I've never needed you!" Emma screamed. Her chest was heaving and she felt the red hot fury boiling up in her chest. "You are the darkest parts of me that I do not need. You never took care of me. You forced me to do things that I didn't want to do..." She felt the sting in the back of her eyes and the pressure building up in her head. She knew what was coming but she fought back the angry tears. "You made me hurt people." She said softly. "You almost made me hurt her." She choked out the last part.

That still scared her and made her chest ache. Regina was always in danger as long as the beast still lurked within the shadows.

They both could not exist in the same world at the same time. Emma only had room in her world for one and that was Regina. The one who had never hurt her, who really takes care of her.

Not the monster that had been doing nothing but destroying Emma for most of her life.

"If I would have hurt her it would have been your fault. You didn't listen and as a result I had to show you that I would take away something you love." The Beast explained. It's voice was ice cold. "But I see I have to prove it to you."

"Don't you threaten her!" Emma screamed. "Don't you.. dare."

The Beast cackled. "I do whatever I want, Emma. You need to see that. I'll just have to show you as I'm peeling her delicate skin from her body with a tiny knife as her cries echo throughout the room. You'll be there in the shadows wanting to help but all you'll be able to do is watch. Watch her beg for death. Because I am the one with the power!"

Hot tears sprung to Emma's eyes then they spilled over and began to run down her cheeks. She knew that the Beast was capable of it. It held no punches. It did what it pleased and when it came to murder the more gruesome the better. The image of Regina being tortured, her being flushed and drenched with sweat as she whimpered at the pain flooded her mind. Emma cringed. She could practically feel her feverish skin. It was odd because when they're dying they always get a high fever but near the end their feet get cold and stiff. Emma didn't want to imagine Regina that way.

She wiped the tears with the back of her hand and then shut her eyes. She began humming harder. She couldn't listen anymore. It was tearing her apart. The idea of something happening to Regina was too much to bear. She could still feel the Beast's claws clawing at her but she ignored it. She began willing it away until the claws lifted and the voice faded with it.

After a moment Emma exhaled slowly. Thank god that was over. She still felt drained though, like she couldn't breathe because she hadn't the energy. She sank to the floor. She just needed a moment. That run in with her Beast took a lot out of her. It was becoming even more wicked.

Stronger.

She wrapped her arms around her legs and shut her eyes. She only needed one moment. One. She just needed to regroup so that she could function again.

She shut her eyes in an attempt at relaxing and before she knew it, she had drifted off to sleep. Right there on the hard, cold kitchen floor.

* * *

A rhythmic ringing caused Emma to sit straight up and her eyes to spring open. She looked around the room. She hadn't remembered where she was or what had happened but she was pretty sure that the Beast had something to do with it.

She groaned as her muscles cracked and squeaked from her stretching out after being curled up on the cold floor for only God knows how long. She pulled herself up off the floor and made her way on shaky legs to the island where she left her phone. By the time she actually reached for it it had stopped ringing. Emma let out a growl of frustration and ran her fingers through her golden hair that was now a tangled and disheveled mess. She began to reach for it again thinking that it was probably Regina but it caused her to jump when it started ringing again.

Her heart was pounding and she was shaking. She had no idea why. She hadn't the faintest idea as to why she was so jumpy but it must have been what happened with the Beast earlier.

She snatched the phone up and looked at the caller id. Her heart sank and she felt instant annoyance when she saw that it was not Regina but instead her mother. She groaned. She knew that her mother would just keep calling if she didn't answer so instead of turning her phone off and missing a call from Regina, she slowly and hesitantly pressed answer.

Honestly after speaking to her mother Emma feels nothing but depressed. She wished that the woman would just leave her alone and quit pretending to care. It was obvious she could care less about Emma. It was more of an obligation to check in with her. It was more of an image thing. It was only in case someone asked her about Emma and she couldn't say 'I don't know'. It's not because she actually cared. She'd probably prefer that Emma died so, she didn't have to pretend anymore. That's what those monthly calls were about. Just to make sure that their freak of a daughter hadn't dropped dead.

She slowly pressed the phone to her ear and inhaled, trying to take in all of the patience she had. This was going to be extremely irritating.

"Hello." She said dryly. She wanted to make sure that her mother knew that her call was not anticipated nor wanted.

"Emma." Came her mother's annoyingly, phony relieved tone. "I was worried."

Yep it's about her. It's always about her. Before her mother could lecture her about worrying her and other nonsense, Emma spoke. "I have a life, Mom. I mean, seriously. Only the people from that shitty town hate me."

The woman gasped and Emma rolled her eyes. She's so damn dramatic. It drives her nuts. "Emma, the people of the town do not hate you. They just do not understand you. You're different, Emma and your personality does not help."

Emma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Of course her mother was going to blame her for being treated like a pariah by the bigots and ignorant assholes of that town. "Mom, I don't get how my personality could cause people to treat me like a freak. I don't do anything."

"Maybe that's why." Mary Margaret said not unkindly. "You never put yourself out there. You barely even visit anymore."

"Because I have no reason to, Mom. I speak to you all the time." Emma explained as patiently as she could. "And the reason I don't put myself out there is because those people either don't want to be anywhere near me, as if my condition is contagious or they want to laugh and make fun of me."

Mary Margaret clicked her tongue in disapproval and Emma felt her anger building up. Her mother was never ever on her side. Neither of her parents were. That's why those people thought it was okay to treat Emma that way because they saw her parents, two important figures treating their only daughter that way. No one fought for her.

"Emma, all of you have grown up so much. I doubt that anyone would make fun of you. Why don't you come visit?" The woman said happily. "Ashley Boyd. You remember her, right?"

Emma hummed. How could she forget her? Ashley was a year younger and she talked to Emma once. The kids told her about Emma and she stopped speaking to her. She acted like Emma no longer existed. It didn't hurt because it was expected and Emma was used to it. "Yep."

"Well she's having a baby shower." Mary Margaret said softly. "She's having a girl." Emma could practically hear the annoying smile on her face. "You should come. I understand that the two of you were friends. She'd love to see you."

"She spoke to me once then when she found out about me she never said another word to me."

Mary Margaret sighed. "Once again, you are both adults."

"I'll pass." Emma sighed. "But tell her I said congrats."

The school teacher realized that she lost that battle and she knew that Emma could be very stubborn when it came to returning to Storybrooke. "Okay." She said softly. "How is everything? How is Boston treating you?"

"Good." Emma said simply.

Of course her mother didn't let that go. She always wanted these torturous conversations to go on longer than either of them would like. "So what's happening? How's work?"

"It's good." Emma shrugged.

"How's that nice partner of yours?" Mary Margaret asked. "Jason."

"He's good." Emma said trying to give her mother the hint as politely as she could.

"Have you made any new friends? It's so important for you to socialize. You can't just sit in that apartment and play video games."

Emma found it ironic that when she was back in Storybrooke her parents never wanted her to go out but now her mother wanted her to get out more. She rolled her eyes, oh please.

She wondered if she should tell her mother about Regina. That would prove that she was alright and there was someone who could care for her and accept her. That could make her mother feel foolish about blaming her for her own social issues. It would prove that it was everyone else and not Emma because Regina saw beyond that. She truly saw Emma. Not some woman with a penis. Not a freak. She saw a person. A broken person with feelings who needed love and a friend.

Her mother should know that for once she was not rejected. That someone wanted her.

"Actually I did." Emma said simply. "I've been seeing someone... A woman..." Her mother knew that she was into women but she felt the need to emphasize this.

Her mother fell silent on the other end of the line and Emma thought, half hoped that she had hung up or the call dropped. She got ready to hang up but just then, the woman spoke again. "Does she know about... your... situation?"

Emma rolled her eyes. Of course she would ask that. Not if she's being good to Emma or what's she's like. "Yeah." Emma said dryly. "I would assume she does since we've fucked more times than I could count."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret gasped.

"What?" Emma asked innocently. "You asked."

"I didn't ask that." Mary Margaret hissed. "Now, cut that out. Tell me about her. What do you know about her family?"

Emma groaned. This is annoying. "Her family lives in Puerto Rico. Her father owns a line of jewelry stores. They're filthy rich."

"She's rich? family money? Like, an heiress?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma could hear the curiosity in her mother's voice. She was obviously wondering what the woman wanted with someone like Emma.

"Yeah and she's beautiful and smart." Emma said before her mother could ask anything else. "She's so sweet and funny. She really cares about me. She's my best friend, Mom."

Emma couldn't help but smile at the thought of Regina's big brown eyes looking at her as if she was the only woman on this planet. That cute little smile that she reserved for Emma. The endless hours of talking. The cuddling and giggling they did late at night in Emma's bed. But Emma's favourite part was waking up with her. That's something she could do every single day for the rest of her life.

"She's from Puerto Rico, you say?" The woman asked. Of course not caring that her daughter for the first time in her life was actually happy. No why would she care? "She's...?"

"Latina?" Emma asked in an annoyed tone. "She's half, yes."

"I don't have a problem with that." Her mother rushed out. "I was just wondering."

"Okay..." Emma said unconvinced.

"Maybe you should bring her home for dinner." Mary Margaret suggested lightly. "I would love to meet her. She sounds amazing."

Emma could tell that the invitation was a peace offering after clearly offending her and Emma was not going to fall for that nor was she going to subject her girlfriend to her parents' judgement. "Not right now, Mom. I'm still getting to know her and I don't need you upsetting her with your comments about Latin people or lesbians and bisexuals."

"I am not homophobic nor am I racist, Emma!" Mary Margaret screamed.

"You get a pass I forget." Emma drawled sarcastically. She found it unnerving that she couldn't just put the resentment she felt towards her parents behind her. "You have a deformed, lesbian child whose dating a Latina. Now you can make all of the offensive statements you want..."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret squealed. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Mom, you're twenty-seven years too late."

She heard a soft sigh on the other end. "Emma, I love you."

"I know you tried to." Emma said honestly. She knew her mother tried to love her. She tried to understand her. She just couldn't. She was unsure if it was normal but it was her norm. "I tried to as well."

Mary Margaret fell silent again. "Emma-"

"It okay, Mom." Emma said quickly. She was starting to feel exhausted given the situation from earlier with the Beast and now this conversation was wearing her out as well. "I'm really tired and I have work in the morning."

She heard her mother sigh. "Okay." She said gently. "Alright. Take care of yourself, Emma. Good night."

"Night, Mom." Emma fought back the urge to say 'I always have'.

She hung up quickly and sat her phone down. She didn't feel as emotional as she expected. Her mother wasn't as bad as she expected this time but nevertheless she needed a pick me up. She felt drained. She looked over at the clock. It was a little after nine. She knew that Regina would be up. She didn't exactly go to sleep early.

She picked the phone up again and called Regina. The phone rang and Emma tapped her fingers on her counter nervously. She was afraid the woman wouldn't pick up.

After a few more rings, the call was picked up and Regina's sultry voice drifted through the line. "Hey Em." She sounded excited to hear from her and Emma sighed in relief for that.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" She asked. She headed over to the fridge and pulled out a beer. The line was quiet and she could tell that Regina was either distracted or hesitating. "Baby, I miss you."

That seemed to kick Regina in the ass and get her talking.. "I miss you too." She said quietly. "What are you doing?"

Emma headed to her couch. She decided to let it go that Regina didn't answer her question. "Not much. Just wanted to talk to my baby girl. I had a long day and needed to hear your voice." She said as she plopped down on the couch.

Regina hummed. "Want to talk about it?"

"Nah." Emma said. Which was true. She really just wanted to forget. Forget everything. She just wanted to focus on her girlfriend. "What are you wearing?"

Regina chuckled. "You are such a pervert. I'll have you know that I am fully dressed."

"Well that's no good." Emma said in a low flirtatious tone. "Take it off. Everything. Now."

"Emma, I wish I could, sweetheart. I do but I-"

She was cut off by someone screaming in the background. "Gigi, it's your turn. Come here."

Emma's eyes widened. Another woman was in Regina's house at this late hour. Maybe that's why she's acting so strange. Oh...

"Give me a moment, Natalie." She heard the muffled reply. "I'm on the phone."

"Well hurry up." The woman said in a flirty pouty tone. "Or I'll start without you."

Regina said nothing else to the woman but instead returned to the phone. "Sorry about that, honey."

Emma's mouth was hanging open. Why is that woman at her house at this hour? What was she going to start without her? Emma wanted to know what the hell was going on. She got an awful pain in her stomach and in her chest. It was an intense sharp pain. She almost cried out but instead shoved her fist into her mouth and bit down onto it to stop herself. She wasn't going to cry. Nope.

"Emma?" She heard Regina's voice calling softly to her. "Are you okay?"

Emma opened and closed her mouth a few times before deciding on. "Who's that?"

"Oh..." Regina chuckled awkwardly. "That's my friend or acquaintance Natalie. A few of my friends are over. It's tacky really. We're drinking in the middle of the week but you know how that goes..."

"What are you guys doing?" Emma asked trying to sound nonchalant but she was on the verge of tears. "...Besides drinking, I mean."

"We're playing a game."

"Which game?" Emma pressed lightly.

"It's not illegal, officer." Regina said, Emma could hear the tension in Regina's voice. As if she had the right.

"Regina, well I'm going to go and let you have fun with your friends." Emma said coolly and prepared to hang up. She expected Regina to let her go easily like the last time but nope.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Emma said with an air of indifference. "You're obviously busy and I do not want to interrupt. Go on. Have fun."

"Don't be like that, Emma." Regina said softly.

"Like what?" Emma asked in a sharp tone trying not to snap.

"Like I've done something wrong. Like I've hurt you." Regina's voice was soft. Almost pained. She sounded heartbroken. "I would never hurt you, Emma."

"Then tell me the truth." Emma said firmly despite her heart squeezing painfully. "Who was that woman?"

"My friend. I told you." Regina said patiently. She fell silent for a moment and Emma was unsure what was going on. It was a while before Regina returned with, "You think km cheating on you? Is that how little you think of me?"

"No." Emma said quickly. "No baby, I'm sorry. My whole life people have been hurting me. Protecting myself is going to be a hard habit to break."

"But I promised I would never hurt you. Why is that so hard to believe?" Regina's voice was thick and she sounded like she was on the verge of tears as well.

"It's not hard to believe that."Emma explained quickly. "Now I've hurt you... I'm sorry." She sighed.

Regina fell silent. Emma could tell that she was trying to rein in her emotions. Regina was pissed with her. "Emma, I would never cheat on you. I know what we have is very new but you're all I want. I don't need anyone else when I have you. I need you to work on those insecurities and learn to trust me. I trust you, try returning the trust?"

Emma sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Regina sighed. "I forgave you when it happened. I apologize for losing my temper the way I did. I understand that you are going through a lot." She sighed again. "But I will never hurt you. Let me take care of you."

Emma sighed. Now she felt like a huge steaming pile of shit. "Okay, baby. I... I will never do that again."

"Good," Regina said more calmly. "That's my Emma." Her heart wasn't in it though. She sounded tired and drained. Great Emma ruined her night too.

Emma heard the sound of multiple women giggling. She heard some whoops and screams. Regina obviously was telling the truth but there was the proof.

Emma frowned. She was glad that they got over that small argument so smoothly but she really hurt Regina. She could sense her trying to hide her pain just as Emma had done herself so many times. Emma had had so much pain inflicted upon her but now she was the one causing it. Even though it was unintentional. It still happened and she had no idea how to fix it. Maybe the argument didn't last much longer because neither of them were necessarily combative people

They shouldn't keep things in but for now maybe that's best. Emotions are running high and they could say something they would regret.

"I really am sorry, you know..." Emma said softly.

"I know, Emma..." Regina sighed. "I know, sweetie."

Emma could hear the sadness and exhaustion in the other woman's voice. "I'm going to let you go."

"You don't have to do that." Regina said quickly. "Lets talk a little more."

"Nah. It's late. I have work in the morning, you know." She said gently. "We'll talk later. I promise."

"Emma..." Regina sighed.

"Get back to your friends." Emma said with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked.

"Yeah." Emma said trying to sound nonchalant. Regina deserved a break from her before she too started to hate her. It must have worked because Regina agreed.

"Alright, but call me if you need me, okay?"

"Okay."

Regina hesitated obviously unsure about leaving Emma alone but eventually she gave in." Good night, sweetie pie. Sleep well."

"Night, baby girl."

After blowing Emma a kiss, Regina hung up. Leaving her alone. Emma sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. Now what?

She had a shitty evening and she couldn't even speak to her girlfriend because she was too busy living her life and having fun for a change, something she obviously couldn't have with Emma.. Emma could call her back. Regina did say that but she didn't want to burden her girlfriend when she was hanging with her friends. They'd talk the next day. She was sure of it.

They needed to cool off anyway.

After finishing what was left of her beer, she stood leaving the empty bottle on the coffee table. She'd get it in the morning. She began to drag herself down the hallway to her bedroom. She immediately began stripping down until she was just in her underwear as soon as she entered.

She wondered what Regina was doing. Probably laughing and having a blast with her buddies. The idea made Emma smile. She envision Regina's radiant smile and her adorable laugh, the way her eyes light up when she's excited about something. She wished she could see her. She wished she could be with her.

But Regina deserved to spend time with someone who wasn't her. Just because they were in a relationship does not mean that they couldn't have other friends. Emma just didn't have any but Regina was an obvious social butterfly, so it was unfair to make her feel like she couldn't see her friends.

Emma fell face first onto her bed burying her face into the pillow. It was okay. One night without Regina wouldn't kill her. She could do this.

"You know she's lying right?" She heard that cold scratchy voice whisper into her ear. She shivered at that. "She's probably banging that chick like I said she would."

Emma said nothing. She discovered that not responding was her best bet. That's pretty much how she could get rid of the Beast for the moment. She shut her eyes but the Beast had more to say.

"You are so gullible. You'd believe anything she says. I say we go out to the bar, pick up a chick and bang her. That would show her."

Emma rolled her eyes. Did the Beast not understand that before Regina she couldn't get anyone to even touch her? Besides Regina was a good girl. She was faithful and she cared about Emma. She wouldn't cheat. She would probably walk away first, which Emma also hoped she wouldn't do that.

"Show her that she's not the only one with a nice pussy."

Nice? Emma scoffed. More like heavenly. Emma had never experienced anything so wet or so tight ever. Before she met Regina she thought that gripping thing was a myth but now she knows it's real. She will never find anything better. She knew that.

Then it's the way Regina gets all creamy when she's really turned on. It's so sexy.

Emma felt her little member stir at the memory of being inside of Regina. She would always be so slick and burning hot.

She hated how hard she could get at the mere thought of Regina. It was humiliating. She tried to fight off her rising erection. Not tonight. No.

Emma shoved her face further into the pillow. "Baby, what are you doing to me?!" She groaned.

"Oh you're ignoring me?" The beast questioned darkly. "You want to play this game. Fine then let's play."

Emma felt the dark heavy presence leave her and she was finally left alone. She sighed contentedly. "Lets hope the game we're playing is the silent game and it goes on forever." She grumbled.

She shut her eyes tightly and forced her body to relax. It was only a moment before sleep claimed her again.

* * *

Emma's eyes opened slowly. Her heart leapt into her throat and she instantly started panicking. When had she gotten up and walked into her living room? She looked around the room as she panted, trying to take breath in. Her eyes traveled over the room and her brows furrowed as she tried to understand just what the hell had happened in there. The couch was turned over, magazines and papers were strewn everywhere. The tv was laying on the rug, the screen shattered. She had no idea what had happened but the place looked completely ransacked.

She couldn't remember anything. Had there been a struggle? Had she blacked out? What the hell was happening? She looked down to survey herself and make sure that she hadn't acquired any injuries. Her eyes widened when they landed on her shirt and she whimpered. There was a strip of something red across it like a red sash. She could smell the blood. That's a smell that she knew well.

But with further examination she found that she was not injured. She stood on tired shaky legs.

She looked down checking for more traces of blood and doing a second check for injuries. She saw none but while she was looking down her eyes caught something. A red spot. Just sitting there. If she didn't have the eyes of a cop, she would have missed it. Her eyes traveled the length of the floor and she saw another. There were a few more sort of making a sloppy, uneven trail. Emma swallowed hard because she knew what that meant.

She took slow tentative steps as the trail of blood droplets led her to her hallway. It was completely dark and she couldn't see a thing. She felt around for the light switch with shaky hands not sure of what she was going to encounter when the hall was bathed in light once again. She successfully located the light switch and flicked it without hesitation because she just wanted to get it over with. She never liked anticipation.

What the soft light of the hallway revealed made her gasp and stumble back a few steps. She looked around. It looked like the inside of a slaughterhouse. There were blood puddles everywhere. Blood smeared on the wall, bloody fingerprints. There were tracks that showed that someone had been dragging themselves through the blood obviously trying to get away. Emma's stomach tightened painfully and it felt like she was going to be sick.

A dark feeling loomed over her. Someone was hurt. She hurt them. She doesn't remember doing anything though. Last thing she remembered was falling asleep in bed. Next thing she knew she was waking up on the floor. It was odd and it caused her anxiety to pick up even more. How though?

There's no way that she went out. She was still dressed in her tank and gray boxer briefs that she had gone to sleep in. She couldn't understand and that's what she feared the most. The Beast had defeated her again and had taken control. This time it had actually committed the horrible act that it had only threatened before.

She felt her chest tighten and her heart rate pick up. What if Regina came by? She thought as she took a step down the hall. Oh god what if she killed her? What if the Beast kidnapped her? She wouldn't put it past it. It showed that it was capable of all kinds of evil. She took another step and then another, following the bloody trail that was obviously created by something or someone being dragged.

Her heart rate sped up dangerously so. She could feel it through her skin and hear it in her ears. She felt a cool chill running down her spine and she started breathing heavily. Despite it not being her first time dealing with a murder, she has quite a few times both at work and personally and she was not squeamish but it did frighten her when she blacked out and didn't remember what she had done.

She finally reached the bathroom door that was shut. Emma doesn't close doors in her home so that only proved that the Beast had been lurking around. She inhaled then exhaled. She slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. Once again, she had no idea what she was going to encounter.

As soon as she stepped into the dark room she was hit in the face with the scent of blood and death. She quickly flicked the switch on. She looked at the floor, the tiles were now painted red with blood. She felt a bit nauseous.

She looked around the room. There was blood splattered on the white walls and across the mirror. Emma had no idea that there was even that much blood in a human body.

She exhaled slowly. She had to find the body. She knew it was still there. She looked towards the shower door. She saw the blood splattered on it. She could make out a shadow. She quickly moved towards the door, careful not to slip on the blood and reached for the shower door, yanking it open.

Emma gasped and she felt her stomach churn. She was going to be sick. There at the bottom of the bathtub was a body of what Emma assumed was a woman in a pool of blood. She was mutilated and beaten up. Her face was torn up by a blade and she had multiple stab wounds covering her body. Emma jumped backwards until her back hit the blood covered wall behind her and she let out a silent scream.

She had never seen anything like that.

She had never seen that girl a day in her life either. Despite her deathly gray color, Emma could tell that her skin tone was similar to Regina with dark hair. Her brown eyes were staring straight ahead and her mouth was hanging open in a final scream.

It bothered her because where the hell did this young woman come from? What was her name? Who was she?

Whoever she was, she didn't deserve that.

The Beast was obviously trying to send a message again and that poor girl happened to sort of, kind of, almost, resemble the woman that Emma was in love with.

Emma didn't even want to think of what her last hours were like.

The Beast was obviously trying to show her what she could do to Regina.

Emma felt another wave of nausea wash over her. The thought of Regina being savagely murdered, too much for her. She ran over to the toilet and emptied what little continents it had. She heaved again and again until she had nothing else to give.

The smell of death, blood and vomit just made it worse. She had no idea how long she had stayed down there but after a while her stomach gave all that it could and she just leaned her head against the cool smooth porcelain.

She had to pull herself together because she had to clean that up. With one last sigh for strength, she heaved herself up and stumbled to the sink.

She turned the cold water on and rinsed her bloody hands. She then cupped some water into her hand and rinsed her mouth. Then she began splashing some on to her face.

She slowly became functional so she sat up. The water was still dripping from her face as she stared at her reflection staring back at her.

The image slowly began to morph and contort until Emma was staring into the black eyes of the Beast instead of her own emerald ones. She growled as soon as she saw it.

"What have you done?" She screamed and hit the mirror. "You hurt that poor innocent girl to prove that you could? You are a real piece of shit."

The Beast feigned surprise. " You didn't like my gift?"

"Why the hell would I like that?" Emma was fuming at this point. She'd never be able to clean all this. She'd have to paint. Get a new tub. This was a real mess. What the hell?

The Beast shrugged with a dark smirk. "Because it wasn't your girl. I know you miss killing with me."

"I don't." Emma hissed. "I want to throw you away. I want that part of my life gone."

"Too bad." The beast singsonged. "I'm what's best for you. Making these women who treated us like freaks pay is what we do. You can't erase that, Emma. You can't erase me."

"We'll see..."

"As I said I'm what's best for you. You'll see when it's just the two of us again." The Beast said almost sweetly.

Emma's blood was boiling. "I've had enough of you threatening, Regina!"

"Oh..." The beast said in a way that made Emma raise a brow. It leaned forward. "It's not a threat..." It whispered into Emma's ear.

Emma shivered and shook it off. She closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself. When she opened them again she was staring into the eyes of her own reflection. She growled and banged her fists on the sink. She had enough of being bullied by a voice in her head. She's fed up with the threats at Regina. Emma was not going to be controlled by her beast.

This was a whole new line that was crossed.

She stared into her eyes as she tried to think of what to do. First things first she needed to clean up that mess. While she was cleaning she was going to think of courses of action.

This is no way to live.

She turned around and looked at the body in her bathtub and sighed. This was going to be a long night. She thought as her shoulders sagged. She didn't even know where to begin.

* * *

 **Hi! Thanks for reading!**

 **Just really quick, You will find out exactly what happened to the poor victim. Also for those of you that are wondering about Regina, I promise that I will get into her story. I sort of wanted her to be a mystery for a while.**

 **Bear with me. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey. Thanks for being patient with me. I had to take a small break from this but now I'm back and my head is in the game.**

 **But as always, thank you for sticking with me. You guys are so awesome. Sorry for mistakes. I own nothin'. Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten

It all began returning to her in flashes of image and sound. The Beast was obviously feeling generous or was simply boasting about what it had done. The images played through her mind like a nightmare in opposed to a memory. Instead of shying away from the horrendous images, she powered through it. She needed to see. She needed to put the pieces together of what the hell happened.

She had taken the victims arms into her hands and had began to lift the girl, trying hard not to let her slip. That was difficult with the cooling blood they were both covered in, making everything sticky or slippery. That's when the flashes began. It played across her mind like a horror film.

She could see herself getting up out of bed. She dressed, brushed her hair and left the apartment, closing the door behind her. Emma furrowed her brows. She has no memory of ever leaving the bed. The visions continued. She strolled out onto the street in the dead of the night. She felt a chill from the night time air but she reminded herself that it wasn't real. Just a memory that was not even hers.

She hailed a cab, climbed in and they rode down the street to an unknown location. The ride was quiet but short. In a matter of minutes the cab was stopping in front of a bar. She sighed. Why the hell would the beast want to go back there? There is nothing there for them anyway. Emma is in a monogamous relationship with a beautiful woman. She shouldn't be spending time in bars anymore. Of course the beast didn't care. The beast did what it pleased.

The beast gave the driver some bills. Not even bothering to count them because she didn't care. Emma's hard earned money meant nothing to that horrible monster. The beast adjusted her appearance then leapt out of the cab and headed into the bar.

It strolled in with a swagger that definitely was not Emma's. Emma did walk around with plenty of confidence because above the waist she wasn't bad. Pretty face, incredible pecs, abs and biceps. She was sculpted and fit. She loved that about herself and not to mention she was a natural blonde with bright green eyes. Emma Swan was a beautiful woman. But even with all of that, her confidence was nothing compared to the beast. The beast walked around like it owned the place.

Things did not exactly get awkward until it came down to the thing in Emma's jeans. Emma hated it and it was a confidence killer but apparently the beast was unfazed by that. It never cared. In fact it was quite proud of the appendage. If it could whip it out all the time and show it off, it would.

The vision continued on with the Beast sitting at the bar, ordering a beer and chatting up the bartender. Of course the dark haired young woman was smitten with the Beast and it's charm almost instantly. If only she knew that underneath all of that charm was a monster. Luckily for her she never had to find out because eventually the woman reluctantly went to assist some other patrons with a promise to return. The Beast pouted causing the woman to blush and giggle before heading down the bar.

The Beast watched her go for a moment, eyes glued to her round ass. It chuckled then returned to the beer in its hand.

Two beers later, a woman sidled up to the stool that the beast was seated at. Some words were exchanged but Emma couldn't quite make out what and she groaned, apparently the beast had a limit of what it was willing to share. Emma recognized the woman as the victim. The woman was very beautiful. She had dark eyes, almost black. Her hair matched. Her skin was a shade darker than Regina's. She looked to be of Latina decent as well. Yes, she was attractive but she was nothing compared to Regina.

The Beast didn't seem to care though because it smirked as it eyed the dark beauty. The young woman smiled back.

Emma just wanted to scream for the girl to run away as far and fast as she could but as soon as she realized that it was too late, the visions stopped. She groaned in frustration. Apparently it was done sharing.

With a frustrated sigh, she went back to trying to lift the woman. It didn't take much. She was small. Emma pulled her up and lifted her out of the blood, dragged her over the end of the white bathtub then down to the floor where she gently laid the corpse down onto the tarp.

She looked down at the poor mangled corpse. The poor girl probably suffered so much in her last moments and for a moment Emma felt was thankful that it wasn't Regina. Selfish true but she would rather some stranger than her girlfriend.

The thought that that could have been Regina's body that she was disposing of gave her the chills and made her feel both queasy and nauseous. It was scary really that the beast had so much power that it could take Regina from her at any moment. It could destroy Regina in a similar fashion. It could destroy Emma that way. That just made Emma hate the Beast even more. She despised it and what it had turned her into.

She hated that it made her into a monster as well. Emma's hands were dripping with blood and she had ruined countless lives because of it. She hated that and she wanted her life back.

She knelt down beside the body of the young woman and looked down at her. The woman's eyes were still open and staring up at the ceiling. She wasn't going to try and close them because she knew at this point they wouldn't stay that way. Besides it didn't matter. Soon she would be in a bag at the bottom of a lake and that wouldn't matter.

Emma reached for the scissors and just began to cut the girl out of clothes so that she could cut more efficiently and effectively, when she had another flash. This one was the Beast and the woman stumbling through the door. Their mouths were fused together. Emma's stomach lurched and her heart shattered. She technically cheated on Regina.

"Oh my god." She breathed.

She flinched when she thought of that just being another secret from her girlfriend. Well it wasn't like she could just go up to her girlfriend and say, "hey baby girl, I kinda made out with another woman but it's okay because it wasn't me, it was the Beast and it murdered her afterwards anyway."

Regina would freak and probably leave her or turn her in. No. She had to keep it to herself. So this was just filed away as another secret.

The woman was guided to the couch where they made out more. Emma pulled herself out of the memory then. She couldn't deal with that anymore. It was just so wrong.

She continued to cut through the woman's clothes leaving her completely bare. She put the clothes into a separate bag and turned back to the cadaver.

But she was hit with another flash. The Beast was smiling cruelly at the girl. There was a huge knife in its hand. The girl's eyes were frightened and she had a hand raised. The Beast continued to grin and brought the knife down severing the woman's middle finger. The girl screamed and cradle her injured hand to her chest. She scrambled away and tried to run for the door. Emma knew it was futile. The Beast caught up to her and stabbed her in the back. The woman fell to the floor. She continued to reach for the door weakly.

Emma's heart clenched as the Beast stabbed her a few more times. The girl gave up then and fell to the floor. The Beast laughed then. Yes, laughed and grabbed the woman by her hair and began dragging her off to the bathroom, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. Emma pulled herself out of the memory again. She didn't need to see any more. She knew what happened.

Emma inhaled then exhaled. No matter how many times she disposed of a body, it never gets any easier. She looked at the girl one last time, silently apologizing for what happened to her and for what was about to happen. She then reached for the saw, just wanting to get it over with. Besides, she had a finger to locate.

She was just thankful that Regina was safe at home. Hopefully sleeping, snuggled between her dogs. That's the only thing that kept her going at that point.

* * *

Regina awoke the next morning to a throbbing in her head. She felt a rumbling in her queasy stomach. Nausea and a headache. She was obviously slightly hung over. Okay not slightly. Quite. Maybe drinking so much was not the best idea but she drank because of the fight that she had with Emma. Well, it wasn't exactly a fight. A disagreement maybe? Either way, it upset her. The thought of Emma not trusting her was the painful part. They hadn't been together for very long but Regina felt as if she had shown Emma that she was all she wanted. Well, it was true. It had been a very long time since she had met someone like Emma. Someone who just took a hold of her spiritually and emotionally. She would not simply pass that up.

Emma had her before she even touched her. That made Regina want her even more. One thing about Regina was that she was easily bored. Maybe because she was so smart but she always grew bored with her friendships and even romantic relationships, but there was just something about Emma. She had her. Completely.

Emma needn't fret about Regina straying because she didn't have eyes for anyone else. She just wished that Emma could see that.

Her frustration pushed her to drink more than she should have. Three bottles of wine down and she started to feel it. Their little game was cut short when she started showing the first signs of intoxication. Her friends were just as drink as she was, if not even more so. At about two in the morning they called it a night. Her friends climbed into a town car and they were on their way home. Probably to sleep with each other. Young rich women always did that sort of thing. Regina on the other hand, did not... any more.

Regina was taken by a very good girl so she was going to behave herself.

She decided to not bring up Emma to her friends though. She didn't need her other three friends in their business. Monica on the other hand was her best friend and would most likely become a part of Emma's life as well. Hopefully. But the other three, especially Natalie weren't that close. She didn't need them judging her for ending up with a cop instead of some big time heiress. They couldn't wrap their heads around the fact that Regina was fine and didn't need any more money. She had chosen love and desire over wealth and power.

Besides, Regina had her own money.

She just wanted Emma.

She however did tell Natalie when the woman began getting grabby after her third glass of wine, that she was in a relationship. The woman of course pouted but then eventually gave her some space. Respecting that.

Regina found it funny that even her friends couldn't resist her. Well, all except Monica. They would feel her up and often try to kiss her when they were drunk. She used to entertain it and let them touch but now she belonged to someone else. They needed to learn to respect that and Emma.

Either way, from their first night together on, Regina's body belonged to no one else but Emma and she planned to stay that way for as long as Emma wanted her.

Regina groaned softly as she began to roll over but she felt a small lump laying beside her. Brock. She chuckled and buried her face into Brock's fuzzy body. She sighed in contentment inhaling his strawberry doggy shampoo. She could hear the dog panting happily because his best friend had finally woken up. She burrowed further into his fluffy coat

"Why didn't you stop me from drinking so much?" She grumbled. The dog just licked her face and when she moved back he looked up at her with that little smile of his. She couldn't help but smile back. "Good morning." She said before kissing the dog's furry cheek.

She felt movement at the foot of the bed and looked down to see Brutus looking back at her. She chuckled at his smile as well. He was wagging his large tail as he watched her.

"Good morning, Brutus."

The dog barked then in greeting. Regina flinched as the sound echoed throughout the room, bounced around Regina's brain and settled into the base of her skull She groaned in agony.

"Brutus, I love you but shut the fuck up." She grumbled with her eyes squeezed shut. She laid down and nuzzled her face back into Brock's furry neck. Brutus just whined and laid his large head down on her leg.

"Will the three of you shut the fuck up?" She heard a voice mutter beside her grumpily. She turned over to see her best friend laying beside her, facing her. She had a pillow over her face. Regina rolled her eyes.

"The guest room is always available." She pointed out dryly then turned back to Brock, snuggling up with him again.

"I like to sleep with you when I stay over." Monica grumbled. "You know that."

"Then stop complaining." Regina shot back before squeezing her dog close to her chest. He of course didn't mind. He was just happy to be in his owner's arms.

Monica sighed and Regina felt a hand on her back. She hummed in question. "How are you feeling?" She heard her best friend whisper.

Regina groaned softly. "Like a school yard of children are playing hopscotch on my brain."

Monica snorted. "Ewww." The woman said. Regina sighed. She felt the bed dip behind her and she felt Monica get up. She didn't bother to look over as she heard her friend padding over to the bathroom.

She heard her cabinet door open then the faucet turn on. It ran for a few moments and then it was turned off. She listened as Monica padded out of the room. She could feel the woman growing closer. Had she been any less tired then she would have questioned it but right then she hadn't the energy.

She watched Monica set a cup down on her bedside table. Regina looked up at her friend and watched her twisting the cap off of the medication bottle. She emptied the contents into her hand then offered Regina the pills. Regina of course silently took them and then accepted the glass. After taking the pills, she laid back down.

Monica then popped two pills and drank the remaining water in Regina's glass. Monica then rolled her shoulder and cracked her neck. It gave off a satisfying snapping sound and Regina was jealous of the relief her friend must have felt.

"I'm going to head downstairs and clean up. I'm a bit more functional than you are." Monica muttered. Regina nodded and cuddled closer to Brock. The dog didn't move. He simply sighed in contentment as well.

Regina heard the chains rattle as Daisy got up from the doggy bed she was asleep in and followed Monica out of the room. Leaving Regina and the boys alone.

Regina could still feel the throbbing in her head. She squeezed her eyes shut then forced herself to fall asleep. It only took a matter of seconds before she drifted off, hoping to sleep off the pain and nausea.

* * *

She awoke a few hours later feeling a hell of a lot better. She knew that she had things to do so she rolled out of bed and began her day. Sure it was late but it was something. She noticed that her dogs were gone and she knew that Monica had taken them for their walk and probably let them outside in the yard. She was thankful for that. As each day passed she became more and more grateful for Monica's friendship.

Monica had proven to be a really good friend in some of Regina's toughest times. She had been there when Regina thought she couldn't go on. Regina didn't know what she would do without her. She didn't even want to think about what a world without Monica would be like. Monica had held her and protected her when she couldn't protect herself. She comforted her when nothing else could.

It was such a cold dark time and it was only because of Monica that she got through it. Monica was her light. She's always been.

Regina hopped into the shower and slowly felt herself coming back to life. She spent extra time cleansing herself. She felt disgusting. She had to wash the night before off of her. The negative energy, the hang over. It was a new day that meant that she needed to start fresh.

By the end of her luxurious shower she was beginning to feel more like herself.

She hopped out of the shower, feeling rejuvenated, she the threw on some comfortable clothes which consisted of black yoga pants and a dark purple long sleeved tee. She threw on some socks and put her hair up into a loose ponytail. She was beginning to head out of the room when she caught a glimpse of her phone out of her peripherals. The light was flashing, indicating that she had a message. She furrowed her brow and headed over to it. How could she have forgotten to check her phone? She hadn't even spoken to Emma yet.

She picked it up and looked at her missed messages. There were twenty-two and about eighteen of which were from Emma Swan. Regina bit her bottom lip. She was unsure as to what Emma was calling for. They had a little thing the night before. An argument. Emma was pretty angry with her. She had planned to check on her after she had the chance to eat and get herself together. Maybe that was it. Maybe Emma was calling to apologize. She didn't want Emma to apologize though. She did not do anything wrong.

She looked at the messages. Apparently they had been coming in since early that morning.

 _6:15:_

 **Emma** : Hey baby, I'm up for work and just wanted to talk to you.

 _6:43:_

 **Emma** : It's a little too early for you, huh?

 _7:21:_

 **Emma** : Okay, well message me when you wake up.

 _9:52:_

 **Emma** : Regina, are you alright?

 _10:32:_

 **Emma** : Baby, you're worrying me. Are you still mad at me? It's okay if you are. I know you were drinking last night and I just... please just let me know you're okay.

 _11:49:_

 **Emma** : Regina, baby, I just want to hear from you.

 _12:09:_

 **Emma** : Regina.

 _2:07:_

 **Emma** : I miss you.

The rest of the messages went on like that up until about a little after three. Regina felt instantly guilty for worrying Emma. She was hungover as hell but she didn't want Emma to be worried. She started to type out a message telling Emma that everything was fine and she missed her just as much but another one came through.

 _3:19:_

 **Emma** : Baby?

That was it. That kicked Regina into protective girlfriend mode. She could practically hear the worry in Emma's voice. She hit call. She knew that Emma was working until late but she really just wanted to hear her voice and put her mind at ease. Mostly and selfishly, she wanted to hear her voice.

The phone rang about twice before it was picked up. She smiled knowing that her beautiful girlfriend was just on the other end of the phone. Oddly it made her feel safe. Emma's presence even just through the phone just screamed security and safety.

"Baby," Emma breathed out. "Hey."

"Hi, Emma." Regina began softly. "I'm so sorry, I was a bit hungover and I've only gotten up not too long ago. I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's okay, babe. I just panic sometimes. You're my baby girl and I need to know you're safe." Emma said instantly without missing a beat.

Regina smiled and fought back a blush. She tried to ignore the large butterflies in her stomach. The way Emma spoke to her was so gentle and sweet. She loved it. Emma was just so charming and wonderful. "I'm okay. I know that you will take good care of me."

"Hmmm..." Emma hummed. "I feel like that has a double meaning." She could hear the smirk in Emma's voice. Regina chuckled.

"Perhaps."

Emma chuckled too. "You're so naughty."

Regina grinned. "I know." She breathed. She was beginning to feel fantastic. Just talking to Emma was making everything better. "Hey, Em."

"Yeah babe?"

"Can I see you tonight?"

She could hear Emma hesitating. She nibbled her bottom lip. Emma did say she missed her, so perhaps she'd make some time.

"Sure." Emma said finally. Regina breathed out a sigh of relief. She had no idea how she was supposed to go another day without seeing Emma. "Wanna grab dinner and dessert? I know this cute little place that makes amazing apple pie. You love apple pie, right?"

Regina hummed the affirmative. "I do." She replied. "But I've been a good girl, so what do you say we skip dinner and get straight to dessert?"

She heard Emma inhale sharply. "We can do that but I really like food. I might be hungry."

Regina rolled her eyes with a fond smile at her childish girlfriend. "I'll make you food. What do you like?"

"I don't know..." Emma hesitated.

"Come on, anything." Regina prompted. She was willing to cook Emma anything. Regina was a homemaker by nature. Her sister didn't get that trait. She couldn't cook or clean to save her life. She was terrible with children and could barely fold clothes. Regina on the other hand got the cooking and cleaning gene from her father.

She was always interested in doing for herself. That's why she loved to watch their personal chef in the kitchen or the maids in the laundry room. Her nannies taught her to sew and knit. Regina was a natural with children. For some reason that's just who she was.

One of her nannies always told her that she was going to make someone very happy one day.

Well Regina wanted to share that with Emma. She wasn't going to be barefoot and pregnant that's for damn sure but if her girlfriend wanted a hot meal then damn it, that's what she gets.

"Anything?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Anything Sweetie."

She could almost hear Emma's grin. "It's been a really long time since I've had a really good steak."

Regina smiled. "Sirloin?"

Emma moaned. "Oh god, yes baby."

Regina smirked. "Okay deal. Come to my place?"

"Um..." She could hear Emma hesitating again. She would go to Emma's if she wanted. She just wanted her to come over. She wanted to see her. "Yes. Sure. But um... I can't stay. I... um... have things to do... at home."

Regina knew good and well that once Emma set foot in her house she was not going to let her go. But she would let her think that she was going to go home just to get her to her place Emma didn't know it yet but they were going to have sex at some point that night. "Alright. Come here, let me feed you. I'll go down on you, you'll take me and then you can go."

"So blunt." Emma chuckled.

Regina laughed. "Well, you know me."

"I do." Emma said quietly. Regina smiled wide at that.

"I know you too, Emma. I see you and understand you."

"Thank you." Emma said quietly. "Baby girl."

Regina smiled and opened her mouth to say something back but the sound of a car door opening and closing cut her off. She listened as the door was closed.

"So Swan." A male voice said. "Ready to roll?" There was silence then she heard, "Oh sorry, you're on the phone with your lady. Tell her I said hey."

Regina chuckled and she heard Emma sigh. "Baby don't laugh at him. You'll encourage him."

"Hey Gina!" She heard the same male voice call through the line. She snorted.

"Is that Jason?" She asked still quite amused and quite flattered that Emma's partner knew of her. She talks about her. That's cute.

"Of course." Emma grumbled. "Who else?"

Regina laughed. "Tell him I said hello."

"She said 'fuck off'." Emma responded causing Regina and the man to snort.

"I heard her and she did not say that." He argued.

Emma huffed. "Anyway, baby girl..."

"Yes?"

"My break is over so I'll call you when I get off, okay?"

Regina already missed her as soon as she said she had to go. "Emma..." She whined.

"I know, baby." Emma said softly. She clearly hadn't minded Regina being clingy, in fact she was sympathetic to it. "I will see you in a few hours. We'll have a nice dinner, we'll watch a movie. It'll be great."

Regina was still pouting. Although having Emma all to herself was promising she still wanted her right then not hours from then. "Okay."

"Okay, baby." Emma said happily causing Regina to smile. "I will see you soon. Give me a kiss." Regina chuckled and gave Emma a kiss though the phone. "That's my girl."

Regina shook her head. "Be careful, honey."

"I always am."

Regina nodded although Emma couldn't see her. "I..." She caught herself and her eyes widened. Oh god, she almost. She didn't... but if she did she would have meant it but it was much too soon. She trailed off.

"You what?"

"I... Will text you my address..." Regina lied quickly.

"Oh..." Emma sighed. "Okay. Great. I'll see you later, baby."

"Alright Emma. Have a good day."

"You too." Emma said quietly.

At that they both ended the call. Regina sat on the edge of the bed just staring down at her phone. She missed Emma so much. She really wanted to see her. It was more of a need than a desire. Two days was way too much time to not see someone she felt so deeply for. Loved even. She groaned. Love. She almost told Emma that on the phone. That could have ruined them. It could have freaked Emma out and ran her off.

She learned that the hard way. She did not want to make the same mistakes with Emma. She was just too special. This is going to be the one relationship that she will get right.

Regina fell in love fairly easily and got too attached too she got to the point when she started detaching herself.

She went from one extreme to the next. Either feeling too much or not feeling at all. It was tiresome. Her heart constantly betraying her like that. But she knew Emma would be different. She was positive. That's why she was so comfortable with her and let herself fall. She will okay.

She sighed. She had some steaks to thaw and marinate. It was such short notice but for Emma, she'd make it work. She'd do anything for her.

Regina stood up and headed out of the room. Stepping out in the hallway, she was reminded of how unnecessarily huge the house was. A little too big for just her. Her father and mother had planned for her to have lots of children which she couldn't understand why because they only had three of own but her father explained that he wanted lots of grandchildren. Regina would smile and nod all the while thinking that that was not going to happen.

Regina did want children. A few but not a lot. She liked her body the way it was. She had good genes but she did not want to tempt fate so she played it safe. She didn't plan to have kids for a while. She had so much she wanted to do first. She was still young. Children often cause you to need to grow up. Regina liked the get up and go whenever she wanted part of her life. She liked to spontaneously pack up and travel to different countries. Stay as long as she pleased. She wasn't ready for that to change just yet. She wanted to be a better mother than her own. She wanted her adventurous part of her to be sated so that she could focus on her family.

Her mother on the other hand did not do that. Regina remembered her mother leaving them for weeks, even months at a time on vacations. She would just go. They wouldn't hear from her but about once the entire time. Regina's life revolved around her father and various nannies. She didn't want that for her children. She wanted them to have something different. Both of their parents and to be happy and to feel loved every second of every day. She didn't plan to bring a human into this world until she was sure she could provide that.

Right now it was okay. Just her and Emma. It's enough. She's happy.

As of now the house was just empty and at times very eerie. That's why she was grateful for when Monica stayed over. She made the place feel more like a home.

Soon Emma would be doing the same. She smiled at that thought as she descended the steps of the large black and white marble staircase. As soon as she reached the bottom step she heard and felt the vibrations from the base of the Spice Girls 'Wannabe' blasting through the house. With a chuckle, she shook her head and followed the sound into the sitting room.

She had to hold back a cackle at what she saw. There in the middle of the room was Monica singing and dancing along to the song, using the top of the broom handle as a microphone. Regina shook her head and leaned against the door frame waiting to be noticed.

The woman had done an excellent job of cleaning up after the festivities from the night before. The living room was immaculate. God she was thankful for that woman.

The song came to the end and Monica spun around still dancing. She spotted Regina standing there but of course she wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed because that's just her. She danced through the outro then pointed to Regina and sang along with the very last "If you wanna be my lover."

Regina laughed as her friend grinned at her. "You are such a child."

Monica raised a brow as she cut off the music. "Please you love the Spice Girls."

"I do but still. Did you need to put on a concert?"

"I did it for you, baby." The woman said with a wag of her perfect brows. "I was serenading you." Regina laughed.

"Shut up." She said through a chuckle. "You have to turn down your flirting because Emma is stopping by."

Monica froze and her eyes widened. She looked like a child on their way to meet department store Santa. "I get to meet your dream girl?"

Regina shrugged. "I suppose. I mean... if she's ready. Emma is quite shy at times. Awkward."

Monica nodded. "I won't overwhelm her. I just want to meet her. She's so special to you and I feel like as your best friend I should be friends with her too."

Regina smiled. That was cute and she couldn't agree more. "No interrogating her."

Monica raised her hand and crossed her heart with the other. "I swear. I just want to meet her."

"And don't bring up her... you know..." Regina explained. "She's sensitive about it."

Monica made a movement of zipping her lips. "Done and done."

Regina nodded. She bit her lip. "And I'm having dinner tonight with her. Would you like to stay?"

Monica frowned. "Do you want me to?"

"If I didn't, I would have asked..."

Monica nodded. "True but you and Emma might want to..."

"Oh we are going to." Regina chuckled. "But when you leave. Monica, I'm not just saying it. I want you to stay for dinner with me and my girlfriend, please?"

Monica chuckled. "Okay but I don't know how you managed to make those eyes even bigger."

Regina smirked. "Emma said the same thing."

Monica grinned. "Great minds..."

Regina shook her head and pushed off of the frame and began backing out of the room. "Emma wants steaks tonight, so I'm going to get that ready."

"If Emma wants steaks, Emma gets steaks." Monica remarked causing Regina to chuckle.

"Damn right." Regina said before leaving the room. "And an apple pie." She called over her shoulder as she headed to the kitchen.

"Don't poison her." Monica joked and Regina rolled her eyes at her best friend before disappearing into the kitchen.

* * *

Emma sat in the cop car watching the people passing by. It was a fairly nice day but it was even brighter because in a few hours, Emma was going to be with Regina. In her arms, smelling her, touching her, feeling her. She felt fantastic. She might not even change out of her uniform. She knows how Regina likes it. She smirked.

She was going to drive straight over after work and-

Her train of thought jumped the track and she looked down at her phone. There was a message from Regina. She opened it and read that it was her girlfriend's address. She frowned then turned back to the window with a sigh.

She felt like a complete jerk.

She already knew where Regina lived. She stalked her a few weeks ago. That is something that Emma would never forget. She felt disgusting and she knew that she could never make that up to Regina. She invaded her privacy and violated her. She vowed that she would never do that again. But the memory was still there of what she had done. She hated herself for that. But what also worried Emma was that Regina trusted her so much.

Emma hadn't given her any reasons not to but it wasn't Emma that she needed to be worried about. Emma wanted to protect her and keep her safe. That disgusting beast wanted to cut her open and dissect her while she was still alive. The scary part was that looking at the beast for the first time, she would only see Emma but by the time she realized something was wrong it would be too late. She would become another victim. That's exactly what the beast wanted. But that's not what it would get. Emma decided while she was dumping that young woman's body, that she would die before she let it hurt Regina.

She wouldn't think twice about sacrificing everything for her and that was a scary thought.

All of this time it was all about keeping her secret and now someone else was involved. Someone who Emma cared very deeply about. Regina hadn't even known about the danger she was in. Sure it was unfair leaving her in the dark, but how the hell would Emma explain that to her?

'Hey babe, um I have a voice in my head that talks me into doing terrible things and occasionally it takes over and does it itself'. Regina would probably think that Emma was crazier than she actually was. Then again, is there anything crazier than a beast inside of someone that makes them kill? Possibly not.

Emma knew that she was nuts. That's why she hadn't sought help. She knew that there was no helping her. Anything that she needed to do to rid herself of the beast, she was going to have to do alone.

But she had no idea how to go about it at this point. Shutting it out wasn't working, fighting it off either. She needed a more direct approach. Besides death which she had considered before she met Regina. Now she selfishly wanted to be with her girlfriend. There has to be another way. She just hadn't come up with one yet.

She just hoped she did before it was too late.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Emma was pulled out of her thoughts by her partner sitting beside her. She turned to him and he smiled. He was holding up a penny and Emma rolled her eyes. She reached over and snatched it out of his hand.

"Its not even a real penny." She grumbled turning the play money over in her hand repeatedly.

He chuckled. "Yeah, but you have real problems. I can see it in your face."

Emma glanced up from the plastic in her hand. He had no idea. Emma couldn't even begin to put the shit that is going through her head into words. She simply shrugged then turned to look out of the window. She did not wish to get into that with him.

"So what are you and Regina getting into tonight?" He asked casually but Emma knew that he was being nosey.

She didn't mind though. He was her only friend besides Regina.

She shrugged as she turned to look through the windshield. "She's cooking me dinner tonight."

She heard Jason gasp. She looked over at the man and he was grinning at her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the window. "What's she making?"

Emma shrugged. "She asked what I wanted and I asked for steaks."

"Nice." The man said. He sounded more excited than Emma was. "So why so glum?"

Emma shrugged again. "I have a lot on my mind."

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see Jason smiling at her. His eyes were soft and understanding. He wasn't wearing that smug asshole expression that he usually sports. He squeezed her shoulder. "Look Swan, when it comes to dating you need to let go and not think so much. This lady really likes you. I mean she didn't even want you to hang up with her. With Jessica, as soon as I say I gotta go, she hangs up." He chuckled. "I mean, you guys are new and she's still so into you so relax. Let nature take its course. If you get nervous or something, let her lead. It's fine."

She looked at him as she tried to take in everything he said. She thought about how everything Regina does for her or with her is just natural. All of their interactions are so smooth on her end. That's because she doesn't push it or try too hard. They're still trying to get to know each other but they already understand each other.

"Besides she wants to feed you." Jason added. "Don't screw that up."

Emma looked at him then chuckled. She knew that he could only stay serious for so long. "Shut up."

He laughed and squeezed her shoulder again. "Have fun tonight, huh? Not too much though."

Emma shook her head again. "Thanks for the advice though."

She left out the part that she had way more on her mind than whether her girlfriend liked her or not.

He shrugged and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "No prob, Swan."

Emma grinned then turned to look out of the window. She needed to sort her muddled thoughts out before she saw Regina. She wanted to be there with her one hundred percent. No beast. No stress. Just the two of them. That of course was much easier said than done but she had to try and she figured that it would help her in getting rid of the beast.

Out of sight, out of mind.

Emma sighed heavily as she watched the civilians walk by. She needed to come out of her mind for a moment.

In a few hours she would be in Regina's arms. That's definitely a good distraction. Think about Regina and not the beast.

Out of sight, out of mind.

She knew that it wouldn't be that easy but it was a start.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I want to give info on Regina's background slowly but I'm getting impatient so I'm just gonna spill the beans. lol.**

 **Who's excited for Emma to meet the boys and Monica? I am. lol.**

 **Next chapter is done and the one after. I will try to post another one tonight or tomorrow. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Emma paced back and forth across the large all-white porch. The thing was lovely in the day time as well. Two large columns stood behind Emma. There were little peach colored flower pots placed on each side of the door with cute little plants in them. There was a porch swing off to the side of the porch that really interested Emma. She had never seen one before. That was really nice and snagged her attention. The cute little black and white welcome mat just made the place feel more homey.

Emma sighed. Every time she looked at that house, she thought about what she did. How she violated Regina. In fact, it took her a while to actually walk up to the house. For one Emma had never seen a house so big and for two she was still uncomfortable from the last time she came to this house. She was uninvited and for lack of a better word, stalking Regina. No that's exactly what she did, stalked her and invaded her privacy. It was a disgusting thing to do and Emma was pretty sure that she'd never forgive herself for it.

In all honesty she wanted to turn around and go home but she couldn't stand Regina up. She was waiting for her and she seemed so excited on the phone. Emma would hate to hurt her... again.

But then again, she could say something came up at work. Sure Gina would be a bit disappointed but she will get over it and maybe next time she could come to Emma's house. Emma bit her lip as she looked up at the big white door. She reached for the handle on the large knocker then at the last minute she pulled her hand away. She shook her head. No she couldn't do this. Not yet.

She turned around and started to make a break for it but she only reached the end of the porch before the door was pulled open. Emma froze and she was ready to dive into the bushes to avoid her girlfriend. She really wanted to see her but the guilt was getting the better of her. The guilt from everything. She just wanted to go home.

"Emma?" Regina asked quietly and Emma hated the confusion and the hint to pain she heard in the woman's voice. Regina's heels clicked as she stepped out onto the porch. With a heavy sigh, Emma turned around slowly at the sound of the approaching heels. "Where are you going, Emma?"

Her brain stalled when she laid eyes on Regina. The woman was standing there in a tight extra short little black dress and matching pumps. Her lips were painted a very dark red and her eye makeup was smokey. She looked so hot and Emma couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"Emma?" Regina asked again.

"Yeah?" Emma asked dumbly as her eyes rested on the exposed olive cleavage that was peeking over the top of the dress.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked stepping closer to her.

"Nowhere." Emma said stupidly as she watched her girlfriend approach.

Regina hummed as she nodded. She stepped closer and reached out for Emma's hand. As soon as their skin touched, Emma forgot it all. Her nervousness, her guilt, it all flew out of the window. It was just her and Regina. Regina began leading her back into the house, Emma of course, followed like a lost puppy. Her eyes traveled to her girlfriend's shapely ass even though she tried to keep them away..

Regina walked Emma into the house and shut the door behind them before she could escape. Emma's eyes wandered up to her girl's pretty face and that's when she saw the predatory look in those obsidian eyes. Before Emma could react, Regina pounced on her, shoving her up again the door. Emma smirked as Regina's mouth found hers, showering her with sweet kisses. Emma really liked those. She wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, pulling her flush against her. Regina hummed and continued moving her lips against Emma's. Emma followed her lips, not wanting to miss a single thing. Emma was ready to skip the meal and get straight to dessert. She was going to smack Regina's ass and tell her to show her where the bedroom is. They could stay there all night and- They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Emma felt Regina chuckle against her lips then she pulled away. Emma missed her lips instantly.

Regina looked over her shoulder and there was a tall woman with light brown hair standing behind them. She was dressed in tight dark jeans and a white blouse. She definitely looked like someone Regina would spend time with. There were just socks on her feet. Emma smirked at the slightly casual look.

Regina placed her hand into Emma's again and began leading her over to the other woman. The other woman watched the couple with soft blue eyes and a small smile on her red lips. The woman was taller than both of them and very pretty. For a moment Emma felt jealous and worried. Regina could like her more than Emma and end up leaving her for her. The woman was gorgeous. In an intimidating manner.

Emma had actually seen her before. She recognized her as the woman that was with Regina that night. Emma thought she was beautiful then but seeing her up close in the soft lights of the foyer was different. Damn.

"Emma, this is Monica, my best friend." Regina introduced her friend with a huge smile. Emma couldn't help but smile too. Regina was vibrating with excitement and it was infectious. "Monica, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Officer Emma Swan."

Emma smirked at her girlfriend. She knew that it was a good idea to keep the uniform on. Monica chuckled and offered her hand to Emma. "Hello Officer."

Emma chuckled as she placed her hand into the other woman's. Before she could react, she was being yanked closer to the woman and was engulfed in a big hug. She hadn't expected it but honestly it was nice. Not as nice as a hug from Regina but still nice nonetheless. The woman pulled away from her and smiled. "We're huggers. Regina, her sister and myself. So be prepared for it when you meet her sister."

Emma could feel Regina getting excited again. She was literally vibrating and if she was a young child, she would be bouncing up at down. Emma was glad that she managed to please her girlfriend that much.

Regina chuckled and kissed Emma's cheek. "Zelena would love Emma."

Monica nodded. "I agree. She's pretty, nice and blonde. Perfect."

Regina smiled and looked over at Emma. "Dinner is almost ready. I was not sure how you like your steak so I threw it on the grill. I mean, I assumed you would like it like that."

Emma smiled wide. Is this woman real? "Yeah, I love it grilled. Thank you."

Monica hummed in approval. She then pointed to Emma. "I like her."

Emma grinned and she liked Monica. She was fun and kind. She also seemed to be very intelligent. She could see why she and Regina were friends but Emma still couldn't see what Regina saw in her. They had nothing in common. Emma wasn't rich, not that smart and insecure. She just told Regina off and hung up on her the night before. Here Regina was cooking for her and inviting her into her lovely home. Emma hadn't even apologized. She suddenly felt guilt but when she looked over at her girlfriend she saw that she was not upset with her. Which was good but Emma still felt like it needed to be addressed and Regina deserved an apology.

She caught the two women watching her. She smiled then at their matching expressions. They looked like two excited puppies and Emma felt like their new toy. She knew that she wasn't but she couldn't help but feel that way. "And I like you." She said eventually.

"Good." Monica said with a nod. "You're my friend now. Me and Regina are a packaged deal."

Emma caught Regina shaking her head out of the corner of her eye, then when she looked over at her, she saw her mouth the words, 'no, we are not'. Emma snorted. Regina was really funny when she wanted to be.

Monica glared at Regina. "You're a jerk."

Regina shrugged. "Emma thinks I'm great, right?"

"Right." Emma said immediately and that earned her a smile and a kiss. "You're amazing."

"And so are you, sweetie." Regina muttered before kissing her again.

Monica rolled her eyes. "Anyway..."

Both Regina and Emma smiled at the other woman. "Now that you've met my pet Monica. Now it's time you met the boys."

Monica scowled and rolled her eyes. Regina winked at her friend then took Emma's hand again and began leading her through the large house. Emma looked around with wide eyes. Emma had never seen a house that big. She grew up in a loft with two floors. Sure that sounds big but it wasn't. It certainly wasn't with Emma being a teenager and her parents being so in love that it was nauseating. There certainly wasn't enough room for Emma to grow and she hated walking in on her parents. Which she had done too many times. She couldn't wait to move out and get her own place and when she did, she thought her own condo was nice but this place looked like a castle to her.

They walked through the softly lit hallway. Emma admired the expensive looking artwork and the pictures hanging along the walls. She stopped to look at one in particular. It was a picture of a little dark haired girl, no older than three. She was sitting on the beach next to a little girl that was a bit taller with unruly red hair. They were both laughing in front of a pretty impressive sand castle. A beautiful tropical beach was in the background. Emma thought it was a beautiful picture. She didn't have many memories like that. None that were worth photographing apparently since her parents barely had any pictures of her as a small child. It must be nice to have parents that are actually proud of you.

"That's my older sister Zelena and me." Regina explained. "My daddy took us to the beach when my mother was out of town. One morning he came into our bedrooms, woke us and told us to put on our bathing suits." She chuckled. "He lugged all of us and two huge coolers, along with all of our beach toys to the beach. We stayed all day and we had so much fun." Emma looked over at her girlfriend and saw that she was wearing a small smile, apparently lost in the memory. "I remember watching the sunset with him. He made it so special. It was one of my favorite memories with my family..."

Emma noticed that Regina didn't include her mother into that statement or her brother but Emma decided not to press it though. She'd talk to her when she was ready. "Sounds cool."

"Yeah, we lived right near a beach, it was literally in our backyard but my mother never really let us go." She shrugged. "So when my mother was away my father would let us go. He loved the ocean. He used to surf as a boy. He tried to teach us but I was the only one that really picked it up."

Emma's brows rose. "You surf?"

Regina shrugged then and made a face. "I know how. I don't really do it though. I did when I was younger and my father used to want to take me out on the water."

Emma smiled. She already liked Regina's father and she hasn't even met the man yet. "Your dad sounds so awesome."

Regina smirked. "He had his moments." Emma looked over at her girlfriend and they shared a smirk. "Now come on." Regina said pulling her along. Emma followed with a grin.

They continued down the hallway to a door all the way in the back of the house. The door was open but the screen door was closed. Emma could see most of the backyard from there. There was a nice pool, a swing, a cute little garden. She could see the beginning of a wooden patio. Emma really liked that house. Regina opened the screen door and they were immediately ambushed by three furry children.

Emma laughed at the happy faces jumping up at her. One she assumed was Brock. She remembered that he was a black corgi with a white collar. Then she recognized the other dog. The gray pit bull who Regina told her belong to Monica. Daisy. Emma thinks it is but there was one more. "Whoa." She said as the big black dog stepped inside, the ground shaking under his steps. She looked at the large beast which looked more like a bear. He was huge. That dog from the Sandlot had nothing on him. "What the hell is that?"

"This is Brutus." Regina chuckled and she stroked the dog's large head. "He's a good boy, a gentle giant, if you will."

Emma eyed him warily and he looked at her. His gentle brown eyes met hers and she instantly fell in love. He was so adorable and despite his size, his face looked so innocent and kind. A little big and scary but also very cute. He happily made his way over to Emma being mindful of the smaller dogs. He looked up at her and Emma petted him. He was so soft and fluffy. His coat also smelled nice and was sleek and shiny. Regina must have them groomed regularly. Emma bent a little and scratched behind his ears. He sighed happily then leaned in close and licked her face.

"Gross." She chuckled at the slobbery kiss. She wiped her face and pushed him away. He didn't seem offended. It was as if he did what he wanted to. He went back over to Regina and waited to be petted.

"Oh he's a kisser." Regina laughed as she stroked the dog's head. She watched Emma kneel down towards Brock and he looked up at her. Emma patted his head then he leaned up and licked Emma's face. Emma groaned again and wiped away the doggy slobber. "And so is he." Regina added. Emma glared at her girlfriend but before she could move away, Daisy licked her cheek. Emma groaned again. Regina shrugged with a smirk. "They all are."

Emma stood up and looked over at her girlfriend as she wiped her face with her wrist. "It's gross."

"Its how they show that they like you. Bam! You're a part of our pack." Regina chuckled. "You'll get used to it."

"I think I'll only get used to your kisses." Emma muttered as she stepped closer to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her against her. Regina hummed and draped her arms across Emma's shoulders.

"Like this?" Regina whispered before stealing a kiss and then another. Emma was glad that the dogs didn't lick her mouth. Emma pulled away and looked at Regina. Regina smirked then Emma leaned in for another. When their lips met that time the kiss was different. It was hotter.

The passion hit them hard and Regina moaned as Emma tilted her head deepening the kiss. She pulled Regina tighter against her and Regina's tongue glided into her mouth. Emma teased it with her own before sucking it. More erotic sounds came from Regina and Emma felt her cock stir. One of her hands wandered down over Regina's perfect ass where she squeezed then smacked it, causing Regina to gasp into her mouth. Emma smirked into the kiss and continued moving her lips against her girlfriend's.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to break apart again. They looked over at Monica. She was standing there were her arms crossed. The dogs were gone. They must have gone outside, not wanting to deal with the PDA either. "Seriously?" Monica groaned in playful annoyance. "You two are like a couple of hormonal teenagers. At least find me someone so we can do that too."

Emma and Regina both turned a bright red at being caught making out like a couple of school girls. "Shut up." Regina grumbled as she separated herself from Emma. When she stepped away Emma just wanted to grab her up into her arms again.

Regina headed towards the door that the dogs had just come through and apparently exited through as well. "I'm going to check the steaks. I'm sure they are almost ready." She looked over her shoulder at Emma. She pointed down the hallway. "The bathroom is right there, honey. Go get cleaned up and meet me out here."

"You got it, babe." Emma said then took off down the hall. She looked at the art and pictures along the way. There were many pictures of little Regina and Emma could not get over how cute she was. There were pictures of her older as well. Some with a redhead girl that looked like the other little girl in the pictures. Emma was sure of one thing, Regina loved her father and sister. She didn't care for her mother and brother though. There were no pictures of either of them around. Emma understood that. That's why Emma had no pictures of her parents around her home.

Resentment toward a relative was something that Emma knew well. Except she did not have anyone. All she had was Regina. She had her grandmother at one time but Ruth passed away and Emma was left alone.. She didn't even have a friend aside from her partner. That's a lonely life. Emma had a lived a lonely life for so long it was all she knew. There was a time that the beast was her only friend. Was all she had. That's why she let this get so far but not anymore. Regina and all these friends was something very new for her. This is the most social she had been in her entire life.

Since she's met Regina, she had gotten a girlfriend and best friend and now she had another friend. Regina was good for her. She made her feel worth something. She didn't feel so alone anymore.

Emma stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her prepared to do what was asked of her.

* * *

"Regina," Monica hissed as she came up to the grill as Regina was placing the steaks onto a white serving place. Regina hummed in acknowledgement. "Your girlfriend is so cute!"

Regina chuckled. "I know. She's beautiful."

Monica smirked. "Is she a natural blonde? Like can you see the hair down there?"

Regina looked up from what she was doing for a moment and eyed her friend. "Monica, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Is. She. A. Natural. Blonde?" Monica spelled it out. Regina glared at her friend for the slight insult on her intelligence then turned back to what she was doing.

"Yes Monica. She is a natural blonde." Regina sighed. "I haven't seen her pubic hair because like myself she's bald down there."

Monica hummed with a nod. "Speaking of that..." She said lowering her voice again. "I can't even tell that she has a... you know."

"She hides it well." Regina said simply as she lifted the plate and crossed the yard. The dogs were off playing not paying them any attention. "She... tucks it. I suppose." She shrugged. "She can't hide it when she's aroused though because it is huge."

Monica chuckled. "Your entire relationship with her is hot. I'm jealous." She whispered. Regina just shook her head. "But it's not as hot as you grilling in that Designer dress." At that she smacked Regina's ass and the she yelped almost dropping the plate.

She righted herself and glared at her friend. Monica snorted as they stepped up onto the patio. Regina placed the plate down on the table. She looked at Monica. "Come on in the house and help me with the rest of the food."

Monica raised her hand and saluted her friend. "Aye aye, Captain."

Regina made a face and for some reason she didn't like that but she couldn't quite place why. She rolled her eyes and stepped around her friend and headed for the screen door. "Come along." She said before disappearing inside.

* * *

Emma stepped out into the backyard onto the deep red wooden floors of the patio. The low railings surrounding it were a rich black color. This like the rest of the house was very nice. The pretty little golden lights hanging from the awning, creating a glow reminiscent to stars. There were pretty red lanterns hanging about as well creating more light. Emma stepped further outside and she saw the cute black table being set with the pretty candle settled in the middle. Night had fallen so they needed all of that light but it was just enough. Emma looked out into the yard and saw the dog's playing, chasing a ball around.

She turned back to the table where the two women were setting everything up. A stack of steaks were off to the side beside a white bowl. There was a white bowl beside that one. There were two wine bottles. The table was set immaculately. There were three beautiful white plates sitting around, each had a fork and knife on each side of them. Beside that were the wine glasses. It was so cute that Regina had been so thoughtful.

"Wow." Emma breathed as she came closer. "Look at this spread."

Regina looked up at her and smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Regina stepped over to one of the white chairs and pulled it out. She motioned for Emma to sit. Emma smiled and did what was asked of her. Regina pushed her in and went about opening the wine bottles. She walked over to Emma and Emma enjoyed the view of the slender legs as they moved. "Chardonnay?" Regina asked as she held up the bottle of very expensive wine. "Or would you like me to get you a beer?"

That threw Emma. Regina offered to get her a beer in the beginning of their meal. Regina didn't even like beer, had she purchased it just for her? She looked up at her girlfriend then shook her head. She didn't want her to go through any more trouble. "This is fine, baby."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked carefully.

Emma hummed with a nod. "Yes."

Regina smiled and filled her glass. She then leaned down and kissed Emma's cheek. Emma's heart did a somersault. It was amazing that something so small could still make her feel that way. Regina pulled away then circled her seat and went to fill Monica's glass. Regina leaned over and Emma was treated to a lovely view of her girlfriend's ass.

Monica tipped the bottom of the bottle. "Don't be stingy." She murmured as her glass filled up. Regina laughed and moved the bottle away.

"I can't believe you even want to drink that much after last night."

Emma's brows rose and she smirked. Yes. Regina did mention that she was was hungover. Honestly the idea of an intoxicated Regina did amuse Emma. Regina is so put together so seeing her out of sorts must really be something. She wondered if she was a horny drunk.

Regina then returned to her seat and settled into it. She picked up her glass and began pouring wine into it. Boy were those seats comfortable. They were cushioned all over and so soft. Emma wanted to just sink into hers

"That was last night." Monica said eventually with a shrug. Regina rolled her eyes and turned back to Emma.

"Emma, help yourself." She motioned to the table. "You've had a long day at work. Eat as much as you like. I made broccoli and potatoes. I also baked some bread. There is some Spanish rice in case you want something else.

Emma inhaled all of delicious food then she dug in. She filled up her plate. She didn't have to be told twice.

Monica and Regina did the same but not with as much food of course. They all sat back and started on their meal.

"Emma has a really good appetite." Regina said to her friend. Monica grinned. "I love cooking for her. I would do it every night if she'd let me."

Emma grinned then. "I might have to take you up on that."

Regina smiled and the three of them fell into easy conversation. It was mostly Monica getting to know Emma and vice versa. Regina was learning more about Emma and Emma was learning more about her. The dinner was pleasant. The conversation exciting and the food delicious. Emma was so grateful that she had found herself a perfect girl that could cook because she liked to eat.

"So Monica, Gina tells me you're a doctor?" Emma said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin after finishing her meal. She was so full.

Monica finished her wine and reached for the second bottle. They had finished the other. "Yes. I work in a hospital."

"Cool." Emma said with a smile. She really was impressed. Only her girlfriend would be friends with a doctor.

"Not as cool as a cop." Monica said with a small smile. Emma glanced over at her girlfriend and saw the small smile behind her glass. It was almost like she was proud of her. No one has ever been proud of her before.

Emma shrugged. "We both help people."

Monica hummed with a nod. "Yes but you get to chase criminals and have shootouts with bank robbers."

Emma snorted. "You watch way too much tv.."

Regina smiled. "You have a sexy uniform though."

Emma looked over at her girl and smirked. She loved the uniform. She shrugged. "Yes, well..."

Regina chuckled and winked. Emma felt heat rush through her. She was pretty sure that she was not going to leave that house before getting Regina off a few times.

Regina stood up. "Do you have room for pie, honey?" She asked.

Emma grinned. Um... is the Wicked Witch of the West green? She rubbed her very full stomach. "There's always room for pie, Baby."

Regina smirked then and circled the table. She came her way and lifted her plate. She then leaned down and kissed her cheek again. Emma smiled up at her girlfriend and she couldn't help but think of how domestic all of it seemed. They were having a nice dinner out on the patio with their friend. Wine, laughing and talking. She liked this. She really liked what Regina had to offer. She could give her a whole new life. All of her loneliness and darkness could be gone.

She watched Regina collect Monica's plate before disappearing into the house again. She left the two women alone and it wasn't as awkward as Emma expected. She's come to like Monica.

"Look at those three troublemakers." Monica said nodding towards the dogs that were in the act of harassing some small animal. They couldn't quite see what. "Here's to hoping it's not Mrs. Johnson's cat. She and Regina get into it all of the time even if the old bat just sees the dogs." She caught Emma's concerned expression.

That bitch would find a ticket on her car every single day and eventually a boot.

Monica waved it off. "No need to arrest her. Our little Spanish Rose can handle herself." She waved her hand again. "Sure she may be an itty bitty thing but she's feisty."

Emma snorted. "I wasn't going to arrest her." She shrugged. "Maybe have her car towed."

Monica laughed hard then. "Oh Emma, I love you. You will fit right in with our friends."

Emma raised a brow. "There's more of you?"

Monica's brows shot up. She wagged a finger at the cute blonde cop. "Yep, I like you. You're adorable and sharp as hell."

Emma chuckled at the other woman. "You're not so bad yourself."

"And a flatterer." She gasped. "Yep. Welcome to the family. " She leaned in close and whispered. "Please take good care of Regina. She's really into you. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time and I like seeing that annoying smile on her stupid gorgeous face." She shrugged and leaned back. "Besides you seem really happy and you're my friend now and I want you to be happy."

Emma froze then and looked at the other woman. She hadn't been expecting that. Regina and her friends were so kind and welcoming. She really liked this. She smiled. "Thanks and I will."

Monica raised a brow. "Don't get all mushy on me, Officer."

Emma snorted. "Right. Besides who said I was your friend?"

"Any friend of Gina's is automatically my friend too. You should be glad I'm not saying you're my girl."

Emma laughed. "Right."

Monica blew a raspberry and waved a hand at her. "Its not like you could handle both of us." She said. Emma brows rose and a smirk graced her pink lips. Monica let her eyes roam Emma's fit toned body for a moment. "Then again even through that uniform, I can tell you get some time in at the gym. You probably can."

Emma chuckled and shook her head. "Regina is all the woman I need."

Monica opened her mouth to say something but before she could, Regina emerged from the house, pie in hand. "That's right, Emma." Regina said as she walked over to them with all of the grace that only Regina Mills could hold in those sexy heels.

She took some plates from underneath the pie and placed the forks down. Then the pie followed. Emma was enamored by how graceful each of her movements were. Regina lifted the pie cuter and began slicing. She cut a perfect slice and the whole time Emma's mouth was watering from how good it smelled. She placed the steaming slice on the plate then sat it in front of her. She did the same with another slice and Monica. She placed the forks on each of their plates.

Emma looked up at her girlfriend and was just about to thank her but Regina snapped her fingers. "I knew I was forgetting something." She stepped away from the table before Emma could grab her.

Emma watched her disappear back into the house with a frown.

"Its best to just let her do." Monica said. Emma looked at her with furrowed brows. "She likes to do."

Emma nodded and a moment later, Regina emerged with a tub of ice cream tucked under her arm and a can of whipped cream in her hand. Monica wagged her brows.

"Oh are we serving Emma up with whipped cream?" She purred. Regina glared at her and Emma laughed. She hissed when Regina pinched her.

"Don't laugh. You're supposed to be on my side."

"I'm always on your side, baby girl."

Regina hummed and rolled her eyes. She held up the containers. "Ice cream, right? You remind me of an ice cream kinda girl."

"Right." Emma said with a nod. Regina opened the container and scooped some. She placed it into Emma's pie neatly. Emma groaned. That looked so good.

Regina put someone whipped cream onto Monica's before cutting herself a slice and heading to her seat. Emma watched her girlfriend sit.

"Relax Emma, you're going to have her on your lap soon enough." Monica teased. Emma looked over at Regina's friend. The woman winked then dug into her pie. Regina rolled her eyes. "Like, if I was not here, Regina would be sitting on your lap, feeding you." Monica added.

Now Emma liked that possibility. Regina on her lap sounded promising. She wanted her full tummy rubbed as well.

"Emma, when are you ready to meet the rest for the girls?" Monica asked. Emma looked at Regina and saw her watching her closely.

"Whenever Regina wants."

"How about this weekend?" Monica suggested. "We can meet at that Lesbian club that we love."

"Um..."

"Emma doesn't..." Regina began. "Emma doesn't do that."

"We'll see." Emma said. Regina looked at her and she shrugged. "It could be fun."

Regina hummed. She didn't seem convinced. She continued to eat her pie and everyone else did as well. They fell back into easy conversation until they finished their dessert.

After that was done. Emma and Monica helped Regina to clear the table. Emma helped Regina rinse the dishes and load the dishwasher. Monica put away the leftovers. They all moved like a well oiled machine. Regina and Monica must-have done that before.

"You two must want to be alone now." Monica said with a wag of her brows.

"Um... we can all watch a movie." Emma suggested. Regina looked at her with a smile. Even though she wanted Emma to herself, she was really happy that Emma was opening up to someone besides her.

"Yes." Regina said with a huge smile. "Let's do a movie."

* * *

After a brief tour of the large house, they all settled into Regina's tv room. That so happened to be located in the basement. A room that she never used but her sister had insisted her father get. Emma loved the red velvet chairs it was reminiscent of a real theater. There was even a real popcorn machine and concession like snacks.

Monica and Emma had grabbed beers on the way down but of course when Emma saw the snack area she stopped short and stocked up.

They then settled into their seats and turned on the screen. Of course national geographic popped up on the huge screen. Monica and Emma gave Regina a look. She shrugged and snuggled closer into Emma's side.

"That's why I'm a genius." She grumbled. Emma laughed and put an arm around her, cuddling her closer.

Monica pulled up a various collection of different movie apps. Netflix, Hulu, and so on. "What are you guys in the mood for?"

"Horror." Emma said almost immediately. She really enjoyed horror movies too much but sadly enough she liked when Regina got afraid and snuggled impossibly close to her and hid her face in the crook of her neck.

"No." Regina whined. "You know I get scared."

Monica snorted. "Then don't get scared..." She said simply. "Stupid."

"Oh thank you, Monica." Regina drawled sarcastically. "That helps so much."

"Regina, it will be okay. You know I'll protect you." Emma whispered then kissed her forehead. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Regina looked up at Emma's puppy dog face and sighed. She rolled her eyes. "Fine!" She groaned

"So Emma, Rings is on here." Monica pointed out. "Oh! are you in more of a The Conjuring mood?" She gasped. "No way, all of the paranormal activity films are on here."

"I saw those. I didn't even blink." Regina sighed. Emma laughed.

"Yeah, they were awful."

"Not Marked Ones." Monica whined. "You guys have no taste." She pouted causing the couple to laugh. "Anyway, let's watch The Conjuring. I feel like scaring the shit out of Minnie Mouse over here."

Regina glared at her friend but Emma spoke up. "She knows she's safe."

Monica pursed her lips and hummed. "I suppose." She selected the movie and played it. She sat on the opposite side of Regina. Emma of course kept snacking. She shoveled her third handful of popcorn into her mouth when Regina something.

"You're a bottomless pit." She whispered. Emma shrugged and tilted her head back and poured some M&M's into her mouth. Regina rolled her eyes. Her hand went to Emma's tummy and she began rubbing slow circles on it.

Emma grinned that's what she wanted and she never even had to ask. That's why she loved her girlfriend so much. She just knew. She was perfect.

All three of them turned into the movie.

About twenty minutes in,Regina was already covering her eyes. "That's why I always hated those old farm houses. Besides they should have known that something was up when they got that large house and all of that land for so cheap." She grumbled.

Emma smiled at her scared girlfriend. She leaned in and kissed her cheek before she went full nerd on them. She pulled her closer against her. "Its okay and Gina, if the family wasn't stupid there would be no movie."

"That's Joey King, right?" Monica asked. "From Oz the Great and Powerful."

Emma hummed. "Yep."

"Look Gigi, that's the voice of the little doll girl from the movie that you and Zelena love so much."

"No." Regina grumbled burying her face further into Emma's neck.

"You know what I think sometimes..." Monica began after taking a sip from her drink. "What if this place is haunted?"

"Monica..." Regina whined and Emma chuckled.

"Have you seen anything, baby?" Emma asked. "Heard anything?"

"There are foot steps in the attic sometimes that's why she had her father clean it out and remodel it. She turned it into a gym." Monica supplied. "But we still hear it sometimes."

"It might just be the house settling." Emma said.

"That's what my father said." Regina agreed.

"That's what they always say until one day you're possessed or someone you love is but its too late."

"Monica!" Regina yelped.

"Monica..." Emma chuckled. "She'd never let me go home." She felt Regina pinch her and she flinched. "I mean..."

"Emma..." Regina pouted.

Monica laughed. "I'm just 're fine but if anything wants to hurt you it'll have to get through me and Emma."

Regina rolled her eyes. Her best friend and girlfriend were demented. She pouted through that movie and the next. She was slightly frightened even though her logical mind was telling her there was nothing to be afraid of. She was going to get them back for that that was for sure.

* * *

Once the movies were done, Monica believed that it was time for she and Daisy to take their leave and give the couple some privacy. Despite how much fun they were having with Monica they were thankful when she called a cab to take her home.

"Maybe the next time we can show her Annabelle." Monica said as they walked her to the door. Emma shrugged,

"Maybe." She said as she and Regina followed behind Monica, hand in hand. Daisy headed for the door. She was clearly ready to go home to her own stuff.

They reached the door and Monica pulled it open. She stepped out to see the cab sitting there. She waved and the driver honked the horn. She turned back to the couple and hugged Regina and then Emma. She pulled away and kissed Regina's cheek.

"I love you, see you soon." Monica whispered before pulling back again. Brock and Brutus stepped out onto the porch.

"I love you too." Regina said with a smile. Monica smiled back.

"Call me tomorrow."

"I will."

Monica nodded then turned to Emma. "It was really nice meeting you, Emma. I had fun. I hope to see you again soon. You are now one of us after all."

Emma smiled. "Yeah we should get together real soon."

Monica nodded. "See Regina?"

Regina nodded. "I do."

"Anyway, we'll all talk soon. Good night you two."

At that Monica and Daisy went down the stairs, walked down the path and across the driveway where two of Regina's cars were parked. When they reached the gate Monica waved again. Regina and Emma waved back. The woman stepped through the gate then she and her dog climbed into the cab. The black vehicle then took off down the street. Regina sighed when it disappeared from sight. She turned to Emma and looked up at her with a frown.

"Now what?" Regina asked. "What would you like to do?"

Emma grinned. She knew exactly what she wanted to do. "You'll see..."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **This chapter was too long so I split it into two. There's smut in the next one. *wags* brows.**

 **The beast sat this chapter out and the last but it will return!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Warnings for smut, language and other adult themes. Slight warning for anal. It's not enough that really needs a warning I think but I know some people are offered by it so... yeah.**

 **Sorry for mistakes. Enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve

"Okay, if you could have any superpower," Emma began. "What would you choose?"

Regina looked over from where she was watching the dogs playing on the front lawn at Emma. "Um..." That was not a particularly tough questing but then again it was. She also hadn't been expecting it. She nibbled her bottom lip as she thought. "I suppose the ability to read minds." She settled for.

Emma hummed with a nod. "Good choice. That's useful."

Regina smirked. "What about you?"

Emma shrugged. "That's easy, shapeshifting."

"Like Mystique from X-Men?" Regina asked as she snuggled closer into Emma's side. They had retired to the front porch for the evening after Emma expressed that she had never been on a porch swing.

It was a nice night anyway. Not too cold and not too warm. All of the neighbors were in their homes leaving the couple all alone. Just to talk and enjoy the evening.

Emma snorted and rolled her eyes. "More like Beast Boy from Teen Titans. He can shift into anything and that is freaking cool."

Regina chuckled. "Emma, oh my god."

"What?" Emma asked through a chuckle. "Teen Titans is cool. Everyone has watched Teen Titans and if you haven't then..." She trailed off as she felt Regina place a hand on her crotch and squeeze. "Fuck." She hissed. "Baby..." She groaned. Regina hummed then pressed her soft warm lips to Emma's throat. "I can't stay, you know." She tried weakly but they both knew that her resolve was fading.

"Why?" Regina whispered into her ear as her hands continued to grope Emma's appendage. "Do you have some children at home that I don't know about?"

Children? No. A rotten finger that Emma has yet to locate? Yes.

"Um..." Emma muttered. Regina pulled away then. Emma looked over at her and saw her watching her with a raised brow.

"Do you?"

Emma laughed breathlessly, seeing that she was insanely turned on already. "No, Regina. I don't have any children. I'm not even sure if this thing works..."

"Well, we know that it works..." Regina giggled before her hands started moving again. Emma fought back a moan under the touch of those persistent little hands.

Regina's lips found Emma's throat again where she left light wet kisses. Emma found that she liked that better than the rougher ones. Then again Emma just enjoyed when Regina was gentler. She felt more, although having Regina in any way turned her on just the same. Regina licked up the column of Emma's throat and Emma felt herself growing erect under the touch of those little talented hands and the dirtiness of what Regina doing with her equally talented mouth.

Oh Emma knew all too well the magic that that mouth was capable of. She felt Regina press further into her side. She could feel her firm breasts pressed against her arm. The softness and warmth was nice. Regina's hand continued rubbing until Emma was fully erect which was awfully uncomfortable even in the sweats that she had changed into. But she was solid and ready to go. Now it was her turn to play with Regina until she wet and relaxed.

Emma turned her head so she could capture Regina's lips. Regina hummed in surprise but melted into the kiss. Emma's hand immediately went for the other woman's firm breast. Regina moaned again as she squeezed.

Emma pulled away but kept up the caressing of her hands. She looked into her girlfriend's face and saw her flushed cheeks and hooded lids. Her lips were parted and there was nothing but desire in her eyes.

"Wanna go to bed?" Emma asked hopefully. Who did she think she was kidding? Of course she was going to stay the night at Regina's.

"No." Regina said in a pouty tone. Honestly Emma really liked that. She found it sexy. She actually found the fact that Regina was so spoiled to be a major turn on and she planned to spoil her even more. "Stay."

"Okay." Emma chuckled accepting the kiss that was offered in exchange for her compliance.

Regina opened her legs and her dress rode up. There in all its glory was her girlfriend's smooth mound. She hadn't been wearing panties all this time? Emma really should have caught that since she was staring at the woman's ass all night, wondering what it would be like to be inside of it.

Emma remembered Regina mentioning anal. She implied that she liked it but Emma was unsure whether to or how to bring it up. She thought Regina would but she hasn't yet. She hoped she would because Emma would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit curious and anxious.

Regina's hand covered hers and moved it from her breast. She then brought it down and up under her dress. She didn't stop at her thigh as Emma had expected. Nope. She went straight for it and guided Emma's hand between her thighs to her center. Emma moaned into the kiss once she felt the heat and wetness on her outer lips. Emma used her middle finger and slid it through the slick folds. Regina was already wet but Emma knew that she could get wetter. She leaned into her more and located her clit with her fingers. Regina moaned into her mouth and began rolling her hips egging her on. Emma smirked and began circling the clit with her middle finger. Regina broke the kiss to moan again but Emma's lips were back on hers and she swallowed the sound before any of the neighbors could hear.

Regina spread her thighs wider, giving Emma more room. Emma's fingers gently ran along Regina slit until she located her opening. Emma pushed against it but didn't go inside, just checking her wetness. She wasn't where she wanted her but she was close, Emma slid a finger inside and Regina gasped into her mouth.. She pushed the finger in deep before adding another. Her cock was throbbing with need at the feel of being inside of Regina. She wanted to rub herself but this was about Regina at the moment. She began pumping her fingers in and out. Regina broke the kiss again and threw her head back as she thrust her hips forward, causing Emma to go deeper. It was amazing that Regina could take Emma's full length and width while her pussy was gripping just her fingers that tightly.

Over all, Emma was ready to go but she really liked making Regina feel good.

She she began to pull her fingers free, Regina released her with a pop. She had never heard anything like it. It was nice. She brought her fingers up to her lips and slid them into her mouth. She was dying to taste Regina and she had finally gotten to. It was everything she wanted and more. Her sweet little pussy was delicious. There was a hint of apple in her juices. Emma really liked that.

"You are so delicious." Emma groaned before crashing her lips into the other woman's Regina gasped in surprise but it turned into a moan. Emma's tongue slithered into her mouth so that Regina could taste herself. Regina hummed then. She went to straddle Emma but Emma stopped her with a firm hand on her hip. She pulled away and looked at her with confused eyes. "Let me... come on. I still owe you from that bet."

Regina giggled then and pecked Emma's lips. She leaned back and put her feet up, flat on the seat beneath her. She then spread her legs open, keeping her knees bent. The dress had rode all the way up to her hips by then and she was completely exposed, save for the bushes and hedges that stood tall giving them a bit of privacy but if one of her neighbors looked out from their bedroom window, they would be in for quite a surprise. "Okay..." She said as she looked into Emma's eyes.

Emma looked around. They were pretty well hidden but what if someone did see them? Besides the dogs are right there, what if they come to look? Fingering her is one thing but going down on someone was completely different. "Um... out here?" She asked worriedly.

"Come on, Sweetie pie." Regina said with that adorable pouty face again. "Please? I'm so wet."

Emma grinned. Regina really liked the concept of public sex. If Emma wasn't careful, Regina would probably take her on a train just so that they could have sex on it. "You're a naughty girl, you known that?"

Regina giggled. "Only for you."

"Good." Emma said with a grin. She peeked over the bushes again just to make sure that the streets were still clear and they were. She couldn't believe that she was going to do this. She had never done anything like this.

She stood up and stepped in front of Regina. Those pretty brown eyes looked up at her. She saw the surprise and excitement in them and that made it all worth it. She pushed her own nerves away and focused on Regina's needs. She lowered herself to her knees right before Regina. She looked up at her and she saw her biting her bottom lip in anticipation. She could smell her arousal and the smell was intoxicating. Emma just wanted to dive in but this was about Regina not her. Besides Emma had never performed cunnilingus before and honestly she had no idea what to do. She wanted to please Regina so she waited for instructions.

After a moment Regina looked at her with a worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"What do you want me to do?"

Regina chuckled. "Eat me out?"

Emma chuckled at how crude it was. "Yes but how? What do you like?"

Regina began running her fingers through Emma's hair. Emma loved that. "Do whatever you think I would like. I will tell you if I don't like something but I think I would love whatever you do. You're going to make me cum so hard." Her voice was dripping with arousal.

Emma nodded and Regina smiled at her reassuringly. Emma smiled back as she placed her hands on Regina's inner thighs. She felt the woman trembling beneath her touch and she quite liked that response. She let her palms run upwards over the smooth skin until she reached the apex of those shapely thighs. She caught the slight movement of Regina's hips and she knew what that meant. She pulled away and without a word, she wrapped her hands around Regina's thighs and pulled her down the seat toward her. Regina yelped in surprise causing Emma to smirk. The woman seemed so turned on by that and Emma knew that Regina liked it rough. If the way that she came so hard when she was handcuffed and the beast made an appearance was anything to go by.

Oh no, the beast. Emma panicked for a moment. She really needed the beast not to make an appearance. She needed it to stay away tonight. She wanted to be alone with Regina. Not have a monster lurking in the background. The plus side is that the beast remained silent and out of sight for most of the evening. Emma appreciated that. But she knew it wouldn't last. She would never let her guard down. She knew what it was capable of.

Regina draped her leg across Emma's shoulder and then the other. That snapped Emma out of her thoughts. Her eyes wandered up to Regina's face where the woman had a brow raised in challenge. Emma smirked and then chuckled. She let her hands caress Regina's lovely thighs again, her fingers wandered until they slipped around and her nails scratched down the back of the woman's thighs. Regina moaned softly and that's exactly what Emma wanted.

Regina was insanely turned on and Emma could smell it. She leaned in and left a hot open mouthed kiss on the inside of one of the warm caramel thighs and then another. Regina hissed softly at the touch. She was sensitive to all touch and that was another indicator of how ready she was.

She continued to kiss and nip up the soft flesh, here and there she would latch on to suck and lick, leaving behind purplish spots. She neared exactly where Regina needed her and her eyes wandered up to meet the hooded ones of the other woman. She was biting her lip in anticipation. Emma leaned in close, used her thumbs to spread her wide open then blew on it. Regina flinched and gasped. Emma could feel the goosebumps covering the woman's flesh.

Emma smirked and turned her attention to the other thigh. She didn't see Regina's hands as her nails dug into the seat of the white swing. Emma kissed up and down the thigh giving it equal attention. She could feel Regina's tension growing.

"Emma..." Regina whispered as Emma neared her most sensitive place. Emma's eyes wandered up and she saw the pleading on her girlfriend's face.

"Okay." She said before moving to the center of her thighs and there it was.

Regina was glistening and her juices were just about running out of her. She was drenched just as Emma wanted but she knew that she could get wetter. Emma has destroyed sheets to prove it. Emma kept her eyes on Regina's as she leaned in. Regina's breathing quickened and Emma could see her chest heaving. She was trembling as well. That reaction turned Emma on. She loved being desired so badly.

Once again, Emma used her thumbs to spread the lips open. She looked at the little thing. That had to be the smallest vagina that Emma had ever seen. It wasn't her first time seeing her pussy but it was her first time seeing it inside completely and not for the first time, Emma was trying to figure out how Regina could take her whole cock. It was not small in width or length and Regina's pussy usually just swallowed it whole. And by small, she meant small. Everything was all together. Her entrance wasn't far away from the clit which was also very tiny.

Regina's hips bucked again and Emma's eyes wandered up to Regina's. "You are so tiny." Was all she said.

Regina chuckled. "I know."

Emma frowned. "Then how do you?"

"Stretch so wide for you?" Regina asked. Her voice was low and laced with arousal. Emma nodded. Regina began running her fingers through Emma's hair again. "I'll show you one day but right now, I want you to fuck me."

Emma smirked then leaned in. The smell of Regina's arousal was intense and Emma felt her cock stir. It wanted to come out to play but she wanted to take care of Regina first.

Keeping her eyes on Regina's she used the flat of her tongue to swipe the length of the juicy slit. Her tongue was immediately coated in Regina's delicious wetness. Regina hissed and flinched. Emma used the tip of her tongue to circle the swollen clit. Regina's other hand covered her mouth to muffle a moan as her head fell back. That's what Emma wanted, to make her feel that good. She ran her tongue the length again but this time when she came up she traced her tongue over the little nub.

"Fuck." Emma heard the muffled groan.

At this point, Regina was just growing wetter until she was dripping all over Emma's chin. Emma didn't mind though. She liked being covered in Regina. She brought her tongue back down to the dipping entrance and shoved the the tip inside. Regina's hand muffled a scream and the other tightened in her hair. There was a mild pressure from the tugging but it wasn't quite as painful as it was pleasurable.

Emma continued flicking the tight hole with her tongue and Regina was moaning like crazy and moving her hips.

She dragged her tongue back to the clit. She flicked the little hardened nub. Regina hissed and bucked her hips.

"Emma..." Regina moaned and Emma's eyes wandered up to hers. Their eyes met and Emma just understood. She removed her mouth for a second and slid two fingers into it, wetting them. She then brought the fingers down and teased Regina's entrance. Regina groaned and bucked her hips and if Emma hadn't moved her hand, her fingers would have slid all the way in.

Emma looked up at her girlfriend with a smirk and received an eye roll in return. Emma's brows shot up then. Without warning she thrusted two fingers inside. Regina let out a tiny squeal at the sudden intrusion then she moaned as Emma's fingers stared pumping in and out. Now penetration was something that Emma knew about. It was just all of the external stuff that was unsure about but judging by Regina's responses, she was doing well.

She went back in and flicked the little nub with the tip of her tongue. Regina exhaled a shaky breath and her eyes rolled back in her head. To be frank, Regina's writhing under her ministrations was a real ego booster. Emma thought kneeling before Regina was going to be demeaning but honestly, it just felt right. Regina was her queen anyway..

She took the clit between her lips and sucked. Regina gasped and when Emma opened her eyes, she saw the shock on Regina's face. She kept sucking and watched Regina's expression change to one of pure ecstasy.

Emma kept up her pumping and switched back to licking. She found that she really enjoyed Regina's taste and this was something she would like to do with her more often.

Her tongue licked and flicked vigorously and Regina was panting and rolling her hips. She was close and Emma could feel her tightening around her fingers.

"Emma, I'm.. oh my god." Regina cried and threw her head back. "Eso se siente tan bien." She gasped out. "Por favor no pares."

"Regina," Emma muttered as she pulled away. "English. I can't tell if you like it or not."

"Don't stop, Emma."

Oh and Emma planned not to stop. She planned to fuck Regina until she came all over the place and then to lay her down on that swing and pound her until she couldn't take anymore then-

"Regina?"

Regina froze and so did Emma at the sound of the voice. The voice was coming from the other side of Regina's fence. Emma looked up and Regina looked down at her. They shared an irritated look. Regina huffed.

"Fuck, I was so close." Regina grumbled. She then smiled at Emma. "And you seemed to be enjoying yourself." Emma smiled then. It's true, she was.

"Regina?" The voice said again.

Regina combed her fingers through her hair and stood up so that she was peeking over the bushes. Emma helped Regina as she tried to pull her dress down over her ass.

"Good evening, Sheldon." Regina said as politely as she could given her frustration.

"Hey, Regina." Said the man's voice. Emma listened and combed her hair back. She then sat back on the swing. "I saw your boys out and I know you never leave them out in the front alone. Then I thought I heard voices. Just wanted to make sure you were okay.""

Emma snorted when Regina sighed in annoyance. That earned her a pinch and she snorted again. Regina kept her eyes on the man speaking. "Everything is fine, Sheldon. Thank you though. I'm just um... my girlfriend is here. We were just... enjoying the evening."

"Girlfriend?" She heard the man ask.

Emma knew that was her cue. She stood up beside Regina. Regina looked over at her and smiled. "Yes, my girlfriend Emma." She put her hand on Emma's arm. "Emma Sweetheart, this is Sheldon, my neighbor. He and his very lovely mother live across the street there."

Emma looked at the guy. He was gangly and scrawny. He looked like he hit that weird stage during puberty but never finished. He had on a stripped shirt buttoned all the way to the top. The shirt was tucked into his khakis. Emma would bet her soul that he had on a pair of shoes with some kind of superhero. He looked like a real geek and certainly not Regina's type but he obviously was not deterred. Emma could practically feel the yearning coming from him.

"Hey there, Emma." The man said with a wave. He was friendly enough. "This here, is Doodles." He gestured to the poodle that was standing beside him on a pink leash and sparkly collar. She looked up from where she was playing with the boys through the fence.

"She's very cute." Emma said with a smile which was true. She was despite her dumb ass name.

"Yeah," He said proudly. "She's a six time dog show champion."

"Sweet." Emma said trying really hard to be impressed. Why did he think she'd care about a beauty pageant for dogs was beyond her.

"Yeah..." He said. "I keep telling Gina here to put Brutus in a dog show. He's young, healthy, stunning, pedigree and not a very common breed. He would blow everyone away."

"Right." Emma said. She turned to Regina. "You should totally do that, babe."

Emma caught the glare from both the man and the dog at the name of endearment.

"What do you do there, Emma." Sheldon asked.

"Oh, um, I'm a cop." She answered with a shrug.

Sheldon's brows rose and Emma saw the impressed look on his face. Then just like that it was gone. "Oh that's cool. I guess..."

"How about you, buddy?"

"Me?" The man said. "I'm in between jobs." he continued. She was pretty sure the man never worked a day in this life. He probably lived in his mother's basement. "I run a blog. DC comics and action figures. I also write Superman fanfictions." He said proudly. "Sometimes Batman. Occasionally I get a prompt for the Joker and Harley Quinn. I blame that movie..."

"Suicide Squad?" Emma asked. The man made a face. "Suicide Squad was awesome."

Sheldon sighed. "Yes well..."

"But I totally agree." Emma said with a nod. "Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are the way to go."

The man hummed and picked some imaginary lint off of his shirt. "I'm not exactly into femslash." He made quotation marks with his fingers. "But to each their own."

Emma crossed her arms. What person isn't into femslash? "Well everyone is writing slash now."

Emma felt an elbow in her side then she looked over at her girlfriend who had an impatient look on her face. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you. We're going to turn in." Emma said with a wave.

"Oh." The man said. "Yes, well, good night." He said then turned on his heels abruptly. He and his dog crossed the street, then headed up their driveway.

The couple watched the man go just to make sure he was actually gone and wasn't going to pop up again. In their bedroom this time. He definitely gave Emma creepy Eugene from the Walking Dead vibes. "Okay... he's weird." Emma said as the man and his dog walked up the stairs to their own porch. "I mean, a poodle named Doodles. What the hell?"

Regina shook head and grabbed Emma's hand. She threaded their fingers together. "I don't know but I do know that I am wet and horny." She poked out her bottom lip adorably. "And I didn't get to cum."

Emma chuckled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "I'm sorry, baby. Let's go upstairs and I'll take care of you."

Regina smiled then. "Alright." She used her other hand and put two fingers in her mouth. She whistled and the dogs looked over at her. "Come on, we're going in."

The dogs dropped their toys then came barreling their way. Emma was unsure whether the dogs loved Regina and that's why they were so obedient or it was just respect and discipline but they behaved like human children with her. It was cute. Regina chuckled and opened the door just in time for them to slide inside.

She stepped in behind them and pulled Emma along with her. The dogs stood there, staring up at them. She looked down and smiled at her good boys. Emma thought they were so cute with their happy expectant faces and wide eyes but...

"Can they stay down here? I don't exactly want them watching us." Emma whispered. Regina looked over at her and raised a brow.

"They're dogs, Em." Regina said with an incredulous expression on her face. "Dogs mate outside in public for everyone to see. Besides they wouldn't understand what we're doing anyway."

Emma sighed. "I know but it's weird."

Regina nodded then leaned over and pecked her cheek. "Alright." She smiled at Emma then turned back to her boys who were sitting before them waiting patiently. "Brutus, Brock, Ve a beber tu agua."

The dogs leapt up and happily ran into the kitchen. Regina let go of Emma's hand and with a giggle she darted for the stairs. She looked over her shoulder at Emma then took off running up the stairs. Emma chuckled with a shake of her head and ran after her.

She knew that she was faster than Regina but she had a head start. She chased her up the stairs, hot on her heels. The rush of chasing her and the excitement of what was going to happen once she caught her caused Emma to grin. She reached the second floor just in time to see Regina disappear into the master bedroom and shut the door behind her. Emma laughed, the adrenaline was pumping and she was horny beyond reason. She jogged down the hall to the room and pushed the door open.

She had to bite her fist at the sight that greeted her. There ontop of the rich plum colored sheets on the king sized bed was Regina completely naked. She was flat on her stomach except her ass was still up in the air on display. Her legs were spread wide open and fingers were sliding up and down her slit very slowly. Emma could hear how wet she was with each movement of her fingers.

The dark curtains hanging from the posters were slightly drawn so that Emma could see just enough. Emma took in the exposed smooth olive skin and she felt her cock jump. She swallowed but her throat was too dry.

"Are you going to come fuck me or are you going to stand there and make me suffer all night?" Regina breathed out in a sexy husk. Her fingers slid inside of herself and that's when Emma couldn't wait anymore.

Emma pulled the sweatpants down and let them drop to the dark royal purple rug. She stepped out of them and began pulling her shirt over her head as she made her way to the bed. The rug felt amazing under her sock covered feet. It was obviously quite expensive as well. Clearly no expense was spared on this house. Emma threw her shirt and it landed over on the vintage vanity. It looked to be an antique. Black marble surface, matching cushioned stool and the mirror was polished and perfect. There was a chaise over by the large window that led to a balcony. The nightstands had black lamps on them.

Emma could admire the bedroom later. Right then she had a beautiful woman to ravage. She pulled her boxer briefs down and her cock sprung free. She sighed in relief at the freedom. She stepped out of them and then came her sports bra. She tossed that aside too. She went to kneel on the foot of the bed but Regina's voice stopped her.

"Nope. No socks. I hate socks during sex." Regina said seriously. Emma chuckled and proceeded to take her socks off. When she looked up she saw Regina still rubbing herself. She was circling her pretty little clit. Emma smirked and knelt on the bed again. She began crawling over to where Regina was. She just enjoyed the view of her girlfriend's ass up on display like that as she played with herself. "Emma..." She groaned.

"Okay." Emma chuckled. "You just look so sexy."

"I want you inside me."

Emma's face fell serious then. God that was sexy. She grabbed her shaft and began stroking to the head slowly. "You want me to take you like that?"

Regina hummed and leaned forward, arching her back which was incredible to see, given how wide her legs were spread. Emma could see her dripping center perfectly then. She did like that position simply because Regina looked good in it. She placed her hand on her girlfriend's back and the other gripped her cock firmly. Once again she could feel Regina shaking with her desire and goosebumps formed underneath her touch.

She guided her tip to the entrance. She could feel the warmth before she even made contact. She slid it up and down the slit, hitting her girlfriend's little bundle of nerves each time. Regina moaned and pushed back but Emma stopped her with a firm hand. She could sense Regina's impatience so she guided herself to the drenched entrance and began pushing in slowly. It was a tight fit as usual but Regina was writhing in pleasure instead of pain. Emma couldn't get how she did it.

The slick walls gripped her as soon as she slid inside. She slid all of the way in until their flesh was touching. Regina let out a sound that was akin to a purr. The feeling is mutual. After giving them both a moment to adjust she began sliding in and out. She was met with a lot of resistance but she moved through it. Regina was gripping the sheets in her fist and her face was buried in the pillow. Emma began thrusting harder and then Regina began pushing back. Emma was in pure ecstasy. Regina felt amazing. She was soaked and so tight. She kept feeling the pressure building up and she thought she going to cum more than once but she wouldn't let herself. She continued to thrust though, keeping a smooth rhythm. She slid all of the way out then slammed back in. Regina gasped deeply.

"Emma..." Regina gasped out. "Stop."

Emma automatically did what she was told. Regina reached for Emma's hand and wrapped hers around the one that was on her hip. She squeezed and before Emma knew what was happening Regina started rolling her hips around and around.

"Fuck." .Emma grabbed and smacked her ass with the other hand. Regina hissed then growled. Emma found that she liked that sound the best.

Regina's hips started moving again. This time she was coming up and down on Emma's cock. The walls sliding so smoothly up and down her shaft was driving Emma insane. She could feel her testicles throbbing. She was ready to explode inside of Regina. She decided to take a chance. She took her pointer finger and let it brush against Regina's other little hole. That one was even smaller and tighter. Regina flinched and moaned. At least she liked it. She continued to tease it without penetrating it.

"Honey, lick your first two fingers for me." Regina gasped out. She was close. Her walls were pulsing around Emma's cock which were throbbing. Emma did what she was told. "Okay now go back to what you were doing but put one finger inside."

Emma was surprised by this request but she was curious and willing to please her woman. She brought her finger to the small puckered hole. Regina hadn't stopped her movements and it was difficult to focus while she was being fucked like that but she tried harder. She slid her finger inside slowly. It was difficult but it went in or was sucked inside rather.

Regina released a shaky breath. "Oh that feels so good. Move it in and out for me a little."

Emma of course obliged eliciting a low moan from her girlfriend. The hole was extra tight and felt nothing like the other one but it was still warm. Something about it just felt good and she could see what the allure was. She continued moving her finger in and out as Regina fucked her.

"Okay." Regina whispered. "The other one. Put the other finger in."

Emma did it of course. That one was more difficult and Regina released something akin to a whine as it slid in. Emma couldn't tell if she was in pain until she heard the moan, saying she wasn't. She started moving them both in and out. Regina started fucking her hard with a swirl of her hips here and there. Emma felt like her head was going to pop off. Too many sensations at once. Her cock was throbbing painfully and Regina was squeezing her with both holes.

She was ready to let go because she thought Regina was going to as well but Regina stopped suddenly. Emma's eyes widened. What the fuck? Emma wanted to cry when Regina pulled herself off of her cock. There was a small pop sound that Emma found so sexy but she couldn't focus. She had been so close then Regina stopped. Her fingers were freed as well.

Regina sat up and turned to face her. She looked disheveled in the best way. Her hair was messy and it was so sexy but Emma could arrest her right then she was frustrated. "I was going to cum." Regina chuckled. Uh well... yeah and so was Emma. "I didn't want to cum like that."

Well damn...

"Lean back but don't lie down." Regina instructed. "Sit down." Emma's brows rose but she did what she was told. She would do anything Regina wanted. Regina moved closer to Emma then threw a leg over her straddling her.

She then began lowering herself. She kept a hand on Emma's shoulder for balance. Emma was so hard that she didn't even have to be lined up. Regina sat down on Emma's cock and it slid in and just like that, Emma felt herself getting back to where she had been moments ago.

Regina threw her head back as she continued to move up and down on top of Emma. She was moaning softly and purring as she came down more and more each time, taking more of Emma inside of her each time, until she was sitting all of way on her. She then began rocking her hips and rolling them around and around.

Emma's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she groaned. Their breathing was matching the rhythmic rocking of the bed and the headboard hitting the wall. Her hands wandered up the woman's taut sweat covered stomach to those full perky breasts. She cupped both in her palms and squeezed. Regina moaned and dug her nails into Emma's abs. Emma continue to massage the mounds in her hands. Regina moaned a little louder. Emma's fingers turned their attention to her rock hard nipples, pulling, pinching and rolling. Regina growled again. Her walls fluttered then began pulsing again, squeezing tighter and tighter.

"Emma..." Regina moaned.

"Yes Baby." Emma whispered.

"I'm close." Regina breathed out.

"I'm know, baby." Emma muttered. She moved her hands from Regina's breasts and circled her back pulling her closer. Regina hands faltered in her movements and she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck.

Emma felt her cock being squeezed tight inside of her. Her cock was being coated in wave after wave of Regina's warm juices.

"Baby, you're so close. Come for me." She muttered as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. Regina hummed as they lips met.

She tightened her grip as she pulled her girlfriend tightly against her. Their nude, heated, sweat covered flesh meeting.

Regina moaned into the kiss and pushed her tongue into Emma's mouth. Emma greeted it with her own and they twisted and twirled around each other. Regina began coming down harder on Emma's cock. Emma knew that she was trying ro push herself over the edge.

She began thrusting upward, meeting her each time. Regina broke the kiss and threw her head back again. Emma took that opportunity and brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked the first two fingers. She brought them down and quickly located her girlfriend's clit. She began making slow circles. Regina hissed then groaned.

"That feels good."

Emma smirked as she leaned in to pepper the woman's chest with feather light kisses. Regina kept up her rhythmic riding. Another wave of wetness coated Emma's cock and the walls began quivering around her shaft. She kept circling her little nub and thrusting harder. Regina yelped, she was so close.

Emma began pushing forward to get her to lay down. Regina went down without a fight, lying flat on her back. Emma took her place above her without having to pull out. She placed a hand on Regina's hip to keep the woman still and balanced herself on the other. She began thrusting in and out slowly but roughly. She was feeling the pressure of her own orgasm building up again. Regina's fingers came down and replaced Emma's at stroking her clit. Regina looked up into Emma's eyes.

"Emma harder." She pleaded.

Without hesitation she began slamming into Regina. The bed groaned in protest but that just drove her on. Regina's body squeezed her painfully and Regina hissed then exhaled.

"Emma, I have to...' She began pushing on Emma's stomach. Emma furrowed her brows. She's never wanted her to stop before an orgasm before. "You have to take it out for a minute."

Emma stopped immediately and pulled out. Regina began rubbing her clit furiously and when Emma was all of the way out she screamed and a clear liquid shot from her. It sprayed all over Emma's lower stomach and cock.

Regina collapsed back against the bed then. Spent.

Emma sat there in shock and out of breath. She had momentarily forgotten how close she was herself. Regina had just squirted. That's what it was. Emma's mouth fell open and she looked at her exhausted girlfriend. She had seen Regina squirt before but she had never caused it. That was. That turned her on even more.

Her cock jumped. She was still on the verge of cumming. She groaned.

Regina looked up at her then smirked. She reached down and gripped Emma's cock. She lead the tip to her entrance then pushed it inside. Emma moaned at being inside of the warm and even wetter hole. She began thrusting immediately and in a moment she was coming undone as well filling her girlfriend yet again.

Regina hummed and bit her lip as their eyes met. Ater Emma was finished emptying herself inside of her, Regina smiled at her. "Thank you, Emma." she whispered.

Emma said nothing but laid on top of her and kissed her deeply. Regina kissed her back. They were both exhausted but they had the energy for a few more kisses.

Completely exhausted, Emma kissed Regina one last time then rolled off of her. She landed on the comfortable bed on her back. They were laying in the wrong direction but neither of them cared. They were feeling too amazing to care. That may have been some of the best sex they've had so far. Regina looked over at Emma and they chuckled.

Emma wanted to cuddle but she couldn't move. She was too tired. Catching on to this, Regina mustered the last bit of strength she had and rolled over, smuggling into Emma's side hugging her tightly. Emma sighed and wrapped an arm around her holding her tightly.

Wow. Was all Emma could think.

She let out a sigh and relaxed back into the comforter. This is the most relaxed she's felt in the past few days. It was nice.

She felt Regina sigh as well then in a matter of moments Emma felt the weight increase on her shoulder. She knew that her girlfriend had fallen asleep. She chuckled and kissed the slumbering woman's forehead then laid back down. Her body was relaxed so she had nothing else to do but to do the same. She shut her eyes and let herself drift off as well...

* * *

Emma's eyes opened slowly. The room was still bathed in complete darkness. It looked over at the clock and it read three am. Emma and Regina had only finished their wild sex a few hours ago. The couple at some point had woken up, climbed under the covers and fell back asleep. They were too tired to do much else. Emma's body was going to definitely feel it in the morning. Emma's body was exhausted but it wanted to go exploring. It needed to learn this house... just in case.

The beast decided to let Emma rest. It might need her again at some point so she should feel rested.

It looked over at the dark haired woman that was curled into her side. She was sleeping so peacefully under the lavish dark purple blankets. It leaned over and pushed some brunette hair behind the woman's ear and traced a finger down the woman's cheek. So pretty.

On more than one occasion the Beast wondered what it would be like to run a razor across that face. To cut the skin at the corners of her mouth, leaving behind a permanent smile. Peeling her eyelids off seemed promising too. That way it could always look into those pretty brown eyes.

Mutilating her would be wonderful but not as satisfying as just watching her life leave her body. It would have to be brutal since Emma loved her so much. Multiple stab wounds or cutting her throat from ear to ear. Bleeding out would be the most painful. The flashes of Regina begging for her life or asking why she's doing it or... the beast smirked then, telling her she loved her. That would break Emma and that would most likely drive Emma to give it full control so she can forget.

But on the other hand, the beast did actually tolerate Regina. She was nice to them, she didn't find their penis disgusting and she was eager to please sexually and otherwise. Too bad the beast had to use her as a weapon against Emma but it was the only thing that worked.

It looked at Emma's girlfriend for a moment longer as she slept. So soundly, so peacefully when she thought Emma was asleep beside her, protecting her. The ironic thing is that Emma couldn't protect her. The beast was lurking inside of her at all times and it could come out whenever it pleased. Regina was never safe with Emma but the Beast...

The beast could give her real protection. It was willing to kill, injure, maim but Emma was not. If that was the case, then Emma did not deserve her. You have to be willing to kill and die for the one you love and Emma was much too weak. Regina needed someone strong. Regina needed a beast.

It leaned in and kissed Regina's forehead then it slid from underneath the slumbering beauty and climbed out of bed. Regina grumbled in protest but the Beast ignored it. It liked Regina but not that much to cater to her every whim. That was Emma's job.

It stood to Emma's feet and crossed the room to the door. It looked over it's shoulder to see Regina still sound asleep. It turned the knob and pulled the door open but before it could step out, it was met with the big bad two hundred fifty pound Brutus. Brock was standing behind him and he was hiding.

Brutus' eyes turned into slits and he crouched down low. His ears drew back and he bared his very large, very sharp teeth. A low growl bubbled up from his chest.

He stood in a defensive stance ready to leap at any moment. The dog barked, the sound deep and angry. The beast stood there frozen. This dog was going to maul them and it had no way to stop it. He stepped closer to it and it stood completely still. Brutus barked even deeper.

Fuck.

* * *

Regina heard the first bark and grumbled 'Brutus go away'. She then heard his collar and Brock's whining in the background. Regina sighed then and muttered to Emma to go open the door and let them in. Emma did not respond so she sunk back into the pillow giving up. She settled back into her post coital slumber. She'll deal with the boys in the morning. She'll let them have bacon and all will be forgiven.

She sighed as she relaxed and fell back asleep. Another deep bark caused her eyes to fly open. That was much too close to be outside the door and that's when she heard the growling. She shot straight up in bed. following the sound she turned towards the door. There she saw Brutus crouched down, his ears back and fangs bared. His eyes were angry as they watched Emma. She could hear and feel the growl all of the way over where she was.

She furrowed her brows. It was not like Brutus to... he barked again and that's when she threw the blanket off of herself and got out of bed. She then began padding across the room. She grabbed her robe along the way, throwing it on she walked over to the scene.

"Brutus." She snapped. The dog's eyes drifted to hers for a moment then locked back on Emma. He growled again.

"Baby." Emma said but something didn't feel right. She's heard Emma speak countless times but that did not sound like her. She sounded off. She stared at Emma. She felt a chill run through her at the face that she saw. That did not look like Emma's face. She looked paler, there were dark circles around her eyes, her hair was flat and dull. In that moment that was not the woman she fell in love with. That was a complete stranger. Emma looked over at her. "What?" She snapped.

Regina flinched. Emma has never raised her voice at her or has she ever been so distant or cold. Usually after sex Emma is so soft and cuddly. Something was off and Brutus must have known that too. Emma reached over to touch Regina and that's when Brutus lunged forward.

"Brutus." Regina screamed. "What the fuck?" She stepped in front of Emma, ignoring her protests. Brock ran inside past his angry brother. "¿Qué pasa contigo?"

The dog looked up at his owner. His anger fading into pure worry and sorrow. He nuzzled her stomach and whined. She patted his head. Maybe he was only jealous and angry about being locked out. She took his face into her hands and looked him in the eye. "Brutus, what happened?"

He looked up and his his ears flopped. He knew that he had done something bad but he was also confused by this. She kissed his black nose. "Okay, no harm done. You got angry."

Regina looked over her shoulder at Emma and she caught the dark look in her eyes as she stared at the dog. Those weren't the eyes that were watching Brutus with so much affection a few hours ago. That was pure hatred and fury in her eyes.

"Emma..." Regina said softly hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman she had sex with not even a few hours ago but when Emma's eyes locked on hers, they still weren't Emma's.

Regina felt an uncomfortable chill run though her again and decided that she must be tired and when she's tired, she gets paranoid.

"What?" Emma ground out in a very impatient tone. Regina frowned and shook her head.

"Nothing..."

Emma looked at her for a long time then glanced away. Regina said nothing else, instead deciding to turn her attention om Brutus. He was looking at her with a pleading in his eyes and she couldn't understand why. She frowned. He probably just needed a moment to cool down.

"Brutus, you're sleeping out in the hall tonight."

The dog whined then as Regina started pushing him out of the room. Once he was out in the dark hallway, he looked up at Regina with sad eyes. "I know." She said with a pout to match his. He whined. "I know, honey."

The Beast watched with a smirk as Regina closed the door in his face. Regina then turned around and the beast tried to fix it's face in a way that looked concerned.

"He must have gotten upset because we locked him out. He also has a jealous streak." Regina muttered as she stepped closer to who she thought was her girlfriend.

"He's an asshole." Emma shrugged. "Its okay."

Regina stopped suddenly and looked at Emma for a long time. She furrowed her brows. Emma would never say anything so cruel. Maybe she doesn't know Emma as well as she thought she did. She sighed. "Perhaps. It's late though." She stepped around Emma and headed over to Brock who was hiding under the bed shaking.

He whimpered when Regina knelt down before him. He then darted out and leapt into her arms. She held him tight trying to comfort him. He was whining and trembling. Brock was not easily spooked. It couldn't have been what Brutus had done. What could have frightened him so?

He looked around her at who she assumed was Emma. He then flinched and hid face in Regina's chest.

Regina looked over her shoulder at Emma. Emma simply shrugged. She nodded at her then turned back to her dog and continued to soothe him. Both of her dogs were acting strangely and so was Emma. It was like she didn't recognize any of them and for a moment she wondered if she were losing her mind. That would make more sense in opposed to a parallel dimension or spectral possession like she had originally thought.

Maybe it was best that everyone went to bed. When he was calmer, she put Brock down and stood up. She looked at Emma for a moment and just studied her. She couldn't understand... her eyes. Her eyes were different. Darker than usual.

Emma frowned and instead of confused or concerned she looked irritated. Regina did not know this person standing before her. She was positive then.

"What, Regina?!" Emma snapped and Regina flinched at the volume and anger dripping from it. She shook her head and began undoing her robe.

"Nothing." She walked around the bed to her side. She pulled off the robe leaving herself completely nude and on display for the other woman in the room. She saw the woman's hungry eyes devour her. For some reason it made her feel uncomfortable. When Emma usually looks at her like that she gets turned on. Now she just wanted to shrink away and cover herself. She disliked that. "Maybe we should just go to sleep. You have work in a few."

She pulled her blankets back and climbed. She pulled the blanket up, hiding her nakedness. She didn't feel comfortable with Emma looking at her at that moment. She watched quietly as Emma came around the bed and climbed in. She looked at Regina but Regina said nothing. Instead she laid down on her side facing away from Emma. Emma was not particularly deterred because she turned onto her side as well. She leaned in close to Regina and Regina felt like she was being violated. When Emma's hand landed in her waist and a kiss was pressed behind her ear and another to her throat, she cringed. It made her skin crawl instead of the usual delicious chills she feels whenever Emma touches her.

"Wanna..." Emma's scratchy unfamiliar voice began. "Fuck?"

Regina flinched for some reason it sounded extra vulgar coming from that person. Regina couldn't deal at the moment. She was confused and she did not want Emma touching her right then. Besides didn't Emma say she felt uncomfortable having sex with the dogs in the room?

"I'm tired... from before..." Regina said.

"Oh..." The beast chuckled and leaned in close smelling Regina's hair obnoxiously. "I get it..."

Regina hummed in response. She looked on to the floor and saw Brock waiting. She chuckled at him. "Come on, Brockie." She leaned over far enough that she moved out of Emma's grasp and she was no longer touching her. She helped Brock up into the bed. He instantly laid down with his back facing her. He was still tense but once she put an arm around him and cuddled into him he began to relax.

She could feel Emma watching her but she couldn't face her just then. She couldn't deal with it. Instead she curled up into a fetal position around Brock, holding him tight. He didn't seem to mind. She squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted to will herself asleep so she could avoid her girlfriend for a while.

She stayed that way and Brock hadn't moved a muscle.. both of them kept their back turned to the woman in the bed with them. Both also very aware of her intensely dark eyes watching them.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**

 **I have this fear of writing Regina saying something in spanish and it translating to "there's a chicken frying itself in the Library" or something ridiculous in English. Idk.**

 **But I wanted to get this up because I don't know what type of mental state I would be in after tonight's episode. Also good luck to everyone that's watching! lol**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi, sorry for the delay but as always thank you for sticking around and the support. I have another chapter finished so expect another update soon like later today. I like updating multiple chapters at a time.**

 **Also, I don't own anything and sorry for mistakes! :)**

Chapter Thirteen

She awoke before Emma and headed straight to the shower. She needed to wash the night before off of her. She felt dirty in a way and she had never felt that way with Emma before but there was just something about that night that just made her skin crawl and made her scrub herself even harder but no matter how hard she scrubbed she still felt unclean. The feeling made her sick to her stomach. She couldn't deal with that. She couldn't face that. She didn't know Emma anymore. She went to bed with her girlfriend and woke up to a complete stranger. She sure as hell did not want that person touching her. Ever.

She let the hot water run over her for a while longer until she decided that she had to face the day. She slowly climbed out of the shower and began to dry herself. The entire time she was wondering just how the hell she was going to face Emma after that. She really didn't want to and she partially hoped that she could avoid it but she wouldn't be that lucky. On the same hand she wanted answers. She wanted to know that Emma was the same woman that she had fallen in love with. She wrapped the soft towel around her body and reluctantly stepped out of the bathroom. The cool air hit her skin and it woke her up fully. Which was good since she was still so exhausted. She couldn't fall back asleep, especially when she felt Emma's eyes on her. She stayed up most of the night but once she felt Emma give into sleep, she herself fell into a very short, restless, much too light sleep. She still couldn't relax. She felt uncomfortable and uneasy. Which was terrible to feel in her own house but here she was tiptoeing across her bedroom as to not wake her houseguest. She retrained from glancing over at Emma because she just couldn't. It was too much. Instead she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a simple outfit for the day. She quickly dressed hoping that she would finish before Emma awoke. She just didn't feel comfortable with Emma looking at her body at that moment. Once her clothes were straightened. She forgone on blow drying her hair because she couldn't risk the noise waking Emma so, instead she simply brushed it and allowed it to take its natural curly form. It worked for her. She mustered all of her courage and looked back over at the bed. Emma was still fast asleep on her stomach sprawled out all over the bed. The odd part was that when she looked over next to Emma, Brock had snuggled up to her and was steadily licking her face. Emma didn't even feel it which wasn't surprising. Regina knew that Emma was a heavy sleeper. Any other time that would have made Regina giggle or smile but right it just confused her. That woman laying there was her Emma. Where had she been before? The odd part was that a few hours before Brock had been horrified of Emma and if Regina was completely honest, so was she. That woman that she had fallen asleep with that time was not the same woman she had laid beside so many times before. It was like sleeping with a stranger and it spooked Regina. She was afraid that all of this time Emma had been pretending to be the kind, sweet woman she was. She was afraid that Emma was showing her true colors because she didn't care anymore. Regina feared that she was going to find herself heartbroken again. It always starts that way. The person that she falls in love with turns out to be a complete inconsiderate asshole. She winds up shattered in pieces while that person walks away with another piece of her. How long before there's nothing left? This time would be no different. She lost Emma before she even had her. That was it. End of story. There was nothing more she could do. She had no choice but to get on with her day.

Her very existence depended on that she keep moving. She couldn't fall apart. Not again. She would never be able to put herself back together. She squared her shoulders and called Brock over to her. The dog sat up and was immediately on his feet. He leapt down from the bed, clumsily and trotted over to her. He looked up at her with that happy face of his and she couldn't help but smile at him. She excited him with the promise of bacon and he was almost bouncing out of his fur. She pulled her bedroom door open and they headed out of the bedroom. Regina nearly tripped over the large black lump right in front of her door. She looked down to see Brutus. He looked up at her and she saw something almost like relief in his dark eyes. The dog wasted no time getting up to greet her. She smiled and scratched behind his ears. He nuzzled her a little then looked up at her again. She kissed his nose and couldn't help but think about how that was a tremendous difference from his demeanor the night before. She didn't even recognize him then. He was angry and aggressive. Scary. That was not like Brutus. Brutus is a good boy. Something had to have frightened him in order for him to act out in such a way. Now her little baby was back. He poked his head into Regina's bedroom and stared at Emma's sleeping form. Regina waited to see what he was going to do. She wondered if he would behave like Brock did. After a moment he started wagging his tail and whining. Regina raised her brows surprised by it and ushered him out of the room before he woke Emma. She recognized his behaviour as Brutus wanting to play but he couldn't because the person was busy or sleeping. To think a few hours before he wanted to attack Emma. Regina's head was starting to hurt and she needed to sort everything out. She bribed Brutus with a promise of bacon as well. He excitedly wagged his tail agreeing. The three of them then slipped out of the room and headed downstairs.

Regina's nurturing side had gotten the better of her and she still made Emma a full breakfast with hot cocoa. It was waiting for the cop and when Emma came downstairs dressed in her full uniform, Regina regrettably denied her a 'good morning' kiss. She felt the pang of disappointment that casted across Emma's adorable face. Emma had no idea how badly Regina wanted that kiss but she had to protect herself. She couldn't take another heartbreak. She just couldn't.

She observed Emma as she settled at the breakfast bar and began her meal. She took her first bite and groaned as her eyes rolled back in her head. She offered Regina a thumbs up and Regina simply forced a smile in return then went about cleaning the already immaculate kitchen. She kept an eye on Emma though. Emma was sneaking Brutus and Brock pieces of bacon. The boys seemed to have forgiven her though. Regina recognized that woman. That was her Emma. Those bright green eyes, that pretty smile. The smooth fair skin. Those pretty pink lips and that golden hair. She looked nothing like the ghoul that Regina had come in contact with in the dead of night. No. This just looked like Emma Swan. Her sweet Emma. Seeing the soft smile on Emma's lips even made her doubt herself. She thought maybe she dreamt it but Regina knows herself well enough to know that she wouldn't be that rattled from just a dream. It was real. Her mind was reeling and her thoughts were already a jumbled mess. She decided to ask Emma what the hell happened and get it over with. Just for the sake of her sanity.

"Emma, sweetie," She began as calmly as she could while she was freaking out. "Last night, pardon me but, what the hell was that?"

Nothing but nervousness and pure confusion played across those emerald eyes and it caused Regina to doubt herself again for a moment. "What do you mean, baby?" Emma asked calmly.

"Emma," Regina squeaked. "Last night when you nearly scared Brock to death and Brutus almost mauled you."

Emma's mouth fell open and her eyes widened. She tilted her head and looked at Regina as if she's never seen her a day in her life. Regina couldn't help but think bitterly that that was exactly what she felt the night before, confused. "Gina, what are you talking about? Are you feeling okay?"

Regina's mouth fell open then and she muttered out a bunch of incoherent words. She planted her hands on her hips. "I'm fine."

Emma brows rose and she nodded. "That so?" She reached for Regina but she moved before Emma could grab a hold of her. "Because you don't seem fine..." She added pulling back.

Regina scowled. "Yes well, I thought you were a cop not a psychiatrist."

Emma let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed her forehead. "What do you want from me, Regina?"

Regina bristled at the irritation in Emma's voice. "Nothing!" She screamed. Emma looked completely wounded by her reaction but Regina didn't care at the moment. Emma was trying to act like Regina was out of her mind. That was something that didn't sit well with Regina. She had her reasons why. "I don't want anything from you, Emma Swan." She bit out.

Emma frowned and for a moment Regina thought she was going to tear up. Just a small hint of remorse. Anything but Emma just rubbed a hand over her face and groaned. "Baby, you have to help me. Why are you mad?"

Regina growled in exasperation. "I'm mad because I'm trying to talk about last night and you're dodging it the way my brother dodges phone calls from my mother." At Emma's furrowed brow she waved it off. "I want to talk about it."

Emma frowned and sat back in her seat. "We had sex then we went to sleep. Was it the sex? I could have sworn you finished with me."

"I finished, Emma." Regina sighed. "I'm talking about what happened after."

"I held you."

"Emma!" Regina squeaked. Emma flinched a little at the rise of Regina's voice. "I'm talking about what happened when we woke up in the middle of the night. When you scared the dogs and you weren't acting like yourself."

Emma brows came together and she shook her head with a frown. "Regina, I swear to you, I do not remember waking up. Please don't get mad at me for not remembering. I'm sorry if I did something to hurt you. I just don't remember." Her voice softened. "Please stop being mad at me. I don't want to lose my best friend."

Regina gasped and her resolve almost broke at that small statement. Those words held so much weight. Emma called her her best friend. That did something to Regina's heart and she hated herself for falling deeper in love with her right then. As if she didn't learn last time. That couldn't happen. Not again. She stared at Emma. The blonde cop was sitting there gazing up into her eyes. Regina saw nothing but honesty in those green eyes and she had a feeling in her gut that Emma was telling the truth. Emma had no recollection of even waking up in the middle of the night, nor did she remember the altercation with Brutus. The sincerity in Emma's eyes made Regina fall silent and think for a moment that she was indeed losing her mind. The boys did not help with their rekindled friendship with Emma either. Regina decided just to let it go before she lost Emma for good.

Sure Emma was sweet and understanding but there's only so much a person could take. Regina thought quietly. Maybe she had dreamt it or maybe she was losing her mind. But what if she wasn't? What if she's going to get hurt again?

"Baby." Emma's voice was gentle and she sounded so open. Regina looked up at her. "Come here."

Regina wrapped her arms around herself, a coping mechanism that she developed when she was much younger. "Emma, I'm sorry."

"Shhh..." Emma said gently. "It's okay. Come here."

Regina hesitated but when Emma pushed her seat back and stood, she knew that Emma would have just come to her anyway, the least she could have done was went to her. She walked the length of the counter, each step she thought of how she had to make it up to Emma. She felt terrible. She let her fear almost ruin her relationship. She wouldn't be surprised if Emma wanted to walk away. No one wants to deal with that. The insecurity, the blaming, the fighting. Emma deserved better than that anyway.

When she rounded the counter, Emma stepped forward to meet her. She opened her arms and Regina just stepped directly into them and wrapped herself in Emma. Emma hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "Good morning." She said lightly. Regina chuckled.

"I'm such an idiot. You probably think I'm a head case." Regina groaned on the last part.

"I think you've been burned." Emma whispered. "I think someone hurt you really bad and you're scared. I know that you really want this and so do I. I also think it's time you started trusting me, I will never hurt you. I promise."

Regina looked up into Emma's eyes and saw all that she said right there reflecting back at her. "I do trust you. You haven't given me a reason not to. It's just that I'm an idiot."

Emma gave Regina a squeeze. "Don't say that. You're the smartest person I have ever met. Any genius would be jealous. Beauty and brains is a very attractive combination."

Regina chuckled and it turned into a groan. "You're too good to me."

"You're too good to me." Emma countered. Regina smiled. Emma returned it as she leaned in for a kiss. Regina of course welcomed the sweet gentle kiss. Emma's lips were so soft and her mouth tasted like chocolate and cinnamon. She easily melted into the kiss and the little incident was momentarily forgotten.

She couldn't believe that she accused Emma... what was she even accusing her of? She must have been losing it.

When they broke away Emma looked at her watch and kept one hand on Regina's back. She sighed and reluctantly detangled herself from Regina. "I'm sorry. I slept late. I have to get to work if I want to be on time."

"Emma..." Regina groaned as she wrapped herself around Emma again. Emma chuckled.

"I have to go."

"I wasted our morning with nonsense. I want to spend some time with you. Stay."

"I wish I could." The misery in Emma's tone pretty much proved that she was telling the truth. "But I have to go." She slipped out of Regina's arms and reached for her hand. "Walk me to the car?"

"That bitch Sunshine." Regina grumbled.

Emma laughed. "Don't hate the car, baby." She interlaced their fingers and gave Regina a gentle tug. She allowed Emma to lead her out of the kitchen and through the house. The entire time she was beating herself up for being so awful to Emma. Emma seemed like she was pretty much over it. Regina knew better. Regina would just wait for her to text her and say she couldn't do it anymore. She knew that this would be the end of them.

Emma stopped at the front door and grabbed her duffle bag. She must have brought it downstairs and dropped it off there.

"I'll talk to you on my lunchbreak." Emma said gently. She kissed Regina's cheek. "And no more of this. We're leaving this here in the past. We're moving forward."

Regina nodded. "Alright."

Emma smiled. "That's my girl."

Regina smiled back as Emma pulled the front door open. The lovely morning came in and Regina scrunched her nose at it. Emma chuckled at her face and kissed her cheek again. Regina allowed herself to be lead out of the house onto the porch and Regina's frown deepened. All of her neighbors were out. Getting the paper, tending to their lawn and plants or leaving for work.

The nice older man next door greeted them with a happy wave and a smile. They waved back and headed down the driveway. Emma kept a firm grip on her hand. Regina looked at Emma and watched her a moment. There was a small smile on her lips and she looked so content. Regina loved the way that the sun's rays played off of those golden tresses. Emma was absolutely beautiful. She looked almost angelic and Regina couldn't look away. She could hear her neighbour's voice as he played with the dogs that had obviously followed them out but she couldn't tear her gaze from Emma.

She only stopped staring when Emma opened the gate and held it open for her. She slipped out and pulled Emma along with her. They walked up to the bright yellow car that was parked at the curb. She frowned.

"Oh stop it." Emma chuckled. "I thought you liked my car."

"I do." Regina pouted. "You're leaving me."

"Actually I'm going to work. I'm not leaving because I want to." Emma corrected. She pecked her lips really quickly but before she could pull away, Regina leaned in and kissed her deeply. Emma hummed and leaned into the kiss. They allowed themselves a few more moments before pulling apart. "Text me if you miss me." She breathed out.

"Okay." Regina sighed. Emma winked at her then went to get into her car but Regina kept a firm grip on her hand. Emma stopped and looked at her. "I'm really sor-" She didn't get to finish the sentence because Emma cut her off.

"Regina," Emma said seriously. "What did we agree on? That's in the past."

"I know but-"

"We're fine." Emma reassured. "Babe, you're perfect."

"Hardly." Regina muttered.

Emma kissed her cheek. "Give yourself a break." She smiled. "Get out, see Monica and don't torture yourself, okay?"

Regina nodded. "Okay."

"That's my queen." Emma muttered before stealing one last kiss then she climbed into the car. They both knew that if she didn't do that right then, she would have never left. That was fine with Regina though.

Regina stepped up to the car and peeked in through the window as Emma started it. "Have a good day, Em. Be careful."

Emma looked over at her and grinned. "You too."

Regina nodded. "I promise."

Emma smiled. "Good."

Regina waved at her and Emma waved back. Regina stepped back so Emma could pull off. Emma honked the horn then she was off. Regina stood there and watched her go until the car turned a corner vanishing from sight. She sighed and felt a sinking feeling in stomach. She was confused and she felt like shit. She was almost positive of what she saw and heard. She knew what happened but Emma was clueless of the whole thing. Also Emma never snapped or even got angry while she was being wrongly accused. She knew that Emma said she wouldn't push her away but Regina knew better. New couples don't move past things like that easily.

Regina groaned as she stepped back into her yard and closed her gate behind her. She slowly began heading up the pathway. The dogs were off playing by themselves because the man had apparently gone back inside. When the dogs saw her they ran up to her and followed her into the house, bouncing up and down, full of energy.

She shut the door behind them and went straight for the stairs and headed up. She mindlessly dragged herself down the hallway to her bedroom. She slipped out of her shoes and walked over to her bed. She fell onto her bed face down. She didn't even want to bother changing the sheets just yet. She just wanted to wallow in self pity. Despite what Emma had said Regina knew in her heart of hearts that something was up. She felt like she was losing her mind. She didn't know what to believe. Doubting Emma was painful enough but she was beginning to doubt herself. She sighed. She felt the tightening in her chest and she felt the weight holding her down again. She knew what that was and what that meant. She struggled to exhale and inhale again. There was too much pressure.

The pressure just increased and she coughed trying open up her airways. She mustered up all of her strength and rolled onto her back thinking that it would help her to breathe but she knew better. She still felt like she was suffocating. She coughed and her chest just tightened further. The room began spinning and everything was moving so fast. She couldn't catch up. She felt slightly nauseous so she squeezed her eyes shut trying to will it away. She could still feel the dizziness but it helped with the other overwhelming sensations. There was nothing more she could do but wait until it passed. She was helpless. She felt paralyzed and she had nothing more to do but let the lone tear trickle down her cheek.

* * *

Emma threw her things into her locker. She was raging internally. The beast had apparently shown itself to Regina the night before, scaring her and the dogs. She was relieved that it didn't harm any of them but she was highly annoyed that it showed itself to Regina yet again. This time Regina noticed the difference and obviously didn't like it. Whatever the beast said or did, it really upset her. Emma still didn't know what had happened exactly and she couldn't ask. Not if she wanted to keep up the facade of not knowing what her girlfriend was talking about to begin with. Whatever it did or said must have been bad but but not too bad because Regina wasn't afraid of her. Just cautious and angry.

Emma felt guilty that she had to lie to Regina. She felt worse that she had to make it appear that Regina had dreamt it or imagined it but she had to do what was best. Regina could never know what Emma truly was or the things that the Beast had done. Regina would hate her and Emma would lose her forever. She didn't even want to think of what the beast would do to her. She had to keep Regina safe and that meant keeping Regina as far away from the beast as possible. As long as she kept her lives separate everything should be fine.

The beast was not going to make it easy of course. It had somehow formed an obsession with Regina. The entire ride from Regina's place to the police station, it ranted about Regina not wanting it. It was furious that Regina rejected it. That of course caused Emma to smirk. Regina didn't want the beast to touch her. She had chosen Emma. Emma was who she wanted. Not the monster hiding inside of her. She wanted the good her. She wanted what the beast couldn't offer. Affection and security. Regina was Emma's and the beast couldn't have her. The obsession that her inner beast had formed with Regina was a bit unnerving but Emma was confident that after Regina's reaction to it, the beast would understand that Regina has no desire for and no interest in its darkness.

She had to now keep the beast away from Regina. She couldn't let that happen again. She refused to let it ruin everything. Not this time.

She was not going to lose her girlfriend. Not like that. She planned to hold onto that love. But as for the beast... She had had enough.

That's why she had been drowning out its murmurs for the past ten minutes and was focused on putting her things into her locker. She could feel and hear it getting angry but she didn't care. She planned to fight back. She wasn't going to take its threats any more either. During her drive she thought of ways to protect Regina. The one that she kept coming back to was self-defense. She could teach her to defend herself, to use a taser and should the beast get out of hand a gun. She knew that she would rather die than let that monster harm Regina and she meant that. She decided she would discuss self-defense with Regina eventually. It didn't seem strange. A cop wanting to teach their girlfriend to protect herself was perfectly normal.

She shut her locker and put her cap on. She turned on her heel and walked out of the empty locker room. She could hear the beast whispering for her to come back but she ignored it. She could feel its eyes on her as she left the room. She didn't even bother to look back, leaving it behind. One day it would be gone for good.

She walked down the hall with an extra spring in her step now that the beast was left behind and wasn't there to weigh her down.

* * *

The room felt too small and the world outside felt so vast. If she stayed in she thought she would suffocate and if she went out she would be lost forever. She inhaled deeply and her fingers tightened in the fur that was clutched in her hand. She felt hives breaking out on her skin and she had the sudden urge to scratch until she was raw. She exhaled. She felt light headed and her chest felt too heavy to inhale. She could feel herself shaking.

She knew exactly what this was. She was familiar with it. She's dealt with it for years and it never seemed to get any better. She was suffering from a panic attack. She was having a more difficult time dealing with it since she hadn't had one in months. It was far too intense. A tear trickled down her cheek and she sat there frozen, staring off into nothing. Her mind was a jumbled mess and she couldn't sort her thoughts.

She was securely wedged between her boys. She was sat up against her headboard with her knees pulled up against her chest and one of her arms was wrapped around them. She couldn't lay down, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to breathe so despite her tiredness she stayed up.

She had been ignoring Emma's calls and messages all day. Every time her phone would ring or notify her of a message she would panic. She loved Emma too much and Emma could break her if she wanted. Even though she and Emma had sorted it out, in the back of her mind she still had that fear of losing her. She couldn't go through that again. She had her tattoos to remind her. How could she have forgotten how fragile a heart could be? She swiped angrily at her cheeks. This was all her fault. She reached over for her phone. She had silenced it earlier. She couldn't deal with the sound. She needed to speak to someone. She picked up her phone which was wedged under a sleeping Brutus. He huffed at being disturbed. That made her smile a little and she began to calm a bit but she knew that her anxiety hadn't passed.

"Well, you shouldn't be sleeping on Mommy's phone, you big oaf." She said lightly. His eyes opened at the sadness in her voice. He looked up at her and Brock did the same. She looked at her dogs that were looking at her with so much worry in their eyes. "I'm okay. Go back to sleep."

Brutus whined and nuzzled her side. She turned to him and petted him. She leaned over and took his face in her hands. "It's okay. Really. I love you." She kissed his nose then. His tongue fell out of his mouth and he began wagging his large tail. He nuzzled her face then licked her cheek. She chuckled. "Disgusting"

She patted his head then turned to Brock who was waiting for his affection. She did the same with him and kissed his nose too. He returned it by rubbing his nose against hers and she smiled with a shake of her head.

"What would I do without you two here to take care of me?" She whispered. She kissed both of their heads. They both eyed her suspiciously but once they were sure that she was okay they laid down and closed their eyes.

She sighed and began to call Monica. She really shouldn't be alone but she knew that Monica had her own life and shouldn't be babysitting her. In the end Monica would kill her if she found out that Regina had a panic attack and didn't call her.

She pressed the phone to her ear and waited. It rang only a few times before it was picked up and Monica's voice drifted through the line. "Hey sexy." She said happily. "What are you doing?"

"Hey Monica." Regina said softly, trying to keep the agony out of her voice. "Can you come over?" Her voice shook on the last part and she cleared her throat. It suddenly felt tight and dry.

"Are you alright?" Monica asked quickly.

"Something happened." Regina replied. "And I had a panic attack."

"And how are you feeling now?"

"Better." Regina said only half honestly. "Much better."

Monica hummed. Clearly not buying it. "I'll be there in ten."

Regina sighed. "Alright."

"Take it easy until I get there." Monica demanded. Her tone left no room for argument. Doctor's orders.

"Okay."

"Okay see you soon, babe." Monica said quickly and blew Regina a kiss.

"See you then." Regina said back.

They both ended the call then Regina tossed the phone aside. She slid down the bed and laid back against the pillows. She felt tired and drained. She needed to rest. She didn't suffocate when she laid down so she found some comfort in that. She curled up onto her side and snuggled into Brutus. She could feel Brock cuddle into her back. She smiled a little. She always felt safe with them. She sighed deeply and just stared out of the open window. She knew that Monica would be there soon and she would know what to do. So she decided to wait.

Ten minutes had passed before Regina heard her front door open and close. The only person whom had a key beside her was her family and Monica. She knew it was her. She couldn't wait to tell her what happened. She heard Monica's foot steps as she grew closer to the bedroom. Regina sat up just as Monica entered through the opened door. Their eyes met and Regina immediately burst into tears.

Monica was across the room in an instant and in the bed. She knelt before Regina and instantly pulled her into her arms. She rubbed Regina's back as she cried. Monica was always that way. She truly cared for Regina. She always wanted to take care of everyone and that's what made her such a good doctor.

"Hey," Monica whispered as Regina's sobs began to settle. "What's wrong?"

Regina inhaled deeply then exhaled. She knew that she had to tell her eventually. She looked up at her friend. Those kind dark blue eyes were watching her with so much sympathy that another sob escaped Regina. Before she burst into tears again she rushed out the entire story to Monica in a blur of mumbles and incoherent sobs. Her best friend listened with a gentle hand on her back. Regina told Monica how Emma had awoken her during the night. She also explained that Brock was terrified and Brutus was angry. She also went on to tell how Emma was acting strangely and how it almost didn't seem like Emma Swan at all. That seemed to shock Monica because she froze. Regina looked back up at her friend and saw her stoic expression.

"It was as if I didn't know her at all." Regina said as she pulled away from her friend and wiped at her wet cheeks. "Everything about her was cold. Her voice, her eyes. Even when she touched me."

Monica nodded as she nibbled her bottom lip. She watched her distraught friend for a moment before seemingly deciding on what she was going to say and how to approach this situation.

"What did Emma say when you confronted her?"

Regina frowned and shrugged. "She didn't remember waking up in the middle of the night."

"Could you have dreamt the whole thing?" Monica asked gently. "It would be a strange one but it could have been a nightmare."

Regina shook her head. No matter how many times she tried to tell herself that, the idea didn't seem right. "It felt too real." Then how could she explain Emma not remembering?

"I think you had a nightmare." Monica concluded gently. "It shook you up because of your past. You've been hurt before and pretty damn bad." She gave Regina a gentle squeeze. "And you don't want to go through that again. I mean, who could blame you? You thought Emma was safe so the first sign of danger you want to flee but I think you need to just let yourself love her. I know how you love and I also think that Emma is safe. No I know she is."

Regina snuggled closer to Monica and grumbled some what-ifs. Monica of course was having none it.

"I looked into Emma's eyes when I met her and I saw so much pain there. It was deep and it was strong but you know what sparkled in those big green eyes even brighter?"

Regina looked up into Monica's eyes and sighed. "What?"

"Love. The love that she has for you. That girl is madly in love with you, Regina." Monica answered with a small smile. "I have never seen anything like it. The way she watched you. Her eyes would soften and nothing existed but you. It's intense but that woman would do anything for you, Regina. Please don't throw away something that could be the best thing that has ever happened to you because you're afraid. In the end Regina, you have to live for you. I understand what happened to you and it sucked. My heart is still broken from your heart break but we picked up the pieces and you're healing. Let Emma help you."

"Monica." Regina whispered. "I want to."

"Then do it. Don't be afraid anymore." Monica said firmly. "Fight back. Take all that Emma is trying to give and don't hold back. No fear. If you show fear then that asshole that hurt you won. Don't let them win."

Regina nodded against Monica's shoulder. She was right. She did love Emma. If Emma didn't remember it and the dogs didn't maybe she did dream it and her inner agony caused her to give in to an irrational fear. She almost lost Emma because of it. She felt instant anger with herself. It bubbled up within her chest but before it got too far a soft kiss was pressed into her hair. She looked up at Monica. The woman smiled at her.

"None of that. I know you, Regina. Don't get angry with yourself. But..." She grabbed Regina's phone off of the comforter and handed it to her. "You need to call your sexy cop. Tell her you miss her because you know you do."

"Okay." Regina said, accepting the phone. She did indeed need to speak to Emma. Even if it was just to hear her voice.

Monica nodded. "But lie down first." She helped Regina to do just that before laying beside her, between her and Brutus. "Get some rest. You need to regroup.

Regina sighed. She began to relax a little. She felt much better. Leave it to Monica to put everything into perspective for her. Regina knew that she needed to push that fear away. She needed to be fearless when it came to Emma and she could do that and she was ready.

She was indeed exhausted though. She could finally rest easy. Maybe some sleep was exactly what she needed before she tackled matters of the heart.

* * *

Emma carefully rang the doorbell and waited. She hadn't spoken to Regina all day. She tried to call and text but she hadn't gotten a reply and she panicked briefly that Regina was ignoring her but she shook that thought off. Regina wouldn't ignore her. That's not like her. There had to be an explanation. She just hoped that everything was alright. She was just glad that she was going to see to Regina finally. She needed to know for sure. She wasn't sure if they were to the point in their relationship where Emma could just pop up unannounced but she needed to check on her.

"She probably realized what a loser you were." Emma heard a very familiar voice say. She flinched at the scratchy growl. "Maybe she realized that she could do better."

Emma ignored it and she stood on the porch rocking back and forth on her heels. She wasn't going to respond like she did last time. She wasn't going to fall for that and let the beast back in just yet. She is way stronger than that. She is stronger than the beast. That entire day just proved it. She had been fighting off the beast continuously throughout the day and she felt braver than ever. She was not going to give up now.

"I say we do the inevitable now and save us the heartache later." Emma saw the glimpse of the creature sitting on the porch swing watching her. "At least we'll always know where she is.. at the lake."

Emma felt anger fill her chest at the Beast suggesting they kill Regina again. She didn't respond though. That's what it wanted.

"She's so stuck up." It added. "I don't see what you see in her. I mean, sure she's beautiful but so are a ton of other women."

Emma stayed focused on Regina. Her smile, her eyes, her sexy purr of a voice. That kept her grounded and made it easier to ignore that monster. She reached up and rang the bell again. She was positive that Regina was home.

"Fine. Don't listen." The beast whispered. The sound felt like it was whispered directly in her ear. She didn't react she just kept staring at the door. "But you'll see it my way one day." Then just like that it was gone.

Emma heard a muffled 'Coming' and she smiled. After a moment she heard the locks click then the door was pulled open. Regina poked her head out through the small crack. She was completely make-up free and her hair was a bit disheveled. She rubbed at her eyes and Emma thought that was adorable. She blinked a few times and she took a look at Emma. She smiled and pulled the door open the rest of the way. There she stood in those cute light blue yoga pants she had on earlier along with the while tanktop. That perfect cleavage was on display again as usual.

"Hola Hermosa." Regina said smoothly with a sexy roll of her tongue. Emma's heart skipped a beat. She looked her girlfriend over before looking up into those dark eyes.

"Hey Baby." Emma said happily. "Had a nap?"

Regina giggled. "Yes. I would have preferred to have taken one with you."

"Yeah?" Emma asked.

"I missed you."

Emma grinned. Regina was in a much better mood than she was that morning. "How much?"

"So much it feels like you've been gone for days." Regina said with a pout.

"Baby."

"Emma..."

Emma grinned even wider. "I missed you too."

"I want you right now."

Emma chuckled. She knew what that meant. "You can have me whenever you want me."

Regina chuckled then grabbed Emma's hand. She stepped out onto the front porch and began leading her over to the porch swing. She sat then Emma took the spot beside her. Emma stayed quiet. Regina just stared off at nothing in particular and said nothing. Emma was unsure of what was going to happen but she just waited, enjoying the weather and Regina's company. After a moment Regina spoke. "Emma, I know you said you wanted to leave this behind us but I really want to apologize for my behavior this morning."

Emma flinched. She hated for Regina to apologize for something that the beast had done but it wasn't like Emma could tell her that. So she had to do something that made her stomach turn and made her feel disgusting. She lied again. "It's okay. Baby. We're okay."

Regina sighed and fell silent again as if deciding on what she wanted to say next. Regina inhaled sharply. "Okay." She said finally. "Emma, there's a reason why I..." She trailed off and went silent. She reached out for Emma's hand and Emma of course took it. She intertwined their fingers and stayed quiet. She could tell that Regina was trying to gather her thoughts. She didn't know what Regina was going to tell her but she wanted her to feel comfortable with talking to her. "I... oh, this is hard."

"You can tell me anything, Gina." Emma said gently.

Regina hummed. "Well Emma, I've been through some horrible things and it changed me. I used to be this girl that was so open to love. I wanted to give my heart to someone so badly but then when that thing happened, that girl died. Now I'm left as just a shell of her. I'm scared, Emma." The last part came out as a broken whisper. Emma's heart squeezed and she wanted to cry. She did not like hearing Regina sound that way. "Sometimes I'll be open and loving and others I'll be afraid like I was earlier." She sighed. "What I'm saying is, I need you to be patient with me, Emma. What I feel for you is real. I'm not afraid anymore. I know I can trust you."

Emma fell silent for a moment. She didn't know what to think. She had no idea that Regina was hurting so badly. She was always so full of love. She never behaved like someone that was broken. Sure there were the tattoos that piqued Emma's curiosity but she didn't know it was that deep. She was thankful for her opening up even though Emma has been lying to her for the past few weeks. "Thank you for opening up, baby."

"I want to tell you everything but I'm just not ready yet." Regina said softly. "I will soon but I just can't. I hope you understand."

"Of course I do, babe." Emma said instantly although inside she was dying to know Regina's secret but she couldn't push. For one out of respect for Regina and for two, Emma was holding on to a secret that was a doozy. "Whenever you're ready I will be here to listen."

Regina exhaled softly in relief and pulled Emma's hand into her lap. "Thank you, Emma. Thank you for being so understanding. You are so amazing."

Emma smiled then. Regina was so sweet. "Thank you and you are incredible."

"Yeah?" Regina purred and Emma knew that meant that Regina was done with the heavy stuff. She wanted to just flirt a little and Emma would give her that.

"Yes Beautiful." Emma said. She smirked when her girlfriend giggled. She was obviously feeling better.

Emma was just glad that they were passed this. Now that's in the past and they can move forward.

"Emma," Regina said softly.

"Yes Baby girl?" Emma replied looking over at her.

"We're okay, right?" Regina asked softly.

Emma's brows rose. "We're excellent, Regina."

Regina fell silent again and all that could be heard is the afternoon turning to evening. The birds were quieting down for the night and were replaced by crickets. Emma couldn't help but enjoy that moment. Just the two of them and the sky turning a burnt orange and gold. It was beautiful.

After a moment Regina spoke. "I never want to lose you."

Emma smiled a little at that. It made her feel good to be needed in someone's life. Especially Regina's. It's a freeing feeling to be needed after being unwanted for so long "Good because you never will."

"Good." Regina giggled. The entire mood shifted and things seemed a bit lighter. Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder as they swung back and forth gently. "So how was your day?"

Emma chuckled and leaned back against the swing. "Babe, where do I start?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Regina's thoughts. Like the back and forth was just to give a glimpse of Regina's own issues. She's dealing with some things and that's part of it. I'll explain more later.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey, as always thanks for reading, faving, following and reviewing. :) btw this chapter is literally 90% smut. Sorry in advance.**

 **The beast is benched for this one but it'll be back because well, it is the main villain in this story and a main character.**

 **Heads up for smut and language. Well I own nada and sorry for errors.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Fourteen

The weeks following were going smoothly. Emma was spending more time at Regina's place than her own. She had figured out that the Beast was stronger at her own place and when she was alone. When she was with Regina or holding her in her arms, it was easier to stay grounded and focused. It couldn't break though her mind when she had someone like Regina tethering her to who she was. The beast was furious and Emma took comfort in that. It's anger only proved that she was winning the battle against it. The Beast was never going to go away nor would the things that it had done and Emma knew that but being able to hold it down was almost just as satisfying. The sound of Regina's laughter when they sat on the porch swing in the mid afternoon or her soft whispers in the darkness of the bedroom in the middle of the night, often drowned out the Beast's growls. The woman's gentle caresses and kisses soothed Emma's flesh where the Beast had clawed at her to get her attention.

It was safe to say that Regina's love was holding it back. She could never get rid of the beast. Emma knew that but she could feel it weakening.

That gave Emma a chance to focus on more things like her relationship with Regina. Over the next couple of weeks Emma had gotten to know Regina very well in the bedroom and out. Emma found herself quite impressed with Regina's flexibility. Emma smirked at the memory of all of the different positions she's had Regina in. Emma was pretty sure that she hadn't cum so many times in her life. Regina just had a way of pulling every drop out of her and it was one of the many things Emma loved about her.

She couldn't stop thinking about it but honestly Regina was all that Emma could think about these days and she didn't care. Regina was her world.

"You invited Regina to the fair?" Jason asked as they stepped out of the station. They had just been informed about a street fair that was coming up the following weekend. It's a fair that happens every year. It's more of a block party but they always request cops. Her captain always asks her and Jason to attend with a few other cops. It wasn't so bad because he has this rule that even though they're on duty some of them are allowed to dress in plain clothes and even invite their family. Emma usually spent time with Jason and his family because she didn't have anyone to invite. Well not anymore. The problem is would Regina want to go?

"I don't know, man." Emma sighed. It was a beautiful day and Emma knew that Regina and the boys were probably out enjoying it. She really wished she could have been with them. She's thought on more than one occasion to quit her job and take up Regina's offer to take care of her.

"Don't tell me that you're worried about what the rest of the squad would think." Jason said seriously. "We've evolved, Swan. No one would judge you for being gay. No one is bothered by that anymore. Beside if they are they can deal with me and my friends." He held up his fists. "'Con' and 'cussion'."

Emma laughed. "Dude relax." She hadn't really even thought about that. Before she was worried about that but she's not anymore. Regina has changed a lot of things about Emma. The way she thought. The way she feels. She's not a afraid of what the rest of the officers would think about her being in love with the most incredible woman. "I'm not even worried about that. Besides if they even think about say anything," She held up her own fists. "They'll have to worry about my little buddies "Head' and 'Trauma'."

Jason laughed and clapped Emma on her shoulder. "That's the spirit." He fell in step with her as they headed over to the cruiser. "What's the problem then?"

Emma sighed and looked at him. "She's really classy and sophisticated. She likes the finer things. I'm not really sure a block party is her thing."

"Well she can't eat filet mignon everyday." He said. "I mean, she might like it Just ask her."

Emma wasn't sure but she had to try. "I will."

"Yeah that way I can meet Regina and Jessica and I can finally get couple friends." He sighed. "She hates everyone but I think she would like Regina."

Emma laughed. "It's hard not to like Regina."

He grinned. "I see that."

Emma laughed and shoved him. "She's my baby girl. What can I say?"

He shrugged and leaned up against the side of the car. He crossed his arms and looked at her, appraising her. He noticed the brightness of her skin and eyes, the soft rose on her cheeks. She even had a little pep in her step. "I like this woman and I haven't even met her yet."

"How?" She asked.

"I don't know. She's just good for you."

"And good to me." Emma said with a chuckle. "She loves to feed me. I mean, I've been staying at her place for a few days and man, it's amazing. She always has a snack waiting for me after work. Sometimes there's a beer with it and others it's something else. Then about an hour later there's this huge spread on her dinning room table. More food than I can possibly eat."

Jason laughed. "She sounds awesome."

"Awesomely incredible." Emma sighed. "She likes to rub my stomach after dinner and she rubs my back before bed. I have never experienced anything like her."

"Women that are caring like that often make good wives and mothers." Jason pointed out. "And then there's Jessica who has never rubbed my back but is still the perfect mother." He chuckled. "Hold on to Regina and take good care of her."

Emma nodded seriously. "I plan to."

Emma planned to stay with Regina for a very long time. But Jason did leave her thinking about a few things. She already knew that Regina would be a good mother. She's seen her with children first hand and she could see that she is nurturing. That wasn't the problem. What Emma worried about was giving her children. She had a feeling that she couldn't. She wondered if Regina would be disappointed. Probably not. Regina knows that there are tons of other ways of getting babies and Emma knew that she was worrying herself for no reason.

Jason smiled and pushed off of the passengers side door then went to get in. Emma shook her head and pushed off the car as well and went to round the car. She stepped out into the street and checked for cars when it was clear she jogged to the driver's side door. She was driving. Which wasn't really hard to get Jason to agree to. He's lazy anyway.

She hopped into the driver's seat and shut the door behind her. Jason had his phone out texting of course. She rolled her eyes. She didn't understand how the man was still full of energy. They had worked a double and she was dead tired. She was just ready to go home to Regina and rest. She hasn't seen her girlfriend in three days and she was having withdrawals. She couldn't wait to see her in a few hours.

She was free for the next few days and she planned to give her lady all of her time. Whatever Regina wanted they would do.

Emma felt a soft vibration in her pocket. She furrowed her brow and fished her phone out. It might have been Regina just checking in.

She unlocked it and noticed that she had a message from Regina. She opened it expecting a cute little heart or a 'hi sexy' but nope there was a picture of Regina filling the screen. Emma's eyes widened and she squeaked. She almost dropped her phone. She was not expecting that. She just stared at the image of Regina in dark blue lacy lingerie. Her make up was done sharp and neat just like Emma liked it but she had never seen Regina in blue make up before and she found that she liked it. Even her lips were painted a blackish blue. Her hair was curly but not unruly. From what Emma remembered from her showers with Regina was that her natural hair texture is curly so it just looked like she hadn't bothered straightening it but still did it up.

She looked really good. There was so much smooth skin on display and delicious curves. She wished she could touch her.

Emma's phone vibrated again and she nearly dropped it again. The second one was of Regina in the same lingerie but she was kneeling on the floor. She was holding the camera up so that Emma could see the soft supple flesh filling the bra. But what caught Emma's attention was the background. Behind Regina was her bedroom mirror and a full reflection of her smooth back. Her eyes lingered a little long on the woman's ass that was barely covered in those bottoms.

Emma had to bite her fist and there was another vibration. She wasn't sure she could handle much more. She opened it anyway to find one of Regina on the bed in front of the same mirror with her legs open. Emma groaned.

"Regina, what are you doing to me?" She mumbled to herself.

She received another text. That one just made her smile..

 **Gina** : _What do you think?_

Emma grinned and began typing back.

 **Emma** : _I love it._

 **Gina** : _I had it made. I figured you'd appreciate the color._

Emma chuckled. The color matched her uniform. She knew what Regina was doing there.

 **Emma** : _I can't wait to see you later. I like the make up too and your hair looks really good like that._

 **Gina** : _Thank you, Sweetheart. Hurry home._

Emma's eyes widened. Regina just called her place home. Sure Emma had been calling it that in her mind but she didn't expect Regina to really agree.

 **Emma** : _I'll see you soon. I promise_.

 **Gina** : _Okay. Be safe._

 **Emma** : _I always am_.

Regina then sent Emma a cute little emoji blowing her a kiss. Emma smiled and sent one back. Regina must have been satisfied with that because that was the end of the conversation. She chuckled to herself and pocketed her phone. She glanced over at Jason to see him grinning at her.

"Was that Regina?" He asked and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She chuckled. He laughed as she started the car. She pulled off and they set out to finish their shift.

* * *

Emma finished her shift despite it feeling like it was never going to end and went straight to her place. She showered and packed a bag. She planned to spend the next couple of days with Regina. She missed her too much honestly and they needed to make up for lost time. After she had gotten all of her things together she headed over to Regina's. She drove over as fast as she could with nothing but her girlfriend in mind. She stopped at the curb and pulled up into the driveway. She hopped out and jogged up the steps. She stopped on the porch but before she could ring the bell she saw a little white dry erase board hanging in the middle of the white door. On it was written in Regina's elegant cursive, 'hey officer sexy. Let yourself in and come upstairs and find me. I've been a very bad girl. Forever yours, Regina'.

Emma smirked and took the pad down. She dug around in her pocket for the keys Regina had given her to her place. She hadn't used the keys since Regina had given them to her. At first it worried Emma knowing that would give the Beast open access to Regina but she couldn't tell Regina no when she was opening up to her and trusting her so Emma just accepted them and promised to take good care of them. That was all she could do. So now here she was. She located them and let herself in. She smirked as she stepped inside and shut the door behind her, locking it. She was immediately ambushed by Regina's furry bodyguards. She chuckled as they both gave her happy kisses. She kissed both of their heads.

"Okay guys. It's nice to see you but I'm going to play with your mommy." She said and she scratched behind both of their ears. They both gave her confused looks and she just shook her head with a smile. "Go get some water." She said. The dogs immediately followed the command. Emma laughed. Will they ever not fall for that?

As soon as she saw them turn the corner, disappearing from sight she took off for the stairs and took them two at a time to the second floor. She walked towards the bedroom at the end of the hall. The door was left open and she knew that she had found her girlfriend. She stopped in front of the door and peeked inside. She expected to see Regina sprawled out on that bed in that sexy lingerie but nope the room was devoid of all beautiful brunettes.

She smirked and stepped into the room. She shut the door behind her quietly then began taking in her surroundings. The lights were dimmed in the room. A few scented candles were placed around the room providing a soft glow and an insanely sensual aroma. The bed was dressed in silk royal blue sheets and Emma smiled at Regina going all out like that. Emma walked over to the nightstand and placed the dry erase board on it then took a seat on the bed.

"Baby, I'm here." She said into the room. She heard a soft giggle.

"Hello beautiful." Regina's voice came from inside of her walk-in closet. "How was your day?"

Emma grinned. "It's much better now."

Regina chuckled. "Good. I have a surprise for you."

Emma couldn't imagine what it was. She already showed her the sexy lingerie. What else is there? "Let me have it."

"Okay." Regina said. "Be patient."

Emma laughed. "Yes, my queen." She heard Regina giggle again at the nickname.

"Now, I know how hard you've been working and I've missed you." Regina said from deep within her closet. Emma was pretty sure that a Regina surprise was going to be pretty damn incredible and she was getting anxious. "And I want you to know just how much."

Emma smirked. "Then come here and show me, baby."

She could hear Regina chuckle. It was low and seductive. Emma felt her cock stir and she was pretty sure that they were going to have sex. Hard.

"Is that an order, captain?" Regina asked playfully.

"I'm afraid so." Emma almost growled. "Come here and let me touch you."

"Well since... it's an order..." Regina said as she emerged from the room. Emma's eyes widened at the first glimpse of the woman before her in the low light of the room. Her mouth fell open as she took Regina in.

There Regina stood in the doorway leaned up against the frame with a hand on her hip. She was in a blue Boston PD costume. It was almost an actual replica of the uniform except the navy blue top was really short leaving Regina's midriff on display, exposing a very tight tummy and a brand new belly button ring that Emma hadn't seen before. She smirked when she saw the little golden swan dangling in front of Regina's navel. That was cute. That may have been Emma's favourite part of the outfit. Some of the buttons on the top were left undone revealing a navy blue lacy push up bra. The bottom of the outfit was made into a tiny skirt that did nothing for covering the woman given the fact that the matching panties to the bra were visible. Her eyes travelled down more tantalizing olive skin that went on forever to the high very sexy royal blue pumps. Her make up was dark and sexy. Her lips were still painted that rich blue and Emma couldn't wait to taste them. The look was topped off with a very authentic looking cap and Regina's hair came down her shoulders in her natural curls.

Emma smirked. She looked really good. "Damn."

"Officer Mills reporting for duty." Regina said with a smirk and a small salute.

Emma chuckled. "Adorable."

"I'm waiting for more orders, Captain." Regina said with an even bigger smile. Emma smirked.

"Come here, baby."

Regina giggled and ran across the room to Emma which was impressive in those heels. She leapt into Emma's lap and straddled her. She draped her arms across Emma's shoulders and Emma wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her tight. They shared a chuckle and Regina's mood was just so happily and bubbly, it was infectious. Emma was feeling fantastic and despite her being exhausted she was suddenly full of energy. Something caught Emma's eye and that was when she saw the cute little badge and name tag. It read 'Officer Mills' in engraved letters. Regina had really went all out for that costume and Emma really liked it. She needed to thank her properly.

Emma couldn't help herself when she captured Regina's lips, kissing her softly. Regina hummed in pleasant surprise. Emma's member acknowledged the sound and Emma held the woman closer to her. Regina smelled so good. She was wearing a different perfume. This scent was a bit heavier than her usual vintage Chanel. This one was just sensual and it turned Emma on even more. She wanted to taste her. Regina giggled as Emma moved her kisses to her throat, nipping softly here and there. Regina moaned and let out a soft 'oh fuck'. Emma smirked and continued her trip down tasting her girlfriend's warm delicious flesh along the way. She peppered sweet kisses across the woman's heaving chest and down between her breasts. Regina pushed harder against her and Emma took the hint and began taking mouthfuls of the supple flesh into her mouth. She sucked and Regina moaned. Emma released the flesh and swiped her warm tongue across it. Regina giggled and threw her head back. Emma smiled against the olive skin and she returned to peppering kisses around her breasts.

"You look so good in this." She muttered between kisses.

"So I did good?" Regina asked.

"You did amazing." Emma replied. Emma thrusted her hips upward causing Regina to squeal a little but it turned into a giggle.

"Fuck me." Regina breathed and Emma didn't have to be told twice. She laid back on the bed pulling Regina on top of her. Emma went to flip them but instead she felt Regina reaching for the hem of her tank top. She smiled and lifted herself a little as Regina began to pull it off of her and just like that she was wearing nothing but a sports bra up top. Regina slid down her body and began working on her fly. She unzipped it easily then the woman began pulling down Emma's jeans. Emma kicked her boots off and lifted her hips so that Regina could pull them down over her ass. Once those were completely discarded the underwear came next and Emma was completely nude from the waist down. Regina looked at Emma's semi erection and her eyes darkened with arousal.

"I want you to fuck me." Regina said as she crawled back up Emma's body. She reached down to her utility belt and grabbed a long black night stick. Emma wasn't sure what she was aiming for but her eyes widened when she saw the tip. "But I also want to fuck you." Regina rubbed it down over Emma's lips and across her chest. Emma could feel the smooth silicone. It was a dildo. Emma half wanted a show and half wanted to just be inside of her girlfriend. The decision was made for her when Regina tossed the black thing aside.

"Yeah?" Emma breathed a little late.

Regina said nothing but instead bent down and licked across Emma's chest. Emma jumped and moaned under the feel of the wet muscle. "Your body is unbelievable." Regina breathed out. Her nails raked across Emma's abs causing Emma to hiss softly. "I have never seen anything like it." She looked Emma square in the eye as she flicked her nipple with the tip of her tongue through the material of the bra. Emma's mouth fell open. She's never had anything like that done to her. It's usually straight to her cock. Not that she was complaining but she liked foreplay as well. She wasn't used to it. Regina was the first time she's ever had sex with anyone that actually gave a fuck and honestly it was so different. She always walked away satisfied. Something she hadn't experienced before.

It wasn't just sex. It was intimacy on a whole new level and she loved every second she spent with that woman.

Regina sat up and began helping her out of the bra. She tossed it aside and she was instantly back on Emma. Regina took Emma's little hard bud into her mouth and Emma could feel her tongue against her skin here and there. Regina grazed it with her teeth before sucking it into her mouth. Emma loved the way Regina did that. She continued just lavishing it with attention but then Emma felt something just as pleasurable on her other nipple. She looked down and saw the black gun that was in Regina's holster pressed against her nipple. She realized fairly quickly that just like the night stick it was not just for show but actually had a use. Emma groaned at the dual sensations and she didn't know if she could take any more and she was about to beg for mercy when Regina suddenly stopped. She released the little bud with a loud pop against the now wet flesh before switching and giving the other equal attention. The vibrator was now on the opposite side as well. Emma had never felt anything like it and right then and there Emma realized that her girlfriend's mouth was real magic.

Regina released her nipple slowly and looked up at her as she continued to flick it with her tongue. She stopped for just a moment and sat up. She tossed the gun aside and reached into the pocket of the uniform and produced a pair of blue handcuffs with silver sparkles on it. They looked a little like the pink ones they had used once before. Regina dangled then in front of Emma's face and Emma smirked.

"Want me to cuff you again, baby?" She asked as she reached for them. Regina snatched them away and gave Emma a wicked smirk.

"No." She said with a shake of her head. "I want to cuff you."

Emma raised her brows in surprise. She didn't expect that. Usually Regina liked being restrained. She must have wanted to try something new. Emma was a bit curious. She wanted to see why her girlfriend liked it so much.

"Okay. Go for it."

Regina smiled then. Emma moved up the bed and Regina followed her walking on her knees. Once Emma was at the head of the bed she relaxed back against the pillows. Regina hovered above her.

"Hands up, sweetheart."

Emma smirked as she raised her arms above her head. Regina chuckled as she took a hold of Emma's wrists, snapping the handcuffs on one then pulled the chain link through the golden headboard and then cuffed the other.

Regina checked that they were secure then looked down and gave Emma a little smirk as she turned those smouldering eyes on her. Those eyes. It was like Regina knew how weak they made Emma feel. Emma's heart skipped a beat and she could feel the blood rushing to her member. She didn't have to tear her eyes away from her girlfriend's to know that she was standing at attention. Regina kept her eyes locked on Emma's as she reached one of her hands down and wrapped it around Emma's shaft. Emma hissed and her head fell back and hit the mattress. Regina chuckled and gripped it firmly, stroking as she began her descent down Emma's body, leaving hot open mouthed kisses in her wake. Emma reacted to each kiss with a small twitch and she was unsure why her mind was so open but she was loving it.

Regina stopped and just licked a trail across Emma's abs. Emma chuckled. She loved that Regina loved her sixpack so much. She flexed a little bit and she heard Regina giggle. She glanced down to see her kissing right below her navel.

Regina had finally reached her destination and where Emma really needed her at the moment. She swung her leg over and straddled Emma's thigh. Brown locked on green as she kept a firm grip on the cock. Her soft hand rubbed the inside of Emma's thigh. Regina was everywhere and Emma really liked the attention. She was pretty sure she would never get over this experience. Regina dipped her head and took Emma's testicles into her mouth, licking and teasing them. This went on for a moment before she switched to sucking and nibbling.

Emma went to comb her fingers through her girlfriend's dark hair but sighed in frustration when she remembered that she was handcuffed. At the sound of the chains clattering Regina glanced up and smirked at the sight of Emma struggling with the need to touch her. She dipped down behind Emma's cock again.

"Ooooh." Emma chuckled when her girlfriend ran the flat of her warm wet tongue up the underside of her shaft. She licked up to the tip and held Emma's eyes as she wrapped her mouth around the head. She sucked it into her mouth and slowly began to take the whole thing into her mouth. "Fuck."

Regina impressively took three quarters of it into her warm mouth. She made a bit of a hollow gurgling sound as she swallowed as much as she could. Emma almost came right then and there when Regina gagged slightly and the sound was more sexy that disturbing which is strange because when Emma watches porn, the gagging grosses her out. Emma was actually really enjoying the feeling of Regina's throat. Regina began bobbing her head up and down sucking roughly. Emma liked that as much as the gentle caresses.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the soft pillows just enjoying Regina's touch. Regina came up and twirled her tongue around the tip a few times. Emma kept her eyes squeezed shut just focusing on the delightful sensations that Regina was sending through her body. Regina pulled her mouth away for a moment and returned to Emma's smaller parts. She began licking and sucking at them as her hand continued to stroke up and down Emma's hard shaft.

"Regina..." Emma groaned.

Regina looked up at her and smiled wide before Emma's cock disappeared into her mouth again. This time Regina showed no mercy, instead she began sucking harder as her hand gripped the rest of Emma just as roughly. Emma was pretty sure that she couldn't take much more of Regina rocking her body the way that she was. Regina stopped for moment to just lick the tip. Emma was having a really hard time sitting still and not thrusting upward. Regina stayed focused on her task of making Emma feel good.

She continued bringing Emma higher and higher with her mouth and her soft hands. Emma was pretty sure that she hadn't gotten oral that long before nor has it been that good. She felt the pressure building up in her lower stomach then her testicles and she gasped. She tried to hold it back. She just wanted to bury her fingers into Regina's hair.

"Baby." She gasped out. Regina said nothing but hummed in question. She felt the little vibration straight through her entire shaft and she almost came. "I'm going to..." She was moments from erupting.

Regina didn't stop but instead she sped up. Emma knew what she wanted and Emma was not going to deny Regina anything so when she felt close enough to the edge, she stopped holding back. She let go with a low growl. Regina pulled away just in time as if she could predict it. Her hand began stroking it up and down, helping her along.

Emma arched up slightly as the warm liquid flowed out, down the sides of her cock and over Regina's hand. Regina chuckled and began licking the sides, cleaning Emma up and Emma gasped in surprise. She looked down in time to see her girlfriend licking the tip. Regina caught her staring and she opened her mouth to show her what she had in there. Regina's mouth was of Emma. She then closed it and winked at Emma. When she opened it again it was all gone. For some reason that really turned Emma on even more. Emma's erection returned full force and she was ready to go again.

"Come here." Emma said wishing she could grab her.

"No." Regina said with a pout as she sat up. She started undoing the buttons on the top of the costume. She kept her eyes on Emma as she undid each button. Emma's eyes were traveling between the smooth olive skin that was slowly being unveiled and those hypnotizing brown eyes.

Once the top was undone, Regina removed it until she was only in the blue bra top. She then began on the skirt. She climbed off of Emma for a moment just to get out of the lingerie bottoms. She tossed the heels on the floor and dropped the skirt on the bed. She looked at Emma as she nibbled her lip. She wiggled out of the panties and tossed them aside as well.

"I am so wet." She giggled.

"I wanna taste you." Emma said.

"But I want to be on top." Regina pouted.

"You will just let me taste you."

"No." Regina said. "If I uncuff you you'll get me."

Emma smirked because that was true. She planned to tear her apart. "Baby."

"Emma." Regina grumbled.

"You are so grumpy when you're horny." Emma chuckled. "Come here. You don't have to uncuff me." Regina poked out her bottom lip and Emma almost caved. Almost. "Come on."

"You're handcuffed which means I'm supposed to be calling the shots." Regina grumbled as she crawled up Emma's body. Emma chuckled. Regina gave her a look before swinging one leg over and hovering above Emma's face. Emma could smell Regina and she smelled great, Emma's mouth was watering. She looked up and she moaned at the sight. Regina wasn't kidding about being wet. She was dripping and Emma could feel the heat coming from her.

She couldn't help herself as her tongue darted out and licked Regina's outer lips. Regina jumped a little and giggled. Emma smiled.

"Come closer." She said. Regina said nothing but did what she was told, lowering herself to Emma's face. Emma immediately went to work. She licked and sucked Regina until her mouth was covered in her. She didn't care though. She intended to make Regina feel as good as she felt. Regina for her part was enjoying it. Emma couldn't see her but she could hear and feel her. Emma must have been doing her job well. Regina began rocking her hips and Emma just stuck her tongue out and let her ride her face. Wave after wave of Regina's sweet juices ran onto Emma's tongue and down her throat. Regina groaned and her movements sped up. She began shaking. Emma knew exactly what that meant.

She wanted Regina to wait before she orgasmed but Emma didn't really have a choice in the matter because Regina was all over her mouth and she was pulsing against her tongue. Regina whimpered and Emma knew those signs well. She was close. She latched onto Regina's clit, sucking gently as not to push her over before she was ready. Regina let out a sound that was akin to a pained moan then shuddered. She stopped moving with a sigh. Emma licked all around trying to gather all of the delicious juices on her tongue. Regina giggled and moved up, clearly too sensitive for any more. Emma smirked up at her girlfriend.

Regina chuckled and blew out a breath. "Thank you."

Emma said nothing but pressed a soft kiss to her clit. "No. Thank you."

Regina laughed then. She slowly began to remove herself from Emma's face and Emma started to reach for her but remembered she couldn't touch her. She sighed. Being handcuffed was fun but she wanted to touch Regina. She need to feel her.

Regina sat beside Emma and looked down at her. Emma looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey Babe." She said.

Regina smirked. "Hello."

"Wanna uncuff me?"

Regina poked out her bottom lip and Emma just grinned. "You don't want to play anymore."

"I do." Emma said with a chuckle. "I just want to touch you. That's all."

"A little longer?" Regina asked, those huge brown eyes growing impossibly larger. Emma couldn't say no to that.

Emma smiled. "Okay baby."

Regina giggled and leaned down, kissing her. "I promise you won't regret it." She got up then. Emma started to ask where she was going but instead she watched Regina crawl back down her body. Emma got an incredible few of that perfect supple ass and Emma yearned to squeeze it. Regina looked back at Emma and winked. Emma smirked back.

Regina stayed facing that direction when she swung her leg over Emma hip, straddling her. Emma shifted to better look at her girlfriend. She knew what Regina was doing and they hadn't done that yet and she was very excited.

She felt Regina grip her. She hissed at the contact. She was still pretty sensitive. Regina began lowering herself and Emma gasped as she began to slid inside. Regina seemed so much tighter and she thought she wouldn't fit but as usual she did. Regina moaned softly as she took Emma's entire length.

"Emma." She moaned and Emma's heart skipped a beat at Regina moaning her name. She wanted to hear it again and again on a loop for the rest of her life.

They took a short moment to get adjusted before she started riding her. Emma could see it all and it was a glorious view. Regina's perfect ass as she moved up, almost coming all of the way off of it and then coming all of the way down, Emma's wet cock disappearing inside of Regina and reappearing as it slid out. Emma loved it. She just wished she could touched her ass. She knew how much Regina liked being spanked.

"Fuck."She grunted as Regina's tight walls gripped her as she slid inside of her heat. She was impossibly deep inside of the other woman.

Regina was drenched again and it felt too fucking good. She wasn't sure how much she could handle. Her senses were on overdrive. She could feel everything and it was magnified as it was every time she touched Regina but this time was even more intense.

Regina began rolling her hips in a hypnotic rhythm causing Emma to bite her lip and throw her head back.

"What are you doing to me baby?" Emma husked.

Regina chuckled. It was low and breathy and Emma could have sworn she felt it in her cock. Regina turned around and looked over her shoulder. Some of her hair had fallen into her face. "Showing you just how I feel about you." She said finally.

"And how's that?" Emma asked.

Regina smirked and turned back around and continued riding Emma. Their collective moans and groans filled the room along with the sound of skin on skin and the bed creaking. She began moving up and down faster. Their skin slapping against each other faster. Emma groaned louder and balled her hands into fists.

"Fucking fuck, Regina!"

Regina giggled and began to slow down. She fluttered around Emma's shaft and Emma knew what that meant. She didn't want them to have another orgasm without being able to touch.

"Regina, don't cum."

"What?" Regina squeaked.

"Uncuff me."

"Emma..." Regina sighed.

"Please?" Emma said. "I need to touch you."

Regina began to slow down even more before coming to a stop. Emma could see and feel her let out a sigh of annoyance. Emma snickered. Regina reluctantly slid off of Emma and dismounted her and Emma automatically regretted asking her to stop. Regina turned around only to straddle Emma's stomach.

She reached into her bra and produced a key. Emma laughed and Regina gave her a look. Emma grinned up at her girl. With a soft shake of her head, Regina leaned forward and set about undoing Emma's handcuffs. Emma let her fingers trail up and down Regina's wrist as she did it. She felt her tremble against her from the touch alone and that was the exact reaction she wanted.

With two little clicks she was free. Regina rubbed both of her wrists with her thumb. Emma mentally grumbled at the idea that Regina was so aware because she had done it before. She pushed that thought aside and instead used her freedom to do something that she had wanted to do all night. She wrapped her arms around Regina and let her fingers trail up her spine. Regina shivered again. She delighted in Regina's desire to be touched by her.

Regina rested flat against her and sighed. Emma could feel her getting tired. Her heart was still racing through. They both had orgasms building up and Emma planned to get Regina off again so they could fall asleep satisfied.

In a quick movement she flipped them. Regina landed on her back with a surprised gasp. Emma smiled down at her girlfriend before stealing a kiss. "I'm gonna take care of you now." She muttered against Regina's lips. "You've been so good to me tonight and now it's my turn. So just sit back and relax, my queen."

Emma always remembered that Regina wanted to be called a queen instead of a princess. Even though Emma really liked calling her princess but Regina was her queen and she was about to show her.

She lifted her hips a little and Regina opened her legs more giving her room. Emma reached down and gripped herself. It was sensitive to the touch and Emma was pretty sure that she didn't have much more in her but she was going to try. She brought the head to Regina following her heat alone. She stroked it up and down the woman's slit and Regina gasped. Emma kept her eyes on Regina's face and her eyes reflected something. It was something that Emma had been feeling since she met Regina. Something big. But she wasn't going to draw any attention to it. Instead she lined the head up with the woman's entrance and began pushing inside.

Regina let out a soft groan that Emma thought was so sexy. "Oh Emma." She gasped out. "Deeper."

Emma of course obliged and pushed all of the way inside. Regina was shaking with desire and Emma just started moving in slow but strong strokes, taking time for Regina to adjust.

"Harder." Regina whispered after some time and that was what emma had been waiting for. She immediately sped up her pumping until the bed creaked underneath them again.

She kissed Regina deeply. Regina kissed her back and the kiss was sloppy but passionate. Regina had apparently been really turned on because she was becoming impossibly wetter.

Emma hit the spot because Regina gasped out a 'holy shit'. Emma smirked and turned her kisses to Regina's throat as she hit it again and again.

Regina was squeezing her tight and it was difficult for Emma to move but Regina made up for that by rolling her hips upward meeting her stroke for stroke. She hissed when Regina's nails raked across her back. She knew for sure that time she had broken the skin. She didn't care but in retaliation and just for the fun of it, Emma bit down on her pulse point. Regina giggled but it ended in a moan. Her hands travelled up into Emma's hair. Something that Emma absolutely loved.

"Emma, I can't. I have to." Regina whispered into her ear.

Emma kissed her deeply. "Go ahead. I'm right behind you."

And that was all Regina needed to hear because she was coming undone beneath Emma in that very instant. Emma pulled back so she could watch it happen. The woman's mouth fell open in a silent moan and her eyes were squeezed shut. The look on her face was one of pure ecstasy and Emma felt a bit of pride that she had put it there. This drove Emma to began thrusting harder driving herself to an intense orgasm as well. She pushed in deep as she came. She came harder than before, completely emptying herself.

She exhaled a shaky breath and she heard Regina chuckle tiredly. Emma looked down at her and chuckled as well.

"What's so funny, huh?" She asked before plopping a wet kiss on Regina's cheek.

Regina looked up at her and their eyes met. There it was again. The intensity. Emma's breath caught and she forgot for a moment that she was still inside of her.

"Te amo." Regina said quietly. Her eyes never left Emma's and even though Emma didn't know Spanish well, she knew that. She kept her eyes on Regina's. No one has ever said something like that before and actually meant it. She didn't know how to react. The feeling was mutual though. Regina was the love of her life. She could see the tiny bit of fear in those eyes and Emma didn't want to scare her any more than she already was so, she decided to just tell her the truth, what she had been feeling since that first night.

"I love you, too."

Regina sighed in relief and her eyes slipped closed. Emma pressed her lips to Regina's, leaving a small kiss. As she pulled away she could feel the small smile on Regina's lips. A matching one rolled across Emma's own and she pressed her forehead against Regina's.

Even in that small moment she could feel everything change between them and she was excited for what was to come.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **For some reason I felt guilty writing the smut in this chapter, maybe because of the chapter before this one. Idk. :( yeah. But see ya at the next update.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi, Sorry for the delay. I wont waste your time with excuses. Anyway, I'm back and thanks for sticking with this story!**

 **The Beast is benched for this chapter. Creative differences between it and I.**

 **No warnings that I can think of for this particular chapter. Mild Violence? I guess. Sorry for mistakes and I own nothing. Enjoy.**

Chapter Fifteen

Emma stared out of the driver's side window of the cruiser. Jason had lost a game of rock, paper, scissors and his loss was her gain, earning her the right to drive the cruiser for the day yet again. He didn't really seem to care much though since he sat beside her texting. Emma had been driving more often though and they both seemed to enjoy the change of events especially her lazy partner.

Emma had a lot on her mind though. Especially her girlfriend. Regina had told her she loved her the other night. They had both just came together and she was still pretty much coming down from her high. Emma was as well but she had meant it when she said it back. In fact Emma had meant it with everything in her. She loved Regina so much that it scared her sometimes. She never thought she would ever feel so strongly about anyone and then here came Regina Mills and her beautiful brown eyes and her humongous heart. The woman was slowly changing her life and all Emma wanted was her. She was keeping the beast at bay without even knowing and loving Emma into the person that Emma always wanted to be. She was content. Almost happy and she had the love of her life to thank for that.

But she was worried. She always had concerns. How could she not? The simple case of who she was and what she had done was enough to worry her. Her past. In her past she had done horrible things and she was sure she would again in her future. The scariest part was that she didn't know what was going to happen. That's why she couldn't let her guard down and allow herself to be too happy because she knew that the Beast was just waiting to take that from her.

"So how is Regina?" Jason asked taking a sip from his soda. Emma looked over at him and saw him watching her, waiting for an answer.

"Good." Emma said honestly. "She told me she loved me the other night."

Jason lowered his drink and gave Emma a seriously look. Emma stared back at him in confusion. He sighed. "Please tell me you said it back?"

Emma brows rose. She hadn't been expecting that. "I did..." Emma said with a furrowed brow.

"Good because I know you do." He said seriously. Emma's pretty sure that she has never seen him so serious. "Don't spook her. If she says I love you and you hesitate for even a moment that could scare her and that would cause her to put up walls and shit and you don't want that."

Emma nodded. "Well I do love her and I was honest."

He smiled. "Good." He chuckled then. "Oh I can only imagine the look on your face when she said it. You probably looked like one of those actresses when their name is called for best actress at the Oscars."

Emma laughed. That's exactly how she felt. She felt like she had won the greatest prize when she won Regina's heart. "It felt like it."

Jason chuckled and started to say something but the static from their walkies cut in. She leaned closer to the walkie that was attached to the shoulder of her uniform just in time to hear dispatch explain what they needed of them.

She pressed the bottom on the side of the device. "Ten-four." She said back. She looked up at Jason. "There is a disturbance at a convenience store over on Chelsea. Quite possibly a robbery."

Jason's mood turned grave. "How bad? Anyone get hurt?"

"They didn't say. I don't think bad. I mean, most likely just a robbery." She said simply. She started the cruiser and they headed for the store. The drive was mostly quiet. Neither of them were exactly sure of what they were going to encounter. Besides they had to get and keep their minds in the right head space.

They pulled up to the store. She put on her cap and checked her gun. After noticing that everything was up to par she hopped out of the cruiser. She shut the door behind her. She walked around to the side that Jason was already climbing out of. She saw another cruiser pull up behind theirs as they were stepping onto the sidewalk. She looked over and saw two other cops climbing out. They all gave each other a look.

"Let's go." Emma said as she took off jogging towards the establishment. It was a small place right in the middle of the block with a green awning. She walked up to the glass doors to get a better look of what was going on inside but the doors flew open, nearly hitting her. A young kid flew out of the place. He was no older than seventeen but he was a huge kid. Even in that flash of him. Emma could see that he was about six feet easy. Maybe over two hundred pounds. His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily. He was clutching the strap of the backpack in his hands tightly. He looked at the four cops looking at him then darted off down the street before any of them could react. Emma sighed. It was impressive that a kid that size could move that fast. Not today. She though as she took off after him. She heard Jason calling after her but she couldn't stop. She had to catch him before he did something that would ruin his life. He was fast but Emma was faster. She darted around a food cart. The boy nearly knocked an old woman to the ground but she got out the way quick enough. Emma's adrenaline was driving her on and she sped up. She was hot on his trail. He tried to lose her but she was two steps ahead of his every time. She could hear one of the other cops behind her. She didn't have time to see who it was because the kid had darted into an alley.

She followed him but came to a screeching halt when she saw him standing there, facing her. He was holding a gun in his hand and it was pointed directly as her. He looked scared and she's learned in her line of work that scared children with guns are a deadly combination. This could either go two ways. Bad or very bad. She raised her gun as well. It was more of a warming. She did not want to shoot that kid. She just wanted to talk him down.

"Hey!" She said taking one of her hands off the gun but keeping her finger of the other hand on the trigger in case she needed to fire. The boy looked at her and she could see the fear in his eyes. She's seen people do some very foolish things out of fear and it usually resulted in death or injury. Emma had never killed anyone with her service weapon and she wanted to keep it that way. In fact she hadn't killed anyone as just Emma either without the assistance of the Beast. "Lets just calm down."

"I'm not going to jail." The kid said. He kept his gun on her and she kept hers on him. If it came down to her or him she knew what she had to do. She heard one of the other cops enter the alley.

"Hey! put down the weapon!" She heard the woman shout. Emma sighed. All she was doing was making it worse.

"No." The boy said. "I need this money. They're going to turn our lights off again and my little sister is scared of the dark."

"You have to." Emma said. "If you don't come with us willingly I can't help you."

"We haven't eaten in days." He cried. "I can't take my little sister crying herself to sleep anymore."

Emma nodded. She understood now. He wasn't just a little punk stealing for drugs or electronic devices. He was trying to help out but this isn't the way. "Just lower the gun."

"Cant do that." He said.

"But you-"

She was cut off by Jason storming into the alley through a back door of a building with the other male cop. "Hey kid, drop the gun now!"

"Jason" Emma sighed. "Relax. I got this."

"He has a gun on you." Jason hissed. "Drop it, kid."

Emma heard him cock the gun but she stayed focus on the kid. One wrong move and everything could go straight to hell. The boy turned around then and faced Jason aiming the gun at him. Emma knew that Jason was not going to risk that kid shooting him. His son came first and he wouldn't risk not going home to him. Emma had to save that kid's life so she acted impulsively. She took the opportunity when the kid was momentarily distracted to sneak up on him. She ran over as fast as she could and used all of her strength and slammed right into him. She tackled the boy to the ground. The boy grunted as he collapsed to the concrete under her weight. Something that wouldn't have happened if she hadn't surprised him. His gun fell out of his hand and slid over to Jason.

Emma tried to hold him down but he was putting up a good fight, squirming underneath her. Emma grabbed on of his elbows but before she could get a grip on the other one, He threw it back with all of his strength. It connected with the side of Emma's chest, square in the ribs. She groaned at the sharp pain and the wind was knocked out of her. She inhaled and exhaled but pushed through the pain and managed to get hold of his wrists and cuffed him. Once he was subdued Emma sat back. She was in real intense pain and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"It's a fucking toy!" Jason screamed. He looked down at the boy that was now crying. "You were almost killed over a toy, idiot." He threw the gun at him and it clattered to the floor inches from his head.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone!" The boy cried.

Emma groaned as she climbed off of him and knelt on the floor next to the crying child. She understood that he wasn't a bad kid. Sometimes people have to do what they had to in order to survive. She could look at him and tell that he was not the type of kid to just rob a store. There had to be a reason. He got caught up in a bad situation and he only saw one way out. Her chest was still aching from where he had hit her.

She placed her hand over her rib and hissed at the pain. Jason was at her side in an instant checking her over while the other two cops hauled the kid to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Emma heard the other female cop ask. Emma nodded without looking up and remained doubled over. She felt Jason's hand on her shoulder

"I'm gonna take her to the hospital." He said looking up at the other two. Emma tried to protest but instead she squealed as Jason pulled her to her feet.

"Alright and we'll take him in." The male cop said.

"Sounds good." Jason said as he kept a firm grip on Emma's arm and began walking her out of the alleyway.

Emma wanted to argue that she didn't need to go to the hospital but the throbbing in her chest said otherwise so instead she kept her mouth shut as she hobbled out of the alley and back onto the side walk. She looked back at the boy that had his head bowed as he cried while he was escorted back the way they all came. She felt bad for him but he did hurt her so her sympathy had a limit.

The trip back to the cruiser was a quiet and painful one. She was practically crying with every step. The pain was unreal and it felt like there was no end in sight. Jason took his time as the other cops walked passed them with the suspect. Emma could hear the female cop reading him his rights. When she asked if he understood he just started crying harder. The woman groaned and instead continued leading him to their cruiser. Emma let out a sigh when they finally reached theirs. She felt relief when she was finally placed inside. Jason shut her door with a little more force than necessary. She rolled her eyes as he slid in on the other side and slammed the door behind him. As he started the car he sighed.

"Swan, don't ever scare me like that again." He said firmly. Emma had never seen him like that. He looked almost angry. His jaw was tight and his back was straight. "You could have gotten hurt."

"I know but he's just a kid." Emma sighed. She couldn't gun down a kid.

Jason's expression softened then. "That's true but he could have shot you."

"It was a fake gun." Emma teased.

Jason sighed. "You didn't know that then."

"But I do now." Emma shot back. Jason just huffed and started the car. He shook his head as they took off down the street. He hit a button turning on the siren. Cars began moving aside. Letting them through.

Emma groaned in agony. "Regina is going to kill me."

Jason scoffed. "If you die on my watch I'm gonna kill you myself." The man said as he kept his eyes on the road. Emma just shook her head and looked straight ahead out of the windshield.

* * *

Regina missed Emma. That was it. Emma had been working so many hours these days. She's seen her once that week then Emma was right back to work. She hasn't seen her in two days since and it was getting to her. They spoke everyday and video chatted but it wasn't the same as touching her and just seeing her right in front of her. Emma seemed miserable as well. Usually when they were apart for too long it wore on Emma too. Regina understood that she was most things to Emma since Emma didn't have many relationships. The only friend that Regina knew of was Jason. As far as she knew he was it and Emma had no desire to spend time with him after work despite Regina's insisting. She also knew that Emma had no family. Well, not really. Her parents disliked her and she hated them. So Regina played all of those roles in Emma's life. From best friend, to family, to lover. She didn't mind though. She was fine with it.

She did wish that Emma would make friends though. She would like to see Emma going out with her friends or even having them over. It would be good for her to get to know someone other than Regina but she wouldn't push. Emma was just opening up to the possibility of her being happy and being loved. Emma would put herself out there when she was ready.

Regina just thought about Emma constantly and often worried herself sick about her. That's why she was thankful for Monica calling her and asking if she wanted to go on a shopping date that morning. Regina of course didn't pass that up, needing the fresh air and time with her best friend. So that is how they ended up in a cute little upscale boutique.

She pushed the designer sunglasses up her nose and checked her reflection. She examined herself for a moment then nodded in approval. She liked them. She took them off and tried another pair. She hummed to herself. Deciding that she liked both of them, she placed them into their cases and into the little mesh shopping bag. She browsed the shelf at the other glasses. She saw a pair of Tom Ford rose gold aviators. She froze and stared at them. They looked so lovely sitting there in their designer case. She couldn't help but think of how good they would look on Emma and as a result before she could stop herself, she was picking them up and grabbing the charcoal colored ones beside it. She placed them both into the shopping bag. She knows what Emma is going to say about her buying gifts. Regina would just convince her that she bought them just to look at her in. Emma of course wouldn't believe it but would humor her. She always gets her way with Emma. Regina smirked to herself as she set off to find Monica. It's not like Emma could expect Regina to go shopping and drop a few grand and not buy her anything. Get real.

Regina wandered the store for a moment and eventually found Monica looking at a rack of white maxi dresses. As soon as she approached, as if sensing her presence, Monica turned to her and held up the dress. "What do you think?"

Regina chuckled. "I like it."

It was cute. It had a decent neckline and the length was desirable. It was very Monica. Mature and sophisticated yet fun. Regina wasn't very fond of light colors which is why she drifted over to the black and dark blue dresses. She carefully looked through them until she found a cute one that had medium sized white flowers printed on it. She pulled it out and examined it. She hummed to herself. She liked the halter type strap that went up and behind the neck. It was very vintage with the low back. She also liked the wide flared bottom.

"Gina!" Monica exclaimed. "There's a white one!" She held it up and showed Regina the dress. Regina's mouth fell open and she instantly fell in love. The dress was just like the blue one but instead it was white with red roses. "If you don't buy it, I will buy it for you! It would look so nice on you, honey." She held the dress out toward her. "Oh my god, Emma would be knocked on her ass if she saw you in this."

Regina chuckled. "Don't oversell it, Monica." She snatched it out of her friend's hand. She looked at the dress for a moment. She did really love it. "I like it." She draped it over her arm. Monica whose arms were already full with clothes herself smiled.

"Good. But it's true. Emma would love it." Monica said with a smile. Regina smiled back.

"Fine." Regina relented with a soft shake of her head and her smile still present. Monica grinned.

"Good." She turned on her heels and began walking away. "Let's go look at the lingerie."

Regina nodded and followed her friend through the store. It was not a very large establishment but it was elegantly decorated in lots of velvet and silk. There was a very low romantic lighting that made anyone look good. There was always gentle music playing. It was a nice environment that gave off incredible vibes.

They came to the large red silk drapes ahead of them. Located at the back of the store. Regina and Monica stepped through into the lingerie section. Monica instantly headed over to one of the racks and Regina followed her. She had enough lingerie. Some of which she hadn't even worn yet. She watched her friend browse for a moment before finally speaking. Well admitting something she's been holding in for days.

"I told Emma I loved her." Regina said suddenly. Monica stopped and looked over at her. She was watching Regina carefully.

"And?" She prompted. "What happened?"

Regina shrugged. "It was after... you know..." She blew out a breath. She sort of beat herself up over it for a while. She thought that she cornered Emma and Emma felt obligated to say it back. She was unsure if Emma felt the same for her. She knew that Emma liked her. She knew that they were close and couldn't keep their hands off of each other but that did not mean that Emma was in love.

"What did Emma say?"

"She said she loved me back." Regina said rubbing at her forehead.

"Why don't you seem happy?" Monica asked gently. "I know how you feel about Emma. That woman is your whole world so, why aren't we celebrating your shared love?"

Regina sighed. "Because I said it during sex." She explained. "I mean, I know you're never supposed to say it during or after sex... but I couldn't help it. I needed her to know and in that moment I loved her so much so it sort of slipped out."

"Did Emma look bothered by it?" Monica asked gently. Her blue eyes widening waiting for the response.

Regina shook her head. "No." She remembered Emma's big smile and the way her eyes lit up. "She looked pleased."

Monica shrugged. "Emma is one of those people that have a terrible time hiding their emotions. I mean, when I was teasing her that night she was blushing so much. Which was adorable, I might add. If she was bothered by it, you would know."

Regina nodded. She was right. "I just... I don't want to push her."

Monica sighed and gave her a sympathetic look. "But what do you want?"

"What?"

"You're always saying what you don't want for other people." Monica pointed out. "But what do you want for you?"

Regina told the truth. "I want to be happy."

Monica smiled. "Then be happy. I think being open and honest about your feelings would help Emma too. I think she has a hard time expressing her feelings. You mentioned her being shy and reserved. So being open and opening up will help her do the same. She was probably waiting for you to say it first." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "That woman adores you."

Regina chuckled. "She does."

Monica smiled. "There you go."

Regina smiled. Monica always knows how to ease her worried mind and soul. Regina knows that her best friend would always comfort her when she needed it most. She was thankful that she was so patient. Anyone else would have grown tired of her worrying by now but not Monica. Never Monica. She was grateful that she had her best friend for things she couldn't discuss with Emma.

Regina smiled and stepped away to look at the red lacy lingerie behind her. She was about to go through them when her eyes caught the ones beside it. It was all black leather and it had cat ears. The boyshort like bottoms had lace on the bottom and a tail on the back. Regina thought that Emma would like it. It wasn't particularly her style but if Emma would like it then Regina would wear it.

Monica grinned. "You should get it. It's so cute."

"Well-" Regina began but Monica cut her off.

"You know what?" Monica said wagging a finger at Regina. "Wait!" she gasped. "What did Emma think of the lingerie and the costume?"

Regina smirked. She told Monica about the little costume and lingerie that she had made. In fact she asked Monica if it would be a good idea. Her friend of course encouraged her and Regina was glad she did. Emma had gotten so excited. "She loved it." She giggled at the memory.

Monica smirked and leaned in closer. "Did you use the nightstick?" She asked curiously. Regina shrugged coyly.

"She used her own." Regina said with a wink.

Monica chuckled. "Damn."

Regina chuckled as well. "I'll say."

Monica gave her friend a long look. She was curious about something. "What's it like?"

"What's what like?" Regina asked as she began looking through the rows of lingerie. She would end up getting a few things.

Monica sighed. "Like having sex with a woman that has a... you know."

"Oh." Regina giggled awkwardly. The last thing she needed right then was to think of a naked Emma. "It feels good."

Monica laughed. "I bet." She shook her head. "No I mean what's it like? Like does she get an erection easily and does she last longer than a guy?"

Regina smiled at her nosey friend. She was thankful that the store didn't have many customers so they could speak freely. "Well, for the first question, it depends on the mood she's in. And for the second she can last longer and go more rounds than a guy."

"She can have multiple orgasms." Monica muttered. "Maybe it's because she's female." She said thoughtfully and Regina could see Monica trying to put together the scientific pieces and put a medical diagnosis to Emma's condition.

Regina shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that every time, it's this incredible pleasure and I can barely handle it."

Monica laughed out. "I'm jealous." She shook her head and blew out a breath. "Like, what does it look like?"

"Her penis?" Regina asked.

Monica shook her head. "When she finishes, what does it look like?"

Regina gave Monica a look at the invasive question but she knew that Monica was a doctor so she was usually curious for different reasons than most women. "Sometimes it's white and milky. Others it's clear. Either way it's very thick and sometimes she gets like... wet. If that makes sense."

Monica was staring at her with wide eyes. "Seriously?"

Regina nodded. "Yes and it's not like pre-cum. I know what that looks like but no, she gets wet. The whole tip gets covered in it."

Monica nodded with a surprised look. "Damn. That's hot."

Regina chuckled. "Oh yeah. She's very hot." She sighed. "Not only below her belt but in general. She is covered in muscles and she can pick me up and put me wherever she wants." She bit her lip and nodded at her friend's raised brows. "It's enough to turn me on without her having to touch me more."

"Yep. I'm jealous." Monica chuckled. "I need to get laid."

Regina snorted. "Yes, you do."

Monica laughed. "Can you fix me up with one of Emma's cop friends?"

Regina chuckled. "I've never met any of her friends but the only one I know of is married with a son."

Monica made a face. "I want a cop, Regina, or a fireman. Oh a fireman." She visibly swooned.

Regina laughed. "I dated a fireman."

"I remember." Monica chuckled.

He was a nice guy but he worked a lot which was understandable. They went on about three dates then Regina was done. What she needed at the time, he couldn't give her. She felt that there was no need to waste both of their time.

"He has nothing on Emma." Regina said seriously.

Monica laughed. "I can tell."

She smiled with a shake of her head. "Let's go try these dresses on."

"Fine!" Monica huffed. "But I'm going to talk to Emma about fixing me up with a cop."

Regina laughed. "Fine." She turned and began heading out of the lingerie section. Monica could do what she wanted and sure Emma would be more than happy to help. She stepped through the curtains and headed across the carpeted floor to the dressing rooms.

* * *

Emma hated hospitals, the smells, the sounds, and the overall environment. She was annoyed by the people constantly wanting to come in and draw blood or poke at her. She looked around the examination room she was in. It was painted an off white color. The cabinets were a silver like color as well as the sink. The tops of the counters were lined with various objects from cotton balls to tongue depressors in clear jars. A box of gloves sat right near the sink right beneath the paper towel dispenser.

The room itself was completely quiet save for the ping from Jason's phone or the groan of the plastic or the rustle of the paper on the examination table every time Emma would move. Good thing they hadn't been there long or Emma would have gone completely mad already. Well, crazier than ever before.

It wasn't a long wait and thankfully it didn't seem like she would be there much longer either.

Upon arriving at the hospital Emma and Jason hadn't even had to wait. Being cops and all, Emma was whisked right into an available room, skipping triage and getting straight to an examination. They kicked Jason out of the room and examined her thoroughly. Emma wanted to cry every single time they pushed down on her upper stomach. Her reaction caused the doctor great worry and the young woman actually got another doctor for their opinion. They went out and talked for a moment.

In their absence they allowed Jason back in. Emma was thankful for her friend's presence because she hated being in that room alone, plus she was pretty sure that the doctor was hitting on her. That was of course unwanted attention since Emma was taken by one of the most amazing women she had ever encountered.

But she had to be polite since the woman was treating her injury with so much care. Her injury that she had sustained being a complete idiot as Jason had so nicely put it. She agreed though. She could have gotten killed. If it was a real gun that could have been it. She would hate for Regina to have to find out that she had died on the job. She didn't regret helping that kid though. She knew that she did the right thing.

Doing the right thing has become more and more appealing since the Beast hadn't been lurking around. She knew it wasn't gone but for some reason it hadn't been as present as before. She knew it would return at any moment. It was still upset at Regina for rejecting it and Emma knew that she had to do everything possible to keep it away from her girlfriend for now. That was easier said than done but she had to try.

The pain she was feeling was agonizing and Emma fought back a groan as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Jason who was seated in the visitor's chair was watching her with so much sympathy. He was worried sick and he thought something was severely wrong with his friend to cause her so much pain. He couldn't figure out what but it had to be bad. Emma wasn't one to be taken down by a little bit of pain. It had to be a severe injury.

The door to the examination room opened and the young doctor walked in. She was cute, granted. Dark hair, tan skin, deep dark eyes. Specifically Emma's type. She had nothing on Regina though who was ten times hotter. Plus this woman was tall and Emma preferred her women petite. She didn't exactly know why but she was always attracted to smaller women. The Doctor gave Emma a much too warm smile that was bordering on flirtatious and shut the door behind her.

"Okay so..." She began as she crossed the room. "So from what I can see, you have a bruised rib or two. It's not exactly an extremely serious injury and it could be treated from home."

"Emma has abs of steel. There's no way." Jason said simply. The doctor smirked.

"I noticed." She gave Emma a long look, her eyes wandering Emma's body. Emma shifted uncomfortably. She found this woman to be way too aggressive. That's a major turn off for her. Even in times when Regina is calling the shots she's not that aggressive. "But she's still injured."

Emma sighed. "How do you treat it?"

The woman smiled. "With time. I will give you something for the pain now and send you home with a prescription. You stay off your feet and take some sick days and you will be fine."

Emma frowned at the idea of missing work. Well at least the pain will stop for a while with the painkillers. So far the pain has been continuous without letting up at all. But damn. Bruised? Ugh. "Fair enough."

The doctor nodded. "The pain relievers may make you a bit drowsy. Do you have anyone to come get you?"

"Her girl." Jason answered for her. He stared at Emma and she stared back at him. "Want me to call Regina?"

Emma shook her head. She really didn't want to bother her girlfriend at the moment. Regina would become a worrying mess and Emma wouldn't allow herself to be the cause of it. She shook her head again. "Jason, can you just take me home?"

He sighed. Of course he could but he really felt like Regina should be with her. He knew that Jessica would be pissed if something happened to him and she didn't know. He nodded anyway. "Sure Em." He said as he stood up. He knew Emma. Emma didn't like to be a bother. But honestly if Regina loved Emma like she said, she would want to be there with her. He stretched then started heading for the door. He stopped and looked at Emma. "I'm going to grab a soda. I'll be right back." He said.

Emma nodded. "Okay Man."

He nodded back and slipped out. He shut the door behind him and leaned up against it. There were nurses and doctors moving passed him. The beeps and hums of the monitors were filling his ears. The smell of disinfectant was heavy in air. He was glad that they were there and not at the morgue though. He was glad that his best friend was okay.

He dug into his pocket and fished out Emma's phone that she had asked him to hold. It was not difficult to unlock it with Emma's birth year. He needed to talk to her about her security because it really was not good that he could get into her phone so easily. With a shake of his head he began going through the phone. He grinned at the image on the home screen of Emma and Regina and two black dogs. One of them was huge and that must have been the mastiff that Emma talks about so much and the other must have been his brother that Emma loves so much. They all looked so happy on that lovely day. He's never seen Emma smile so wide or look so carefree. He really liked this Regina woman and what she was doing to Emma.

He got back to work and began scrolling through Emma's contacts. There were more than he expected since Emma is so antisocial. He stopped when he came across 'Gina'. There was a purple heart and a heart eyes emoji behind the name. He just knew who it was. Oh he's going to tease Emma so much for that.

He quickly hit call and placed the phone to his ear, listening as it rang.

* * *

"So, Daisy looks me right in the face as she squats down." Monica says seriously. "Then she pees... she pees right there on my mother's carpet!"

Regina laughed. "Oh my god, my mother would die."

Monica laughed. "I know. Cora would have died and taken Brock and or Brutus with her."

Regina nodded. That is true. Her mother is a bit of a neat freak. Her own cat isn't even allowed on the furniture. They were barely allowed on the furniture when she was a child. If her dog would have piddled on her mother's carpet, her mother would have murdered her and him. "You're right." She chuckled. She sipped her tea and set the cup back down. They retired to a nice little coffee shop. Quiet, upscale and not very busy. The two women thought it would be a nice place to wind down after shopping for hours. "Anyway," she waved a hand. "What happened?"

Monica blew a raspberry and took a sip of her coffee. "My mother made me pay for the carpet cleaning."

"Which is only fair." Regina pointed out.

Monica glared playfully at her. "Don't side with my mother."

Regina chuckled. "I'm sorry. How dare she make you pay for her carpet to be cleaned that your dog piddled on."

Monica nodded. "That's right. What a bitch."

Regina chuckled with a shake of her head. Monica was just too much sometimes. She started to tease her friend some more but her phone ringing cut her off. She looked down at her purse and began searching through it for her phone. She grabbed a hold of it and lifted it to stare at the screen. She saw a picture of Emma and 'Officer Swan'. She smiled and looked up at Monica. She raised a finger at her, telling her to give her a moment.

"Good afternoon, Mi Amor." Regina purred into the phone. Monica made an 'oh' face, realizing that it was probably Emma.

"Um, is this Regina?" A voice that certainly was not Emma's asked. It was a very deep male voice that was slightly familiar. She was automatically wondering what someone was doing with Emma's phone.

"Yes." She said.

"Hey, this is Jason. Emma's partner and best friend." He said. Regina frowned. Her stomach sank and she immediately started panicking. Something happened to Emma. Oh no. She suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. "I-"

"Is Emma alright, Jason?" Regina asked cutting him off. Her hand went to her head and she began rubbing to ease some of the tension building up. She could feel a migraine already knocking. "What happened?"

"What's wrong?" Monica asked her voice full of concern. She raised a finger and Monica nodded.

"Emma's been hurt on the job." He said gently. Regina's breath hitched with a gasp and he must have heard it. "Shit, Emma's gonna kill me for scaring you. No, listen. She's fine. She's breathing. She got injured apprehending a suspect but Emma is a tough girl."

Regina sighed and nodded. That's true but she still needed to see her. "Where is she?"

"Redfield Memorial Hospital." He answered.

"What is wrong exactly?" She asked as she reached for her wallet. She flagged down their waitress. The young woman smiled and nodded.

"Well, the kid wouldn't surrender so she tackled him." He began. She could tell that he was holding something back but she would get the rest of the details from Emma. The waitress stopped at the table. 'The bill'. Regina mouthed to her. The girl nodded and walked away. "In the process she was elbowed in the chest. It knocked the wind out of her and it turns out that she has bruised ribs."

"From an elbow?" Regina asked confused.

"You should have seen the kid. He looked like a linebacker." Jason muttered. "Emma has absolutely no fear which in turn makes her stupid and much too brave." He said. The waitress returned and sat the check on the table but Regina stopped her before she left. She handed the waitress her card without even looking at the bill. The young woman took it and walked away.

Regina nodded thoughtfully at what he had said. That is very true. "How is she feeling?"

"They were drugging her when I left the room so probably fantastic." He said with a chuckle. Regina pressed her lips together. She looked at Monica who was watching her with worried eyes.

"Emma got hurt on the job." She whispered to her friend. Monica's brows rose and she nodded. Regina could tell that she had questions but she was obviously waiting until Regina got off the phone.

"Huh?" Jason asked though the phone.

"I was speaking to my friend." Regina said replied.

"Oh." Jason chuckled.

"Thank you so much, Jason, for calling." Regina said as the waitress returned and placed her card on the table. She smiled and accepted it. She returned it to the wallet. She stood and threw some twenties on the table for a tip. She and Monica both grabbed their things. Their shopping bags were in the Bentley. "When is she being released?"

"She's technically free to go but she can't go home alone." He explained. Regina hummed thoughtfully.

"Tell, Em, that I'm coming to get her, please?" She said softly.

"You got it, Regina." He said. "See you soon. I'll meet you at the entrance."

Regina smiled. "Thank you, Jason."

"No problem." He said.

Regina disconnected the call and she and Monica headed for the door of the shop.

"So?" Monica asked.

"Emma was apprehending a suspect and as a result she has a bruised rib, it seems."

Monica hissed. "Ouch."

Regina nodded. "I know. My poor baby."

Monica smiled. "No you didn't."

"She's my baby." Regina said with a smile. "And she's hurt, Monica. Cut me some slack."

Monica nodded with a small smile. "Sorry. It's cute that you call her that though."

Regina frowned and pushed the door open and they stepped out onto the street and headed for Regina's car.

"Any advice on how to care for her?" Regina asked as she unlocked the car.

"Keep her propped up when she isn't sleeping, ice it, pain killers will be her best friend right now, lots of rest, she shouldn't work for at least three weeks, oh and lots of cuddling and TLC."

Regina nodded. She could do that especially the cuddling. She rounded the car to climb in while Monica climbed into the passenger's seat. They both shut the doors at the same time.

"I can do that." Regina said with a nod to herself. She fastened her seatbelt and waited for Monica to do the same. Once they were both secured Regina pushed the button to start the car.

"Oh and... no sex." Monica added. Regina looked at her friend. She had to be kidding.

"What?" Regina asked.

Monica snickered. "You heard me. It could hurt her."

Regina blew out a breath. "For how long?"

"She'll tell you when." Monica said cryptically. Regina gave her best friend a look and she never wanted to hit her more than she did right then. She will just assume that she's joking because she could understand no rigorous or wild sex but to say none at all... that's virtually impossible. She shook her head as they pulled away from the curb and headed for the hospital.

* * *

After hanging up with Regina Jason returned to the room where he had left Emma. He sighed at what he found when he opened the door. The overly flirtatious woman was leaning over Emma examining her again. She had Emma's shirt pulled up to her chest and was feeling along her abs. Jason didn't particularly care about seeing Emma in such a way though. They've worked out together countless times. He's seen her in a sports bra and he wasn't all that impressed. Whenever he sees Emma, he sees a sister or a female version of himself. There was no attraction between the two of them and that is why he didn't even bat an eye at Emma's naked stomach

What really caught his attention was the female doctor examining Emma. The woman was much too close for Jason's liking. For one thing it was unprofessional and for another, Jason pointedly mentioned Emma's girlfriend. Emma didn't seem to notice though or she didn't care but he knew that Regina wouldn't be too happy with the extra attention that the doctor was giving Emma.

Sure the woman was attractive but going by what he has heard and seen of Regina, she was no comparison to Emma's girl. He already liked Regina and he hadn't even met her. Her reaction to the news of Emma being injured showed how much she loved and cared for Emma. The way she just dropped everything was incredible. She was a good girl and he didn't want Emma to lose that over some tart of a doctor that was throwing herself at her.

"I just got off the phone with your girl." Jason said as he closed the door behind him. The doctor and Emma both looked over at him. He knew that Emma wouldn't be too pleased with him going over her head but he didn't care. He took Regina's feelings into consideration as well. "She said she's coming to get you and to stay put."

Instead of anger or annoyance on Emma's face, Jason watched as her face lit up. "Gina's coming?" She half slurred. She giggled groggily. "Gina." She sighed.

"Yes." Jason said with a raised brow. "She was so worried. I can hear how much she loves you."

Emma gasped. "She tells me she loves me in Spanish. It's so hot."

Jason snorted. "Yeah?"

"And she says dirty things in Spanish. She whispers them in my ear." Emma added. "I don't know what she says but the way she rubs my thigh when she says it, it must be filthy."

Jason laughed. Oh Emma is so high. He's never going to let her live it down. "Tmi, Swan." He chuckled. He shook his head and looked over just in time to see the doctor sigh and step away. "She's on some strong Shit." He commented.

The doctor hummed with a nod. "Yes. She should be feeling much better for a few hours."

"Should she be ready to leave when her girl gets here?" He was just glad that Emma was too high to get upset with him.

The doctor nodded and Jason just noticed that she had been touching Emma without gloves. He really hoped that Regina doesn't see any of this. "Yes but I will be back before she leaves."

Jason nodded. "Cool." He started to ask why but decided against it. She walked over and patted Emma on the leg. She then gave Jason a smile and headed out of the room. As soon as the door clicked closed he shook his head. "You know that doctor is coming on to you, right?"

"What?" Emma asked as her head popped up from the examination table. She blew a raspberry with a wave of her hand. "No!" She chuckled. "She's just taking care of me until Gina gets here." She sighed with a dreamy look on her face. "Gina is going to take real good care of me."

Jason chuckled. "I bet."

He walked over and took a seat in the visitor's chair. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched her. He chuckled to himself at his friend. Oh Regina was going to get a kick out of this.

* * *

Regina hopped out of the car and headed straight for the automatic doors. Monica made a face as she followed her into the hospital. Regina stepped inside and observed her surroundings. Usually the main entrance was much different from the entrance to the emergency room. She's spent time in a hospital some time ago but a different type. It had a similar look and feel to it though and that sort of set her on edge. She didn't need those memories right then. Not when Emma needed her. She needed to keep her mind steady.

"I took a break from this place today." Monica mumbled as she looked around the elegantly furnished lobby with disdain. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry my girlfriend got injured." She grumbled.

"Shut the hell up, Regina." Monica whispered. "You know that's not what I meant."

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed. "I know. I'm just..."

"Worried?" Monica asked. That's something that Monica understood. Being a doctor she dealt with worried family members and spouses all day and Regina's demeanor was perfectly normal.

Well, of course she was on edge. The love of her life was injured on the job. Sure it was a minor injury but it was still an injury. She kept thinking how it could have been worse. Emma could have broken a rib or had been shot. She could have lost her. The thought of losing Emma sent Regina into a spiral of anxiety. It was so bad that at one point Regina had to pull over and Monica had to drive the rest of the way to the hospital. She was still slightly panicked but knowing that Emma was in the same building waiting for her brought her some comfort.

As they reached the security desk in the center of the lobby, a tall older man in a security uniform greeted them with a smile. "Hello." He said. His smile grew when he saw Monica. "Dr. Moore." He said happily.

"Hey Trevor." The woman said.

"I thought you were off today."

Monica sighed. "Me too. But my best friend Regina here, her girlfriend got injured on the job today and we're here to pick her up."

"Is she alright?" He asked carefully.

Monica sighed. "We're told it's a bruised rib."

The man hissed. "Damn." He muttered with a sympathetic look.

"Risk of being a cop, I suppose." Monica said with a shrug. The man looked surprised.

"A cop?" He asked with raised brows. Monica nodded.

"Yes."

He nodded then looked between the two women. "Why don't you two just go on up." He said.

"Thanks." Monica said taking Regina's hand and leading her towards the elevators.

"What was that about?" Regina asked when they turned the corner. She found it slightly rude that Monica didn't introduce her properly but they were in a hurry.

"Trevor used to be a detective but he retired. He enjoyed his freedom for a while then he got bored and took this security job. He's been here longer than I've been. Anyway," she waved it off. "He's still loyal to his cop brethren."

Regina nodded. "Alright."

"Speaking of which." Monica muttered. Regina looked ahead of them to see a tall man heading their way. He had to be at least six feet and he was insanely blonde. Seeing his Boston PD Uniform, Regina automatically knew who he was.

"Regina?" He asked carefully as he approached them.

"Jason?" She asked with a smile.

He chuckled and offered his hand. "At your service."

Regina laughed as she accepted his hand. "It's very nice to finally meet you." She said as she shook it. She looked up into his bright blue eyes and he smiled even bigger.

"Same here. I wish it were under better circumstances though." He admitted.

"I couldn't agree more." Regina sighed. "This is my best friend Monica." She said gesturing to the woman beside her. "Monica, this is Emma's friend and partner Jason." Monica gave Jason a smile and shook his hand.

He nodded and finally released her hand. "It's nice to meet you too." He said. Monica smiled. "Here, let me show you where they're keeping her." He turned on his heel and began walking towards back towards the elevators. The women followed and she was grateful for him keeping a steady pace given the fact that Regina was in six inch heels. He stopped at the elevators. It was just the three of them waiting which was odd but Regina was thankful. She didn't think she could deal with a lot of people at the moment. He went to push for the elevator but before he could the doors opened with a ding.

A very surprising amount of people filed out then they stepped in. Jason got in last and stood in front of them. He pushed for the third floor. The metal doors began to close.

"I just knew it was you." He said after a bout of silence. "I recognized you from your pictures that Emma showed me. Also your style is exactly the way she described."

Regina chuckled. She was so flattered that Emma spoke of her so much. "Wow. She speaks of me?"

"All the time." He chuckled.

"All good things, I hope." She joked.

"Honestly, I don't think there are any bad things to tell."

Regina smiled wide. "She's so sweet."

Jason shrugged. "Eh. She's alright." He said causing Regina to chuckle.

"How is Emma feeling?" Regina asked. She leaned closer and waited for him to answer.

Jason chuckled. "She's great. She's like super high and it's hilarious. She mentioned something about you whispering dirty things to her in Spanish."

Regina snorted. "She did?" She was glad that Emma wasn't in a lot of pain but she did find the idea of her being so high that she was sharing things that she wouldn't normally, to be quite hilarious.

"Yeah. She said she loves it."

Regina laughed. "Oh wow, yeah. Well I should do it more often." She said more to herself. She looked back at Jason who was watching her with a small smirk. "What?"

"I'm just thankful that you and Emma found each other. You know." He said seriously. "Emma isn't very social. I think it has to do with her upbringing. Her parents are real twats. Anyway, once she started dating you she started opening up more. She even talks to some of the other cops at our station. She never used to do that. It's like you gave her the confidence she needed."

Regina was taken aback by that. She didn't think that she could change Emma's life so drastically but Emma did change hers. She was just happy that Emma was happy. "I didn't really do anything... special. I just... I've tried to treat her the way that she deserves to be treated. I love her so I show it. Emma deserves to be spoiled and treated kindly. She's a very good person which is hard to find these days."

Jason smiled and shrugged. "Eh, whatever you did it worked. My best friend is happy."

Regina smiled. "Well she makes me happy too."

"And that is what I wanna hear!" Jason exclaimed causing both women to laugh. Regina could see why Emma liked Jason so much. He was a nice laid back dude. He was funny and charming, a lot like Emma.

One hundred percent like a male Emma.

Regina liked him already and she was glad that Emma had someone like him around when she could be with her.

The third floor lit up and there was a ding. The metal doors rumbled and with a scratching sound they slid open. They stepped out into the hallway. This floor was a bit busier.

"This way," Jason said with a wave of his hand. Regina and Monica shared a look and followed him down the hallway. Regina was just eager to see Emma. She needed to see for herself that she was okay.

"Is that the married one?" Monica whispered. Regina tittered.

"Yes."

Monica huffed. "Damn. He's cute. Sort of reminds me of a male Emma." She whispered. Monica saw it too at least.

Regina chuckled. "He does."

Monica shook her head and sighed. They turned a corner and the walls turned from a soft tan to white. They could see rooms lining one side. Some of the doors were open and some were closed. Nurses were moving all about in their multicolored uniforms. Some of them had animals printed on them and others were plain but they were all still eye catching.

"So what do you do, Monica?" Jason asked.

Monica was literally in the middle of saying hello to some nurses she knew when he asked. "I work here." She said looking back over at Jason.

He frowned and furrowed his blond eyebrows. "Seriously?"

Monica laughed. "Yes." She pointed to a doctor coming down the hallway. "That's Tawny. Also known as Doctor Smith."

Regina looked at the woman. She had on a white blouse and a gray skirt underneath an open lab coat. The outfit was cute but plain.

"Oh. You're a doctor?" Jason asked.

"Yep." Monica said with a grin.

"She's the best Doctor in Boston." Regina added. Monica chuckled.

"Hardly." Monica said with a playful eye roll at her friend.

"Well it's nice to know a Doctor." Jason said. "I have a small kid and he and I are both accident prone."

Monica snorted. "Well I'm always here." She said. "And it's nice to know cops because now if I have a problem with someone I can get them arrested or get their car booted."

Jason laughed. "True."

Monica smiled. "I didn't know Tawny was working today." She muttered looking over at the other doctor. "Fun fact." Monica began. "I was going to fix her up with Regina." She chuckled and Regina gave her a look. "I swear."

Regina looked at the woman again. Regina indeed liked tall women but she certainly wasn't her type. There was something about her. She looked much too serious for one. "Good thing I found Emma first." She mumbled with an eye roll. That Doctor reminded her way too much of someone else.

Monica nodded. "I agree."

Jason sighed. He must have known the doctor too but wouldn't say how. Maybe she examined Emma. "Emma's this way." He pointed ahead of them and picked up the pace. She and Monica did as well.

They followed him passed a nurse's station. There was a group of nurses huddled around it who all waved excitedly upon seeing Monica. That made Regina smile. Monica was just one of those people who brought light to everyone's world. Everyone who met her loved her instantly.

They came to the middle of the hall and stopped in front of a door. It was closed and Jason tapped on it.

"Yeah?" The response came.

Regina chuckled and stepped forward. "Hello, my love. I'm here to take you home."

"Gina?"

Regina chuckled with a shake of her head as Jason snorted. He pushed the door open and held it for Regina to enter. Regina thanked him then stepped inside of the hideously lit room. Regina saw Emma laying there on the bed, propped up by her elbows. She was in her uniform pants but her boots were off and so was her uniform shirt so she was left in just a tank top. Regina heard the door click closed behind her. She thought it was very polite of him to leave them alone.

"What happened, Honey?" Regina asked as she approached the bed. Emma sighed and leaned back as Regina came up to the side of the bed.

"Hey baby." She said with a roll of her eyes. Regina waited for her to continue. "I got hurt at work."

Regina nodded. She watched Emma as she shifted with a pained expression. Regina reached over and pushed some hair from her girlfriend's face. Emma looked tired and she was slightly pale. It was obvious that she wasn't feeling well. "My baby..." Regina sighed and placed her hand on Emma's cheek. "How did you get hurt at work, Mi Amor?"

Emma sighed. "This kid had robbed a store and fled on foot. We chased him and backed him into an alley. He was so scared, like..." she trailed off. "I had to help him, Babe."

"Then what happened?" Regina prompted.

"I tackled him. During the scuffle he elbowed me in the chest." Emma said. "I had never felt pain like that, Baby. I just... I wanted you. I was in so much pain." Regina sighed. She knew that the drugs were making Emma extra honest. She wouldn't have admitted that she needed her because she was in pain before.

"I wish I could have been there to take care of you." Regina whispered. "I'm sorry."

"You're here now." Emma said with the biggest smile. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Me too." Regina said. She leaned down and kissed Emma softly. The cop hummed then Regina pulled away. "I'm glad you're okay." She said softly.

Emma nodded. "Jason was so mad." She said seriously with her brows drawn together.

"Why was he mad, Honey?"

Emma frowned. "Because I put myself in danger. I should have shot him. I just couldn't..."

"Emma..." Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. The only reason that Emma would have had to fire or even had her weapon drawn was if he had a weapon. "Was he armed?"

Emma looked like a scolded child. She nodded. "He had a gun."

Regina's stomach dropped and her heart almost leapt out of her chest. Her girlfriend was staring down the barrel of a gun while she was out spending thousands of dollars shopping. "What happened?"

"I wanted to help him." Emma reasoned. "He didn't deserve to die like that. I couldn't bring myself to shoot him."

Regina inhaled then exhaled to calm herself. She didn't want to snap at Emma because Emma was already not feeling well but she was pissed at her for endangering herself in such a way. "So then what happened?"

"When he was distracted I tackled him." Emma explained. "He dropped the gun then we found out it was fake. It was a toy spray painted black."

Regina stood there frozen. The images of what Emma had told her were flashing through her mind. Her heart lurched when she thought of it going a completely different way. Possibly taking a turn for the worst. She could have been getting a completely different call from Jason and Emma could be lying in the morgue all alone and cold. That idea alone broke her heart but she pushed down the pain. This wasn't about her pain, it was about Emma's.

She reached over and took Emma's hand in her own. She patted it with her other hand. She kissed the knuckles before looking back up at Emma who was watching her quietly. "I'm glad that you're okay, Emma. I'm also very relieved that you're coming home to me. All I want is for you to be safe and for you to come home." Emma didn't reply. Instead she nodded. "I need you to be more careful, Emma. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Emma nodded again. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Regina said gently and pressed her cheek to the back of Emma's hand. It made her smile a little. "Just be careful."

"I promise."

Regina hummed. "Good."

She kissed Emma again. This time rougher than the last. She lingered a moment and she heard Emma moan and she felt her hand press to the back of her head, holding her in place. Emma sat up a little clearly not satisfied with the closeness. Regina smirked and tilted her head, adequately deepening the kiss.

Neither of them heard the door open or close but the sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to pull apart. Regina looked over at the door and saw the doctor that Monica had pointed out to her. Just as luck would have it, that would be Emma's doctor.

"Hello." The women said with forced politeness as she crossed the room. She reached her hand out and Regina did the same. They shook hands even though the woman's grip was firm, the gesture still felt very insincere. "I'm Doctor Smith."

Regina forced a smile. "Regina Mills. Emma's girlfriend."

The woman visibly bristled then released Regina's hand. "Oh. Well, Emma's injury resulted in bruising of her ribs. It was a serious hit. It's pretty bad and her healing may take some time. Expect a lot of pain. Right now however, she's feeling fine due to the pain medication."

Regina nodded. "What should I do?" She's already asked Monica and she knew that she had her best friend should she have any questions but she decided that it would be polite to ask.

"Keep her comfortable and make sure that she doesn't have to move around a lot." The doctor said. "And whatever you do, don't bandage her up. It does more harm than good. Ice packs are helpful and so are the pain meds I'm prescribing." She handed Regina the small printed slip. Regina nodded.

"Fine."

The Doctor looked at Emma. "Feel better, Emma." The woman said in a flirtatious purr that Regina did not like. "We need you to be in tip top shape so you can return to work, chasing down bad guys and bringing them to justice." She winked and Emma grinned. Regina placed her hand on Emma's side.

"Ouch!" Emma yelped. "Regina..."

"Sorry." Regina said dryly. She wasn't really. That woman was flirting with her and Emma was just allowing it. Emma placed a hand on her arm.

"Its fine, Baby." Emma said with a smile. "Let's go home." She looked at the Doctor. "Am I free to go, Doc?"

Doctor Smith turned around and smiled. "For sure. Sadly I have to see you go." She gave Emma a long look and Regina saw red. The disrespect. "I recommend you going home and being taken care of. You shouldn't have to lift a finger."

"Oh, do you?" Regina snapped.

The Doctor held Regina's eyes. "I do. I mean, any girlfriend of Emma's shouldn't mind. I certainly wouldn't mind."

Regina huffed. "My girlfriend is taken care of."

"I am." Emma agreed.

"Do you know how to care for her injuries?" The doctor asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sure I can figure it out." Regina snapped. She shrugged. "It doesn't take much."

"Being a doctor doesn't take much?" The woman asked tersely clearly offended by Regina not glorifying her profession. "I doubt you could do my job."

Regina shrugged. "Writing prescriptions and hitting on my patients with their significant other in the room seems pretty easy to me." She smirked. "I bet I could do your job better than you can."

"I highly doubt it."

Regina chuckled. "Oh honey. If we compared our IQ's I'm pretty sure that mine surpasses yours greatly." She placed a hand on her hip while the other remained on Emma's thigh. "Let's compare."

"My baby is a genius." Emma added.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"She refuses to take the test thing to prove it but there is not a single thing that my baby doesn't know." Emma said. The Doctor raised her brows in surprise. Then just as quickly her mask of indifference set back in.

She rolled her eyes again. "Anyway..." She huffed. Clearly frustrated that Emma was not accepting her advances and instead was defending her girlfriend. "I need to see you in three weeks." The woman said.

"Can't she just see her primary care physician?" Regina asked. "I mean, why should she come all the way back to the hospital for a check-up? That makes no sense."

"Because I examined and diagnosed her." The Doctor replied.

"Which would have made sense about twenty years ago. You can just email all of her info to her doctor." Regina explained. "I don't see the point in her returning here."

"Which is why I'm the Doctor and you're just the girlfriend of the patient." Doctor Smith said sharply. Regina bristled and Emma just knew.

"Okay great." Emma said just to get the woman out of the room before her girlfriend throttled her. "Three weeks. I'll see you then." The Doctor nodded and handed Emma the card with her appointment on it. "Thanks again, Doc."

"You are very welcome." The woman said. She started heading for the door. She stopped with her hand on the knob then turned to look over her shoulder at Emma. "If things get to be a little too much..." She looked at Regina then back at Emma. "... you know where to find me." She opened the door and slipped out of the room closing the door behind her.

Regina growled. "Why that Puta!" She started for the door but Emma sat up and grabbed her wrist. A sharp pain shot through Emma's side and she groaned in pain. Regina looked back and her expression immediately softened. "Oh my baby."

Emma sighed. "Don't kill the doctor, baby. I don't want to arrest my girl."

Regina snickered. "You don't...?" She purred. "I thought you liked me in handcuffs?"

Emma grinned. "I love you in handcuffs."

Regina chuckled. She went over and grabbed Emma's shoes from where they were under the visitor's chair. She didn't even have to be shown where they were. Once Regina enters a room she observes everything. She had no idea if it was part of her gift or if it was just something she did. She brought them back over to the table just as Emma was sitting up. Emma swung her legs over and Regina squatted down in front of her. She put one boot on and laced it up then started on the other. Once she was finished she pulled Emma's pants down over the tops and fixed it neatly. She looked up to see Emma watching her. She chuckled.

"What?"

"You look really hot down there." Emma said.

Regina smirked up at Emma. She has a feeling that it was the drugs talking. "What, almost on my knees in front of you?"

"Yes." Emma breathed.

Regina nodded with a small smile. "You want me on my knees, Emma?" She purred.

Emma's face fell and she looked immediately guilty. "Well if you put it like that..."

"Just answer the question, Emma." Regina whispered. She began standing again and put her hands on Emma's knees. She leaned in close and she could see the way Emma swallowed. "Emma?"

Emma nodded. "I kinda want you to get on your knees and you know... It's a weird thing to say but I-" Emma's rambling was cut off by Regina pressing a finger to her lips.

"Okay." She said. It wasn't exactly degrading. Besides Emma had gotten on her knees for her before.

"Okay?" Emma asked cautiously.

"Okay." Regina shrugged. "I don't mind getting on my knees for you, Emma."

Emma smiled. "You're amazing."

Regina smiled. "Oh, I know, Honey." She patted Emma's cheek softly. Emma laughed then. "Now, come on."

She reached out her hands and began helping Emma down from the table. It was painful and Emma did a lot of grunting and grimacing in the process. Once Emma was down securely, she left Emma leaned up against the table and walked over to the chair and grabbed Emma's uniform shirt. She came back to Emma but Emma pushed off the table and began heading for the door.

"Do you need some help?" Regina asked from behind her. Emma looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine, Babe." She took her things from Regina's hand and kissed her cheek. Regina felt a brush rising up but fought it off. Completely unaware of the butterflies that her kiss had put into her girlfriend's stomach, Emma grabbed the door knob and pulled the door open. Monica and Jason were standing right outside. Emma held the door and Regina stepped through. Emma stepped out behind her.

"Hey Em." Jason said pushing off the wall he was leaning against. "Don't get mad, okay?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm not mad. Thanks for calling her."

Jason smiled. "No problem."

Emma nodded and looked around him at Monica. "Hey Monica."

"Hi Emma." Monica said brightly. "How are you feeling?"

Emma shrugged. "Pretty good for now. I'm just tired."

"Then let's get you home." Regina said. "I'm taking you to my place."

Emma grinned. "Yes ma'am."

Regina shook her head. "What have I told you about that?"

Emma snickered. "Yes, baby girl."

"Thank you." Regina said softly. "Now let's go."

Emma reached for Regina's hand and they all headed for the elevators. Regina felt much better now that she knew that Emma was alright. Soon they will be home and safe and sound and this less than spectacular day will be over.

They walked passed the nurses station and Monica gave the nurses a smile. Regina spotted Doctor Smith coming down the hall. She instantly scowled and the woman glared.

"Okay." Monica said as the doctor stopped at the desk and began talking to the nurses. "What the hell happened in the room? Tawny came flying out of there with this pissed look on her face. Now this."

Regina kept her eyes straight ahead. "She was hitting on Emma."

"Oops." Monica said. "Bad move on her part."

"I'll say." Agreed Emma.

"I knew Regina would put her in her place." Jason mumbled not loud enough for any of them to hear.

Regina said nothing as they stopped in front of the elevators. She smiled when she felt a kiss pressed to her cheek again. She looked over at Emma and caught her smiling at her.

"I love you. Don't worry about her." Emma whispered for only Regina to hear.

Regina chuckled. "I love you too. And I'm not worried."

"Good." Emma said with a grin. "Because I'm all yours."

Regina's smile grew. She had a similar notion. It really helped though when Emma said those words to her aloud.

She knew that she had Emma's heart and Emma had hers. That was all that mattered.

* * *

 **I couldn't get my mind into the space for this particular chapter to be really dark. I wanted it to be darker but... *shrugs***

 **Thanks for reading though!**

 **Just remember that Emma is not a complete monster without the Beast. Also we're getting closer to more of Regina's backstory.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. Like... I won't make excuses. Just to make up for it I decided to do a double update. Chapt. !7 will be up shortly. This story is indeed my baby and I love it with my whole heart. Thank you for sticking around and being patient with me. I sincerely apologize for the wait. We're back in business!**

 **Warnings for graphic depictions of violence. Blood and Gore. Like, I'm not kidding. It's graphic as hell. Overall, creepiness, language, and other things. Oh and sorry for mistakes, I couldn't go over another time lol. I own nothing.**

 **BLAME THE BEAST! Enjoy!**

Chapter Sixteen

Regina unlocked the front door and as soon as she turned the knob and the door flew open, the dogs ambushed them. Brutus and Brock went straight to Regina. Brock made a show of jumping up and down in front of his human mother while Brutus merely stood by wagging his tail with a smile on his face.

Daisy was standing on two legs with her front ones rested on the front of Monica's legs. She was wagging her tail and barking happily. Monica scratched behind her dog's ear and the dog's tail only sped up.

Brutus and Brock pushed passed Daisy and Monica and went up to Regina, wagging their tails and waiting for attention. They were kind of getting used to having to share Regina's affections with someone else. At first, they didn't take it so well. Emma was definitely a member of their pack and they loved her but Regina was theirs. Emma respected that and over time they came to a mutual understanding. Emma was Regina's mate, so in a way, she was like a second parent. The boys have come to see her as such long ago but every once in a while they would challenge her by doing things like wedging themselves between her and Regina in bed or lying on top of Regina so that Emma couldn't touch her. Emma would, of course, laugh it off and the dogs would bark happily, proud of themselves for amusing their friend.

But this time was different. They instantly realized that something was wrong with their Emma. They both began sniffing her trying to find out where she was hurt. Brutus nudged her side with his nose and whined. This, of course, caused his older brother to do the same. Brock was staring up at his humans with worried eyes.

"Okay," Regina said gently and she began stroking Brutus' head because she didn't want him to get worked up. "Emma is not feeling well so go on in the house so I can bring her in."

As if they understood her, both dogs ran inside of the house and sat in the foyer where they waited. Regina nodded in approval and that seemed to please them. Regina snorted then began pulling Emma inside. Monica followed them in with Daisy.

Emma was helped into the next room where Regina sat her on the couch and stood before her with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a worried frown and her eyes were glazed over with sympathy. She looked so tense as she regarded Emma carefully and Emma stared back at her girlfriend, unsure of what she should say.

"I'm okay, Gina." Emma tried to reassure her. Regina was still staring at her like an injured child. If Emma wasn't in so much pain she would have laughed and asked if she wanted to kiss her where it hurts. "Baby?"

Regina blinked then and looked up into her eyes. "Right." She said quickly. "Can I get you anything?"

"Uh..."

"Let me... um..." Regina looked around the room. Brutus and Brock had migrated to the living room and were watching Regina closely as if awaiting a command. Monica was in the doorway leaned up against the frame. "Monica!" Regina sighed when she saw her friend. "What should I do? How should I lay her down?"

Monica simply smirked and pushed off of the door frame. She walked into the room and up to the couch where Emma was seated. She grabbed a few of the pillows on the large black couch and began stacking them. "Get her boots off."

Emma went to bend and groaned at the tenderness in her side. Regina quickly leaped into action. She squatted in front of Emma and began undoing her boots. She carefully pulled them off and set them aside.

Monica put the last pillow into place. "Alright," she muttered. She laid a hand on Emma's shoulder and began pulling her back. Emma had no choice but to go with the flow. She was laid down sideways, against the pile of pillows and she let out a sigh of relief. That was really comfortable.

"You good?" Monica asked. Her calmness was a complete contrast from Regina's franticness. Emma simply nodded as she sank further into the pillows that kept her propped up. "Great." She looked up at Regina who was leaned over Emma a bit, rubbing her thigh. "She's good. Come on, I have to get my stuff out of your car."

Regina looked up from Emma then. She gave Monica a nod. She quietly leaned forward so that she was hovering above Emma's face, Emma accepted the offered kiss. "I'll be right back," Regina whispered. "The boys and Daisy will keep you company while I'm gone."

Emma chuckled softly as to not hurt herself. "Thanks."

Regina said nothing else but kissed Emma's cheek. She then pulled back and straightened up. Emma missed her instantly but then she was handed the remote and was momentarily distracted.

The other two women then left the room. Brutus and Brock sat there and Daisy laid out on the rug. All three dogs were staring at her. Brutus couldn't help himself and went up to her first. He began sniffing her and she just let him. He must have come to the conclusion that she was indeed hurt because he began licking her face. Emma snorted when the gargantuan beast's slobbery tongue made contact with her cheek.

"Gross, dude. Cut it out." The dog paused for only a second then went back in. "Dude!" She laughed out and pushed him away. He moved back and looked at her with his head tilted and began wagging his tail. "I get it, you love me and I love you, too but..." She wiped her cheek with her arm. "...Damn."

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and looked over to see Brock's chubby, fluffy, backside rounding the couch, clearly going to follow Regina. Emma snorted. Of course. He was Regina's little shadow.

"You're fired." She muttered.

Brutus looked amused by her words then laid his head on her shoulder. She smiled at him. He was definitely her buddy. She turned back to the television and began flicking through the channels, hoping to find something good enough to distract her from the pain.

* * *

Regina popped the trunk to her car and she and Monica began gathering their bags. She quietly placed her things on the curb.

Monica observed her frazzled friend for a moment. She had enough of Regina worrying herself. "She's fine, Regina." She said gently as she grabbed her bags. "Stop worrying so much. You're making me nervous."

"I can't help thinking that it could have been worse than a bruised rib," Regina whispered despite it just being the two of them on the street. "What if he had broken her rib? I mean, you heard what Jason said about the humongous troglodyte."

"Trog-"

Regina didn't let her finish. "Or what if the gun wasn't fake?"

"Stop," Monica said firmly. "None of that. Emma is okay. She will be okay."

"I hope you're right."

The doctor scoffed. "I'm always right. Do you think I would have made it this far in medicine if I wasn't?" Regina gave her friend a side glance and slammed the trunk shut. Monica picked up her many bags and began carrying them to her car that was parked in front of Regina's house. "But seriously, take it easy. Order out tonight, cuddle up to Emma and shower her with kisses."

Regina watched her friend open her trunk and began putting her bags in. "Your clinging might come in handy for this," Monica added jokingly. Regina wrinkled her nose in response.

She glanced back towards the house where she saw movement in the doorway. She laughed when she saw Brock come running out the open door. He was so attached to her that he couldn't spend a moment away from her. He whines all day and scratches at the door when she goes out. He was a mama's boy all the way. The chubby dog ran across the porch and hopped down the stairs with his little stumpy legs. He clumsily landed on the path. She chuckled as he searched for her.

He whined as he ran this way and that. His little ears perked up, listening for her voice. She shook her head with a small smile at her needy little boy.

"Brock," she called gently. "Brock," she called again. He stopped on his way to round the house and looked up. "Brockie!" She called again.

He turned around then and when he saw her, his whole little face lit up. He came running across the grass to her. His tongue had fallen out of his mouth and was hanging from the side. He had the happiest little smile as he reached the gate and waited for her to open it.

"Hey." She said as she freed him. "You are a terrible nurse." She bent down to pet his head. "You left your patient inside." The dog actually looked ashamed for a minute but that passed given that he was so content to be with Regina. "It's okay because Brutus and Daisy are taking care of her."

"Daisy is the doctor. Emma's in good hands." Monica joked as she loaded the rest of her bags and shut the trunk. "Let's go see how they're getting along, shall we?"

Regina nodded and ushered Brock back into the yard. He ran ahead of them as they walked up to the porch. They entered the house and Regina could already hear the sound of a violent action movie playing.

Monica snorted as they walked into the living room and what they saw caused them both to chuckle. Emma was laid out on the couch with her eyes glued to the t.v. Brutus and Daisy were sitting in front of her staring at the screen as well. Regina set her bags down on the floor and put her hands on her hips.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you're already exposing them to violent movies?" Regina asked in a playful tone. Emma glanced up and peeked over the back of the couch. She gave her girlfriend an apologetic smile.

"I mean..."

Regina rolled her eyes and stepped into the room. Monica called Daisy to her. She hooked her leash to her collar. The dog barked happily, excited that she was going outside.

"Hey. Emma, take it easy, alright? We don't need you injuring yourself further." Monica said firmly. "And don't let our little princess worry too much. You know how she is. Also, please call if you have any questions or something doesn't feel right. I got your back."

Emma smiled a bit despite the pain she was in. Monica was too kind and she's become somewhat of a mutual friend of theirs and Emma appreciated her. "Thank you and I will."

Monica nodded. "Good. Eat then take your meds."

Emma grinned. "Yes, doctor."

Monica chuckled. She looked between the couple then nodded. "I will see you two later. Come, Daisy."

She turned on her heels and began heading out of the room with the dog following behind her. Regina gave Emma a wink before following them out. Brock followed her as well but Brutus stayed put to keep a watchful eye on Emma.

In the foyer, Monica turned to her and Regina observed her friend with raised brows.

"Don't drive Emma crazy, alright?" Monica said with a sigh. "I know how you get and how you're a caretaker by nature but don't smother her."

Regina started to protest but her friend had a point. She was naturally nurturing and she did tend to smother. She sighed deeply and nodded. "Fine!"

Her best friend snorted then reached out for her. She grabbed her arm and yanked, pulling her into her arms so she could embrace her. Regina chuckled and hugged her back. "If you need me please do not hesitate to call."

That, of course, could have gone unsaid since Regina sees Monica as a lifeline but it wouldn't hurt to remind her.

As they pulled apart Regina nodded and gave her best friend a smile. "I know."

Monica kissed her cheek then pulled back and gave her a smile. "Great. I'll call you later to see how she is though."

"Alright."

Monica pulled the front door open and stepped out. Daisy ran out ahead of her. She turned and gave Regina a wave then she and the dog were on their way. Regina and Brock watched from the porch as the woman headed down the path and slipped out onto the sidewalk, she loaded her dog in the car before climbing into the driver's seat.

The car started and the horn honked before she pulled off. Regina stood there until they disappeared from sight then she stepped back inside and shut the door. She looked down to see Brock staring up at her. She gave him a small look then shrugged.

"Come on, let's go see Emma."

At the sound of that, the dog barked in agreement and began leading the way back to the living room.

* * *

"Okay, there we go," Regina whispered as she helped Emma lie down on a mountain of pillows on her bed.

"Thank you, baby," Emma said as she settled back. The dogs had followed them into the room and Brutus jumped up on to the bed. He laid on Regina's side as Regina helped Brock up on the bed. He then trotted across the spread and laid between them.

Regina chortled and Emma peeked over the dogs at her girlfriend. They shared a smile then Regina stepped away from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Emma groaned. She hissed in pain when she tried to shift and see where her girlfriend was headed.

"Right here," Regina said as she stopped in front of her closet where a bunch of bags laid at her feet. She bent over and Emma didn't exactly mind the view. She pulled something out of the bag. It was a beautiful dress that Emma already couldn't wait to see her in.

She grabbed the bags and stepped inside of the closet.

"What's the plan tonight, Regina?" Emma called towards the closet.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"Like, what are we doing?"

"Want to watch a movie or binge a show?" Regina offered. "Want to order Chinese?"

Emma nodded. That did sound nice. They barely get any of that with Emma's schedule. They had barely been on a date in weeks and Emma felt extremely guilty for that. She planned to take her out soon.

"We can do that," Emma replied. "What are we watching?"

"Well, there's American Horror Story," Regina suggested. "Ever watched that?"

Honestly, no. Emma just assumed she wouldn't like it so she never tried it. "How is it?"

"It's good but every season is different."

Emma hummed thoughtfully. She marked that as a maybe. "What else?"

Regina chuckled. "Channel Zero?"

"I've heard of that. What's up with you and horror these days? Aren't you afraid of it?"

"You like it."

"But I don't want you to be scared." It took a moment and then it registered. "You want to be scared so I can hold you. Very slick, Regina."

Regina snickered. "You got me."

"You know all you have to do is climb into my arms, right? You don't have to plot."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Emma smirked. "It's plenty fun if you ask me."

Regina giggled. "How about we find a really good lesbian film?"

"Not tonight, Regina, please. My heart can't take it."

"They all aren't heartbreaking, Emma. Either way, there's a painful beauty to it."

"True." Emma had to agree there.

"What if there's a lot of sex?" Emma could hear the purr in her girlfriend's voice and that made her laugh. She held in a groan at the pain that the expansion of her lungs caused. She knew that Regina was only joking anyway.

"We have a lot of sex. We don't need to watch them. Besides, there is no point in turning ourselves on if we can't do anything about it." She teased back.

"Who says we can't do anything about it?" Regina asked as she emerged from the closet.

Emma furrowed her brows and frowned. "You did. Earlier."

"I said we can't have sex... like rigorous sex where you have to move around a lot. I think I can get you off without you having to do much but enjoy it."

Emma's lips and mouth went completely dry. "Yeah?" She croaked.

Regina nodded with a little smirk. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Emma cleared her throat. She wasn't sure if they were joking anymore. "That so?"

Regina giggled at receiving the reaction from Emma she wanted. She picked up the last bag and headed for the bed. She ushered the dogs to the end of the bed then climbed in. Emma made a grabby motion with her hands for her.

"Come here."

Regina smiled wide and mischievously. "I got you something today." She held out the bag. Emma gave her girlfriend a suspicious side glance.

"What have I told you about buying me things?" She asked as she accepted the bag.

Regina pouted. "But I wanted to because I love you and I missed you."

"So if I was there you wouldn't have done it?"

Regina smirked. "I wouldn't go that far."

Emma snorted and peered into the bag. She pulled out the two glasses cases. One was a soft brown color and the other was black. She sat them in her lap and Regina moved the bag and sat it behind her.

Emma looked at the cases and read, 'Tom Ford'. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Regina. "Baby, what the hell?"

Regina frowned. "You don't like them?"

Emma felt a bit guilty about her reaction. It wasn't that she didn't like them but that was an extravagant gift. "These are way too expensive."

"But..." Regina poked out her bottom lip. "I thought they would look so sexy on you."

"They better for ten grand."

Regina laughed. "They were hardly ten grand."

Emma sighed deeply. She opened the first one, revealing a pair rose gold aviator shades. She chuckled. They were nice but she couldn't help but think that she didn't deserve gifts from Regina because she hadn't been completely honest with her. She picked them up out of the case. "How much?"

"You aren't supposed to ask someone how much a gift was." Regina scolded.

Emma's brows rose in surprise at that. That was true but she really wanted to know how much she spent. "Excuse me."

"You're excused. Now... put them on so I can swoon."

Emma grinned at Regina's words and picked the glasses up. She slid them on and judging by the mesmerized look on Regina's face, they looked good. She chuckled. "I'm assuming they look good."

"So sexy." Was Regina's response as she gave her that look.

Emma smirked. "Yeah?"

"Mhmm" Regina nodded. "Now, let's see the other ones."

Emma smirked and pulled off the glasses and proceeded to try on the other pair.

* * *

Regina snuggled closer to Emma's side, being mindful of her injured ribs. She kissed her cheek and Emma hummed before turning to her so their lips could meet. Regina laid her head back down on Emma's shoulder. Her arm tightened around her waist.

Emma gently pressed her lips to Regina's forehead. Brutus had his head rested on Regina's side and Brock had managed to wedge himself between them and his head was on her hip. The sight was adorable and that's what she's always wanted. A family and now here she was cuddling with them while watching a film about man-eating dinosaurs.

"Do you think this could actually happen?" Emma asked as her arm tightened around Regina's shoulder.

Regina looked up at Emma. "It's possible."

"How fucked would we be?"

"A Tyrannosaurus could reach about twenty feet in height and around forty feet in length..." Regina whispered. "So quite."

Emma looked down at her and grinned. "Well then..."

"But they would bring back mammoths before something like a t-rex."

Emma fought down a giggle but couldn't help herself when she asked, "How do you know this stuff?"

"I read." Regina laughed.

Emma chuckled. "Fair enough." She smiled. "Would you go there though?"

Regina laughed. "Oh definitely."

Emma snorted. "Me too."

"People are odd."

Emma chuckled. "Totally."

Emma jumped a bit when Regina placed the cold ice pack to her flesh. She laid there with her shirt pulled up to her chest and nothing else but her boxer briefs. Regina was in her underwear as well.

"Too cold?" Regina asked.

"No. It just surprised me." Emma said with a smile. It actually felt good against the nasty bruises on her side.

Regina hummed thoughtfully. "Can I get you anything else?"

"I'm full," Emma said gently. "I'm drugged and you're here taking care of me. What more could I need?"

Regina looked up into Emma's face. "You are so charming but you know that."

Emma grinned at her before leaning in for a kiss. Their lips met for a brief yet meaningful kiss. Regina then pulled away and Emma's hand found it's way to her cheek. She stroked her flesh gently with her thumb. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Regina smiled. "It's my pleasure, seriously."

"Is it?"

"Yes, that doctor from earlier is not the only person who likes taking care of you."

Emma snorted. "Oh, shut up." She muttered before she claimed Regina's lips again with her own. Regina gasped in surprise but melted into the kiss.

She knew that Regina knew deep down that Emma had eyes for no one else. Regina was her everything and she didn't need anything else.

* * *

After managing to make it to the last film in the series and venture into the spin-off, Regina drifted off to sleep before Emma as she usually does. Emma wasn't in immense pain due to the meds and the fact that Regina had been icing her on and off before they went to sleep. The room has been completely still with Brutus at the foot of the bed and Brock snuggled in Regina's arms.

Emma felt a sudden chill to her very soul that led into a terrible discomfort. An eeriness came over her and her eyes sprang open. She groaned and stared up at the black ceiling for a moment. She had a terrifying feeling in her chest and she really needed to speak to Regina. She wouldn't mind her waking her.

She shifted a bit so that she could put a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. The woman didn't stir which was odd because Regina was a feather-light sleeper.

"Baby," she whispered as to not startle her. She got no response so she shook her a bit. Her hand moved up and she went to turn her over but she felt something warm and squishy on her hand. She brought her palm to her face and in the glow of the moonlight, she could see the dark red dripping from her fingers.

Her heart stopped and she felt like she was going to be sick. She just knew but she didn't want to believe it.

She reached over and began turning Regina over. She couldn't help the scream that ripped from her at the sight that greeted her.

Regina laid there, on the bed with her eyes wide open and a look of horror on her face. There was an open, bloody, gash on her throat from one side to the other.

Emma pulled herself up, discovering that not only her hand but that entire side of her body was covered in blood as well. The bed was soaked in the woman's blood, meaning she must have bled out and suffered horribly. Emma couldn't imagine what her last moments were like. Dread and a numbing pain sunk into her chest at the loss of the love of her life in such a horrific way.

She died at her hands. She just knew. She gathered her body into her arms as a last effort to protect and comfort her.

"Fuck, baby." She whispered and held onto her girlfriend's lifeless body. "Shit." Tears sprang to her eyes and when she saw the knife on the opposite side of Regina, that was the confirmation of what she had thought. She now knew what she had done. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as she rocked her. "I'm sorry."

She shut her eyes and buried her face in the woman's dark, blood-soaked hair and just held onto her. She was beginning to get cold so she has been dead a while. Emma couldn't imagine what Regina must have been thinking as her life left her. She was probably terrified and the one person that was supposed to be protecting her was causing her harm. Murdering her.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut but the tears fell anyway. She sobbed, each shaking her entire body. This was something she couldn't bear. The other deaths, yes. She got rid of the bodies and went about her life. Even though it burdened her, she could still carry that but Regina was and still is her whole world. This is crushing her. She can't live in a world without her.

When she opened her eyes for the first time, she noticed Brock. He was lying there, unmoving. That was odd. He would have been in a panic nor would he have let anyone, Emma or otherwise harm Regina. This just didn't feel right.

With a shaking hand, she reached over and touched his head but it wasn't his at all. It rolled away from the nudge and she realized that it was Brutus' head. Her heart stopped and her stomach lurched. She could feel the bile rising up in her throat. The only sound in the room was her panicked shallow breathing. She laid Regina across her lap. Then slowly turned to the foot of the bed where the big dog slept. Her mouth opened in horror at the sight. All that remained was a bloody stump where his head should be. She had no idea where Brock's head was.

She looked around with wild eyes in the darkness of the room. Her eyes caught a shape that was familiar, hanging off one of the posts on the bed. She narrowed eyes and that's when she couldn't hold down the nausea anymore. She turned away and was sick right there on the bedspread. The sight and the smell of blood and death finally getting to her. Brock's head was stuck on the post.

The brutality of the murders was too much and she knew this was personal. The Beast was sending a message.

She couldn't even look at the three bodies any longer. She squeezed her eyes shut again, wishing it all away.

She had woken up in their bed with her murdered girlfriend and two decapitated dogs. She was covered in blood and so was the entire bed and wall behind them. She knew exactly what happened.

She was at fault. She did this just as much as the beast had. The woman she loved's blood was on her hands.

"I'm sorry, Regina." She whispered softly.

There was a distorted laugh from behind her that caused Emma to jump and whirl around. What she found resulted in her feeling a rush of pure rage.

There stood the beast smirking over her. Its black coal like eyes fixed on her.

"What have you done!" Emma screamed. "I loved her!"

The beast tilted its head and its pitch black eyes stayed locked on her. She frowned. Its smirk turned into a sinister grin. Then its hand rose, the blade of a knife reflected the moonlight and Emma gasped. She barely had time to react as the knife came down.

Emma's eyes flew open. She was pleased to find that she was safely in her bed. She sighed in relief and her eyes slipped closed. It was just a nightmare. She felt a presence hovering above her and she peeked an eye open cautiously. There was nothing but a shadow in a black hood leaning over her. She tried to sit up but to her dismay, she couldn't move.

The shadow said nothing and the chill it brought along with it, followed it as it rounded the bed to Regina's side. Emma watched it as it reached out and wrapped its hand around Regina's throat. That, of course, startled the woman awake and she gasped as its grip tightened. It lifted her from the bed. The sounds that Regina was making in her attempts to fight for her life and the ability to breathe was heartbreaking. She gagged and gasped as she fought desperately. Her nails dug into her attacker's gray scaly flesh which only caused it to let out an animalistic growl.

"Emma." She managed to choke out and she looked over at her for help. Emma tried to move but it felt like all of her limbs were being weighed down as well as her chest.

She whimpered softly as Regina's movements slowed down. She was beginning to weaken. The hooded figure squeezed a bit more then there was a snap. Regina's hands fell to her sides as her body slumped over, lifelessly. The figure then threw Regina on the bed like she was nothing. Her head turned and her dead eyes stared directly at Emma.

Emma was suddenly overcome with agony. She had never felt so helpless. A tear ran down Emma's cheek and on to the pillow. She couldn't even speak or sob the way she needed to. The figure returned to her side and stood over her. She couldn't see anything but she had a feeling that she knew exactly what it was.

It was the darkest part of her. Her inner monster.

She felt its hands wrap around her throat and her eyes closed. She heard the snap before she felt it and then nothing.

Emma's eyes sprung open and she gasped. She was unable to move for a few moments but before she could panic, she was freed. She exhaled and sat straight up, ignoring the pain in her chest. She rubbed her hand over her face and through her hair. She was sweating through her shirt and her heart was pounding in her chest. Her eyes darted around the room.

"You're too weak to fight me off. Just give in." A gravelly voice whispered into her ear and Emma shook it off.

She knew what she needed to do.

She leaned over to Regina and shook her gently. She received a soft grunt of protest which was a relief after her dreams.

"Gina, I need to talk to you." She whispered softly. Regina was her tether and she needed her.

That seemed to grab Regina's attention because she rolled onto her back before rolling onto her side. She propped herself up on her elbow. She still looked half asleep but Emma's well-being was far more important than rest. "What's wrong?" She asked softly as she placed her hand on Emma's thigh. Emma laid back and turned to face Regina.

"I had a nightmare." She confessed.

"You were injured in a traumatic way so that makes sense," Regina muttered. She moved her hand up to Emma's face. Her fingertips traced over her lips and Emma kissed them softly. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Emma shook her head. "I want to forget it."

Regina sighed and gave Emma a sympathetic look. "Alright. So what do you want to do? Want to put on a movie? Do you want to talk about something else until you fall back asleep? Want to... play cards?" She asked the last part with a small smile.

Emma shook her head and shifted a bit. She tried not to wince too much as she rolled over to be face to face with Regina. She placed her hand on her cheek and stroked her soft flesh gently with her thumb. She looked into her eyes and she saw a flash of the woman's lifeless eyes from the dream. It startled her and her eyes widened. She could never let that happen to her. She had to protect her.

"Emma..." Regina muttered.

"Shhh..." was Emma's reply before kissing her deeply.

Regina hummed in pleasant surprise. It's not every night that Emma wakes up with so much energy.

Emma began coaxing her to lie down on her back. Regina chuckled as she settled back against the pillow.

"That must have been some nightmare." She muttered as Emma pulled away for a moment.

"It was..." Emma mumbled as she tried to get on top of Regina but a sharp pain on her side stopped her and caused her to hiss in pain.

Regina chuckled. "Oh, poor baby. Were you trying to..." She wagged her brows.

Emma snorted. "I wanted to feel you. I needed to feel you."

Regina's brows rose in surprise. "Emma, what happened? Did something happen to me in your nightmare?"

Emma gave her a guilty look. "Yes. You died," she admitted.

Regina nodded. "Okay. " She bit her lip. She was curious as to how but she knew that Emma was in no state to answer that. "It's not real though. I'm right here and alive. See?"

Emma squeezed her eyes shut. She laid back against the pillows. "I know. Fuck. It scared me."

Regina smiled and rolled over so that she was half on top of Emma but avoiding her side. "Don't be scared. I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen to me."

She kissed Emma soundly before resting her head on her chest. Emma nodded and kissed her hair. "I know. I love you."

Regina looked up at her and smiled. "I love you, too."

Emma smiled as their lips met again. "Good."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it more?" Regina asked. Brock's head popped up and he gave Emma a dirty look for stealing Regina from him. He then stood and headed to the foot of the bed and curled up with his brother.

"Not really," Emma muttered.

Regina hummed and kissed Emma's shoulder. "Fine. We don't have to talk about that." She reached for Emma's hand and held it, interlocking their fingers. "We can just lie here."

Emma hummed and tightened her grip around Regina's waist, protectively. Regina snuggled closer to her side, seeming safe in Emma's strong arms.

Emma, however, knew better.

She was right. The injury weakened her. The beast knew this now. It would be coming harder now than ever.

It was already starting, trying to intimidate her with the dreams. It was sinking further into her subconscious and it was scary. Soon it will consume her. Then what?

She couldn't imagine Regina having to face it when Emma was no longer home.

She could feel it clawing away inside her head, trying to break free from where it had been trapped. She closed her eyes and tensed a bit. Regina looked up at her.

"Am I hurting you?" She asked quietly. She went to pull away. "Should I move?"

Emma's arm tightened around her. "No, please. It's not you. It's okay."

Regina nodded and laid back down. She looked up at her and her hand let go of hers for a moment and moved up to where her fingers began tracing the cleft in Emma's chin.

"What's up with you and my chin?" Emma asked in an attempt at teasing.

Regina grinned. "It's cute and so are your dimples." She poked Emma's cheek to emphasize this.

Emma chuckled and took Regina's hand into her own. She kissed it before bringing it back down to her stomach. She interlaced their fingers again. Regina smiled wide at her.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

No. "Yes." That was a lie. She was still panicking.

"Good," Regina said brightly and sighed as she relaxed against her again. "It was a dream. Perhaps there's something your brain needs to work out."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked softly.

Regina hesitated as if trying to think of how to explain it. "Sometimes the human brain uses dreaming as a way to process things that one would choose to ignore in their waking moments. For example, your injury and how it happened. I think you got scared which is understandable but you would never admit that. Your mind knows this. That fear manifested in a dream."

Emma knew that wasn't the case. "Why you though and not me?"

Regina shrugged. "Your fear of losing me?"

Emma looked at Regina with wide eyes.

"But I'm safe with you," Regina said gently. "You won't let anything happen to me."

Emma nodded. well, anything she could control. "Yeah, I will always keep you safe."

Regina hummed and snuggled impossibly closer. "You better."

That made Emma chuckle, alleviating a bit of the tension in the room. She gave Regina a squeeze. "I can't fall back asleep."

Regina yawned and stretched the best she could in that position. "That's fine. We'll stay up."

"No." Emma protested. "Sleep. It's okay."

"I don't want to." Regina pouted. "You can't make me."

Emma snorted. "You are so stubborn." She mumbled. "Fine, stay up."

She reached onto the nightstand and grabbed the remote. She flicked the tv on. She began flicking through the channels looking for something to watch. Regina sighed against her. She looked down and caught her staring up at her. Emma raised her brows in question.

Regina shook her head and laid her head back on Emma's chest. Emma could feel Regina's heartbeat and that began to calm her a bit. It didn't silence but it quieted down the evil in her head once again.

For now.

* * *

 **Sorry?**

 **Thanks for reading. The next update should be up in a few hours or less. This one was just ready, I think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay here's 17! Fluff chapter, honestly. It was needed after that last chapter. And hi!**

 **Oh and about a week has passed since the events in the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy! I still don't own anything.**

Chapter Seventeen

Emma heard a familiar laugh and it made her smile in her sleep. The sounds of barking and the dogs' collars slowly began to rouse her. She felt the bed dip, then something cold and wet touched her cheek, and she could hear sniffing. Emma chuckled tiredly and she reached up to pat Brutus on the head. He barked happily and licked her face.

"I don't know what you're looking for," she mumbled as her eyes opened slowly, "...but, where's your mother?"

She began looking around the room before her eyes settled on the door that was pulled all of the way open, clearly Brutus' doing. A brunette head popped out from behind it and Emma's entire face lit up at the sight of her love. She started to greet her, but Regina's finger pressed to her lips as if telling her to hush. Emma furrowed her brow but did what she was told.

Brock came in and at the sight of his older brother, Brutus seemed to remember what he had come in there for. He sniffed Emma again then leaned back and stared at her. Brock waddled over and sat next to his brother staring up at Emma. Emma looked between the two of them, then back at the door that Regina was hiding behind.

Brock huffed and shook his head as if annoyed. Emma furrowed her brows and after a moment, her half-asleep mind understood. Regina was playing with them, hide and seek. They, of course, naturally thought Emma had Regina because she is her mate after all, but they were disappointed to find that Emma did not.

"You're looking for your mama, huh?" She asked and his ears perked up at that. "Sorry, kid, I don't have her. When you find her, tell her I said come back to bed." She added the last part pointedly knowing that Regina could hear her.

The dogs barked and Brutus kissed Emma's cheek, then the two of them were on their way. They went sniffing out of the room. As soon as they exited, Regina slipped out from behind the door and Emma's mouth began watering at the sight.

Those tiny white shorts she had on and the tight white tank top she was wearing, my gosh. There was a low neckline so a decent amount of cleavage was on display for Emma's eyes to enjoy. She knew that Regina only dressed that way for her and Emma appreciated the love.

"Good morning," Emma groaned as she stretched just a bit. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She felt a bit more rested. An entire week had passed since that night and the nightmare. The Beast had been very irritated with her lately-from getting herself injured to Emma putting Regina first. She could feel it, but she chose to not give in; she chose not to be bullied by it anymore.

A lovely smile bloomed across Regina's face. "Good morning, beautiful." Her eyes reflected the same adoration they always held whenever they settle on Emma. "I've been trying to keep myself busy waiting for you to wake up. The boys and I were getting impatient and I missed you. I didn't mean for them to wake you though. You need your rest."

"Mmm..." Emma patted the bed. "Come here."

"I can't," Regina whispered. "They'll catch me."

Emma raised a brow. "Winning a game of hide and seek is more important than coming here and letting me hold you?"

Regina pouted adorably. "No, but-" she stopped mid-sentence when she heard the dogs. Brutus walked passed the room and saw only Emma. The two stared at each other for a moment, then he continued on his way down the hallway.

"Come here," Emma groaned and reached for her. "I want to cuddle a bit."

Regina's head popped out from behind the door and she gave her a stubborn look. "You're helping them?"

Emma grinned. "No. I just want to hold you and possibly cop a feel."

Regina snorted. "In a minute." She stepped out from behind the door and stared at Emma. She made her way over to the bed and hovered above her. She bent a little and pressed her lips to Emma's. "Good morning." She wrinkled her nose as she pulled away. "You smell."

Emma's brows rose and she laughed. "Do I? I haven't showered in two days." Her injury made it difficult and she frankly didn't have the energy.

Regina kissed her again. "Mmm...I know but I think you need to shower and-" she cut herself off when she heard Brutus coming back. She yelped and slipped behind the curtain. Emma snickered.

"Babe, you're having fun, huh?"

Regina didn't say anything because Brock scampered into the room with Brutus following him. They looked around and began sniffing again. They were positive that they picked up Regina's scent in there. Emma watched them search in this place and that. It was only a moment before Brutus sniffed the air. His head turned towards the curtain and he sniffed again. Emma smiled because the dog had found her. She'd seen this before with K9 training.

He barked and jumped up. Emma snorted. This is not a side of the trio that she gets to see often but she really liked this. He ran across the room with Brock trotting behind him. He stopped at the curtain and sniffed. His snout connected with Regina's stomach causing the woman to chuckle. He barked happily and nuzzled her through the curtain.

"Who's there, Brutus?" Emma asked. "Is it Mama?" He looked at her and barked. Brock yipped in agreement. "Tell her to come out so we can all give her kisses."

Brock barked some more, but Brutus had enough and he wanted Regina. He took the curtain into his mouth and pulled it open. Emma snorted at that and the surprise on Regina's face when she was revealed. He smiled the biggest doggy smile. He moved closer and put his head against her stomach. Regina bent at the waist and took his face into her hands. She kissed his nose. He tried to lick her face but she dodged it then kissed his cheek. Brock waited his turn which quickly came after. Regina knelt and gave him the same attention.

She then stood and gave Emma a smile. She made her way to the bed and sat gracefully as to not jar Emma too much in a way that could hurt her. She laid on Emma's pillow.

She kissed Emma's jaw softly.

Emma smirked and turned her head. "You lost."

Regina scrunched her face in that cute way she does. "Next time. I almost had them."

Emma grinned. She kissed Regina's forehead. "Of course you did."

"Shower," Regina said finally.

"If I smell so offensive why are you all over me?" Emma teased with a raise of her brows.

Regina gave her a look. "Because I love you and you don't smell that bad, but you do smell."

"Hmm..." Emma hummed thoughtfully.

"Besides, I'm always all over you."

Emma's grin grew. "True and I love that."

Regina's cheeks colored softly and her eyes avoided Emma's. Emma picked up the hint of shyness. Which was rare and endearing.

"Are you hungry?" Regina asked quietly as her eyes finally met Emma's.

"A little," Emma admitted. She was a lot hungry.

Regina nodded and began to pull away. "Shower and I'll begin cooking." Emma missed her already. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Scrambled eggs and bacon?" Emma said. Regina nodded.

"Toast?"

Emma nodded. "Of course."

"Coffee, orange juice, or hot chocolate." Regina never kept hot cocoa around when it wasn't Christmas Time until she started dating Emma. Now she always had it on hand.

"Hot cocoa," Emma answered easily.

"With cinnamon, I presume," Regina said and stood. "You want help with the shower?"

Emma shook her head. "Nah. I don't need you seeing my private parts."

Regina stared at her for a long while then she frowned. "Emma..."

Emma's grin told her that the blonde was only playing around with her. Regina shook her head with a smirk. "You are so silly, Emma Swan." She turned serious again. "Are you sure you don't need help?"

Emma smiled. "I'm positive." She raised a brow. "It seems like you want to get into the shower with me very badly. Why would you wait until I can't do anything to want to try shower sex?"

Regina stared at Emma blankly for a moment, then shook her head. "Get in the shower." She turned on her heel and left the room, Brock chasing after her. Brutus hung back and sat in the middle of the room staring at Emma.

"Yeah." Emma rolled over, ignoring the pain and sat up with her feet dangling off the edge of the bed. She braced herself and stood. A sharp pain shot through her side. She doubled over and placed her hands on her knees. She inhaled then exhaled and composed herself before straightening up.

She hobbled to the bathroom and the dog watched her with concern. She gave him a look of reassurance then shut the door behind her.

* * *

After breakfast, Regina and Emma retired to the living room where Emma found a marathon of her favorite crime drama. Regina wasn't particularly a fan of the show but Emma liked it so that's all that mattered. Together they sat, with Emma laid out across the couch and Regina sitting up straight with Emma's legs across her lap.

"It's really stupid of them to give that jackass a deal," Emma said grumpily. Regina gave Emma a side glance and watched her as she shoveled more popcorn into her mouth.

"He is a despicable person," she agreed.

Emma scoffed then nodded. "Fuck yeah, he is."

Regina smiled. "Does this make you miss work?"

Emma glanced at Regina. "What do you think I do all day?"

Regina's grin grew. "Well, Monica told you what we think."

Oh right-shootouts, chasing perps, stopping robberies. Emma shifted a bit so she could look her girlfriend in the eyes. "Baby, the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me was a week ago when I thought that kid had a gun. Jason and I don't really get that sort of stuff."

"Do you want to?" Regina asked softly.

Emma wasn't exactly sure. Maybe she did want a bit more excitement, but after seeing the fear in Regina's eyes when she thought something had happened to Emma, she decided that what she did is fine. "Nah. I mean, I will always back up my brothers and sisters. If I'm called in to help them, I will do everything in my power to keep them safe. If they need me, I'm in, but no, I won't go wishing for that stuff."

Regina gave her a long look but nodded. "Just always come home, okay?"

Emma nodded. After all this time Regina referring to her place as home still sent a jolt to her heart. She loved it. "I promise to try."

Regina accepted that and leaned forward so that she was hovered above her but not exactly touching her. She lowered herself so that they were barely a breath away. "Good." She pressed her lips to Emma's before pulling away just as quickly. Emma sat up a bit and followed Regina's lips. Her hand settled on the back of her neck, holding her there.

She resealed their lips and in that kiss was the silent promise. She couldn't promise that if she were in a situation like the other day-one where she could save a life, she wouldn't try. But she would be more careful. She understood that she had been careless and stupid. The Beast had told her as much and that Regina was probably thinking it, too. She would never want to scare Regina in such a way ever again.

Emma nipped Regina's bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth, eliciting a very soft moan that she would have missed if she hadn't listened so closely. All of her senses were awakened and she could feel everything, smell everything and taste everything. Regina's body lotion and shampoo surrounded her and she wanted nothing more than to taste every inch of her. Her other hand came up and settled on Regina's back and began traveling down to the swell of her behind.

Regina inhaled sharply before pressing her mouth fully against Emma's, begging her to kiss her. Emma obliged and led Regina into a kiss that was hot and all tongue. Her hand traveled over the woman's ass where she squeezed and Regina moaned louder. Emma knew that for the last couple of days, Regina had been dying to be touched by her and she had been patient.

She gasped when Regina's hand gripped her crotch. She felt Regina chuckle against her mouth. Regina began massaging her and rubbing just right. Emma pushed down just a bit, asking for more pressure. Regina always eager to please, gave her what she asked for.

The space between them was on fire and it dawned on Emma just how long it had been. She knew this would hurt because she was so tender but she wanted Regina. She had to try. She reached for the bottom of Regina's top and began pulling it up.

The sound of the doorbell caused her to freeze right there.

Regina chuckled as she broke the kiss. "We shouldn't be doing this anyway...you are not feeling well."

"I feel better. I'm cured." Emma said with a frown.

"Oh yeah?" Regina asked and made like she was going to poke Emma's side. Emma shifted to avoid her finger. "Hmm..."

Emma laughed. "I want you."

"I want you too but we can't. Think about how good it's going to be after you couldn't have me for weeks."

"Weeks?" The doorbell sounded again and Regina slid over from underneath Emma's legs.

"Emma, it's already been a week. Come on." Regina said as she stood.

"How are you okay with this?" Emma all but whined. Regina raised a brow. "We haven't had sex in over a week and you aren't craving..."

Regina smirked lazily.

"What?"

"What a cocky thing to say."

Emma was surprised and confused by the statement. She was cocky. She'd seen what she could do to Regina and she knew that Regina always wanted her. That built up her ego and she didn't care that she came off a tad arrogant when it came to sex. It took her a while to get there. "We used to go at it multiple times a day and now we aren't fucking at all. I don't know about you but I'm feeling it."

"Imagine how much you're going to cum," Regina whispered.

Uh yeah, all over herself, Regina and the bed. She might get some on the window, wall, and door as well. She was ready to explode. The tiniest things gave her an erection these days. Regina could look her in the eye for too long and she's straining against her briefs. She didn't know how much more she could take of this. "When's the last time you came?"

Regina shrugged. "The last time you did."

"And you're fine. You don't need to?" She could never understand how Regina's body worked. She at least expected her to have touched herself or something, but to think that she hadn't even...

"Oh I need to, but I need you to feel better more."

Emma frowned. That was adorable, but seriously, she needed to fuck. The doorbell rang again. She watched Regina tug on one of her tees over the way too revealing tank and shorts.

"Be right back," Regina muttered before sweeping out of the room.

She headed for the front door and yanked it open. She smiled at who she saw standing there.

"Jason!" Regina exclaimed happily.

"Regina!" He chuckled.

"Come in!" Regina said stepping aside. That was a pleasant surprise and she told him to stop by any time. He accepted her invitation and stepped inside, a woman and a child following him.

He wrapped Regina in a gentle yet firm hug before pulling away. He looked at the other two people. "This is my wife Jess." He motioned to the woman standing beside him with bright red hair and eyes almost bluer than her husband's. She was dressed simple enough in jeans and a tee. Her black sneakers added to the casual look. Regina could tell that she was young. She too was tall and had a few inches over Regina. She was wearing a friendly smile on her pink, painted lips. That appeared to be the extent of make up she decided to put on. She was overall a cute girl.

"Hello, welcome to our home." Regina smiled at the other woman and offered her hand. The woman shifted the box in her hand to the other so they could shake hands.

Jessica smiled at Regina referring to it as their home. Clearly, she meant she and Emma's. "Hi, thank you for having us. I heard about Em and had to come see her. She's like a part of our family," she said as Regina released her hand.

Regina smiled. She remembered Emma mentioning Jason's wife and son. Regina thought it was cute that all of their names began with the same letter.

"Yes, well, I'm sure Emma will be thrilled that you stopped by."

Jessica smiled and so did Regina. Her attention turned to the smallest in the foyer. She bent a little so she could be somewhat leveled with him. "And you must be Justin."

The little boy beamed at her. His bright eyes that were slightly hidden behind his long strawberry blonde bangs lit up even further. "You know me?"

Regina smiled. "Of course, Em talks about you all of the time. It's nice to finally meet you."

His grin grew. "It's nice to meet you too, Gina. Can I call you Gina?"

"She's Miss Mills to you, honey," Jessica corrected.

Regina looked up at the woman. "Gina is fine for me. Is it for you?"

Jessica smiled, slightly surprised by Regina asking that. She shrugged. "Uh yeah, it's fine."

Regina smiled then looked at the little boy. "So, Gina it is."

"Sweet! Can I see Aunt Em?" He asked bouncing on his heels.

Regina started to make a Wizard of Oz joke but refrained. "Sure. She's in the den. This way."

She turned on her heel and padded down the hall. She heard the group following her.

"Emma mentioned that you had dogs. One of which is a huge beast," the man said and she could hear the excitement in his voice. Regina looked over her shoulder where she saw the trio admiring her house.

"Brock and Brutus. Brutus is a Tibetan Mastiff. He's rather big but he's only a puppy."

"Where is he?" Justin asked curiously.

"In the yard, since I couldn't take them to the park," Regina explained.

"Can we see them?" Jason and Justin asked in unison.

Regina nodded. "Sure. I'll go grab them," she answered as they entered the living room.

Jessica looked around and nodded in approval. "You have a lovely home, Regina."

Regina smiled brightly. "Thank you."

"Of course," Jessica said.

"I thought I was going to have to come get you," Emma said only half joking. "What were you doing?"

"We have guests, Honey."

Emma's head peeked over the couch. She grinned when she saw her friends and her 'nephew'. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Justin said as he scampered over to her and sat beside her on the couch.

"Hey tiger," Jason said. "Got you some balloons and a card."

"And donuts!" Jessica said holding up the pink pastry box. "Jason wanted flowers but I said you would appreciate something you can eat more."

Emma shifted. "To think he's my partner but you know me better than he does."

Jessica laughed softly. "Yes well..."

Jason rolled his eyes and turned to Regina. "Can I see the dogs now?"

Regina smiled. He reminded her of a child and it was actually cute. She eyed the four brightly colored balloons that read, 'Get Well Soon' in different fonts. "Yes, I'll go get them. Have a seat anywhere you like."

"Thanks." Jessica and Jason said at the same time and took seats in the armchairs. Jason sat the balloons that were attached to a small weight on the floor beside him and placed the card on the coffee table. Jessica did the same with the donuts.

Justin stayed beside Emma. He poked Emma's ice pack.

She gave him a look. "Dude!"

The little boy giggled. "Sorry."

Regina slipped out of the room to allow Emma some time with her company and to grab her boys.

Emma saw Regina leave and she figured she was off to get the boys. She turned back to her friends.

"How did the fair go?" She asked. She hadn't forgotten that. She really wanted to take Regina.

"Firstly, " Jessica cut Jason off, "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap but Regina has been taking great care of me, so it's bearable."

"Yes, she seems really caring. She's great," Jessica said with a mischievous grin. "And cute. Her figure is like wow." She mouthed the last part.

Emma grinned. "Right?"

"Emma's a lucky woman," Jason chimed in. Jessica shot him a look.

"Oh is she?" Jessica asked in a way that told him that he had better choose his answer very wisely.

"Regina's sweet and basically a genius," Jason said quickly. "That's a catch."

Jessica nodded and rolled her eyes at him. She turned back to Emma. "Anyway. I agree with stupid here. I approve."

Emma glanced at her scolded friend and snorted before turning back to Jessica. "She's awesome."

"Yeah, she and I should get together. Maybe while you two are at work. We can get brunch or something."

Emma shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Ask her."

Jessica nodded. "I will."

Emma heard some happy little barks and the jingle of collars. It was only a moment before Brock trotted into the living room. Justin's face lit up and he jumped up from the couch and ran over to the dog.

Brutus entered and Justin was in heaven. Both dogs looked happy to see the little boy.

"Brock and Brutus, meet Justin," Regina introduced. "Justin, Brock and Brutus."

The little boy giggled. "Hi!" He waved.

"That's a big ole dog," Jessica muttered.

"Yeah but he's a big softy," Emma assured. Regina smiled.

"Awesome," Jason said standing as well.

Brock jumped up on Justin, knocking him to the carpet. The little boy went down giggling. The dog immediately started covering the boy's face in kisses. Jessica and Jason laughed.

"They don't see many kids." Emma provided.

"But they love them," Regina added.

"I see," Jessica said watching her son with a smile.

Jason bent a bit to play with Brutus. "This dude is huge. Hey, you want to be a police dog?"

Brutus barked.

"You're hired." The man said.

Regina chuckled as she headed for the couch and sat beside Emma, leaving the dogs to entertain the men.

"So, Regina, I hear you're from Puerto Rico."

Regina nodded. "Born and raised. I moved here for college."

Jessica grinned. "Awesome. I bet this weather made you miss home."

"Indeed." Regina chuckled.

"Maybe you can take us there. A girl's trip!"

That did sound fun. Monica had been dying to get there. "Sure. I'll let my parents know we're coming so we can stay at the Villa."

Jessica gasped. "I love her." She whispered to Emma despite Regina being right there.

Regina shook her head with a fond smile. "Where are you from?"

"New Orleans," Jessica answered. "I can't shake the accent."

"It's cute," Regina said with a smile. "I've never been there. Tell me about it."

"Oh." Jessica gasped right before she launched into tales about New Orleans. She described it in a way that made Regina and Emma both want to visit. "We should do Mardi Gras. You two would love it!"

"I think so too." Regina agreed. "I'm in."

"Me too." Emma agreed.

The three women fell into an easy conversation about traveling. Emma found fairly quickly that she and Jason were right. Regina and Jessica had clicked after all. Regina found Jessica to be hilarious and Jessica thought Regina was charming. There were parts of the conversation where Emma zoned out because she knew nothing about the subject but she loved that her girlfriend and her best friend's wife were getting along so well.

Jason finished up playing with the dogs and headed back over to his chair and sat. He and Emma shared a grin.

"The fair?" Emma asked him in a whisper as to not interrupt the other two women.

"Oh! it went great. No one got hurt. Fun mostly but we all missed you," Jason replied. "Oh, and I needed you. I felt like a loser standing around, eating everything by myself."

Emma grinned. "Next time."

She heard Regina laugh softly at something Jessica said. She glanced at her and could see her entire face lit up. That made Emma smile a bit.

"Cute huh?" Jason mumbled as to not be heard. "We're in trouble though because they joined forces. This is the end for us."

Emma laughed. "You're so dramatic, Jason." She eyed the pair again then nodded. "But you might have a point."

Jason hummed. "Uh yeah... it's been nice knowing you, Swan."

Emma snickered.

Justin came barreling over to where they are. "Can we play something?" He asked pointing to Emma's systems.

"The games are next to our movies. Take your pick."

"Our..." Jason said in a teasing tone.

"What's hers is mine and what's mine is hers." Emma winked and Jason laughed.

"You just set up shop though. Your games, your systems."

"Dude my laptop and iPad are here." Emma pointed out. "And half my clothes."

"You moved in. You two are practically married."

Emma snorted. She liked that idea. "Honestly."

"Well, I'm happy for you. She's a wonderful lady, smart, kind, funny.. generous. She didn't have to let us pop up like that." He said. "I love her for you."

"Well, I love her for me too," Emma joked. Her friend laughed at her quip.

"Found one!"Justin shouted and ran back to Emma and showed it to her. Emma looked at the case. A zombie game.

"Your mom gonna let you play this?"

Jason shrugged. "He has two parents."

Emma grinned. She knew he wouldn't do anything without Jessica's okay. "Oh right."

"Emma got NBA over there?" He asked, trying to distract his son from the game his mother obviously wouldn't let him play. Justin ran over, searched the collection, grabbed the game and brought it back to him. Jason looked at Emma. "I knew you had great taste."

The little boy giggled and ran over to set the game up. He grabbed the controllers off the coffee table and offered Emma one but she shook her head. He pouted and handed it to his dad.

"Geez, don't look too excited to get your butt kicked by your pops."

Justin giggled. "I'm gonna kick your butt, daddy."

"Probably." Emma agreed. Jason gave Emma a look.

"Come here, man," Jason said pulling Justin closer so he could whisper. "You know Regina is Emma's girlfriend, right?"

Justin furrowed his brow and looked up at his father. "Do they kiss like you and Mommy?"

Jason hummed with a nod. "Yeah. They love each other."

Justin smiled. "Cool."

Emma chuckled. Regina would have thought this conversation was cute.

"It's about time Emma got a girlfriend right?" Jason asked. Justin giggled and nodded. "What do you think of Gina?"

Justin blushed and hid his face in his hands. Emma's brows rose. Oh! He had a crush on Regina. She could thoroughly relate.

"Huh?" Jason prompted.

"She's pretty and nice," Justin said as his cheeks colored deeper and the blush traveled to his neck.

"She is..." Jason patted his son on the back. "Now, let's play some basketball!"

Justin grinned then. His embarrassment forgotten. "Yay!" He took a seat on the floor beside Emma's legs.

Brock went over and laid his head in his lap. The little boy patted the dog's head and Emma smiled at that.

"I don't know, I'll ask them," Jessica said to Regina. "Pizza?"

"Yeah!" Emma, Jason, and Justin said at the same time. Brock and Brutus, who was sitting beside Regina with his head in her lap, even looked excited.

Regina chortled. "Okay, I'll go order."

"I'll go with you," Jessica said following Regina out of the room.

Jason looked at Emma and leaned closer so that he could whisper, "Best girlfriend ever!"

Justin looked up and nodded his head in agreement.

Emma laughed but she couldn't agree more and it wasn't just about the pizza either.

* * *

After Emma's, and now Regina's friends left, Regina and Emma headed upstairs to bed. Regina helped Emma into bed before going off to take a bath. When she returned, Emma was propped up with her eyes glued to the television. Emma sensed Regina's presence before she saw her. She glanced over to see Regina flick the light switch and emerge from the bathroom.

"Baby!" Emma said happily and Regina snorted.

"Emmy!" Regina teased back.

Emma snorted then turned her attention back to the news that was playing on the screen.

Regina padded across the room in the big fluffy towel and sat at her vanity.

She turned so that she was facing Emma and could see the television. She undid the towel and let it fall open. Emma was distracted and the news was left just playing in the background like a gentle hum.

Regina picked up the lotion bottle and squirted it into her hand. She then began rubbing it on her long legs.

"Fuck," Emma whispered at the sight. "Come here." She demanded a bit louder. Regina looked up at her. It took a moment before it clicked then she smiled.

"No." She pouted.

"Regina, please." Emma groaned.

Regina finished her legs then rubbed lotion across her stomach and breasts. "No. Not until you feel better."

"So you're just going to tease me?"

Regina grinned. "Maybe, but seriously, can you get my back?"

"Regina," Emma groaned. Regina chuckled and walked over to her and sat on the bed.

Emma sighed and accepted the offered bottle. She squirted the lotion into her hand then began rubbing it over Regina's flesh. The warmth of her and the feel of the muscles that were flexing and reacting to her touch was making it difficult for her.

She managed to do Regina's entire back without losing it and she was proud of herself despite her frustration. Regina smiled over her shoulder at her.

"Thank you."

Emma smiled. "Anytime." She handed Regina the bottle. Regina sat it on the nightstand. She gave Emma a wink before standing.

Emma watched her nude form as she headed across the room to the drawer where she pulled out a dark red slip.

A report came on the screen that pulled both of their attention. Regina quickly dressed and walked over and stood beside the bed.

There were missing posters for about six women who have gone missing in the past couple of months. Emma's eyes grew. She recognized four of the six.

Her victims.

She felt a bit of panic and her heart began pounding. She shut her eyes and the flashes of blood and dismembered limbs flew through her mind. She inhaled, then exhaled. She heard the volume go up on the television and her eyes opened slowly. The bed dipped beside her as Regina sat.

The report went on to explain the women's names, ages and when they were last seen. Other than that they had nothing. It ended with a plea that if anyone had any information to call an information hotline.

Regina muted the television after that. "You know about this?"

Emma's eyes blew wide before she realized that Regina was asking because she was a cop. "There aren't any leads." She said softly.

"So those women are just gone without a trace?"

Well, no. Emma knows exactly where they are. "Well yeah. Without a suspect or at least evidence, it's difficult to find out anything." Which was because Emma had been careful. God, she felt a crushing guilt.

Regina sighed. "That's too bad. Do you think they're dead?"

Emma started to assure Regina that they were possibly alive but she felt that she had lied to the woman she loved enough for one night. "Most likely."

Regina frowned. "Is there a possibility that they aren't?"

Emma sighed and looked at her girlfriend for a moment. Those big brown eyes had so much hope in them. She hated what she had to say. "It's a tiny possibility but not likely."

Regina's eyes dropped to the spread. "Well, I hope they turn up so their families have something to bury. It must be hard not knowing."

Emma nodded. That has crossed her mind before. She knew that she and the Beast had caused a vast amount of despair. Emma was burdened with the thoughts of not only her victims' last moments but their friends and family's loss as well. It hurt. "Yeah." She agreed.

Regina sighed deeply. "That's awful."

Emma stayed quiet because she didn't know what else to say. Regina began nibbling her lip and Emma knew that her wheels were turning and soon she will begin worrying herself sick. "Okay, no more of that." She opened her arms. "Come."

Regina didn't have to be told twice. She turned off the bedside lamp, then crawled into Emma's arms, laying her head on her chest. They laid there in silence for a while and Emma thought Regina had fallen asleep until she spoke.

"Is it a serial killer?" She asked quietly.

Emma's stomach flipped. Leave it to Regina to hit the nail on the head like that. In a way, she was a serial killer. The Beast had killed many people through her. In the court system, she would be found responsible. "Probably."

"That's scary. It makes me worry. You know, Monica, you, Jessica..."

"You?"

Regina nodded against Emma's chest. "Yeah. What if he gets one of us?"

Emma frowned. She wished that she could tell Regina everything but she just couldn't. It was interesting, however how she thought the killer was a man. "That won't happen, Regina."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'll make sure of it." She said wrapping a protective arm around her and holding tightly.

"How can you-"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Regina's voice was barely a whisper in the darkness of the room. Emma nodded.

"Good, so trust me when I say I'll keep you safe from him. From anyone."

Regina began feeling around, her hand grazed Emma's stomach and Emma knew exactly what she was feeling for. Her hand quickly found Regina's and squeezed.

"I know you will always protect me."

Emma smiled at that. "Forever. No matter what."

Regina exhaled softly and relaxed against her. "I know."

Emma's lips found Regina's forehead where she kissed her softly. Regina hummed and a smile pulled at Emma's lips. She began rubbing soft circles on the woman's back. She knew that she liked that and it comforted her. A few moments of that would soothe her.

As predicted Regina fell asleep under her touch and to the sound of her heartbeat.

Emma exhaled softly and stared up at the ceiling. She made a promise that she intended to keep, regardless of what it meant for her.

* * *

 ***sings* Thanks for reading!**

 **I feel like this needed a little fluff after what happened before.**

 **Emma's thoughts are complex when it comes to the beast and seeking help. She's done everything by herself and had been alone for so long that she doesn't really know how to ask for help and a heavy secret like this isn't easy to reveal. She needs time to work through that.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi, Sorry for the delay. I'm back.**

 **Strong sexual content and language. Sorry for mistakes. I own nothing. enjoy.**

Chapter Eighteen

The Beast had been quiet. Whether that was due to the painkillers or the pain itself, Emma was unsure but it was nice to not have to deal with it while she was recovering from an injury. That, along with Regina's love and nurturing, helped Emma to make a speedy recovery. She was already feeling like her old self. Not one hundred percent but she was almost there. She had a checkup that afternoon that would determine whether she could go back to work or not. She really hoped she would be cleared because she climbing the walls in that house.

Regina wouldn't let her work out or do anything strenuous and it was driving Emma insane. She respected that Regina was doing it for her own good but that didn't make her want to sit still. She was naturally active and always needed to be moving. She liked being taken care of by Regina but she was glad that they could get back to their lives soon. Her girlfriend hadn't been out with her friends or had them over the entire time, except for Monica who wouldn't stay very long, declaring that Emma needed rest. Emma knew that Regina missed having a life but she always put Emma first.

It was usually just the two of them and Emma liked it that way but she did worry that Regina felt isolated. She showed no signs of it but that didn't change the fact that Emma was concerned.

Not being able to move around much was probably also a part of the reason that the Beast wouldn't show up. It felt trapped as well which was good for Emma, Regina and every other living person on the planet. Maybe it would stay away for a while.

But in case it didn't, Emma decided to do something about it. Regina was currently in the backyard with the dogs. So Emma took that time to put her laptop to work. Emma sighed deeply as she opened up an incognito tab. She typed into the search bar: I dreamt that I killed my girlfriend. That search result deemed useless as she expected. Mostly disturbing things she didn't need to see. She shook her head and typed in something else. 'I'm afraid I might hurt my girlfriend'. Those results, of course, were unrelated to what Emma was going through. She tried something else.

'I have two people inside of me'.

That showed plenty of results. Thousands to be more specific. She saw things such as possession listed. She furrowed her brows. She wondered. Could she be possessed? That's possible. The evil things that the other side of her makes her do... She wouldn't be surprised. But she wanted to go a more logical route so she tried one last search.

"I am two different people."

That gave her far more reasonable results. She scrolled down to the articles that included multiple personalities. All she found were ways to treat it. Say, for instance, seeking help from a psychologist. That, she did not want to do. She didn't want to bring another person into this. That could put them in danger. She wasn't sure how the Beast would respond to being threatened.

Regina's laugh drifted into the dining room where she was seated and the way the joyful sound made Emma's heart squeeze and a smile to spread on her own face, drove her to her decision.

She started searching for specialists but before she could type it in, a voice caused her to jump.

"Hey."

Emma exhaled and turned to the doorway to find Regina leaned up against the frame with a small smile on her face. "Officer." She added with a wink.

Emma chuckled. "Hey, baby."

Regina's smile grew. "What are you doing?"

Emma shut her laptop. "Nothing." She said with a shrug and leaned back against the chair. When she received a raised brow from the dark-haired woman, she decided to go for humor. "Watching porn."

"Oh..." Regina laughed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Porn, huh?"

Emma nodded. "Yep."

Regina nodded in return. "Want to show me what you were watching?"

Emma's hand covered her laptop and she shook her head. "Nah."

Regina laughed again. "That bad, huh?"

Emma nodded. "Trashy but does it matter if I can Jack off to it?"

Regina shrugged. "Does it?"

Emma winced. She couldn't figure out where she messed up at but judging by Regina's tone, she had. "Um... are you mad?"

Regina shook her head with a raise of her shoulders. "I just don't know why you would need that when you have me right here. I will gladly show you whatever you like." She raised a finger. "And you get to touch. That's way better than porn."

Emma had to agree. "Totally."

"And I love you... That's an even bigger bonus."

Emma laughed. "You have a point, baby."

Regina nodded. "Of course I do." She unfolded her arms and began undoing her blouse. Emma sighed and shifted in her seat. Her heart began pounding in her chest. Regina pushed off of the frame and began walking into the room with an extra sway of her hips. Emma smirked and slid her chair out in order to make herself more accessible for whatever Regina needed her for.

Regina undid the blouse and let it flutter to the floor, leaving her in a nude-colored lace bra. Emma licked her lips and her mouth was suddenly dry. Her eyes traveled the smooth tan skin that was revealed to her.

Regina went to undo the zipper on her skirt but Emma stood, unable to sit still any longer. Regina's eyes widened with excitement as Emma made her way over to her.

"Let me." She said as she stepped closer, pressing her body against Regina's. Regina's hand came back around from where they were fiddling with the zipper and she reached up, placing each on a side of Emma's face. Emma didn't hesitate to find her lips in a kiss as her hands found Regina's ass. They slid down and squeezed eliciting a soft moan from the other woman.

Emma released her for a moment just to undo the zipper.

The skirt slipped to the floor. Emma's hands wandered Regina's back until she found the clasps of her bra which she undid effortlessly. She hooked her fingers under the straps and began pulling them down.

Regina broke the kiss and looked up into Emma's eyes. Emma was unsure of what she was going to do but she didn't go far. "Do we have time for this?" She whispered.

Emma chuckled. "You start this then worry about whether we have time?"

Regina shrugged. "Well, do we?"

Emma removed one hand from Regina's bra strap and glanced at her watch. "Yeah, we have about twenty minutes."

Regina nodded. "That should be enough." She let her hands fall from Emma's face so that the bra could slip down her arms and land on the floor.

Emma went to press her body against Regina's but a hand pressed to her chest stopped her. She looked down at the hand with the perfect manicured fingers then looked back up into the eyes of the woman she loved more anything. "What's wrong?" She asked, fearing Regina had changed her mind.

Simply smiling at her, the other woman's hand fell to her jeans button. It was undone and the zipper was pulled down almost skillfully. Emma reached for the bottom of her tee and pulled it up over her head. Regina examined her for a moment. The bruising was gone along with the pain and oh, Emma was grateful for that. She was left in her boxers and a sports bra. Regina's fingers danced delicately across the place where Emma had once been injured. She remembered of course since she had been icing it and treating it since Emma came home with her. Emma didn't know what she would do without her and she didn't understand how she had lived so long without her. She planned to show her that right now. Emma's hand found Regina's sex where she squeezed causing her girlfriend to gasp.

They both knew where this was going and they were going to follow it through. It had been so long since they've been together this way and they needed it.

Emma pecked Regina's lips. "I love you." She muttered against her mouth. Regina hummed as she slipped her arms around Emma's shoulders and she kissed her deeply.

Emma closed her eyes and inhaled Regina softly then exhaled. Regina smiled. "Are we going to..." She asked teasingly.

Emma laughed. "Yes." She reached up and ran her hands up Regina's arms to her hands. She then took them from around her shoulders. Regina didn't protest as Emma kissed her palms gently.

"Turn around for me," Emma said. Regina immediately did what was asked of her and turned so that her back as facing Emma.

She felt Emma's press against her. Her very prominent bulge was brushing her ass and she could tell that Emma was just about ready. Soft hands glided down her arms setting her on fire in their wake. Then Emma's lips were on her throat kissing gently down to her shoulders. By the time that Emma was kissing her way back upward to that little place behind her ear, she was positive that her panties were fairly damp.

She exhaled softly and Emma smiled against her flesh.

Regina could feel Emma hardening against her ass and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"Emma," she whispered. Emma hummed in reply. "Can you fuck me?"

The blonde woman chuckled. She could simply taste Regina a little longer but her girlfriend had been impatient since they began. She placed her hand in the center of Regina's back and pushed her down so that she was bent over the table. She pulled down the woman's panties and noticed that they were drenched. With a smirk, she then pushed one of her thighs upwards on to the table. She then squatted down. Just as she expected, the woman was soaked but she felt that she could get wetter before she was ready for her.

Regina squirmed with impatience. She had no idea what Emma was going to do but she needed something. She groaned in pleasant surprise when she felt Emma lick the length of her slit and continue up to her ass and in between. The brunette's eyes widened then. She wasn't expecting that.

"Fuck." She moaned. Emma chuckled and smacked one cheek firmly and then the other. She then returned to her clit where she took it into her mouth sucking and teasing it with her tongue. Regina's hips rolled. "Oh my god."

With Emma's mouth on her, doing those things to her like that, she felt that she could orgasm just like that but after a moment a finger was slid inside of her then Emma stopped suddenly. She didn't even get a chance to complain because Emma was standing behind her again. Emma pulled her boxer briefs down and her fully erect appendage sprung free. She gripped the base and brought it to Regina. Instead of entering her, she rubbed the head up and down her slit. Once it stroked her clit, Regina gasped and shuddered. Emma did this a few times receiving a similar reaction before deciding to put them both out of their misery. It has been so long and she was craving Regina.

She lined herself up and slowly began pushing inside. Regina hissed then moaned on the exhale and the sound was like music to Emma's ears. She pushed in deeply and paused, giving them both time to adjust. She could feel Regina gripping her just right.

She then slid out slowly then slid back inside. Regina moaned but didn't move. Emma slid out again, then slid back inside with a bit more force. Taking her time-time they didn't really have. She lifted her hand from where it was rested on Regina's lower back and checked her watch. They had only about twelve minutes. She was pretty sure that she could get them both off by then. She pulled out then slammed back inside and she heard a soft whimper. That indicated how Regina wanted it.

She did that a few more times before picking up the pace, thrusting harder and faster, deep. The pace she was going in left her very little control and the way that Regina was pulsating around her shaft and gripping her was sending her into a frenzy.

Regina's nails dug into the wood of the table. She didn't care if she damaged it. This was keeping her grounded while Emma fucked her so mercilessly. It had been so long since she's been stretched like this and she was loving every moment of it.

Emma growled low within her chest. She applied more pressure to Regina's back and began going harder, deeper and faster. She wanted to get Regina there first and she could feel her growing wetter as they went. The sound of their skin against each other filled her ears mingled with Regina's cries of pleasure. It all felt amazing and she could feel the beginnings of her own orgasm but she held it at bay, wanting Regina to go first as she always did. She looked down between them and watched herself slide inside and the way Regina's ass rippled when her groin would collide with her. A loud smack sound accompanied it and that was almost too much.

"Shit." She hissed. She's pretty sure they've never fucked this hard or this fast before. Then again, they've never raced against the clock before but that only added to the excitement.

She felt Regina's slick walls flutter around her and she knew what that meant. Her soft moans were coming out helpless and needy.

She knew that she could bring her to the edge in a matter of minutes at this point. She removed her hands from their original place and placed them on either side of Regina on the table. Then from that angle, she pushed in deeper with a bit more force. Regina hummed her approval.

Emma slid out only about halfway before pushing back in.

Regina loved this position. The closeness and tightness of it. Emma was fucking her thoroughly in the little bit of time she had. The power of Emma's strong, deep thrusts along with the smooth rhythm was driving her crazy and it only took a few more strokes before she was teetering on the edge.

Her walls contracted all around Emma's cock and locked on.

Emma hissed when Regina tightened around her, squeezing painfully. She had to stop for a moment because she couldn't move.

"You gonna let me go?" She asked teasingly.

Regina exhaled with a soft grunt and Emma felt her loosen the grip. with a breathless chuckle, Emma went back to work. Regina gripped her again but just as quickly she released her.

Regina felt the familiar tingle and pressure in her lower stomach and she knew what was happening. "Emma, I'm close."

Emma felt relief then. She was unsure how long she could hold it herself. She pushed in hard and deep then leaned over, hovering right above Regina's ear. "So, cum for me." She whispered.

That was what did it, Regina reached her climax right then. It was hard and she clamped down on Emma again. This one was powerful and Regina felt this in every inch of her and she lost complete control of her body.

Emma simply waited to be released and when she was freed, she began moving again allowing Regina to ride it out. She felt like she was going to explode and when she was positive that her girlfriend was done and the aftershocks had somewhat subsided, she leaned back and sat up straight. She pulled out slowly. Her cock was still soaked in Regina's warm juices and her shaft was throbbing in her hand, ready for release. This was it.

"Did you cum?" Regina asked breathlessly. Emma said nothing but slowly began stroking herself. She was right there and it didn't take much for her to release a white stream of hot cum all over Regina's ass. When Regina felt the fluids land on her ass and lower back, she chuckled. "Well, that answers my question."

Emma laughed. They finished just in time. "I didn't want to spoil the surprise." Regina put her leg back down on the floor and straightened up. "Let me wipe that off." She began looking for something to do just that. Regina turned around and smiled at her.

"Emma, do I seem like I mind being covered in your cum?" Regina asked with a raise of her brow. Emma grinned.

"No." Emma was still trying to catch her breath and judging by the rise and fall of Regina's chest, so was she. "You never do."

Regina laughed and shoved her shoulder. "Don't say it like that."

"Like what?"

Regina shrugged. "Like I'm this little kinky thing."

"But you are a kinky little thing, baby." Emma teased. Regina smirked.

She then bit her lip and looked up at Emma with a tilt of her head. The look was almost innocent. "I am, aren't I?"

Emma's fingers danced up Regina's side. "I love it."

Regina's smirk returned and she stalked closer to Emma and wrapped her arms, around her neck. She then planted a hot kiss on Emma's mouth. They both hummed. The blonde woman allowed herself to melt into it for a moment and her hands landed on her girlfriend's hips. She squeezed the warm flesh that had heated up with their activity as Regina deepened the kiss. She allowed it for a moment before she brought one hand up and peeked an eye open to glance at her watch. Her other eye opened.

She began untangling herself from her girlfriend and Regina frowned as Emma pulled away from her. Emma kissed the frown off her lips. "We have to go. We should get in the shower."

Regina pouted for a moment then nodded. "Fine. Come on." She started heading for the doorway on shaky legs. She stopped when she didn't hear Emma following her. She looked over her shoulder.

"I'm showering down here, alone," Emma said trying her damnedest not to look at her girlfriend's nude form. "You take the upstairs bathroom or the ensuite."

"Why?" Regina whined as she turned around.

Emma grinned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Because we have somewhere to be. Now off you go."

Regina wrinkled her nose then practically stomped out of the room. Emma smiled to herself. "I love you, baby girl!" She called after her.

There was a pause before Regina replied with a, "I love you too, Em."

Emma smiled to herself and walked out of the room as well.

* * *

Emma left Regina with Monica. Their friend had taken a break just to spend a little time with the couple. Well, that's what Regina thought but Emma knew that the partial reason of Monica meeting up with them was to ensure that Regina didn't body slam Emma's doctor.

Emma was thankful for that because she was a bit sore from their earlier activities. Sure she was healing but she hadn't gotten to stretch or exercise in weeks so she was a bit stiff. She wouldn't dare tell Regina that because she didn't want that 'I told you so' look that the woman often gave her.

Instead, she kept it to herself for now and she sure as hell did not regret what they had done. It was totally worth the pain.

Her eyes drifted over to Regina where she was leaning against the reception desk, chatting away with Monica and two nurses. The two women looked absolutely enthralled by Regina just as anyone else who had encountered the woman often was. Emma understood this. Regina had a certain charm that drew people in.

The younger of the two looked a bit attracted to Regina as she nodded, her eyes not leaving Regina as the woman spoke. A few months ago, that would have bothered Emma, maybe even made her a bit jealous but right now she didn't care. Regina was with her. They made each other happy and they were good to each other. She knew that Regina didn't desire anything else.

Emma leaned back in the hard plastic blue chair in the waiting room. She probably looked like a complete creep to anyone who didn't know her with the way she kept her eyes steady on her girlfriend. That gray pencil skirt and those gray pumps were distracting.

Regina looked very sophisticated as she usually did but there was just something about this look. Maybe it was because of the colors and she rarely saw Regina in light colors. She watched her dress before they left. She put on a lovely white gold necklace with a diamond-encrusted horse pendant. She also slid on a matching bracelet and earrings. It often worried Emma that Regina was usually out with some much expensive shit.

She's dealt with muggings all the time and sometimes it ended with the victim just losing their valuable things and sometimes it ended with them losing much more. That's why when Regina went out without her she always told her to be careful and checked in with her often. That put them both at ease.

Emma preferred to keep an eye on Regina at all times but she knew that that was unhealthy and it wasn't fair to Regina. She needed space. It was difficult without Regina though because she was her only friend other than Jason. So, Emma was often lonely without her and she did not want the Beast to keep her company.

As if sensing Emma staring, Regina glanced over her shoulder just as Emma's eyes wandered up from her legs. She had a feeling that she didn't appreciate those legs enough. Emma smiled sheepishly when she realized that she had been caught. Regina didn't seem fazed however and sent Emma a kiss then a wink before turning back to the other women.

Emma grinned at that.

Monica peeked around Regina and narrowed her eyes at Emma. Emma raised her brows in part question and part amusement. The doctor pursed her lips. "Excuse you."

Emma was still confused. "What?"

"So, you're too cool to hang out with us?" The woman demanded. Regina snorted and hit her friend's shoulder.

"Leave her alone. You're mean."

Monica rolled her eyes. "Stop treating Blondie like a baby. She can fight her own battles." She leaned over and started whispering loud enough for Emma to hear. "She thinks she's cooler than us because she gets to chase bad guys and have shootouts with bank robbers."

Emma snorted that time. "I have never done that in my entire career." She laughed out. That had become a thing with Monica, an inside joke between the three of them. Monica knew that Emma hadn't had a shootout yet in her career. "This isn't the wild west. What the hell."

Monica grinned, pleased with herself for making Emma laugh. "Whatever you say." She whispered to the nurses again. "She's so modest."

The women checked Emma out. Monica cleared her throat. "She's also Regina's girlfriend."

"Oh." Said the youngest nurse. She coughed awkwardly. "I didn't... they may be two of the most attractive women I've ever seen." She slapped her forehead. "I didn't mean to say that out loud. Crap."

Regina looked sympathetically at the girl. "It's fine." She said with a smile. "And thank you." She looked at Emma and they shared a smile.

"You have a point there. They are both gorgeous. Like, look at the bone structure on both of them, their hair, their eyes, lips. Good genes." She shook her head. "They're gonna make superhumans. Mark my words."

Regina snickered and hit Monica's arm. "Shut up. Oh my god." She said through a laugh.

Emma smiled a bit at the thought of them having children. It's not the first time it's crossed her mind but every time it did, it made her feel something. Having children was a bittersweet thought. She wanted children with Regina but she didn't want to pass down her illness or put their children in danger. She will see how she feels once the Beast is taken care of. It is still so early in their relationship.

The women began chatting away again. Emma zoned out at one point because as soon as it approached something that she had no interest or knowledge in, she stepped aside. Every now and then, Monica would give her a look and Emma would shrug, making her laugh.

A few more minutes passed before she was called. Her doctor stood there with her lab coat open revealing a skin-tight red dress that was completely inappropriate for work and red heels. Regina narrowed her eyes at her and Emma could have sworn that she saw a legit fire ignite in her dark eyes. Emma stood and held up a finger, telling the woman to give her a moment. She stopped at the desk where Regina was and the woman just gave her a look.

"I know," Emma said under her breath. "This is it. I don't ever have to see her again after this."

Regina still looked displeased so Emma leaned in and kissed her softly. When she pulled away, Regina placed her hands on her face and kissed her again.

"I love you," Emma whispered. Regina smiled.

"I love you."

Doctor Smith cleared her throat behind them. Regina looked around Emma and glared at the other woman. Emma sighed and wrapped her hands around Regina's wrist and pulled her hands away from her face. She kissed her palms. "I'll be right back." She muttered before kissing her again.

The doctor turned on her heel and began leading Emma down the hallway. Emma hadn't given her a second glance simply because she wasn't interested. For one, Emma wasn't attracted to her and secondly, Emma loved Regina and didn't need or want anything else. Also, she didn't like women who tried to ruin relationships. That really irked her.

They stopped at a room and the other woman stepped inside. Emma glanced at Regina who had her eyes on her the entire time, they shared a look then Emma stepped inside of the office and then Doctor Smith shut the door behind her.

Emma stood there awkwardly for a moment. She felt completely uncomfortable. She knew that something bad was going to happen but she didn't know what exactly.

"Why don't you have a seat, Emma?" The doctor instructed.

Emma hesitantly walked over to the table and hopped onto it. She missed the doctor's impressed look, at Emma's athleticism. She stood a few feet away from Emma and just stared at her for a moment. Emma's eyes darted towards the door and she wondered if this had been a bad idea.

"Oh, this is fun." Emma heard a voice whisper in her head. Her stomach dropped. It was back. The Beast.

"Fuck." She hissed. Not now. She had gotten so used to having a clear head but she felt the fog coming over her.

"If you insist." The Doctor said with a smirk.

Emma's eyes widened. "What?"

The woman shrugged. "I thought you were offering."

Emma wrinkled her nose. "Nah. I'm good. Can you just check me and give me the papers I need to go back to work?"

The doctor pouted and it was nowhere near as cute as it was when Regina did it. "You're being mean."

She was uncomfortable and she was getting frustrated because it was freeing the beast. "Look I want to leave so that my girl and I can grab lunch."

"Oh?" The woman purred. "You're taking her out to eat? Does she eat out though?"

Emma sighed. Well, no because Emma has a dick. "Our sex life is fantastic. Thanks for asking, doc. She's all I need."

The doctor looked disappointed and Emma thought for a moment that this woman was going to give up but she was so wrong. "How do you know that's what you want unless you sample everything?"

Emma sighed deeply. "If it's a blonde cop you want, there are tons of single ones out there."

"Are they as beautiful as you are?"

Emma shrugged. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"So, do you think I'm beautiful."

"I think my girl is gorgeous."

"That's not what I asked."

Emma shrugged. "I didn't ask to be harassed and yet here we are."

"That's fair." She shrugged. "I just figured you and I have more in common. We both save people for a living. We get the hard shit. What does your girlfriend do?"

Emma raised a brow. "She's a super genius heiress. What do you mean?"

"Oh, privileged and spoiled." The woman concluded. "I thought you would want more."

Regina was the opposite of spoiled. Privileged, yes, but never spoiled. Emma was a little offended. "I have everything in her. What more would I want?"

"There's nothing wrong with having something on the side." The Beast whispered into Emma's ear.

"Fine." The Doctors said. "Whatever." She walked across the room and dropped Emma's file on the desk. She put on gloves this time and walked over to the examination table. "Lift your shirt."

Emma did what was asked of her. She could feel the woman's shift in mood. She didn't care, however. She was not going to cheat on Regina. It's not like she felt anything for any other woman. It was like Regina consumed all of her affection. She was fine with that though.

She lifted her shirt up to her chest. The woman's gaze lingered on her abs for a moment but just as quickly, she was professional again. She pressed against Emma's side. She didn't feel any pain.

"No pain, right?" She asked.

Emma shook her head. "Nope."

"Well the bruising is almost completely gone and you don't have any pain." The doctor muttered as she walked over to her desk. She sat and began filling out papers. Emma sat there and after a moment, she returned. She handed it over. "You're cleared to work."

"That's it?" Emma asked.

"You're fine."

"Great," Emma said and hopped down off the table. "Thanks." The doctor hummed but took a step closer to Emma. "What the.. what are you doing?"

"Relax." She whispered much too close for comfort. She could smell her perform. Heavy and overbearing like her personality. Emma felt something slide in her pocket. "My card. I put my personal cell on there."

"Uh..." Emma slipped over to the side and around the doctor that had her cornered. "Thanks again." She said as she backed towards the door. The woman stayed there watching her with that predatory gaze. "I'm gonna just..." Emma made a break for the door and slipped out of the room.

She stopped and placed her hand on the wall and the other on her chest. Her heart was racing and not in the exciting way it does with Regina. She was terrified and it felt like she was going to have a heart attack. She tried to inhale and exhale but she couldn't calm down. Not because of the doctor but because her actions awakened a part of Emma that had been dormant for weeks.

"You're making this hard on yourself." The Beast whispered. "Aren't you getting tired of the same old thing. I am."

Emma calmed her breathing. "I love Regina." She whispered. "I don't want anything else. Now fuck off."

There was a deep echoing laugh then the presence was gone. Emma breathed out a sigh of relief. She then began heading down the hallway again. She turned a corner and she saw Regina still standing by the desk, chatting with the nurses and Monica.

Emma walked up to her and placed a hand on her back. She kissed Regina's cheek. She just needed to touch her in order to tether her. The beast was going to strike and soon. It's had enough of being quiet.

Regina looked at her with a smile then it fell from her face when she saw the look on Emma's face. "Emma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Emma said with a shrug. "Why?"

"You look like you saw a ghost." Monica cut in.

Emma frowned. "I'm fine."

Regina didn't seem convinced. She could always read her. "Em-"

"Baby, I'm fine."

Regina looked at Monica. Her friend shook her head. "You look flushed. Let me..." She placed her hand on Emma's forehead. "She's a little warm." She put the back of her hand to Emma's cheek and neck. "Yeah and clammy. I can look at her before you go."

"Love," Regina sighed. "Maybe-"

"Look all I need is some food in me and some alone time with my girlfriend."

Regina looked anxious. She looked at Monica. Her friend sighed. "Maybe she needs some fresh air?"

Regina pursed her lips and just stared at Emma. "What did she do to you?"

"Regina-" Emma hung her head. "Let it go."

"Emma, I'm not kidding."

Emma felt so overwhelmed. The beast was closing in and Regina pressuring her wasn't helping. She felt like she couldn't breathe and she couldn't think. Her thoughts were moving faster than she could keep up. "Gina-"

"Emma, tell me what she did," Regina demanded and the woman's tone caused Emma to panic.

"Regina don't make a fucking scene!" Emma snapped. Regina's eyes widened and she looked wounded for a moment at Emma raising her voice at her and swearing.

"Shit, Emma," Monica muttered.

Emma instantly regretted it. She didn't mean to lash out at Regina of all people. "Hey, Regina, I'm sorry." She reached for Regina's hand, only for the woman to snatch it away.

"You haven't seen me make a scene, yet." Regina hissed. "Do you want me to show you what it's like when I make a scene?".

"Not really," Emma said gently. "I'm sorry. I'm frustrated and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"You're right. You shouldn't have." Regina said before storming off.

"Bye Regina." The nurses called softly. They looked sad to see her go.

"Good luck." Said the youngest of the two to Emma.

"She'll need more than luck," Monica muttered. "She needs a fucking miracle." She then ran after Regina who was heading for the elevator.

"How does she move so fast in those heels?" Emma grumbled before going after them. "Babe!" She tried as she caught up with them.

"Don't 'babe' me." Regina hissed as she spun on her. "I was worried because you looked like you weren't feeling well. You were fine before you went with her. Excuse me for caring. I can't help but worry about you. That's what a girlfriend does. That's what anyone does when they love someone. I show concern and get shouted at and told not to make a scene."

"That's not fair," Emma said softly. "I lost my temper. I'm a little cranky. I'm sorry."

"What's gotten you so cranky? We just had sex like an hour or two ago. You should be feeling great."

"I did but-"

"What happened between the time you left me and the time you came back to me?" Regina asked slowly. "You have one chance to answer or I'm giving you my car keys and Monica is driving me home."

Emma knew by Regina's tone that she meant it. She was pissed and for good reason. She's seen Regina angry before but it's never been directed at her and she didn't like it. She hesitated. "Well..."

"And tell the truth or when we get home, pack your stuff and I want you out."

Emma's eyes widened. "How am I supposed to tell you anything with you cutting me off?!" She didn't mean to raise her voice but Regina was being so mean and she didn't like it.

"Uh-uh," Monica said from behind them. Emma looked over at her and saw the woman shaking her head. The elevator dinged and people got off. Monica ushered them along.

When Emma looked back at her girlfriend she looked about ready to explode. She's never seen her like this and she didn't know how to fix it.

Emma exhaled. "The doctor was harassing me. Okay? She kept saying and doing things and it made me feel guilty because I'm yours."

"Are you attracted to her?" Regina asked darkly.

"No," Emma said quickly.

"Why not? She's pretty."

"Uh..." Emma's brows rose. "Wait, are you?"

"Don't play with me, Emma." Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Then why did you get so defensive when I asked?"

Emma shook her head. "Because I knew it would upset you and I didn't want to upset you."

Regina raised a brow. "But you-"

"I'm sorry for raising my voice. I'm grumpy like I said."

"Why though?"

"I'm hungry," Emma answered off the bat. Regina accepted that because Emma did get grumpy when she didn't eat.

"Okay." Regina sighed and Emma could see her relax. "I'm sorry too."

Emma reached out and took Regina's hand. She pulled Regina against her and wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay. I love you so much."

Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder. "I'm so sorry for the things I said. I wasn't going to put you out."

"Or make me drive home alone?"

"Oh I was going to do that"

Emma snorted. "Fuck. I love you." She kissed Regina's forehead. "Makeup sex?" She whispered.

"Of course but food first. We don't need another blow out like this."

Emma chuckled as Regina pulled out of her grasp. "Okay. Yeah. Can we stop at a burger place."

"Sure, just don't say-"

"McDonald's!"

Regina rolled her eyes. "That."

Emma grinned. "Please."

"You have food at home," Monica said teasingly. Emma made a face at her.

"Thank you for the crowd control," Regina said as she squeezed Monica's hand.

Monica shrugged. "Um... what kind of friend would I be if I just let people watch my friends have a fight at my work for their entertainment."

Regina and Emma both winced. "Sorry about that."

Monica sighed. "I'm just glad you guys are okay. I would hate for a beautiful relationship to end over something like that. Damn. That was intense." She shook her head.

"We're fine."

"Good. I love you guys so like... yeah."

Regina kissed Emma's cheek again. "We love you," Emma spoke. "Sorry about all this."

There was a ding signaling the arrival of the elevator. Emma pulled Regina inside. Monica didn't get in with them, however. "Coming in?" She asked.

Monica shook her head. "Nah. I'm going to tell the nurses that Emma survived and l made up. I'll see you guys later."

Emma chuckled. "Okay. See ya."

Regina gave her best friend a wave and just as the door closed, Monica saw Regina pressed her from against Emma's and kiss the woman deeply.

Monica shook her head with a fond smile. "Weirdos." She chuckled before heading back to work.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I'm trying to push the story along with a little nudge at this point.**


End file.
